POTKM Volume 8: The Banoi Nightmare
by AndrewK9000
Summary: In search of the next missing power, Sora & the gang make a brief stop at Metamore to team up with The Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions in order to save Anna and Kristoff from a zombie apocalypse. Yet our heroes and allies have more than a seemingly endless horde of walking dead to worry about. Who will survive?
1. Prolog: Prelude To The Nightmare

_Greetings fellow readers and writers! This is the eighth volume of Path of the Keyblade Master and I hope you like it! Alright, this time around Sora and the gang are once again teaming up with Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin, otherwise known as W.I.T.C.H. But that's not the only things involved in this story, not by a long shot. This fic will cross with two of the most awesome things I've experienced in quite a long time; Dead Island and Frozen. Now I'm a fan of the zombie genre and when I first played Dead Island, I was blown away by it. Sure, the game has its share of glitches and is far from perfect, and yes, there are other open world zombie apocalypse games, but using Dead Island for this story seemed right to me. I've been meaning to do a zombie apocalypse fic for a while and Dead Island was the perfect setting._

_As for Frozen, BEST DISNEY FILM IN YEARS! But that's just my humble opinion. Having already crossed Kingdom Hearts with Brave and Tangled, Frozen seemed the next step. I'm sure there are those whom wonder why I haven't used The Princess and the Frog yet. Well, I just didn't like that movie enough to use it in my stories, simple as that._

_There'll also be a few elements from the Kamen Rider franchise, but nothing big, just a few elements to spice things up._

_There'll also be a few elements from The Stormlight Archive series by Brandon Sanderson, great books, check them out._

_Time wise, this story picks up for the Keyblade Wielders right where they left off at the end of Volume 7, at the end of Season 2 for W.I.T.C.H., and about six months after the events of Frozen. It all fits together in a sort of Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Wimey manner._

_Now as usual none of the elements in this story, save for those I created, belong to their respective owners, so please don't sue me, I'm only trying to tell a good story. Also, there'll be those out there whom won't like this story and there'll be those who'll hate it for the sake of hating. That's your right and privilege, but please don't harp on me just because you don't like my writing. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just remember THIS IS FANFICTION. Thank you. And now, without further delay, let the story begin!_

**Prolog: Prelude To The Nightmare**

…_**Heatherfield…A Few Days Ago…**_

"Will? Can you hear me?" Matt Olsen asked as he and Elyon stood in a back alley in Heatherfield, staring at the elemental forms of W.I.T.C.H.

"They're just floating there," said Matt as he looked at the female form of pure energy that had been Will Vandom, "looking at us."

"Or beyond us," said Yan Lin as she and her Altermere stood with their fellow former Guardians. "Remember, to defeat Cedric, Will and the others became something more and less than human."

"They realized their full power," said Altermere Yan Lin, "their victory may have cost a price too high to play."

"And it's all their fault!" said Elyon as she glared at the nearby unconscious and restrained forms of Cedric and Phobos.

"Don't forget Nerissa," said Cassidy Chacon, former Water Guardian and former ghost restored to life.

"Like we could ever forget Nerissa," said Halinor Clarkson, former Fire Guardian and current member of The Council of Kandrakar.

"I wish I could," said Kadma Starlighter, former Earth Guardian and current queen of planet Zambala.

Just then a Fold opened and from it emerged Caleb and Blunk.

"Elyon!" exclaimed Caleb as he ran up to the queen and knelt, "thank goodness!" He then stood up, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Caleb," said Elyon, "and it's great to see you again."

"Then big snake man done for?" Blunk asked nervously as he looked at the unconscious Cedric.

"If he were any more done, he'd be a Christmas goose," said Cassidy.

"The battle was won," said Kadma, "but at a horrible price."

At that Caleb and Blunk saw the elemental forms of the Guardians. He walked up to the earthy form of Cornelia, "are they…?"

"They're still alive," said Halinor, "if you can call this living."

"They've lost their humanity," said Altermere Yan Lin, "and I don't know how to help them get it back."

"I'm afraid it worked too well," said the original Yan Lin, "a price had to be paid for Will and the others to take their powers to a higher level."

"No!" exclaimed a voice. There, emerging from around a corner was Nigel Ashcroff, Taranee's boyfriend. With him was Eric Lyndon, Hay Lin's boyfriend, and Martin Tubbs, Irma's frienamy.

"What are you three doing here?" Matt asked.

"Trying to see that the girls we care about are alright," said Eric, "is that giant snake thing gone?"

"He won't be hurting anyone anytime soon," said Elyon, "and how did you know? I thought Matt and the other Regents cast an illusion to disguise the battle so it wouldn't freak out all of Heatherfield."

"I did," said Matt, "Napoleon and Mr. Huggles are keeping the glamour going.

"Well, it didn't fool us," said Nigel, "I've known about Taranee and the others having magic powers for a while. And what's that about Cornelia's cat and your dormouse?"

"Long story," said Matt.

"I always knew that Irma was special," said Martin as he straightened his glasses.

"You sure had a funny way of showing your appreciation," said Nigel.

"I knew that Hay Lin was magical since we met," said Eric, "but seeing her and the others become those…spirits or whatever they were, it was incredible."

"And you three boys saw through the glamour?" Halinor asked, "fascinating!"

"They must have innate magic in their blood," said Kadma.

"Uh, in case you're wondering," said Elyon to Nigel, Eric and Martin, "I'm the queen of an entire planet," she then frowned, "assuming there's anything left after Phobos's rampage."

"How is Phobos?" Cassidy asked as she looked at a nearby unconscious deposed prince.

"Powerless and tied up," said Elyon, "which is how I like him best," she then looked at the boys, "Eric, Martin, Nigel, meet my evil older biological brother."

"Hi, Elyon's evil older biological brother!" said Martin eagerly.

"For someone so smart," said Eric, "you can be really dumb sometimes." He then looked at the airy form of Hay Lin "What about the girls!?"

"You said that they lost their humanity," said Nigel as he looked at the fiery form of Taranee.

"Have they really?" Elyon asked Yan Lin, "will they be like this forever?"

"I honestly don't know," said Yan Lin, "Will and the others, they evolved into something beyond human. But by realizing a higher level of their powers, they've forgotten their humanity and their memories. They're lost within themselves with no memory of who they are or of their loved ones."

"What!? NO!" shouted Caleb, "they can't forget everything! We've come so far and suffered so much! They just can't lose their humanity!"

"Isn't there anything that can be done?" Martin asked as he looked at the torrential form of Irma, "isn't there any hope?"

"Of course there's hope," said Cassidy, "they must still have a spark of humanity in them, or at least I hope so."

"But they're just floating there," said Elyon

"They must be trying to remember," said Halinor, "I sense that they've established a mental link among themselves."

"How do you…?" Eric asked.

"It's a Kandrakar Councilmember thing or something," said Matt.

"What can we do to help them?" Nigel asked.

"Help them remember," said Kadma, "remind them what they have to live for."

"Just talk to them," said Cassidy, "give them an anchor to their lives."

"That I can do," said Martin. He then walked over to Irma, "so, Irma, I hear you've got magic powers. That's so beyond awesome, I can't even think of anything else to say about it! So, anyway, I finally managed to get all 197 episodes of Mystery Science Theater 3000, including the original KTMA season."

"Remember how pissed off you were at your mom, Taranee?" Nigel asked as he walked up to her, "how you kept rebelling against her authority? I know how you felt and I get how your mother felt too. I wasn't the best person to date and she had every right not to trust me at first. But we've moved past that and your mother has pretty much accepted me. I know your dad likes me."

"I knew from the first that you were special, Hay Lin," said Eric, "everything about you, your art, your energetic personality, even your braces, everything about you drew you to me."

"We've been through so much, Will," said Matt, "getting to know each other at school, the rebellion, Nerissa's turning me into Shagon and making me hate you enough to torment you until you die. We overcame everything the universe threw against us, even my old girlfriend."

"Cornelia," said Caleb, "I know things have been hard for us, especially with my duties on Metamore. Everything seemed so hopeless for so long. But, we've won, we've defeated our enemies and we can finally be together."

He then took Cornelia's hand in his and gently squeezed. He was startled to find that she squeezed his hand back.

"She heard me!" said Caleb, "she heard me!"

"It's working!" said Elyon, "keep talking!"

"Oh please!" said an irate Phobos as he sat up, "do you honestly believe that those pathetic little girls can regain themselves after experiencing such incredible power?"

"I almost forgot he was there," said a moderately disgusted Halinor.

"You want me to encase him in mud up to his neck?" Kadma asked, "we can take him out to the desert and find a nest of fire ants."

"You burry him and I'll get the honey and brushes," said Cassidy.

"Why would you need brushes and honey?" Eric asked.

"To paint him with honey and attract the fire ants," said Martin, "honestly, use your imagination."

"Oh, I like you," said Cassidy cheekily, "if Irma won't have you, I will."

"Well, I can imagine the sounds of your hearts breaking as you realize that The Guardians as you know them are gone forever," said Phobos smugly.

"Shut up!" snapped Elyon.

"Oh, so you finally acknowledge me, little sister," said Phobos as he gave a vile smile, "I must say that your being entrapped inside Nerissa's jewel for so long made me realize just how much I miss you."

"Shut up!" exclaimed Elyon, "and I'm not your sister!"

"Deny it all you want, Elyon," said Phobos, "we share the same blood." He then managed to get to his feet despite his hands tied behind his back, "you've grown stronger in your confinement. No doubt having Yan Lin instructed you in the mystic arts, while the other former Guardians taught you a few tricks as well."

"I said shut up!" shouted Elyon, her ice blue eyes blazing with fury, "just you wait until we get back to Meridian and I figure out what to do with you! Whatever it is, you'll never be able to hurt anyone again! Then I'll clean up the latest mess you made on my world!"

"That's a laugh, considering it was Will and the others who freed me," said Phobos, "and I wouldn't worry too much about poor, pathetic old Metamore. In a matter of years, there won't be a Metamore."

"What? Why?" Elyon asked as she walked up to her vile brother, "what did you do, Phobos?"

"Yess, Phoboss," hissed Cedric as he sat up, his tail thrashing weakly, "tell Elyon what you did before you launched your invassion of Kandrakar."

"You dare speak to me, traitor!" snapped Phobos as he glared at his former serpentine lieutenant. "I should have left you in your cell to rot! You and your insect of a lover, Miranda!"

"My feelingss for Miranda are none of your businesss, you pompouss fool!" spat Cedric.

"Shut up!" shouted Elyon. She then blasted Cedric with a pulse of magic that forced him into his human form. Elyon then created a set of manacles that bound Cedric's hands behind his back. "Caleb, remind me to figure out what to do to Cedric after I'm done with Phobos."

"Gladly," said Caleb, "and I'll remind you about Miranda and the others."

"What have you done with Miranda!?" exclaimed Cedric, "I gave her enough power to crush you pathetic Rebels and those traitors, Raythor, Sandpit and Gargoyle! I had Miranda set to destroy the Aurameres!"

"Spider girl failed," said Blunk, "she and other bad guys all tied up at Infinity Fortress!"

"The Oracle and the rest of the Council are free," said Caleb, "You've lost, Cedric!"

"The battle may be over," said Phobos, "the war may be won, but the final victory will be mine!"

"Tell me what you did, Cedric," said Elyon irately, "Tell me and I won't have you tortured to death!"

"Why, dearest Elyon," said Phobos in a mock offended tone, "to think that the innocent little girl I first saw all those months ago is now capable of such cruelty."

"I learned from the best," said Elyon, "now tell me what you did!"

"It wasn't much," said Phobos, "just a little piece of magical precaution, a failsafe I planted when I regained and surpassed my powers," said Phobos, "a little curse on my beloved home world."

"What curse!?" Elyon demanded as she grabbed Phobos' robes, "what did you do? Tell me!"

"I've doomed our world, dearest Elyon," said a wickedly smiling Phobos, "in less than five years, all life on Metamore will be extinct, not even the most insignificant of insects will remain!" At that he began laughing like the evil overlord he was.

"You bastard!" shouted Elyon. She then punched Phobos in the face, knocking him to the pavement. Elyon then pounced on Phobos and grabbed him by the neck, "you foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach! Everything you touch, you poison and destroy!"

"Only that which I cannot have, dear sister!" laughed Phobos, only for his laughter to be cut off as Elyon tried to throttle him.

"I'M NOT YOUR SISTER!" exclaimed Elyon as she squeezed yet Phobos kept breathing, "I HATE YOU! I WANT YOU TO DIE! DIE!"

"Elyon! No!" shouted a wrathful Caleb as he ran up to her, shoving her aside, "I won't let you soil your hands on this filth!" he then began strangling Phobos more effectively, "I'll kill him myself!"

"Caleb! Stop!"

Startled, Caleb released Phobos, the mad prince gasping and coughing for air. Caleb and Elyon turned around and saw that Cornelia had become human again, as well as Will, Taranee, Hay Lin and Irma, "he's not worth it."

"Are you sure?" Irma asked, "he cursed Metamore for crying out loud."

"That's still no reason to try and kill him," said Taranee, "yeah, he's evil and totally betrayed us."

"But we knew he'd stab us in the back," said Hay Lin, "at least Will did."

"And he would have been finished for good," said Will , "if Cedric hadn't eaten him."

"Will!" Matt shouted joyfully as he embraced her, while Caleb and Elyon hugged Cornelia, Nigel hugged Taranee, Eric and Yan Lin hugged Hay Lin and Martin tried to hug Irma, only to have her shove him away, a repulsed look on her face.

"You remembered yourselves," said Halinor.

"Yeah, we were kinda out of it for a while," said Will, "so, Heatherfield's safe?"

"Safe and none the wiser," said Matt, "though I don't know how we'll explain all the destruction from the battle once we end the glamour."

"We'll blame it on the weather or something," said Irma. She then looked at the restrained Cedric, "you know, you're even more creepy as a human."

"I still can't believe I had a crush on him," spat Elyon as she glared at Cedric.

"And Phobos is his usual evil self," said Hay Lin, she then looked at Eric, "and you guys…you know?"

"We've known for a while," said Eric.

"So, Irma," said Martin, "you want to come over and watch some MST3K? I've got the entire series."

"I'd rather chew tin foil," said Irma, "so is it just you three who know or did anyone else see us fighting a giant man-snake?"

"The battle was fully camouflaged to everyone else," said Yan Lin, "your secret is safe."

"And Nerissa?" Will asked as she looked around, "where is she?"

"She…got away," said Elyon, "she managed to get out of the jewel and tried to grab it after Cedric collapsed. But Yan Lin and I got out and stopped her."

"But she still had her Fold ring and escaped," said Yan Lin, "she could be anywhere now."

"Well, what are we doing standing around here for?!" Will asked, "we've got to go after her!" She then pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar and was about to initiate the girl's transformation but then she lost her balance and nearly fell over. Matt caught her before she fell down.

"Will!" shouted Hay Lin, only for her to nearly call over and be caught by Eric. Cornelia was caught by Caleb, Taranee was caught by Nigel and Irma was, reluctantly, caught by Martin.

"You're in no condition to do anything right now," said Yan Lin, "let alone chase after a murdering psychopath."

"Besides, we have no idea where Nerissa went," said Halinor, "or even if she's coming back."

"She'll be back," said Kadma, her hands gripped into fists that trembled with anger, "she won't give up after this."

"Then we'll stop her when she comes back," said Will, "but for now," she looked at Mat and smiled, "I'm just happy to be back and that everyone's in one piece."

"Same here," said Matt. With that the two of them kissed.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Arendelle…Also A Few Days Ago…<strong>_

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want to come with us, Elsa?" Anna asked as she and her sister, the queen of Arendelle, stood in the foyer of their castle home. Elsa cut a regal figure in her blue dress and cape, while Anna wore a short sleeved blouse and a blue skit with sandals. Nearby were several suitcases.

"The offer included three tickets," said Anna as she held up a travel brochure that had three hotel vouchers in it. "There's still time to pack your bags."

"We've talked about this, Anna," said Elsa, "there's simply too much work here for me to take a vacation."

"Work! Work! Work!" said a slightly exasperated Anna, "that's all you've been doing for the last six months! We barely see each other anymore."

"It's not that bad," said Elsa, "we have breakfast, lunch and dinner together and I always keep Sundays open for us. It's not like when we were growing up."

"I know it's no like when we were little," said Anna, "but even when we eat you've got papers to read and sign, and you keep inviting dignitaries and trading partners to lunch, brunch and tea. I swear, Elsa, if you keep going the way you're going, you're gonna go crazy or something."

"I know I'm pushing myself," said Elsa, "but what choice do I have? Arendelle needs me, more so now that we've established trade with other worlds. If you asked me six months ago that our little kingdom was a focal point for dimensional travel, I would have laughed."

"Me too," said Anna, "but now we've got visitors from other worlds. Not that I don't mind meeting new people, they're all friendly, albeit a bit strange sometimes. Remember the ambassador from The Sensorites?"

"They were a bit odd," said Elsa, "but that doesn't make them any less of a people."

"But they weren't the weirdest," said Anna, "remember the delegation from Alpha Centauri?"

"Yeah, they were strange," said Elsa, "but again no less of a people. Anyway, I simply cannot go with you and Kristoff to this resort, Anna. I'm sorry, but there's just too much for me to do."

"I know," said Anna, "and I wish there wasn't."

"I wish that too," said Elsa, "but I won't be alone here. Sven and Olaf are staying."

"Speaking of which," said Anna, "here they come now."

"With a certain special someone no less," said a mischievously smiling Elsa.

Emerging from one of the corridors was Kristoff, wearing a red and white Hawaiian shirt, blue shorts and sandals. Next to him was Sven, his faithful reindeer and best friend, as well as Olaf, the enchanted snowman, escorted by his personal cloud of falling snow.

"I don't like it," said Olaf as he waddled next to Kristoff, a suspicious look on his face, "I don't like it, I don't like it, I don't like it. How do you know it's for real?"

"It's got to be for real," said Kristoff, "the invite was addressed to Elsa and Anna plus one."

"Oh, and you just happened to be that plus one?" Olaf asked.

At that Sven glared at Olaf, at which Kristoff spoke in a voice that matched Sven's expression, "'well, I didn't see you packing any bags to go on a tropical vacation. And here I thought you wanted to experience all things summer.'"

"You tell him, Sven," said Kristoff smugly.

"I do want to go," said Olaf, "but not on this one. This whole thing stinks, and it's not me that stinks, I got a fresh carrot this morning." he then tapped said carrot for a nose.

"What stinks about it?" Kristoff asked.

"Uh, it's _free _for one thing!" said Olaf in a stating the obvious tone, "they must be really desperate to be giving away vacation packages. The hotel could be a dump and for all we know, it's a trap!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Olaf," said Elsa, "honestly, what kind of trap could it be?"

"A _seminar _trap, duh!" said Olaf, "sure, Anna and Kristoff will arrive at the resort and everything's all sunshine and rainbows, they check in to their room, go out to the pool or beach and just when they're having fun, they get dragged into an auditorium and have to sit through a six hour seminar advertising a timeshare, or maybe it'll be a self-help guru or something."

"That's not gonna happen," said Anna, "the brochure specifically said that there would be no seminars."

"Three weeks of sun, sand and surf," said Kristoff. He then saw that Sven was looking at him in an envious but slightly sad manner. Kristoff then spoke for his reindeer friend, "'you'll be begging to come home after five days.'"

"No we won't," said Anna, "and to prove it, I'll record the whole thing," she then held up a digital video camera, then began looking at it from different angles, "assuming I ever figure out how this darn thing works. Why did we have to accept all those other-world gifts without knowing how to use them?"

"It would have been rude to refuse," said Elsa. She then looked at a nearby grandfather clock, "it's almost time for the portal to the resort. Are you sure you two packed everything?"

"Everything down to the last bottle of sunblock," said Kristoff.

"And an umbrella in case it rains," said Anna, "and we've got plenty of the local currency to buy souvenirs."

"The only souvenir I care about is the great memories you two will bring back," said Elsa. "And be careful. This resort may seem like a paradise, but every paradise has a snake in the grass."

"We'll keep watch for snakes," said Kristoff, "and for anyone wanting to give us trouble."

"Anyone messes with us," said Anna, "I'll give them a taste of what I gave Hans!" she then mimed throwing a few punches. She then frowned, "I think I forgot something. I'll be right back!" with that she ran off down the corridor.

"She probably forgot her lucky hat," said Kristoff.

"Since when did Anna have a lucky hat?" Olaf asked.

"Since she bought it yesterday," said Elsa, "and since Anna's tearing through her room to find her hat," she then looked at Kristoff with serious eyes, "I need to ask a favor before you leave."

"Sure, Elsa," said Kristoff, "anything."

"Take care of my sister," said Elsa, "I know you two are deeply in love and you'd risk your life to save hers if it came to that."

"Well, yeah, I think so," said Kristoff.

"Regardless," said Elsa, "no matter what, keep Anna safe and bring her home."

"Okay," said Kristoff.

"I want you promise you'll keep Anna safe," said Elsa, "she's strong in so many ways, even stronger than me in other ways, but she's also fragile and a bit reckless, and still a bit clumsy."

"She's not that much of a klutz," said Kristoff.

"I still want your promise," said Elsa.

"You have it," said Kristoff.

"Say it!" Elsa insisted.

"Okay, I promise I'll keep Anna safe!" said Kristoff, "are you happy now?"

"I am," said a smiling Elsa.

"Found it!" said Anna a she ran back in with a stylish hat on her head.

Just then a portal opened up.

"This is it!" said Anna excitedly. She and Elsa then hugged, "see you in three weeks, big sister!"

"Have a wonderful time, Anna," said Elsa. She then embraced Kristoff while Anna said goodbye to Olaf, "take care," she said to Kristoff then whispered into his ear, "and remember your promise."

"Yeah," said Kristoff, he then said goodbye to Sven. With that he and Anna picked up their luggage and entered the portal, which closed up after them.

"Now I wish I had gone with them!" said Olaf in a remorse tone, while Sven looked equally sad.

"Me too," said Elsa, "but we can only keep our chins up and move forward. The three weeks will pass in a flash and they'll be back before we know it."

"I hope so," said Olaf.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Banoi…<strong>_

"Welcome to the Royal Palms Resort at Banoi!" said the concierge as Anna and Kristoff emerged from the portal at the front door of the hotel. All around were people dressed for the tropical paradise, while hotel staff milled about their various tasks.

"Here's to a fantastic vacation," said Anna as she hugged Kristoff while bellhops took their luggage. They then walked into the hotel lobby and got in line to check in at the front desk.

"They even have a rock climbing wall," said Kristoff as he looked at notice board displaying activities, while another notice board gave the weather forecast for the next week, "and nothing but clear skies for days!"

"And not a seminar advertisement in sight," said Anna, "I don't know what Olaf was so worried about. This is going to be the best vacation ever!"

* * *

><p>Deep within the jungle interior of Banoi lay a top secret laboratory filled with scientists and technicians wearing white lab coats designed like business suits. Within the complex was a room set up for handling biohazard materials. Several of the scientists and technicians were working at electron microscopes and microscopic manipulators, while in the next room, several more of the scientists stood watching. With them were a handful of individuals wearing normal civilian clothing.<p>

"As you can see, gentlemen," said the lead scientist, a tall man in his late 50's with graying hair, his lab coat sporting the name 'Dr. Glaive,' "our best biologists and geneticists are at work on perfecting the virus. It's only a matter of time before it is modified to be airborne with a thirteen day incubation period. Your group will then be able to spread the virus throughout the world and the human race will be extinct soon after."

"And you're sure that a vaccine or a cure cannot be created?" one of the civilians asked.

"There's no cure for the virus even now," said Dr. Glaive, "the only way to stop the virus from taking over its host is to destroy the area of initial infection, if done quickly enough."

"If the initial infection is on an arm or a leg, that is," said another scientist, a woman in her early 40's with long auburn hair tied back in a braid and wearing glasses. Her nametag read 'Dr. Bayonet.' "If, however, the victim is bitten near a major blood vessel or on the neck, the virus will travel to the brain much faster and render the victim dead and a ghoul that much sooner as well."

"You know the rest, gentlemen," said Dr. Glaive, "one the victim has reanimated as one of the walking dead, it will instinctively seek out more humans to bite and feed on, thereby spreading the virus and creating more ghouls."

"You science freaks sure do deliver," said another of the civilians.

"We at Foundation X always deliver that which we promise to our clients," said Dr. Bayonet, "even if said client is a terrorist group hell-bent on ending the world."

Just then a klaxon sounded and red lights in the ceiling flashed.

"Now what?" one of the terrorists asked.

"Containment breach!" said Dr. Bayonet in a serious tone. He went to a nearby computer terminal and examined a flashing red message, "one of the test subjects has broken free of its restraints. Several technicians have been bitten!"

There then came the sound of multiple gunshots. "Our security guards are all crack shots," said Dr. Glaive to the terrorists whom had all instinctively reached for their pistols and assault riffles, "we're perfectly safe. Even our colleagues are safe." He then indicated the scientists and technicians in the lab whom were still at work, oblivious to the violence elsewhere in the building.

A few seconds later another technician ran into the room and whispered something to Dr. Bayonet.

"Is there a problem?" the lead terrorist asked.

"Um…depends on your definition of a problem," said Dr. Bayonet.

"What is it?" Dr. Glaive asked, "What happened?"

"Well, the abridged version is like this," said Dr. Bayonet, "Test Subject 42 slipped its restraints and bit at least seven technicians. Another test subject, number 103, was released in the confusion. Both were destroyed by the guards, while four of the seven infected technicians have been restrained. They're still alive, for now."

"What of the other three?" the lead terrorist asked.

"They were bitten on the neck by the ghouls, died and promptly reanimated," said Dr. Bayonet, "the guards are currently seeking them out and anyone the new ghouls might infect."

There then came more gunshots. Seconds later another technician ran into the room and whispered to Dr. Glaive.

"Ah, nothing to worry about, gentlemen," said Dr. Glaive, "the guards have located and destroyed the errant ghouls. Everything can proceed as normal now."

"You're very callous about the loss of seven of your personnel," said one of the terrorists.

"They knew the job was dangerous when they took it," said Dr. Bayonet, "and you're one to talk, considering you're out to murder a world."

"The human race is corrupt and rotten to the core," said the lead terrorist, "we're merely putting a suffering animal out of its misery."

Just then a third technician ran into the room and whispered something to Dr. Glaive, "oh dear, that's not good at all."

"Now what?" the lead terrorist asked.

"Apparently a third test subject, number 39, escaped in the confusion and is now lose in the jungle," said Dr. Glaive, "our guards are out searching for it, but the creature is one of the faster variants of the virus and has a considerable head start. Its tracks have it heading towards the city of Moresby."

"There's half a dozen villages between here and the city," said Dr. Bayonet, "indigenous population, farmers and resort staff on off-sight properties. The ghoul can infect anyone from those locations, or even so far as a tourist in the city or the resort. From there all it takes is one infected person to get on a plane and spread the virus elsewhere in the world."

"Well, gentlemen," said Dr. Glaive to the terrorists, "I believe your manmade apocalypse has begun a little early."


	2. Chapter 1: Shards and Secrets

**Kingdom Hearts: Path of The Keyblade Wielder**

**Volume 8: The Banoi Nightmare**

**By AndrewK9000**

**Chapter 1: Shards and Secrets**

"You sure you're okay?" Riku asked as they both looked out the viewport on the bridge of _The Intrepid Heart_. The ship was currently assuming a standard orbit over Metamore after traversing dimensions from the world of The Little Ponies.

Having set out on their quest to recover the missing powers of Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle and Jasmine, our heroes arrived in Equestria where they teamed up with Twilight Sparkle and her friends to combat a dark conspiracy to destroy the world and raise up a maniac as a living god. With an enormous help from the dragon twins, Reina and Rita, as well as their E-Branch colleagues, our heroes and allies defeated the dark cabal of Changelings, Raztonians, the insidious King Sombra and the psychotic esper, Djarlo. With the destruction of Psychomech and the ascension of the twins to a higher level of existence, our heroes found the missing power of Aurora, sent it back to Radiant Garden and proceeded to Metamore, where the next missing power lays waiting.

"I'm okay, Riku," said Tess as she looked at the world where she grew up and experienced so many horrors, "it's just…there's a lot of bad memories down there."

"You don't have to go down there with us," said Kairi as she, Sora, Aiden and Malcolm walked onto the bridge, "we'll just pop down, say hello to Elyon, look for the missing power and come back up with it."

"Assuming we don't run into another crazy, world-saving adventure," said Aiden, "wait, who am I kidding? Of course we're gonna get involved in another crazy, world-saving adventure!"

"But we already saved Metamore," said Sora, "we stopped Phobos and sealed the world's Keyhole."

"Just because the Keyhole was sealed," said Riku, "doesn't mean The Heartless can't come back."

"We'll, I'm looking forward to visiting Meridian," said Malcolm, "there's so much history and magic associated with that city, not to mention the rest of the world. I just hope we have time for me to do a little research."

"Just don't take too long," said Sidney as the holographic avatar of the ship's A.I. appeared on the bridge, "remember, our friends back on Radiant Garden are counting on us."

"We know, Snow White and the others," said Sora, "we'll find that missing power down there."

"I'm ready to go," said Tess, "let's just get it over with."

"Whatever you're comfortable with," said Riku.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later our heroes had stepped onto the transporter pad and had beamed down to the streets of Meridian.<p>

"Doesn't look like much has changed," said Sora as he and the others looked around and the devastated buildings and signs of battle.

"You'd think they'd clean things up a bit," said Aiden.

"No, this happened recently," said Tess as she looked around, "something big happened here."

Just then our heroes found themselves surrounded by human warriors and trog soldiers, all of them armed with sharp weapons, looking highly paranoid and angry at any intruder.

"Well, isn't this a warm welcome," said Kairi as she and the others raised their hands in surrender.

"Just keep those hands raised, outlanders!" shouted one of the human warriors, "if you're looking for trouble, you've come to the wrong place!"

"We're not here to cause trouble!" said Sora, "we're friends of The Guardians!"

"And Queen Elyon!" said Aiden, "we need to talk to Elyon!"

"No one sees the queen!" shouted one of the trog soldiers, "Not nobody! Not no how!"

"They're probably spies sent by Nerissa!" shouted another trog soldier.

"Who's Nerissa?" Riku asked.

"And we're not spies!" shouted Tess, "wait a second! I recognize some of you from the rebellion. It's me, Tess Thatcher. You knew me as The Razor."

"She does look like The Razor," said one of the human warriors.

"And they look like the Keyblade Wielders," said one of the trog warriors as he pointed at Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden, then at Malcolm, "him I don't know."

"I'm still the new kid," said Malcolm.

"If you are _The _Razor," said one of the human warriors, "show us _your _razor."

"My razor?" Tess asked, "oh, my father's razor. I…kinda got rid of it."

"The Razor would never give up her razor!" shouted another of the former rebels.

"Show us the scars!" said another of the former rebels, "I was there when you revealed yourself to Caleb, Queen Elyon and the Guardians. Show us the scars you received at the hands of Phobos!"

"It was his minions who scarred me," said Tess, "and…I kinda got rid of my scars too."

"I did that," said Kairi.

"Convenient words," said another trog soldier, "just what a spy would say!"

"Best destroy them now before the queen is involved," said one of the former rebels.

"I'm sure the queen would want to know about us," said Sora.

"So you can get close and murder her?!" one of the trog soldiers asked, "enough jabbering! Let's just kill them!"

"No!" shouted Vathek as he and Aldarn ran into the area, shoving they way past humans and trogs, "they're not spies!"

"How can you be so sure, Vathek?" one of the former rebels asked.

"Because the queen knew they were coming!" said Aldarn, "now stand down and show our friends from another world some respect! That's an order!"

At that the humans and trogs stood back from Sora and the others, whom lowered their hands and relaxed. "Thanks," said Sora, "nice to see you guys again."

"I'd say the same thing," said Vathek irately, "if you hadn't come so late. Where were you Keyblade Wielders when our queen needed you the most?"

"Why? What happened?" Tess asked.

"It'd be better if you heard it from Queen Elyon herself," said Aldarn, "she's expecting you."

With that our heroes were escorted through the city towards the castle, seeing more signs of recent battle and devastation.

"What happened here, Vathek?" Tess asked, "was Meridian attacked?"

"I'm sorry but I have my orders," said Vathek, "Queen Elyon will explain everything when you see her."

"I hope so," said Sora.

They passed through the castle corridors and came to an antechamber where Caleb was waiting, along with Julian and Raythor.

"Hey, guys!" said the young rebel leader, "long time no see."

"We've been busy," said Riku, "and so have you guys."

"You can say that again," said Caleb. He then introduced Julian and Raythor.

"You're Caleb's dad," said Kairi to Julian, "your son did an incredible job leading the rebellion."

"And an even greater job assisting The Guardians in recent times," said Julian.

"If only things hadn't gone so sour at the end," said Raythor.

"Coming from one of Phobos's lapdogs, that's actually shocking," said Tess irately.

"He's not working for Phobos," said Caleb, "or Nerissa."

"Who is this mysterious Nerissa we keep hearing about?" Malcolm asked.

"We'd best let Queen Elyon and her guest tell you," said Julian, "they'll explain everything."

"I hope so," said Tess, "because I'm getting a little tired of being given the runaround. I've been back here less than half an hour and so far I've been held at blade point and denied information. If only I hadn't let Reina get rid of my razor."

"You got rid of your razor?" Caleb asked, "but…you're _The _Razor."

"Not anymore," said Tess, "now take us to Elyon already."

"Of course," said Caleb, "and I hope you can convince Elyon to get rid of her guest. There hasn't been any trouble, yet, but it's only a matter of time."

"We'd like to talk to this guest before we decide to throw him out," said Kairi.

"Oh, she'll give you plenty of reasons to throw her out," said Caleb. He then knocked on the doors at the end of the antechamber. "My queen, The Keyblade Wielders have arrived."

"Send them in, Caleb," said Elyon on the other side of the door, which then unlocked and opened.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aiden, Tess and Malcolm entered the room, a large sitting room with several comfortable chairs and sofas around tables. At one table where a tea service had been set up, sat Elyon and, to our heroes shock and surprise, Alegra Wells.

"Ah, there you lot are," said Alegra happily, "come in! You're just in time for tea."

"You manipulative bitch!" shouted Tess as she crossed the room, "get the hell off of this world! Now!"

"Tess Thatcher!" snapped Elyon as she stood up, "that's no way to talk to a guest!"

"I'm sorry, Elyon," said Tess, "but you don't know Alegra like I do! She pretty much fudged up my life!"

"I had my reasons," said Alegra as she stood up, "just as I have my reasons for being here now."

"Whatever it is," said Tess, "Whatever insane quest, whatever game you want us to be your aces in, forget about it!"

"At least hear what she wants to say, Tess," said Riku as he, Sora and the others walked over, "oh, hi, Elyon."

"Hello, Riku," said Elyon, "Sora, Kairi, Aiden," she then looked at Malcolm, "I don't think we've had the pleasure."

"We haven't, your grace," said Malcolm. He then introduced himself with an elaborate bow, "it's an honor to meet you. Sora and the others have said nothing but praise for your magical prowess."

"And from where I'm standing," said Elyon, "I can tell that you're a really strong magic user too."

"Whatever," said Tess. She then glared at Alegra, "now what do you want with us this time? And whatever it is, leave Elyon out of it!"

"I'm afraid Elyon is an essential element in this campaign," said Alegra.

"I've already agreed to be one of Alegra's aces," said Elyon.

"Do you even know what that means?" Tess asked.

"It means I have to wait for her signal to come and help you guys on the mission," said Elyon, "oh, Will and the others are coming too."

"You got The Guardians to be aces too?" Sora asked.

"They're going with you on the mission," said Alegra, "I've yet to recruit my other aces. But that's for later. As soon as Will Vandom and her friends arrive, which should be in about one minute if my watch is accurate," she then looked at her watch, "once they're here and settled in, I can explain myself."

"It'd better be a damn good one," said Tess as she sat down with her arms crossed.

"Can you at least explained what happened in the city?" Kairi asked, "and who is this Nerissa we keep hearing about?"

"Long story short," said Elyon, "Nerissa is a sociopath of a sorceress whom wants to become supreme overlord of the universe. She believes that by taking over, she can remove other evils and corruptions, thereby creating a utopia under her tyrannical leadership."

"A villain by any other name," said Riku.

"This one's different," said Julian, "Nerissa, she's Caleb's mother."

"Father of the rebel leader say what?!" exclaimed Aiden.

"She's Caleb's mother," said Elyon.

"And my predecessor as Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar," said Will as she, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin stood at the doorway.

"Fellow magical redhead say what?!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Why are we all suddenly channeling Miley?" Sora asked.

"Stranger things have happened," said Alegra, "I'll wait until you all get acquainted with each other."

"Gee, thanks," said Tess. She then looked at Will and the other Guardians, "so, how have you all been?"

"Not bad," said Taranee, "our powers have evolved a bit. I can speak telepathically with Will and the others."

"I can turn invisible!" said Hay Lin excitedly as she disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later.

"Awesome," said an impressed Tess, "I'll make an assassin out of you yet."

"I can make people do what I want by think about it," said Irma. She then looked at Riku, "betcha I can't make you do something really embarrassing." Before Riku could protest, Irma closed her eyes in concentration. The next thing Riku knew, he was singing the alphabet while doing ballet steps.

"I can move things with my mind," said Cornelia as she levitated a chair.

"And I've got Quintessence," said Will, "which means I can animate inanimate objects," she then pointed at another chair and sent out a spark of energy. The chair then began walking about, "and I can make electronic items talk. You should hear what my cell phone and calculator have to say, and don't get me started on my refrigerator back home."

"Sounds to me like you've been living in more than interesting times," said Kairi.

"It wasn't that exciting," said Irma.

"Unless you count the insane sorceress hell-bent on taking over the cosmos," said Cornelia, "and pretty much made our lives a living hell while she was at it."

"Nerissa," said Riku, "just what was her beef?"

"Long story short," said Will, "she was my predecessor as Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar. She abused the power and The Oracle gave the crystal to another guardian."

"Cassidy," said Irma, "my predecessor as Water Guardian with a really great sense of humor."

"She was in good humor, considering she was murdered," said Hay Lin.

"Nerissa killed Cassidy in a jealous rage," said Will, "and was locked up for it. The other Guardians of that era went their separate ways."

"My grandma stayed on Earth," said Hay Lin, "while Taranee's predecessor, Halinor, she joined The Council of Kandrakar."

"And my predecessor is the queen of a world of walking trees," said Cornelia.

"Ents?" Malcolm asked.

"Uh…not really," said Cornelia, "I don't remember that the Ents of Middle Earth could turn to stone when threatened by fire."

"Zambala is a weird world," said Irma, "and Kadma knows how to hold a grudge. Anyway, about Nerissa, she broke out of jail and hid out on Metamore during Phobos' rein of terror, all the while manipulating pretty much all of us and everyone else on Metamore into believing she was different people."

"She masqueraded as The Mystic," said Caleb, "a magic user who helped in the rebellion."

"And as Trill, a baker in Phobos's kitchens," said Elyon, "she also helped during the rebellion. All to gain our trust."

"How big of a betrayal did she pull?" Tess.

"She trapped me inside an enchanted jewel to use my powers," said Elyon irately, "then she resurrected Cassidy and brainwashed all the former Guardians into joining her."

"She even brainwashed Matt and turned him into a hate-fueled monster," said Will, "but he got better, and now has his own super powers."

"And my sister is destined to be this really powerful sorceress on the side of good," said Cornelia, "but she's too young to handle the power."

"It was really cool how we got her to give her power in trust to Matt, Mr. Huggles and Napoleon," said Hay Lin.

"Hence Matt's superpower," said Will.

"Wait, back up," said Sora, "Matt got brainwashed and got better, I get that. I also get that he's now got powers, but who's Mr. Huggles?"

"And who's Napoleon?" Kairi.

"Lillian's cat and familiar," said Cornelia, "I didn't like him at first but he's cool, especially since he started talking and can turn into a cool monster."

"And Mr. Huggles is my pet dormouse that my mom wouldn't let me keep," said Will, "he also turns into a cool monster."

"You leave home for a few months and everything changes," said Tess in a slightly exasperated tone.

"What happened with Nerissa?" Sora asked.

"Long story short, we got Phobos to help defeat her," said Will.

"I wouldn't have approved but I didn't have much of a choice at the time," said Elyon, "Phobos did render Nerissa powerless, but then Phobos betrayed everyone, broke Cedric and a bunch of his mooks out of jail and took over Metamore again."

"But then Cedric betrayed Phobos and took his powers, as well as Nerissa's powers, the rest of C.H.Y.K.N.'s power and Elyon's power," said Irma, "that crawling handbag got huge and almost killed us!"

"Wait, C.H.Y.K.N.?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, C.H.Y.K.N," said Hay Lin, "Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma and Nerissa."

"Oh, like how you five make W.I.T.C.H.," said Sora.

"Exactly," said Will, "anyway, we defeated Cedric, freed everyone and locked Phobos back up."

"I'm still trying to figure out what to do with him," said Elyon, "but when I do, he'll be in a place where he'll never hurt anyone again."

"And Nerissa's still on the lose," said Will, "she's weak and on the run, but she'll be back someday."

"And when that day comes," said Matt as he, Eric, Nigel and Martin as they stood at the doorway, "we'll be ready."

"Who are the new boys?" Tess asked.

"Our boyfriends," said Taranee as Nigel walked up and they hugged, while Hay Lin hugged Eric.

"He's just a friend," said Irma as she gently but seriously shoved Martin away. "So what did you guys did since you left?"

"Oh, nothing much," said Aiden, "saved all of time and space a few times, battled a few hostile alien races, had decades of lustful lovemaking with twin goddesses, nothing to brag about."

"Wait…what was that last part about the twin goddesses?" Martin asked.

"Never mind him, he hallucinated," said Alegra.

"It wasn't a hallucination!" said Aiden, "you weren't even there! It was real, at least it was to me. I did marry Reina and Rita, we had loads of kids, grandkids and great-grandkids before we died."

"Well, they don't need to know about it," said Alegra, "now that you've all had a chance to mingle for a bit…"

"We haven't mingled," said Martin, "I want to know about the twin goddesses and the decades of lustful lovemaking."

"How'd you do it?" Eric asked Aiden, "not that I'm envious or something."

"We just want to know if you have any tips on romance," said Nigel.

"We'll talk later," said Aiden as he saw the look of impatient annoyance on Alegra's face.

"Let's get down to business," said Alegra as everyone sat down in the chairs and sofas, "you're all wondering why you're all here and what I want with you," she then looked at the Keyblade Wielders, "some of you know me," she then looked direct at Tess, noting the angry look in her eyes, "and some of you would rather not know me at all." She then looked at Will and the others, "for the rest of you, my name is Alegra Wells. I'm a semi-immortal time traveler and dimension hopper. I've dedicated my life to battling the forces of darkness by influencing those whom fight for the light."

"She's a meddling brat who's over a thousand years old," said Tess.

"I'm almost 1,500, for your information," said Alegra, "and yes, I do manipulate people, but I never go too far, not like Nerissa did. I always try to talk to those I get involved with and explain myself. I tell them the situation in which they're needed and why. If they refuse, I back away and seek the help of someone else, and after I've finished my explanation and none of you are satisfied, I'll walk away and seek help elsewhere."

"We're listening," said Elyon, "and if it's a good reason, you'll have my help."

"And ours," said Will, while Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Caleb, Matt, Eric, Nigel and Martin nodded.

"Us too," said Sora, "we'd be really sloppy heroes if we turned down a chance to attack the darkness." At that Riku, Kairi, Aiden, Tess and Malcolm nodded.

"Then here's the situation," said Alegra. Next to her appeared a hologram of Elsa and Anna, "this is Elsa, queen of the small but prosperous kingdom of Arendelle, and there's her sister, the princess Anna. Elsa was born with power over all things winter; she can summon and control snow and ice, can manipulate the weather and even give life to snow and ice." She then showed everyone a hologram of Olaf.

"Oh, that's so cute!" said Hay Lin.

"Yes, he is adorable," said Alegra, "to continue, Elsa's powers manifested themselves at a very young age and she couldn't always control them. One night she accidentally hurt Anna. Her parents, the then king and queen of Arendelle, were so afraid for their children that they basically isolated Elsa from the outside world, even from Anna, all in the hope that Elsa would figure out how to control her magic."

"That's just stupid!" said an irate Malcolm, "why did they do that to Elsa? She was just a kid then and she had to be alone with her powers? Why didn't her parents seek out a teacher? A witch or a wizard, anyone experienced in the mystic arts could have offered guidance."

"They should have sought out a teacher but didn't," said Alegra, "a mistake that would come back to haunt Arendelle. Moving on, the parents died when Anna and Elsa were teenagers. A few years later Elsa was crowned queen, but a mishap exposed her powers to the population. Naturally, the people were scared of Elsa, she reacted badly and ran away.

"Long story short, it took a near death experience and a sacrifice of love on Anna's part that allowed Elsa to realize how to control her powers. Anna was saved and found true love, while the people accepted Elsa as their monarch and protector. That was about six months ago. Since then, Elsa has grown stronger and wiser as both a queen and a magic user, while Arendelle has prospered and established trade with other worlds."

"Elsa sounds like an amazing person," said Elyon.

"I'm sure you'd be really close friends if given the chance," said Alegra, "but enough about Elsa. This mission is about Anna," she then called up a hologram of Anna and Kristoff, "this is Kristoff, Anna's true love. As we speak, they're on holiday on another world, specifically at the Royal Palms resort on Banoi Island off the coast of Papa New Guinea.

"Before you ask any questions, there's two facts of vital importance you must hear. First, Anna is a dormant Princess of Heart. Second, Banoi is currently in the grip of a zombie outbreak."

At that our heroes and allies all began shouting at once, making so much chaotic noise that Alegra had to pull out a small device that created a high pitched wail that grabbed everyone's attention.

"Sorry about that," said Alegra as she put her device away, "anyway, about Anna."

"Yeah, about her," said Aiden, "how do you know she's a dormant Princess of Heart?"

"And is Columbina involved?" Sora asked.

"Who's that?" Will asked.

"Someone who hates us and wants to turn the new Princesses of Heart evil," said Kairi.

"A villain by any other name," said Caleb.

"Exactly," said Alegra, "I'm still working on finding Columbia but no dice. I may be semi-immortal, but I'm no miracle worker. And I can't tell you how I know Anna is a dormant Princess of Heart. I can tell you that Anna has to survive this crisis."

"Well of course she's got to survive!" said an outraged Cornelia, "like we're gonna let her be eaten alive by zombies!"

"We'll stop the outbreak before it gets any worse!" said Sora, "I mean, how many zombies can there be on one island?"

"You'd be surprised how fast a zombie plague can spread," said Martin as he straightened his glasses. "Depending on how virulent the virus is, how fast it takes over the body and how quickly the ghoul can move once it has reanimated. Rigor mortis and decomposition has to be taken into account as well."

"How do you know so much about zombies?" Malcolm asked.

"He's a turbo nerd," said Irma, "he knows these things."

"I'm not a nerd," said Martin, "I'm a geek, there's a difference. Anyway, I've seen more zombie movies and read more zombie literature than anyone else in Heatherfield, maybe in the whole state."

"Great, you can supply info support," said Aiden.

"We've faced undead enemies before," said Riku, "Wamphyri, but no zombies."

"Unless you count the zombified versions of my friends that attacked my mind," said Kairi, "long story."

"I'll bet," said Eric, "but still, how many zombies can be on one island?"

"A lot," said Alegra, "Banoi is a pretty big island with a big resort. The Royal Palms resort is open year round and can host thousands of guests at a time in the actual hotel and it's many beach bungalows. Then there are the lesser hotels and motels in Moresby, the capital city, as well as various rental properties in the city, villages and other parts of the island. By now there could be tens of thousands of ghouls running amuck throughout Banoi."

"Then what the hell are we sitting around here for?" Malcolm asked, "let's go and save Anna!"

"And be overwhelmed by hordes of the walking dead and Heartless?" Alegra asked, "I don't think so!"

"You never said anything about Heartless!" exclaimed Sora, followed by everyone else shouting at once chaotically.

Alegra pulled out her noise device and used it to grab everyone's attention again, "Alright, I admit it," she said as she put her device away, "I'm not being rather tactful. Even semi-immortals have off days."

"You can say that again," said Tess, "now how can there be zombies and Heartless on the same island?"

"Because humans are such emotionally fragile creatures," said Alegra, "those humans still alive after seeing their friends, loved ones and other fellow humans being eaten alive and rising again as more eaters of flesh, you can imagine how traumatic it can be."

"They lose hope and fall into the darkness," said Riku, "becoming Heartless and summoning even more Heartless."

"All in all, Banoi is a mess," said Alegra, "and it wasn't that safe of a place even before the outbreak."

"How did Anna and Kristoff get on Banoi in the first place?" Malcolm asked.

"My sources say they received a free holiday package," said Alegra.

"Like Rapunzel and Eugene when they went to Yubaba's bathhouse," said Kairi, "this is way too suspicious for me."

"Exactly," said Alegra, "we must assume that Columbina is involved."

"You mean she knew that there'd be a zombie outbreak and lured Anna to the island?" Taranee asked.

"More like she set the outbreak in motion," said Riku.

"What kind of sick, twisted, sadistic monster would do such a thing?" Irma asked.

"The same who instigated a conspiracy that nearly destroyed an entire world," said Malcolm, "we don't know exactly who or what Columbina is, but she's ruthless, unscrupulous and utterly evil. She'll stop at nothing to get what she wants."

"We've stopped her twice now," said Sora, "and we can do it again."

"If she is responsible for this crisis," said Alegra, "then we have the advantage of foreknowledge. On the other hand, she too must assume that we suspect her involvement."

"But if she knows that you know," said Irma, "then we know that she knows that we know."

"Then she must know that we know that she knows that she knows that we know," said Hay Lin.

"Then we know that she knows that we know that she knows that we know that she knows that we know," said Irma.

"Okay! We get it!" said an annoyed Cornelia, "okay, we get that Columbina is involved, that there'll be Heartless and zombies."

"We've faced Heartless before," said Will, "but…zombies…"

"Not to sound like we're scared or something," said Taranee, "but…"

"One bite and we'll be ghouls in minutes," said Irma.

"Actually, it depends on where you're bitten," said Martin, "if it's on a hand or a foot, or even on the forearm or calf muscle, there's a slim but definite chance you can prevent the virus from fully infecting your system."

"What, by cutting off your arm or leg?" Nigel asked, "no thank you! I'd rather eat a bullet!"

"I'd rather not get infected at all," said Aiden.

"You won't," said Alegra, "remember, you created something very special not too long ago."

"What?" Aiden asked, "oh! I did make that!"

"Your vaccine against Wamphyri!" said Kairi, "do you think…?"

"It makes us immune to the zombie virus?" Aiden asked, "it's possible."

"That doesn't help me," said Malcolm, "I never received any vampire vaccination!"

"A small blood transfusion will carry the vaccine to your system," said Alegra, "I know that wouldn't work with normal vaccines, but this was created with alchemy, it simply works differently."

"Can you vaccinate us?" Hay Lin asked, "we're just normal kids here."

"Normal kids with magic powers," said Irma.

"Your powers already offer you protection from the virus," said Alegra, "you won't become a ghoul if bitten."

"Well, that's a relief," said Matt, while Will nodded.

"Well, what about us?" Eric asked, "it's not that we don't want to help, believe me, we do."

"It's just, well, we're normal," said Nigel, "yeah, I know that Halinor and the others said we had magical potential, but what can we do against a horde of zombies and Heartless?"

"You can fight," said Caleb, "I don't have any magic powers, but I'm still going."

"There's no doubting your courage and determination," said Alegra, "and even the most normal of humans has an advantage against the walking dead," she then tapped Nigel on the forehead, "you can think, you can plan, you can swing a blunt object and smash a zombie skull. Even if you're surrounded by ghouls, you can still think of a way out if you keep your wits about you, same goes for The Heartless. That, and by keeping the light going in your hearts."

She then looked at Caleb, Nigel and Eric, "and yet, it wouldn't hurt to have an advantage over zombies and Heartless, and if my sources are correct, the means to your advantage will present itself in," she then looked at her watch, "in about six seconds."

Just then Tynar bust into the room, an excited look on his scarred face, "My Queen! We've found it!"

"Huh, three seconds early," said Alegra, "a bit ahead of schedule."

"Never mind your schedule," said an eager Elyon, "this is what I've been looking for ever since you told me about the zombie outbreak when you first showed up. Lead on, Tynar."

The former leader of the trog soldiers whom joined the rebellion lead Elyon, Alegra, the Keyblade Wielders, Guardians, their respective boyfriends and Martin through the castle corridors to an apparently ordinary area of the hallway.

"There's nothing here but torches and torch brackets," said Sora as he looked at the corridor wall where Tynar stopped.

"Sora, after visiting so may worlds and seen so many wonders," said Elyon, "surely after experiencing so much, you've learned that things aren't always what they seem." She then placed her hands against the wall and sent out a pulse of magic, revealing a hidden door, "especially when it comes to magic." She then opened the door.

Instantly, torches within the hidden room lit, revealing an extensive armory filled with elaborately crafted suits of armor and enormous swords, some even bigger than Cloud's Buster Sword and Leon's Gun Blade. Each sword had elaborate carvings on the blades, while the hilts and pommels were adorned with precious gems and stones in all the colors of the rainbow.

"Wow!" said Will as she and everyone else walked into the armor.

"Imagine what the rebels could have done with theses," said Taranee, "Phobos wouldn't have had a chance!"

"He would never have taken over if we had these," said Caleb as he looked closer at the suits of armor with awed eyes, "I think…yes, these are Shardplate!"

"They are Shardplate," said Elyon. She then indicated the swords, "and these are Shardblades."

"Okay, I'm lost," said Cornelia, "what exactly are Shardplate and Shardblades? And why would they have made so much of a difference against Phobos? They're just really fancy armor and huge swords."

"Makes you wonder if whoever made them wasn't compensating for something," joked Irma.

"The swords are supposed to be that big," said Malcolm, "and the armor is supposed to look like that. I've read about Shardplate and Shardblades back on Magix. The armor is powered by a form of magic known as Stormlight, while the swords each contain a dead spirit."

"Dead spirits and storm light?" Riku asked.

"Okay, now I'm confused," said Eric.

"You're only _now _confused?" Nigel asked.

"It's a long story," said Elyon, "I'll start with these suits and swords here. They belonged to an elite group of warriors whom guarded the queens of Metamore, The Queensguard. These were men and women, each having distinguished themselves in martial prowess, courage, honor and loyalty to the throne. Anyone with the right stuff could join The Queensguard, but a handful of suits and swords were passed down through the extended royal family."

Elyon then walked up to one suit of armor with orange and white markings, "This suit belonged to a cousin of my mother on her father's side." Next to the suit was a long blade with a serrated edge on one side and a slight curve on the point, while the flat of the blade bore markings similar to lions, tigers and other feline predators that seemed to be made of living fire. Its hilt and pommel were adorned with rubies, amber and orange topazes, "this was his sword; Blazing Fury."

She then looked at a silver and bronze suit, "and this one belonged to my mother's younger brother, my uncle." Next to the suit was a curved sword similar to a scimitar. The blade was carved with images of various birds of prey; eagles, falcons and hawks, all of which seemed to be both made of clouds and flying in the clouds at the same time. The hilt and pommel was adorned with sapphires and blue opals, "this was his sword; Soaring Justice."

Elyon then looked at a suit with green and blue markings, "and finally, my father's armor." Next to the suit was a slightly longer sword that widened near the tip and had a curved cross guard. The blade held markings of deer, bears, wolves and badgers, while the hilt and pommel was adorned with jade and emeralds. "This was his sword; Dauntless Forest."

"What happened to them?" Kairi asked, "your father, uncle and cousin?"

"Betrayed by Phobos," said Elyon in a clam tone yet her hands trembled with rage, "murdered, all of them. Phobos lured The Queensguard into a false sense of security and he killed them all; some were poisoned, some were ambushed and some were murdered in their sleep. In the space of a single night, Phobos had eliminated my mother's greatest protectors. My mother, devastated by grief at the loss of my father and her guard, was all but defenseless when Phobos came for her."

"I'm so sorry, Elyon," said Cornelia as she walked up to her best friend, "you…you want to step out and…?"

"No, I'm alright," said Elyon as she wiped away the tears that were welling up in her eyes, "I'm okay, I need to be here. Anyway, once Phobos was in power he tried to destroy the suits and swords, but he couldn't."

"So he locked them away to rust and collect dust," said Malcolm as he walked up to the armor that belonged to Elyon's father, "unforgivable! Such incredible pieces of magic shouldn't be left forgotten."

"Not anymore," said Elyon. She then looked at Caleb, "after everything that has happened, even when Phobos had me under his thumb, even when Nerissa had me trapped in that filthy jewel of hers, you never gave up on me. You've proven more courage, loyalty and honor than anyone else on Metamore, Caleb. I'd be honored of you would wear my father's armor and bear his sword."

"The honor would be mine," said Caleb, he then looked at the blue and green suit of Shardplate, "but…I'm not used to fighting in armor."

"It takes years to get used to fighting in armor," said Martin, "and even longer to train with a new weapon. I know, I've done my research."

"Which is why you'll play an important role in the coming quest," said Alegra.

"And don't worry, Martin," said Nigel as he looked at the orange and white armor, "we'll find a suit and sword just for you."

"Uh…no thanks," said Martin modestly, "I'd prefer to fight with my mind."

"Suit yourself," said Eric, while Hay Lin laughed at his unintentional pun, "more evil things for the rest of us to vanquish," he then walked up to the silver and bronze suit, "but how are we going to get used to these things so quick if we're needed that badly on Banoi?"

"Magic, of course," said Malcolm, "I've done my research too. The art of forging Shardplate and Shardblade is all but forgotten in The Magical Dimension, all the young heroes these days prefer energy-based weapons and factory-forged armor. And of course, those uniforms they wear at Red Fountain, they're just as tough as armor, though they could do without the capes. Anyway, about Shardplate and Shard Blades."

"Yeah, what about them?" Nigel asked as he touched the sword that belonged to Elyon's cousin, Blazing Fury, "and what about Stormlight?'

"And what's this about dead spirits in the swords?" Caleb asked.

"Well, they're not exactly dead," said Malcolm, "but they're not exactly alive either. According to my research, when a Shardblade is initially forged, a spirit is bonded to the sword and placed in a form of suspended animation, almost like sleep. The spirit then stays asleep until the sword's bearer needs the sword. The spirit then wakes up, endowing the sword and user with incredible powers, then goes back to sleep when the sword is no longer needed."

"That sounds so cruel," said Hay Lin, "forcing a harmless spirit to sleep inside a sword."

"That's one reason why Shardblades went out of style," said Malcolm, "that and the whole package of Shardblade and Plate was outrageously expensive."

"How outrageous are we talking about?" Elyon asked.

"Enough to bankrupt a small kingdom," said Malcolm, "of course, this was hundreds of years ago, back when magic and science weren't so mixed in The Magical Dimension."

"Now, about Stormlight. It's basically magic harnessed from a thunderstorm and infused in specifically carved gemstones; rubies, diamonds, emeralds and so on. These infused gemstones would then transfer their magic into the armor. You'll find out what the magic is for when you wear the armor, let alone try to pick the pieces up."

Nigel then grabbed one of the gauntlets of his intended suit and lifted it up. He then gasped with surprise and effort as he was forced to put it back down, "good grief! It weighs a tone!"

"More like a few hundred kilograms," said Malcolm, "it took an entire team of squires and armor specialists to help one Shardbarer get into his armor. But once fully into the suit, the magic would make the armor seem as light as everyday clothes to the barer. The magic would also make the armor semi-indestructible. No sword, spear or arrow could penetrate."

"But what about axe blades?" Caleb asked, "or hammer blows? And what about other Shardblades? And even other forms of magic?"

"That's where things get tricky," said Malcolm, "repeated blows by a hammer or other blunt weapon can damage the impacted section of the armor, releasing the infused magic and making the rest of the armor weaker. The greater the damage built up, the greater chance of the armor cracking and even shattering, thereby releasing more magic and weakening the armor. If enough damage is inflicted, the armor will lose its charge of Stormlight and it'll be so many tones of useless metal."

"But it can be repaired, the armor, right?" Aiden asked, "if you have all the pieces, even if they've been shattered."

"So long as you have more Stormlight infused gems, you can transfer more magic into the armor," said Malcolm, "fully repairing the damage and even regenerating the shattered pieces."

"Sounds better than alchemy," said Aiden.

"Coming from you, that's serious," said Tess.

"This is all fantastic," said Irma, "but we've got two serious problems."

"Three actually," said Eric, "but you go first."

"Thank you," said Irma, "first big problem, we don't have any of those special gems."

"We do," said Elyon, "the gems came with the armor and I know where Phobos put them." She then looked at Tynar, "I've some in my personal study, please retrieve them." At that Tynar nodded in acknowledgement and left the armory.

"Okay, that's one problem solved," said Irma, "but there's the other; Stormlight."

"By now the magic must have worn off in the gems," said Will, "and I don't know about the rest of you," she looked at Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin, "but I'd rather not mess with the weather."

"And who knows when another thunderstorm will come on its own?" Hay Lin asked.

"We don't need to wait for a thunderstorm," said Malcolm. He then looked at Will, "because if what you said about your powers evolving matches my estimates, you've already access to a source of energy just as potent."

"Of course!" said Will, "Quintessence!"

"You mean where you animate inanimate objects?" Cornelia asked, "like what Nerissa used to do so much?"

"I don't think levitating gemstones and giving them minds of their own would help," said Hay Lin.

"I mean charging the gems with energy," said Will, "quintessence is life to the lifeless, and energy is life."

"So you'll use your magic to charge the gems and the gems will power the armor," said Aiden.

"There's still one more problem," said Eric, "we don't know how to use Shardblades. Even if the armor becomes light as feathers once we put them on, we don't have time to train."

"Prick your fingers and smear a drop of blood on each gem in the hilt and pommel," said Malcolm, "that's a quick way for a Shardbearer to bond with his Shardblade. Trust me."

"Uh, okay," said Eric nervously, "uh, anyone have a needle I can borrow?"

"Use a knife blade," said Caleb, "it'll hurt less."

"How do you know?" Nigel asked, "and why don't you cut your finger?"

"Well, I don't see you doing it," said Caleb.

"Are you calling me out?" Nigel asked, "because I'll do it if you're daring me!"

"I'm not," said Caleb, "but you might as well go first for all your talk!"

"You want me to go first, I'll go first," said Nigel. He then bit his thumb, wincing as his teeth broke the skin and blood began to flow from the cut. He then walked up to Blazing Justice and smeared some blood across the gems in the hilt and pommel.

"Okay, now what?" Nigel asked as Taranee bandaged his thumb.

"Wait a few seconds and then pick it up," said Malcolm.

Nigel then gripped the hilt of the sword in both hands and, with tremendous effort, lifted it up from its stand, "good grief! There's no way I'll be able to use this!"

"Wait a bit!" Malcolm insisted, "it usually takes days for a Shardblade to fully bond with its bearer. This method is rather sloppy and a bit messy, but it'll get the job done."

Just when it seemed that Nigel couldn't hold the sword up any more, he blinked in surprise and found that he could lift the blade higher, and higher and higher until he was able to fully hold it above his head.

"Now that the bonding is complete," said Malcolm, "you can vanish and summon it back at will. The summoning part is a bit harder. Once you call for it, you have to wait ten heartbeats before the sword returns to your hand. Don't ask me why, that's just how it is."

Closing his eyes in concentration, Nigel vanished Blazing Fury. Then, a few seconds later, the sword reappeared in his hands.

"That's incredible!" said Eric. He and Caleb then bit their thumbs and smeared blood on the gems on their swords. Within minutes, Eric was holding up Soaring Justice and Caleb was holding up Dauntless Forest.

"Splendid," said Alegra, "now that you have your Shardblades, and you'll soon have your own suits of Shardplate, I believe it's time for Sora and the other Keyblade Wielders to expand their abilities to suit the situation. Aiden, you already can change your Keyblade, am I right."

"Darn right I can!" said Aiden eagerly as he summoned his Keyblade and then changed it to its crossbow form

"Whoa!" exclaimed Eric and Nigel.

"Fascinating," said Martin.

"Oh, that's right," said Irma, "you never saw Keyblades before."

"Yes, they are amazing," said Alegra, "now, Aiden, with the help of a certain special someone, will be able to copy the desired alchemic formula from your mind to the minds of Sora and the others."

"Copy?" Aiden asked, "wait, who…? Oh, you don't mean…?"

"That's right!" said Naminé as she and Roxas popped out of Kairi and Sora, "We're back!"

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Eric as he, Nigel and Martin were severely startled.

"At last, someone feels my pain," said a slightly exasperated Aiden.

"Where have you two been?" Malcolm asked.

"Enjoying a long rest inside our respective Somebodies," said Roxas as he and Naminé held hands.

"I know what you're planning, Alegra," said Naminé as she pulled out her sketchbook and flipped to a page with Aiden's portrait, "had this done a while back. Now just hold still, Aiden, this won't hurt a bit." She then walked up to Aiden and touched his forehead. He gasped as a pulse of magic flowed from his head and into Naminé's hand. She then walked up to and touched the foreheads of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tess, Malcolm and Roxas. They all gasped in shock as the copied memory was integrated into their minds.

"Just give yourselves a chance for the information to settle," said Alegra, "I happen to know that this formulae is similar to a method used by Keyblade Wielders long ago. It was lost along with so much more during the horror that was The Keyblade War."

"How do you know that?" Kairi asked.

"She's a time traveler, obviously," said Tess, "wait, I think…" she then summoned her Keyblade and after a moment's concentration, changed it so that it now resembled a pump action shotgun.

Sora and the others also changed their Keyblades. Malcolm's now resembled an M16, Riku's now looked like an AK47, Kairi's a P90, Sora's a M4 Carbine and Roxas's two Keyblades now resembled Glock 17 pistols.

"Your Keyblades now have the ability to shoot magic bullets," said Alegra, "perfect for taking out large groups of ghouls. If needed, you can return your Keyblades to their normal forms and back into gun form whenever you wish. In time, additional forms will present themselves to you."

"Why are you helping us so much?" Tess asked as she and the others admired the new forms of their Keyblades, "why us? There's got to be other groups of heroes out there who need nudging."

"Who said I wasn't helping others?" Alegra asked, "you lot just happen to be my favorites."

"Yeah, well…" said Tess in an unsure tone, "just because you like us doesn't mean I like you!"

"That's your prerogative," said Alegra, "now, I assume Naminé has a plan for the Shardplate suits as well."

"I think so," said Naminé. She then looked at Caleb, Nigel and Eric, whom were now experimentally swinging their new Shardblades in the center of the room, "I'm sure you guys don't want to lug all that heavy armor around in the middle of a zombie outbreak."

"That's right," said Caleb as he went through a few practice movements with his enormous sword as easily as if he had been practicing for years.

"And we can't wear the armor all the time," said Eric as he and Nigel also performed practice movements.

"Is this normal?" Nigel asked, "us getting used to the swords so fast."

"That's just the sleeping spirit whispering instructions into your heart and mind," said Malcolm.

"Of course it is," said Nigel, "you know what, I'm not even bothered by that."

Just then Tynar and a handful of castle servants brought in several trays filled with gemstones encased in glass spheres. These were diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, topaz and other precious stones, each exquisitely cut by a master jeweler.

"Phobos was obsessed with treasure," said Elyon as she walked up to the gems, "almost as obsessed with magic and power. But once he acquired a piece of treasure, he carelessly tossed it into his treasure vault and all but forgotten about it. I found these by accident when I had the treasure vault cataloged."

"How much treasure did Phobos have?" Will asked.

"I'm still counting it all," said Elyon, "gold, silver, platinum, gems, jewelry, statues, paintings and other forms of treasure, not to mention coins minted in gold, silver and copper. It'll be years before I have it all accounted for, all down to the last copper penny."

"Aren't you taking this a little too seriously?" Aiden asked, "I mean, I can make gold for crying out loud."

"I have to count it all," said Elyon, "Phobos stole it all from the people of Metamore, harvesting it from the land and keeping it all for himself. I owe it to my people to return to them that which rightfully belongs to them," she then looked at the gems, "but these have a definite purpose. Will, whenever your ready."

"Okay, here we go," said Will as she held her hands over the gems, "Quintessence!"

A flash of magic shone from her hands onto the gems. When it passed, the gems now glowed brightly with their respective colors.

"Now that's shining!" said an impressed Irma as she picked up a diamond, admiring its white glow.

"What now, Malcolm?" Sora asked.

"Just put the gems onto the Shardplate suits and they'll absorb the Stormlight," said Malcolm.

"And how long will that take?" Caleb asked as he placed a few emeralds and rubies onto his armor. Almost instantly, the glow of the gems passed into the suits, causing the armor to glow brightly for a few seconds.

"Not long at all," said Malcolm, "We'll need to take some of the gems with us to recharge the armor, of course."

"Take them all," said Elyon, "they're yours as far as I care."

"Now here's my plan," said Naminé after Eric and Nigel charged their armor with Stormlight, "I want to get sketches of all three of you in your armor."

"And then what?" Nigel asked.

"Then comes the fun part," said Naminé.

It took several minutes for Caleb, Eric and Nigel to be helped into their new armor. Each piece was so heavy it took Tynar and four others to place them on their wearers. Eventually, all three were fully encased in their suits of Shardplate.

"This is incredible!" said Eric as he, Caleb and Nigel moved about in their armor, "I know it's seriously heavy but it feels like I'm wearing normal clothes."

"I can already imagine how many zombies we'll be able to take down wearing these," said Nigel.

"And Heartless," said Caleb. He then began practicing with his Shardblade, "I wouldn't mind taking another crack at Cedric with these."

"Before or after he ate Phobos?" Irma asked.

"What!?" exclaimed Sora, "Cedric ate Phobos?"

"Swallowed him whole," said Taranee, "it was really gross."

"One of our friends was turned into a vampire by having another vampire spit on her," said Tess.

"Another of our friends was possessed by a demon and she vomited it up," said Kairi, "twice."

"We got hypnotized by a magical horn," said Irma, "twice."

"We've fought more Heartless and other creatures to last a lifetime," said Riku.

"We still have Blunk," said Cornelia.

"Okay, you win," said Sora.

"I didn't even know we were competing," said Will.

"Okay, I've got what I needed," said Naminé as she set her sketchbook down, "now I need you three to take off your armor, and your shirts too."

"Now why would we do a thing like that?" Nigel asked as she, Eric and Caleb were helped out of their armor.

"So I can use my magic to transfer my sketches of your Shardplate suits onto your backs," said Naminé, "duh!"

"And what good will that do?" Eric asked.

"So you'll be able to summon your armor whenever you wish," said Naminé in an exasperated tone, "honestly, am I the only one who understands magic here?"

"Hey, we've had our powers for a while and we still don't know everything about them," said Hay Lin.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Caleb asked as he, Nigel and Eric took their shirts off.

"Uh…mostly sure," said Naminé, "I've never done anything like this before."

"Then why do it?" Eric asked.

"You have a better idea how to carry around all that heavy armor and put it back on quickly?" Naminé, "now hold still," she then picked her sketchbook up and tore out three pages, each one with a sketch of the different suits of Shardplate. She placed the sketch of Caleb's armor on his back and passed her hand over the paper. The drawing flashed with magic and when she took the paper away, the drawing was on Caleb's back like a tattoo.

"Are you gonna do it?" Caleb asked.

"She just did," said Cornelia as she walked up to them, "hey, this is a pretty good tattoo."

"It's better than a tattoo," said Hay Lin, "no real ink."

"It's almost like he was born with it," said Eric.

"How do I summon my Shardplate?" Nigel asked.

"The same way to summon your Shardblade," said Naminé, "just concentrate."

"Okay, here I go," said Nigel. He closed his eyes in concentration and a few seconds later, the suit of Shardplate vanished and reappeared around Nigel.

"It worked!" said Naminé joyfully, "now to do Caleb and Eric."

"As if there was any doubt," said Roxas as Naminé transferred her drawings of Eric and Caleb's armor onto their backs.

"Smashing," said Alegra once the transfer was complete, "you're as ready as you'll ever be. Just one more thing."

"_Only _just one more thing?" Tess asked, "because with you it's never just one more thing."

"Just a last bit of advice," said Alegra, "something to remember when you find Anna."

"We're listening," said Will, at which Sora and the others nodded in agreement.

"While saving Anna is of the utmost priority," said Alegra, "under no circumstances are you to tell her you're there to rescue her, nor are you to tell her that she is a dormant Princess of Heart. As horrific as it is, this zombie apocalypse is a right of passage for her, an unintentional one at that, but one that will test her mettle to determine if she is indeed worthy of being a Princess of Heart. No matter what, you must allow fate to take its course; Anna must experience the full horrors of the outbreak, even at the risk of being infected and rising as one of the walking dead."

"You'd let an innocent girl be devoured by zombies?" Elyon asked, "or become a zombie? Tess is right, you are a monster!"

"I never actually said she was a monster," said Tess, "but I should have."

"I'm saying that she must become what she is to become with as little meddling as possible," said Alegra, "whatever will be will be."

"Okay, we'll be careful what we say and do around Anna," said Sora.

"Assuming she's still alive," said Cornelia.

"She's still alive," said Alegra, "I'd know if she wasn't."

"Then let's not waste any more time down here," said Sora, "let's go!" He then pulled out his cell phone and called The Intrepid Heart, "Sidney, standby for a large group transport!"

"I'm locking onto all of you right now, Sora," said Sidney, "See you in a bit."

"I'll wait here until I'm needed," said Elyon, "Will, Cornelia, Caleb, Sora, everyone, good luck and stay alive."

"Like a bunch of mindless zombies can stop us," said Will eagerly.

"We might even put down the outbreak before you're needed," said Cornelia.

"And we'll bring back a souvenir of Banoi," said Caleb.

"Becha I can kill more zombies than you guys," said Eric to Sora.

"Are you kidding?" Sora asked, "we'll kill more zombies than you guys!"

"I'll bet you fifty bucks we can," said Eric.

"I'll see that bet," said Aiden, "and match it in gold!"

"Wait, who's betting on what?" Taranee asked, "is it individual zombie kills or will we be working in groups?"

"That's a good question," said Kairi.

While the rest of our heroes were working out the details of their bet, Tess got close to Elyon for a few personal worlds, "just wanted to say be careful around Alegra. She has good intentions, but…"

"But good intentions lead to bad places, I know," said Elyon, "I'll be careful," she then looked at a small scar on the back of her hand, "you gave me this to force me to listen to the truth. I forgot about it and allowed myself to be fooled by Nerissa. I won't let the wool be pulled over my eyes ever again."

"I hope so," said Tess, "and I'm sorry I had to cut you back then. So stay safe, and don't turn your back on Alegra."

"I won't," said Elyon, "and you stay safe too, you and the others."

Tess gave Elyon a reassuring smile and walked back to Sora and the others.

"Okay, here's how I see it," said Riku, "us Keyblade Wielders will be one group, The Guardians will be a second and Matt will join Caleb, Eric and Nigel as a third team. Each team's zombie kills will count towards the group's tally."

"And whichever group's tally is the highest at the end of the mission wins the money," said Irma as everyone handed to her whatever cash as in their pockets. She then handed the cash to Martin, "and you'll keep it safe."

"Why me?" Martin asked, "not that I don't mind you trusting me."

"Because you'll be up on the ship providing tactical support," said Riku.

"Speaking of this ship of yours," said Hay Lin, "when are we…"

That's as far as Hay Lin got as she, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Will, Matt, Nigel, Eric, Martin, Caleb, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aiden, Tess and Malcolm were beamed up to The Intrepid Heart.

"You'd better be right about all of this, Alegra Wells," said Elyon, "my friends had better survive this. If anything happens to them, I will make you suffer for it."

"I'm sure you would," said Alegra as she and Elyon exited the armory, "I know my methods do not meet your approval, and I know for sure that Tess hates my guts, but I know that both of you know that I'm doing the right thing."

"I know," said Elyon as they headed up the corridor, "but I don't have to like it."

They returned to the study and sat down, "if I had my way," said Alegra as she poured a fresh cup of tea, "I'd give up meddling and retire somewhere and live out my semi-immortal life in peace and quiet. I almost did retire a few times over the centuries."

"What stopped you?" Elyon asked as she also poured a cup of tea.

"I was needed," said Alegra, "and I'll stay needed so long as the forces of darkness threaten innocent lives and disrupt the happiness of those innocents."

"I'm with you on that," said Elyon, "if I can help save innocent lives and protect their happiness, I will do so, but I won't do so at the expense of other innocent lives. I won't make unnecessary sacrifices."

"I always try to do without making sacrifices," said Alegra, "and I hope it won't come to such a difficult choice." She then smiled, "but why worry about something that may or may not happen? Not now at least. If my timing is right," she then looked at her watch, "and we are a few seconds ahead of schedule, then my second ace should be arriving via Fold in less than twenty seconds."

"Who's coming?" Elyon asked, "one of the former Guardians? Or someone that The Oracle sent?"

A few seconds later a Fold, a diagonal tear in the fabric of reality that glowed with white light, appeared in the middle of the room. From that fold emerged Lillian Hale, Cornelia's younger sister, and with her in her arms was a black kitten.

"Uh?" Lillian asked as the Fold closed up behind her, "what's going on?"

"Lillian?" a shocked and surprised Elyon asked.

"Elyon?" a surprised Lillian asked, "where am I?"

"You're right where you're supposed to be, Lillian Hale," said Alegra as she stood up, walked over to the young girl and bowed respectfully, "welcome, Heart of Earth."

"Who's the weird lady?" Lillian asked Elyon.

"I'm starting to wonder that myself," said Elyon.

"All will be answered, Lillian," said Alegra as she smiled warmly, "but not just yet," she looked at her watch again, "if I'm right, and I'm on a bit of a roll today, someone very special is on her way to talk."

Just then another Fold opened up and from it emerged a somewhat irate Yan Lin, "alright, Alegra," said the grandmother of Hay Lin and former Air Guardian, "I got your message." She then saw Lillian and Elyon, "Oh no! No!"

"Oh yes, old friend," said Alegra as she smiled eagerly, "just like old times."

**The End Of Chapter 1.**

_Next chapter finds our heroes and allies arriving on Banoi and realizing that a zombie apocalypse may be a bit more than they can handle. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you then!_


	3. Chapter 2: How To Kill A Zombie

_Last time found The Keyblade Wielders arriving at Meridian to search for the second missing power, only to once again be drafted by Alegra Wells, with Queen Elyon being the first of Alegra's aces. This time has our heroes teaming up with The Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions to rescue Anna of Arendelle from a zombie apocalypse. With a new Keyblade form and some new armor for their friends, Sora and the gang set out with The Guardians and their respective boyfriends to Banoi. Meanwhile, Alegra tells Elyon that her second ace is on her way. 'Nuff said, on with the show!_

**Chapter 2: How To Kill A Zombie**

"Who's coming?" Elyon asked, "one of the former Guardians? Or someone that The Oracle sent?"

A few seconds later a Fold, a diagonal tear in the fabric of reality that glowed with white light, appeared in the middle of the room. From that fold emerged Lillian Hale, Cornelia's younger sister, and with her in her arms was a black kitten.

"Uh?" Lillian asked as the Fold closed up behind her, "what's going on?"

"Lillian?" a shocked and surprised Elyon asked.

"Elyon?" a surprised Lillian asked, "where am I?"

"You're right where you're supposed to be, Lillian Hale," said Alegra as she stood up, walked over to the young girl and bowed respectfully, "welcome, Heart of Earth."

"Who's the weird lady?" Lillian asked Elyon.

"I'm starting to wonder that myself," said Elyon.

"All will be answered, Lillian," said Alegra as she smiled warmly, "but not just yet," she looked at her watch again, "if I'm right, and I'm on a bit of a roll today, someone very special is on her way to talk."

Just then another Fold opened up and from it emerged a somewhat irate Yan Lin, "alright, Alegra," said the grandmother of Hay Lin and former Air Guardian, "I got your message." She then saw Lillian and Elyon, "Oh no! No!"

"Oh yes, old friend," said Alegra as she smiled eagerly, "just like old times."

"You two know each other?" a confused Elyon asked.

"I wish I didn't," said Yan Lin, "Elyon, whatever Alegra's told you, don't listen."

"Too late," said Alegra mischievously, "Elyon's already agreed to be one of my aces."

"Then choose another!" exclaimed Yan Lin, "I know how you use those you select to be your aces! And let's not forget what you do to the heroes you chose as your main hand! You nearly got my friends and I killed that one time you sent us to that world of giant rats!"

"And I said I was sorry," said Alegra.

"Then you sent us to that world of giant centipedes," said Yan Lin.

"I was sorry for that too," said Alegra.

"And then there was that world of giant tree squids," said Yan Lin.

"Uh…that wasn't me," said Alegra.

"It wasn't?" Yan Lin asked.

"I sent you to a world that had one, repeat, _one_, giant tree _octopus_," said Alegra, "and I was also sorry about that."

"Yes, well," said Yan Lin, "whatever happened before, I want nothing to do with you now, and neither does Elyon!"

"She already sent Hay Lin and the others to a world threatened by zombies," said Elyon.

"You did what?!" exclaimed Yan Lin, "you used my granddaughter like she was a pawn in a game!?"

"This is no game, Yan Lin!" snapped Alegra, "the fate of more than one world is at stake, as well as the heart of an innocent but vastly important girl. I wouldn't have asked The Guardians to help me if there was another way. They're needed for this quest, just as you and Elyon are."

At that Yan Lin sighed with exasperation and sat down in one of the chairs, "I always knew you'd rope me into one of your quests again. I'm getting too old for this."

"Not for what I have in mind for you," said Alegra, "you already know Lillian Hale, I presume?"

Just then Yan Lin saw Lillian again, whim smiled and waved at her in a confused yet confident manner, "hi, Hay Lin's grandma."

"Hello, Lillian," said Yan Lin as she smiled warmly. She then glared at Alegra, "what is she doing here?"

"She's here because it's time she learned about her destiny," said Alegra. She then looked at Lillian, "I'm a friend of your sister and her friends. They don't know I'm talking to you and they'd highly disapprove if they did."

"Gee, I didn't know Cornelia cared that much," said Lillian sarcastically.

"But she does care," said Alegra, "Cornelia loves you enough that she's willing to lie to the whole world in order to keep you safe."

"I just want to say that this is not a good idea," said Yan Lin, "Lillian is too young to know the truth."

"The truth about what?" Lillian asked, "what is going on? Where am I? And what's this got to do with Cornelia?"

"She and her friends are part of a great secret," said Alegra, "one so important that if the wrong people found out, not only would they be in danger, but their loved ones as well. Cornelia had to lie to you, your parents and so many others in order to protect you, especially you, Lillian, for you are part of that secret."

"Oh just tell her already," said Elyon, "better yet, I'll tell her. Lillian, you're on another planet, a world that I'm the queen of. Your sister and her friends have magic powers, I've got magic powers, Yan Lin has magic powers and so do you…sort of."

At that Lillian laughed as if this was the funnies joke in the world.

"What?" Elyon asked.

"It's silly, that's all," said Lillian as she calmed down, "Cornelia, having magic powers. Come on, this is some kid of joke, right?"

Just then the black cat in Lillian's arms spoke in a Brooklyn accent, "it ain't a joke, kido."

At that Lillian looked down at her cat, "Napoleon…you…you can talk?"

"I can talk, sing, dance," said Napoleon, "and in the right weather I can even stand on my head, but I'm mostly your familiar."

"You are heir to a fantastic power, Lillian Hale," said Alegra, "The Heart of Earth, source of all magic on your world."

"Okay, joke's over," said Lillian in a somewhat nervous tone, "I'm ready to go home now! Or better yet, I'm ready to wake up!"

"Believe me, little one," said Yan Lin, "this is no joke or a dream. I'd take you home and make you forget all of this if I could." She then glared irately at Alegra, "but _someone_ wants you to know, and I gave up arguing with her long ago."

"She's that stubborn?" Elyon asked.

"Stubbornness is an essential trait for a time traveling semi-immortal," said Alegra.

At that Lillian calmly looked at Alegra, "prove it, prove that this isn't a joke."

"A display of magic would be proof enough," said Alegra, "Yan Lin, I believe your recent encounters with Nerissa has restored a small part of your former glory."

"You should talk to my 'twin,' Myra," said Yan Lin, "she's the one with all the power, or at least she did while Nerissa was in charge. But still," she then held out her hands and summoned a small tornado, "this old gal still has a few tricks up her sleeve."

"My sleeves are a bit bigger," said Elyon as she held out her hand and a crystal flower flashed into existence, which she handed to an awestruck Lillian, "believe us now?"

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Lillian, "wait, if I have magic powers, why haven't I used them by now?"

"You already did, kido," said Napoleon, "that one time you wished for me to talk, and so I can."

"Your powers are temporarily in trust to your cat and two others," said Alegra, "they had to because you are simply too young and inexperienced to control your magic."

"Cornelia and Matt," said Lillian, "that one night with the crazy bedtime story, we pretended that I was making Matt, Napoleon and Mr. Huggles my Regents. That was all real?"

"As real as your imagination made it," said Alegra.

"How do you know all of this?" Elyon asked.

"She has her sources," said Halinor as she, Kadma and Cassidy walked into the room.

"We got your message, Alegra," said an irate Kadma, "and I'm not ashamed to say that I didn't miss you."

"Look on the bright side," said Cassidy, "you almost got the band back together."

"Just how many aces are you collecting this time?" Yan Lin asked Alegra.

"Only four," said Alegra, "five if I have to. But for now two are here," she then looked at Lillian, "and now that the second has arrived. Lillian, I need your help. Cornelia and her friends are fighting against a great evil, but without your help, they won't come back."

"How bad can it be?" Lillian asked.

"Bad enough to get all of us involved," said Halinor.

"It's worse than that," said Alegra, "you four must help Lillian strengthen and control her powers in order to help The Guardians," she then looked at Napoleon, "assuming one of her Regents is willing to give back part of the power he holds in trust."

"I'd like to know what you're getting Lillian into first," said Napoleon, "but yeah, if it'll help, I'll give some of the magic back."

"Outstanding," said Alegra, "but not just yet. I still have more exposition to give. Now, Lillian, aside from being The Heart of Earth, you are part of an incredible group of young girls with extraordinary powers and a fantastic destiny. You, Lillian Hale, are a Princess of Heart."

At that Elyon, Yan Lin, Kadma, Cassidy and Halinor all began shouting at once.

"Oh for crying out loud," said Alegra as she pulled out her noise device and pressed the button, causing Elyon and the others to be quiet.

"Yes, Lillian is a Princess of Heart," said Alegra as she pocketed her device.

"But you just told Will and the others not to tell Anna that she's a Princess of Heart," said Elyon, "why tell Lillian?"

"I'm some kind of princess?" Lillian asked.

"Hey, this is news to me, kiddo," said Napoleon.

"Anna is on her own journey and will realize her power soon," said Alegra, "Sora and his companions have already discovered four of the third set of Princesses of Heart. With Anna and Lillian making five and six, the seventh will be revealed soon, and with that, the crisis in which they are needed to resolve will begin."

"What does that mean?" Elyon asked.

"What's this about me being a princess?" Lillian asked.

"It means that you are part of a group that will save all of space and time," said Alegra, "assuming Columbina doesn't have her way."

"What is this new crisis you speak of?" Yan Lin asked.

"Something so dark, so devastating, not even the combined power of every Keyblade Wielder alive could stop it," said Alegra, "the new Princesses of Heart are the only ones who can prevent a disaster of biblical proportions."

"That bad, huh?" Cassidy asked, "well, we'd better get started."

"Are you serious!?" exclaimed Kadma, "you want to work with Alegra again? Am I the only one who remembers what happened the last time she sent us on one of her insane quests?"

"Was that the one with the giant mosquitoes?" Halinor asked.

"No, it was the one with the giant geckos," said Cassidy, "or was it the one with the giant flying fish?"

"It was the one with the pod people," said Kadma, "I'm amazed we didn't get killed and replaced with pod clones."

"How do we know we didn't?" Cassidy asked, "for all we know, Nerissa was replaced."

"Nerissa, a pod person?" Yan Lin asked, "you know, that actually makes sense, sort of."

"No, Nerissa wasn't replaced," said Alegra, "though it would explain a few things." She then looked at her watch, "dear me, I do believe it's stopped!" she then pulled out another watch and checked the time, "oh my stars! I'm actually two minutes behind schedule," she then looked at Lillian, "I'm sorry but I'll have to cut the exposition short so I can make my other appointments today."

"You're leaving?" Lillian asked, "but I've got so many question!"

"And I'd stay to answer them all if I could," said Alegra, "but I must go."

"You can't just leave like that!" said Kadma irately, "you bring Lillian here, get Elyon and all of us involved in another of your insane quests and now you're leaving? What's wrong with you?!"

"She's over a thousand years old," said Cassidy, "when you live that long, you start thinking differently."

"I'm just thinking several moves ahead of the game," said Alegra.

"This isn't a game," said Yan Lin, "these are people's lives you're playing with."

"And I'm playing to save as many innocent lives as possible," said Alegra. She then pulled out a small scroll and handed it to Yan Lin, "this is what Lillian has to do if Sora, Will and the others are to save Anna and come back safe. No matter what, Lillian has to learn that spell."

"Just one spell?" Yan Lin asked as she looked at the scroll. She then looked up and saw that Alegra was gone, "I hate it when she does that."

"We get older and she stays the same," said Kadma.

"What else can we do but play along like we always do?" Halinor asked, "no matter her faults, Alegra has always been truthful with us."

"Uh…can someone please tell me what just happened?" Lillian asked.

"We've got a lot to talk about, Lillian," said Elyon, "and I don't know how much time we have," she then looked out the window up to the sky where, she hoped, _The Intrepid Heart _was still parked in orbit, "Will, Cornelia, everyone, please be safe."

* * *

><p><strong>…Onboard <em>The Intrepid Heart<em>…**

"And here's the bridge," said Sora as he showed Will, Matt and the others into the command center of the ship.

"Not bad," said Irma as she and the others looked around, "if you're into that sort of scifi thing."

"Are you kidding me!?" exclaimed Martin, "this is awesome! We're on a starship, Irma! A real starship! With a holographic A.I. no less."

"Glad you approve of me," said Sidney, "now, if you're all done ogling my photons, I'll begin calculating the dimensional jump."

"Wait, we never told you where we were going," said Kairi.

"Alegra did," said Sidney.

"Meddling bitch," muttered Tess.

"She's really pushing it this time," said Riku.

"I think she's wonderful," said Hay Lin, "it's not everyday you meet an immortal time traveler."

"I met an immortal time traveler and he wasn't nearly half as devious as Alegra," said Aiden, "which reminds me, have any of you seen a big blue box with the words POLICE BOX written on it?"

"'Police Box?'" Will asked, "no, I don't thing we've seen something like that around Heatherfield."

"Or in Meridian," said Taranee.

"I'd think we'd know if we'd seen a big blue box," said Cornelia.

"You couldn't miss it," said Aiden, "it's bigger on the inside."

"And you couldn't miss its owner," said Roxas.

"Tall guy wearing a bowtie," said Naminé.

"I've never even seen a bowtie in real life," said Hay Lin.

"And they're so old fashion, they're not even retro," said Irma.

"Seriously?" Aiden asked, "I actually think bowties are kinda cool."

"Calculations are complete," said Sidney, "coordinates are set; prepare for dimensional jump!"

"What do we do?" Will asked.

"Just hold on!" said Sora. At that everyone grabbed onto anything they could for support; chairs, control consuls and conveniently placed handrails on the walls. The ship then shook violently for a few seconds before settling.

"And that's that," said Sidney, "we're now in orbit around Earth in Dimension C-207."

"You numbered the dimension we're in?" Kairi asked.

"Dimensions have numbers?" Taranee asked

"Of course," said Sidney, "Metamore is in Dimension C-1139. Will, you and your friends are from C-871. Aiden was originally from C-3991, Malcolm from C-450, otherwise known as The Magical Dimension."

"What about the world of The Little Ponies?" Kairi asked, "and the Realms of Light?"

"Equestria is in C-1004," said Sidney, "while The Realms of Light is in C-28."

"Where did you get this catalog of dimensions?" Riku asked.

"From Tron," said Sidney, "I downloaded the data in our last communication with Radiant Garden. Now, if you'll draw your attention to the view screen, we're now passing over Southeast Asia will settle in geosynchronous orbit over the region of Papa New Guinea."

"Aren't you worried about this world's defense systems detecting us?" Martin asked, "and what about accidentally hitting a satellite?"

"We're clear of the orbital paths of nearby satellites," said Sidney, "and as for being picked up on the local scanning systems, my shields deflect radar and other means of non-magical detection. We're quite safe up here."

"Hey, I think I can see Banoi," said Aiden.

"How can you tell?" Caleb asked as he looked at the view screen.

"Because our sensors say it is Banoi," said Aiden as he pointed at a computer screen that had highlighted one of the islands off of Papa New Guinea and labeled it as Banoi.

"That's the capital city, Moresby," said Aiden as he pointed at the southwest corner of the island, then at an area on the eastern shore, "and that's the resort."

"That's where we'll start looking for Anna," said Sora.

"What's that around the island?" Hay Lin asked.

"Zoom in, Sidney," said Riku.

"Analyzing," said Sidney as the image closed in, focusing on the waters a few miles from Banoi's shores.

"Looks like ships," said Irma.

"Well, obviously they're ships," said a sarcastic Cornelia, "but what kind of ships?"

"Maybe they're organizing a relief effort," said Taranee, "you know, sending troops to fight the zombies and evacuate survivors."

"Or maybe they're not there to help," said Malcolm, "those don't look like relief ships to me."

"They're warships," said Martin, "destroyers, cruisers and carriers."

"It's a blockade," said Tess, "a quarantine of the island."

"They don't want the virus to get out," said Kairi.

"Well, they're definitely trying," said Sidney, "I've identified ship registries from at least five different nations; Australia, China, Russia, USA and Banoi Island Defense Force, with even more warships on their way as we speak."

"So the military is taking the outbreak seriously," said Will, "I'm amazed that they actually believe in zombies."

"As a matter of fact, the rest of the world is pretty much in the dark about the outbreak," said Sidney, "according to my scanning of the world's media networks, the official story is that a particularly virulent and nasty strain of rabies has appeared on Banoi and the island is under quarantine. On the other hand, my observation of military communications tell a slightly different story; a bioterrorism attack gone wrong."

"They're keeping it under wraps," said Riku, "whoever's in charge of the situation doesn't want anyone else to know the truth."

"So we won't get any help from the military," said Sora, "not like we expected it in the first place. Alright, I'm ready to go down, so who's coming with me?"

"Uh…" said a nervous Kairi as she and the others looked around with less than confident eyes.

"Oh come on!" said Sora, "you can't all be scared of the zombies!"

"Don't forget Heartless!" said Irma.

"Thanks for the reminder," said Cornelia in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I'm not scared," said Will, "I'll go."

"If you're going then so a I," said Matt.

"We can't all go down at once," said Kairi as she stood with Sora, "I mean, we can, but it'd be better of we went in groups."

"Then it's us four and a few more," said Sora, "so, who else is coming?"

"We'll go," said Nigel as he and Taranee stepped forward.

"Okay, us six first," said Sora, "We'll call back up when we're sure the area's safe."

"Before you go down there," said Martin in a serious tone, "there's a few important facts I need to share with you all."

"This coming from the one person whom isn't diving straight into the jaws of Hell?" Cornelia asked.

"That's a good analogy," said Martin, "yes, you all are about to teleport into Hell on Earth."

"'When there's no more room in Hell, the dead will walk the Earth,'" said Nigel.

"Exactly," said Martin, "whatever the source of the plague, it's turned Banoi into a living Hell. You all have protection against the virus; immunity, magic and really cool armor, but you can still be killed and eaten by ghouls, unless you know how to protect yourself."

"Oh please," said Cornelia, "we've faced all sorts of monsters and evil doers. What's a few zombies?"

"It'll be more than just a few zombies," said Martin, "and even one zombie can kill you if you allow it."

"Well then," said a slightly annoyed Cornelia as she brushed a few strands of her long hair out of her eyes, "if you're so wise in the ways of the walking dead, enlighten us as to how we can survive."

"For one thing, get a haircut," said Martin, "an individual zombie may be slow and weak, but it can still grab." Without warning, he grabbed Cornelia by the hair and sharply pulled back, earning a yelp of pain from Cornelia, "a fistful of hair is enough for the ghoul to get close and bite."

"No way am I cutting my hair!" said an irate Cornelia, "now let go of me!"

"And another thing," said Martin as he stepped away from Cornelia, "your Guardian outfits, awesome as they are, have plenty of long and somewhat lose parts, plenty of openings for a ghoul to grab on and get close."

"I don't know if we can change our outfits," said Hay Lin.

"But we'll be careful with ourselves," said Will, "that goes for hair and clothes."

"We'll make sure they don't get too close," said Caleb.

"Even so, you could still die," said Martin, "despite your protections against the actual zombie virus, you can still get sick. The human body is full of bacteria that are harmless, even beneficial, but only while we are alive. But once we're dead and start to decompose, the bacteria thrive on all that decaying flesh. Other species of bacteria appear, more aggressive strains that can make you seriously sick or kill you if you get infected.

"Any contact with a zombie can transfer that bacteria to you; be it on exposed skin or clothing. And then there's the zombie's bite. Do you have any idea just how filthy the human mouth is? One bite can introduce millions of bacteria into your body, same goes for a simple scratch. If either is left untreated, the wound will become infected, leading to gangrene, blood poisoning and even death. In short, always check for any wound after an encounter with a ghoul. Even if it's just a paper cut or a splinter in your finger, you are to clean the wound with soap and alcohol if possible, apply antibiotics and cover with sterile bandages. And change your clothes regularly, if possible."

"And just how are we going to do that?!" an irate Cornelia asked, "we didn't have time to pack for an extended quest, let alone bring disposable clothes."

"This coming from someone who never throws anything away," said Irma.

"Well, you never know when you might need a specific outfit," said Cornelia.

"If you're worried about disposable clothes," said Aiden, "I can make as many outfits as we need."

"Out of what, straw?" Cornelia asked.

"He's an alchemist, remember?" Hay Lin asked, "he just needs raw materials."

"We're about to go on an island," said Taranee, "there's enough sand and other raw materials to make anything."

"Exactly," said Aiden.

"So clothes won't be a problem," said Will, "and we'll be careful about touching the ghouls."

"Oh, and the smell," said Martin, "I almost forgot about the smell."

"My god, he's right," said Matt, "I've never been close enough to a dead body to smell it, but I hear it's awful."

"And who knows how many dead bodies we'll find down there?" Kairi asked, "the stench must be indescribable."

"Do we have any of that gunk that you put under your nose to block out bad smells?" Hay Lin asked.

"We have this," said Sidney as a small Handy Helper brought out a container of odor blocking gel, "but don't overdo it with this stuff, a little of it goes a long way."

"We'll be careful," said Sora as he took the gel from the Handy Helper. "Okay, let's go."

"One more thing," said Martin, "remember; aim for the head."

"We know how to kill zombies," said Kairi confidently, "just shoot or bash them in the head until they stop moving."

"It's a bit more complicated than that, but yes," said Martin, "and burn what's left of them to completely destroy further risk of infection. Oh, if you find yourselves against more ghouls than you can fight, run and don't stop until you're sure you're safe. Always have a line of retreat open; if they surround you, your chances of survival are dramatically reduced. And whatever you do, don't underestimate the enemy; just because they're dead doesn't mean they won't mess you up."

"We'll remember," said Matt. He then looked at Will, Sora and the others, "let's go before he gives us any more advice."

"At this rate the whole world down there will be one big land of the dead," said Will.

"I heard that!" shouted Martin.

At that Sora, Kairi, Will, Matt, Taranee and Nigel hurried to the transport room.

"I'll put you down on the beach near the hotel," said Sidney.

"Hopefully not in the middle of a zombie horde," said Will as she smeared some of the odor blocking gel on her upper lip then handed the container to Matt, whom smeared some gel on his lip before passing it to Sora.

"I've already scanned the area for ghouls," said Sidney, "the area's clear for several yards, but be careful. And also be careful about the humans; there's nothing like a crisis that can bring out the worst in people."

"We'll be careful around the living and the dead," said Sora as he passed the container to Kairi, whom passed it to Taranee, whom passed it to Nigel. Sora then gave Sidney the thumbs up, "beam us down!"

"Energizing!" said Sidney.

* * *

><p>With a flash of energy, Sora and the others found themselves on a brilliantly sunlit beach. Palm trees and bushes were all around behind them, while various beach resort-related structures were also in the area; changing stalls, beach chairs and umbrellas. The air was warm with a cool breeze from the ocean, while hardly a cloud marred the sky.<p>

Yet the living image of paradise was tainted by a feeling of wrongness, while the lack of people in the area gave Sora and the others a sense of isolation.

"Doesn't seem so bad to me," said Sora.

"Things aren't always what they seem, remember?" Kairi asked.

Just then the wind shifted slightly, carrying on it a strong odor of decomposition.

"Oh my god!" said Will as she and the others winced at the stench, "I never knew anything could smell so bad!"

"I thought the gel would stop the smell!" said Nigel.

"It is working," said Matt, "trust me, it's worse that we think."

"Uh, people?" Taranee asked as she looked a few yards up the beach, "is that a body there?"

"That is a body," said Matt as he and the others saw a corpse of a man. They cautiously walked up to the body and saw to their nauseous shock that the corpse was partly eaten on the limbs and torso.

"Wow, this is…something else," said Sora as he struggled not to throw up, "you see dead bodies on TV and the movies all the time, but a real one…it's…"

"Don't get too close!" said Kairi as she pulled Sora back, "it could be a zombie!"

"Wouldn't it have attacked us by now?" Nigel asked.

Will picked up a nearby piece of wood and used it to nudge the corpse in the side. The cadaver didn't react, "it's really dead."

"It's still a health hazard," said Taranee as she charged up a fireball and threw it at the corpse, setting it ablaze. Our heroes then winced and stood back at the suddenly and disturbingly pleasing stench of cooking meat.

"Oh god, it's like…like grilled pork!" said Sora in a disgusted tone.

"This isn't going to work!" said Kairi as she saw several more dead bodies nearby, "we'll never be able to burn them all! We'd have to set the whole island on fire!"

"I'd settle for finding Anna," said Taranee.

"I'd settle for finding someone alive in this mess," said Nigel.

Just then a corpse partly buried in the sand reached out and grabbed Will by the ankle. She screamed in fright as the zombie sat up. It growled in instinctive fury as Will screamed back, while Sora and the others screamed in fright as well.

Panicking, Sora grabbed a nearby wooden paddle and hit the ghoul on the head several times until it collapsed onto the sand and released Will. The creature let out a gurgling gasp of air as its unnatural life expired.

"Are you alright, Will?" Matt asked, "did it…"

"It didn't bite me," said Will breathlessly as she tried to calm her pounding heart, "I didn't get scratched."

"Well, that wasn't the best of starts," said Kairi, "but I think we handled it pretty well.

"Uh…you may have spoken a bit too soon," said Sora as he looked around to see several corpses rise up from the sand, their undead eyes gleaming with hunger for the flesh of the living.

"Remember, go for the head!" shouted Sora as he and Kairi summoned their Keyblades and switched to their gun forms. Kairi aimed her P90-like Keyblade at one ghoul and pulled the trigger, sending out a magic bullet that hit the creature in the head. It fell to the sand and didn't move. Sora shot three ghouls, dropping them like flies.

"Save some for the rest of us!" said Nigel as he closed his eyes in concentration. Seconds later his Shardplate materialized around his body and his Shardblade appeared in his hands. He rushed forward and swung his sword, smashing four ghouls in a single blow. "They're not that tough."

But then more ghouls emerged from further up and down the beach, while a few stumbled out from the tree line towards our heroes. Along with them were a handful of Neo Shadow Heartless.

"Oh boy," said an exasperated Will as she pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar, "you ready, Taranee?"

"Just let me at 'em!" said Taranee eagerly.

"Then let's do it!" said Will, "Guardians Unite!"

With a flash of light, Will and Taranee appeared in their Guardian forms, complete with green, purple and pink outfits with wings and aging a few years.

At the same time, Matt was engulfed in a sphere of orange light. When it faded, Matt had gained several inches in height, several pounds of muscle and wore an open vest, black pants and boots, his face adorned with a full bronze mask, while enormous black-feathered wings and a long tail sprouted from his back.

"Wow!" said an impressed Sora.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" said Matt, his voice carrying a slight reverberation through his mask. He then grabbed a ghoul and tore its head off as if plucking a grape from a bunch. He then slammed two zombies together, smashing them into a rotting mess, then blasted several Neo Shadows with beams of orange energy from his eyes.

At the same time, Will and Taranee were hovering above the ghouls, the mindless creatures reaching up to try and grab the two Guardians yet they remained well out of reach.

"I kninda feel sorry for them," said Taranee, "can you imagine what it's like for a zombie?"

"I wish I didn't," said Will, "just having one thought and one thought alone; eating people, that just sucks. That and rotting away. It sucks being a zombie."

"Then let's put them out of their misery!" said Taranee as she powered up a large fireball and threw it down at the ghouls, setting them on fire. The creatures howled and roared in apparent pain as they thrashed about wildly, eventually collapsing to the sand as the flames consumed them.

Will then shot several bolts of lightning at another group of zombies. The creatures began jittering and gibbering as the electricity short circuited their systems before collapsing to the ground.

"Hey! I made them dance!" laughed Will, at which Taranee also laughed. Within seconds Sora, Kairi, even Matt and Nigel were laughing.

But then they heard the sound of incomprehensible screaming as a zombie that barely had any rot on it, ran out from the trees towards our heroes. It was as if the creature had just been killed and still had all its physical abilities, only heightened by the insatiable desire for human flesh. It rushed at Nigel, taking him by surprise and knocking him to the ground, his Shardblade vanishing with his broken concentration. The screaming creature then repeatedly slammed its limbs against Nigel's armor in an attempt to break it open.

Sora aimed his Keyblade and shot a magic bullet at the creature but missed, yet distracted it from Nigel, only for it to now rush at Sora. He fired more shots at it but missed. He then changed his Keyblade back to its normal form just in time to swing and decapitate the zombie.

"You alright?" Sora asked as he, Will, Taranee and Matt helped Nigel back up.

"I think so," said Nigel from within his armor, "I barely felt that thing hit me. Did it crack my armor?"

"It barely scratched you," said Kairi. But then a zombie snuck up on and almost grabbed Kairi. She barely managed to hold off its grasping hands and avoided its gnashing teeth as it tried to rip her throat out.

But then a bolt of alchemic energy shot out and hit the ghoul, reducing it to dust that blew away in the wind.

"Kairi!" shouted Sora as he rushed to her, while Aiden also shouted Kairi's name as he ran up from a few yards away, with Riku, Tess, Malcolm, Cornelia, Caleb, Hay Lin, Eric and Irma shortly behind him.

"I'm alright," said Kairi, "just shaken up a bit." She then looked around at the destroyed zombies on the beach, "wow, this is…"

"Different," said Riku as he too looked around at the corpses, "very different."

"I thought we agreed that we'd go down in groups," said Will.

"Well, that was before we saw just how bad things were down here," said Aiden.

"Sidney scanned the resort and the whole place is crawling with ghouls and Heartless," said Tess, "they're so many that some of them are even eating each other."

"No way," said Will, "I thought zombies only eat the living."

"The bodies must have been recently killed," said Aiden. "Anyway, Sidney is running a continuous scan of our immediate area so we'll have a more advanced warning of any large zombie groups coming our way."

Just then Sora's phone rang, the caller ID saying that Sidney was on the other end of the line, "yes, Sidney," he said after answering and putting the phone on speaker.

"Sora, I'm picking up a large gathering of ghouls a hundred and fifty yards north of your position," said Sidney.

"Which way are they heading?" Riku asked.

"They're not heading anywhere," said Martin on the other end of the line, "there's over twenty concentrated in front of a beach house, with more closing in."

"They wouldn't try to get into a house unless there was someone to bite inside," said Sidney.

"Then let's check it out," said Sora.

* * *

><p>Our heroes made their way north where they saw a large beach house surrounded by ghouls, with the greatest concentration of zombies at the front door.<p>

"What do you think?" Sora and the others asked as they took cover behind a neighboring beach house.

"I think if we're really careful and really, really quiet," said Irma, "we can sneak around without those things noticing us."

"We can't leave those zombies to break into that house," said Hay Lin irately, "whoever's in there'll be zombie food!"

"And we should destroy as many zombies as we can," said Caleb, "we'll then have less to deal with later."

"But we should avoid unnecessary fights if we're going to find Anna and Kristoff," said Malcolm, "on the other hand, Anna and Kristoff could be in that house."

"Either way, we can't just walk away from innocent lives in danger," said Will, "I'm going in; who's with me?"

"Me! Let's stomp some zombie guts!" said Hay Lin eagerly.

"Might as well," sighed Cornelia, "we're gonna get dirty eventually, might as well get as dirty as we can before we get clean."

"Why, Cornelia," said Irma in a mock shocked tone, "I do believe you're starting to loosen up. Next thing you know, you'll actually care about something other than yourself."

"I am not that selfish!" said Cornelia, "I just want to get this horrible mess of a quest over with, so make with the magic, Will!"

"You got it!" said Will as she held up the Heart of Kandrakar. With a flash of magic and light, Cornelia, Irma and Hay Lin had assumed their Guardian Forms. The five then took flight and shot towards the massed zombies around the beach house.

"These creeps have been in the sun too long!" said Irma as she and the other Guardians hovered above the ghouls, "they need to chill out!" she then shot several blasts of water from her hands at the creatures with enough force to crack the skulls of several of them, dropping them to the sand.

"More like they need a cool breeze," said Hay Lin. She then summoned up a whirlwind that lifted up several zombies high into the air and sent them out over the water. The whirlwind dissipated, dropping the creatures into the sea. After a few seconds, the creatures floated up to the surface unmoving.

"Hey, you can drown them! Sort of," said Irma as she shot a stream of water into the howling mouth of a ghoul, filling its lungs until it collapsed to the sand.

"I'd prefer to put them where they belong," said Cornelia as she spread her hands wide, causing the sand beneath more of the zombies to open up, spilling the creatures into a deep chasm, at which Cornelia brought her hands together and the sand closed up again, "buried."

Will then zapped the ghouls at the front door of the beach house. The creatures jittered and gibbered for several seconds before collapsing to the ground, inert and truly dead.

At the same time, Riku, Tess and Malcolm were shooting at the scattered remnants of the small horde, while Roxas provided cover with his Keyblade guns against the Neo Shadows.

"That should be it!" said Roxas as he gave one of his Keyblade guns a twirl around his fingers.

But then they all heard a horrific roar that came from an enormous zombie, a seven foot tall and heavily muscled specimen that slowly but surely stalked out from the trees towards our heroes.

"I got this one!" said Eric as he closed his eyes in concentration, his Shardplate and Shardblade appearing seconds later. He rushed at the creature, intending to cut in half from top to bottom. But the creature blocked the Shardblade with a swing of its right arm, then struck Eric in his chest plate with the left arm with enough force to knock him into the air, hurtling several feet back before landing hard on the sand.

"Eric!" shouted Hay Lin as she flew over to him. Both looked and saw that the chest plate was heavily cracked. Small sparks of light dripped from the cracks as if the Stormlight was leaking out of the armor.

"I'm alright," said Eric as Hay Lin helped him stand up, "everyone be careful of that thing! It's way too strong!"

"But he's slow and dumb!" said Aiden as he got in front of the thuggish creature and backed away a step, grabbing the creature's attention and luring it away from the others. He kept backing away as the abomination slowly chased after him, pausing every now and then to swing its arms futilely at Aiden whom stayed just out of reach.

The creature then raised its head and roared loudly for several seconds before resuming its slow chase of Aiden.

"I want to try something!" said Tess as she aimed her shotgun Keyblade at the creature and fired off a blast. The magical pellets hit the creature in the torso yet had little effect other than making the creature flinch and pause. It then swung its arms futilely again at Aiden before roaring.

"It's vulnerable when it does that!" said Caleb. He closed his eyes in concentration, summoning his Shardplate and Shardblade, then waited for the creature to roar again. Caleb then rushed at the oversized ghoul and delivered several slashes of his Shardblade, severely cutting the creature and even cutting off one of its arms, yet it still kept coming, only now its attention was focused on Caleb.

"Enough is enough!" said Roxas as he rushed at the creature from behind, delivering a hard kick to the gargantuan ghoul's back. It spun around and tried to hit Roxas but he ducked and shot several magic bullets up at the creature, shooting off its other arm. But now the creature lunged at Roxas and tried to bite him. Roxas barely rolled out of the way and shot the creature in the torso.

The creature roared again, only now Caleb rushed in, jumped up and swung his sword at the abomination's head, slicing it off cleanly. Both head and torso fell to the sand.

"Is it dead now?" a slightly nervous Hay Lin asked as she stood to Eric's side, "really dead?"

"If it isn't I'll feed Irma's turtle to Blunk," said Cornelia.

"Hey!" shouted Irma irately, "if you so much as harm one inch of Leafy, I'll make you give Blunk a bath every day for a month!"

"Okay, okay!" said Cornelia as she held up her hands in a placating manner, "I was just kidding. Sheesh, you can dish out jokes but can't take them?"

"Well, I'm just saying, don't mess with Leafy," said Irma.

"Uh, if anyone's interested," said Taranee, "I think the zombies are all gone."

"At least in this area," said Riku. "Let's check out that house."

"You really think Anna and Kristoff could be in there?" Kairi asked Malcolm as everyone walked towards the house.

"I'd be wonderful if we could be that lucky for once," said Malcolm. He then paused, "I think some of us should power down," he then looked at Matt, Eric, Nigel, Caleb and the Guardians.

"Why?" Will asked, "there could be more zombies coming towards us."

"But there's people in there," said Kairi, "innocent people whom are in the middle of a nightmare, we don't want to freak them out anymore than they already are."

"And it'd be a good idea to keep your powers and abilities a secret to anyone else," said Aiden.

"He's right," said Caleb. With a flash, his armor and blade vanished, leaving him in his normal attire, "we don't know who we can trust on this world."

"What Sidney told us, 'There's nothing like a crisis that can bring out the worst in people,'" said Matt. With a flash of magic, he powered down to his normal self. At that Eric and Nigel also powered down.

"Okay, then," said Will as she held up The Heart of Kandrakar. With a flash of pink light, she, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin powered down to their normal selves.

"Can we at least keep our stuff out?" Sora asked.

"Sure," said Riku, "if you don't mind explaining to the first adults we come across why we, a bunch of minors, are running around with unusually crafted guns that shoot magic bullets."

"I can cover the magic part," said Malcolm as he turned his Keyblade back to normal, then cast a spell, "anyone other than ourselves will see that they're normal guns, and if anyone asks why we have them, I'll just use a misdirection spell, they won't even remember that we have guns."

"But what about the rest of us?" Nigel asked.

"You see anything that can be used as a weapon, pick it up," said Caleb as he walked over and picked up a nearby piece of led pipe.

"Fine with me," said Cornelia as she found a long stick with a broken but sharp end. At that Eric, Nigel, Matt, Hay Lin, Taranee, Irma and Will all found blunt objects.

"Now let's see if anyone's home," said Sora as he walked up to the front door of the beach house. The door was heavily battered and splintered, as if ready to give way with just a few more hits.

Sora cautiously knocked on the door, "Hello?" he called, "is anyone there?"

He and the others waited and listened yet there was no answer.

"Maybe there isn't anyone," said Kairi.

"Then why would the zombies want to get in so badly?" Will asked. She then knocked on the door, "is anyone alive in there? We're here to help!"

"If you're hurt or can't talk, knock on the door from your end!" said Riku. They listened and waited but again, there was no answer.

"Let's just go in and check the place out," said a slightly impatient Cornelia, "or just walk away. I knew this was a waste of time."

"Wait! Listen!" said Hay Lin, "I can hear someone…no…three someone's…they're whispering…they're afraid we might be infected."

"We mean you no harm!" Will called, "we're not infected!"

"If you're hurt, we've got medicine and first aid kits!" said Sora.

"We didn't pack any first aid kits," said Taranee.

"No but we've got healing items," said Aiden, "and we can always ask Sidney to beam down more."

Just then they all heard footsteps from the other side of the door. They heard several heavy objects being moved, then a lock clicked and the door slowly swung open, revealing a girl, about 14 with long, sandy blond hair and very frightened green eyes, wearing a multi-colored two piece swimsuit beneath a T-shirt and shorts and sandals. In her hands was a somewhat dented golf club.

Behind the girl was another girl, this one about 11 with shoulder-length blond hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue T-shirt and shorts with a green jacket.

"Are…are you really here to help?" the elder girl asked as she tightened her grip on the golf club, "because if you're not then I'll beat you all to a pulp!"

"Hey, take it easy," said Kairi, "we're not your enemies."

"We just smashed that horde of zombies out to get you," said Matt. He and the others stood aside and allowed the two girls to see the destroyed ghouls.

"How'd you get guns?" the younger girl asked.

"Ask a glass of water," said Malcolm.

At that the little girl blinked and shook her head a bit, "uh…wait…oh, are you really the good guys?"

"Look at me and ask if this is the face of a villain," said a smiling Irma.

"It's alright, you can trust us," said Will as she held out her hand and gently placed it on the older girl's arm, lowering the golf club, "I'm Will, these are my friends."

"I'm…Bethany Greenhill," said the girl, "this is my sister, Kate."

"Are you all alone here?" Sora asked, "were are your parents?"

"Dad's in the bedroom," said Kate, "he's hurt bad."

"Mom's…our mom…she," said Bethany in an unsteady tone, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh, I see," said Kairi. She then mouthed to the others 'zombie,' at which the others nodded in understanding. She then looked at Bethany, "can we come in? If your dad's hurt, we can help him."

"Those things…they were killing and eating everyone!" said Bethany as she and Kate stood aside to let Sora, Will, Kairi, Riku and Matt in. Several pieces of furniture had been moved towards the door to act as a barricade, while a second barricade had been set up at the rear door of the house, a small trail of blood lead from the barricade to the bedroom. Several empty cans of food and bottles of water lay strewn about on the floor.

"How long have you been here?" Matt asked.

"Since the night of the big party at the hotel," said Bethany, "since mom…since those things got her."

"Daddy tried to save her but she was gone," said Kate in a neutral tone, "he got us away from the monsters and back here."

"We had some food and water from the store," said Bethany, "we thought we could wait it out until help came, but those things broke through the back door and dad…he…"

"Oh," said Will in a shocked but understanding tone, while Sora, Kairi, Riku and Matt also understood.

"Maybe we can still help your dad," said Kairi, "where is he?"

"In the bedroom," said Bethany, "he fought those things off while I fixed the barricade, then he got sick. He's getting worse all the time," she then started crying, "he's going to die and come back as one of those things!"

"Not if we can help it!" said Sora. With that he, Will, Kairi, Riku and Matt went towards the bedroom, not sure what they were going to do but anything was better than nothing.

They found the bedroom a shambles. All furniture and objects save for a battery powered radio and a king size mattress had been moved to fortify the barricades, while laying on the mattress was a man in his early 40's with slightly graying black hair. His left forearm had been bandaged but the skin around the bandage was heavily infected, while the rest of him was soaked with fever sweat. His eyes were sunken and pale and his breathing was rapid and labored.

"Dad, these people helped us," said Bethany as she and Kate walked up to their father, "Will, this is our dad, Jonathan."

"Thank…thank you," gasped Jonathan, "thank you for…saving my daughters. I…don't have…the strength anymore…to fight those…creatures off."

"Like we could walk away from friends who needed help," said Sora.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Will asked.

"Just one…thing…" gasped Jonathan, "get my girls…to…lifeguard station."

"We heard over the radio that survivors were gathering at the lifeguard station up the beach," said Bethany, "we were about to try and go there when those things attacked again."

"But they're gone now, daddy," said Kate as she smiled hopefully, "we can get you to there and they'll help you."

"I'm…sorry, Kate," said Jonathan, "you'll…have to go…without me."

"But…" said Kate, her eyes welling up with tears.

"It's…okay, darling," said Jonathan as he somehow found the strength to sit up, "you've got your big…sister to protect you, and your new friends. Don't worry about…me, I'll be with your mommy soon."

"Daddy!" cried Kate as she rushed to and hugged her father, while Bethany embraced him as well, both girls crying freely now.

"I love you both so much," said Jonathan, "you mean more to me…than the whole world. Now go. Go and live!"

"Come on, Bethany," said Will as she held out her hand, "I'll introduce you to the others."

Reluctantly, Bethany and Kate walked away from their father and went with Will outside.

"There's got to be something we can do," said Sora, "can you heal him, Kairi?"

"I can try," said Kairi. She then walked up to Jonathan, "I'm going to do something…extraordinary, and I don't know if it'll work, but it's better than nothing." She then carefully undid the bandage on his arm, wincing at the heavily infected bite wound.

Placing her hand over the bite, Kairi shone her healing magic onto it for several seconds. When she was finished, the wound was cleaned and closed, yet the infection was still there.

"I'm sorry, Kairi," said Sora as he and the others saw the look of disappointment on her face.

"At least you tried," said Riku.

"Yeah, I did try," said Kairi. She then looked at Jonathan, "I wish I could do more."

"You can by…saving my girls," said Jonathan, "get them off of this god forsaken island!"

"We will," said Matt, "but…isn't there anything we can do for you? You know…to help ease your pain?"

"You mean…put me out of…my misery?" Jonathan asked. He then laughed, "no, I won't have my death…on your hands. There'll be plenty…of that later. I can…take care of myself," he then pulled out a 9mm handgun, "took this off…a security guard when…all hell broke lose. Used up most of the bullets but…there's one left. I'll wait until…you and the girls are gone. I don't want them to hear."

"We'll get them out of here," said Sora, "and keep them safe, I promise."

"Thank you," said Jonathan.

At that Sora, Matt, Kairi and Riku exited the house, where they found Will introducing Bethany and Kate to the others. "Let's go," he said.

"Shouldn't we…?" Eric asked.

"There's nothing else we can do," said Matt.

"Which way to the lifeguard station, Sidney?" Kairi asked into her phone.

"About a hundred yards north there's a long wooden staircase up the cliff," said Sidney, "it'll take you right where you want to go. But be careful, there's a few scattered ghouls in your way."

"So long as we don't run into any more of those really big zombies," said Will, "we'll be fine."

"I'd recommend we get better weapons," said Caleb, "sticks and clubs are okay, but…"

"It's alright, we know you guys have magic and stuff," said Bethany.

"What?" Will asked as she and the others looked at each other with concerned eyes.

"That's just plain silly," said Hay Lin as she put up a confident front, "we don't have magic?"

"Then how come my sister and I saw you out the window?" Bethany asked, "I saw you five wearing really great outfits and you could fly," she then looked at Matt, "you also could fly and had this mask on," then at Eric, Nigel and Caleb, "you three had armor and really big swords," then at Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aiden, Tess and Malcolm, "I don't know what you did to your guns to make them look ordinary, but they were awesome."

"I wish I had a gun that shot magic," said Kate. She then pulled out a diving knife, "all I've got is this." Just then Tess grabbed the knife from her, "hey!"

"Little girls shouldn't play with knives," said Tess as she looked at the blade, "not a bad knife actually."

"How old were you when you started playing with razors?" Aiden asked.

"Uh…about Kate's age," said Tess in a sheepish tone, "but I was half crazy at the time. I just lost my father and…" she then looked at Kate, "oh, sorry. But you still can't have this knife," she then stuck the knife in one of the belt loops of her pants.

"That's okay," said Kate as she pulled out two more knives from her jacket pockets, "I've got plenty."

"Can you use those?" Caleb asked in a curious tone.

"She took out three of those things by throwing knives at their heads," said Bethany in an eager tone, "she's really good at knife throwing."

"I like ninja movies," said Kate, "and Bethany killed a lot of monsters too."

"Well," said Bethany in a modest tone, "I'm the designated hitter on my school's baseball team." She then gave her golf club a few swings, "what I wouldn't give for a few good baseball bats."

"We'll find you something better," said Sora, "come on, we've got to go."

They carefully made their way up the beach, doing their best to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. When they did run into the occasional ghoul, one of the Guardians dispatched it with an elemental attack that never failed to amaze Bethany and Kate.

They reached the tall staircase that wound up the cliff. A few yards from the top of the staircase was the lifeguard station. The complex was surrounded by a chain link fence with an electronic gate leading to a road and a door with an electronic lock.

Several survivors were already at the station. They opened the door and warmly welcomed our heroes and allies. Sora was the last one to enter the complex, pausing momentarily as he thought he heard a gunshot on the wind.

"We'll keep your daughters safe, Jonathan," said Sora, "we'll get them out of here, I swear it." With that he walked through the doorway and closed it behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>…Outpost 3992...800 Light-years from Earth…<strong>

Far from human civilization lay a spaceport built into a rocky moon orbiting a gas giant. Among the many facilities in the spaceport was a bar called Milliways, an establishment destined, far into the distant, distant future, to be remade as the famous Restaurant at the End of the Universe.

But for now it was just a dive bar where countless alien species would come in for a cold drink and to have fun. Yet one of the patrons visiting Milliways this day was perhaps one of the most dangerous people alive.

Sitting on a barstool, alternating between nursing a glass of beer brewed on a distant alien world and downing shots of hard liquor was a woman apparently in her early to mid 30's with long black hair with a green tinge, pale lavender eyes and pale skin. She wore a brown travelers cloak over a green and purple blouse, a blue and green skirt with purple stocking and black, knee high boots, an oak walking stick was leaning against the bar to her left. Her name is Nerissa.

"Another one," said Nerissa as she pushed her shot glass forward and tossed the bartender a coin, then took a sip from her beer glass.

The bartender, a humanoid with green and yellow skin and three eyes, took Nerissa's coin and poured more liquor into the shot glass, "you've been here for almost half an hour, miss," it said, "and you haven't talked one bit."

"I've been talking," said Nerissa as she took the shot glass in her fingers, "I said hello when I sat down, I ordered beer and shots and I've been asking for more." She then downed her shot, "keep 'em coming," she then tossed the bartender another coin.

"I'd be a poor example of the hospitality business if I didn't ask what was bothering you," said the bartender as he took the coin and poured another shot.

"I'm not drunk enough yet to talk about my woes," said Nerissa. She then finished her beer and downed the shot, then let out a small burp. She then giggled slightly, "okay, now I'm drunk enough," she then leaned forward, "you ever had an opportunity to make a real difference in the universe? Not just saving a life or taking part in a righteous cause, I mean effecting real, positive change. Ever had that chance?"

"Can't say that I have," said the bartender as he handed Nerissa another glass of beer.

"Well, I had the chance," said Nerissa, "I could have made a real difference in the universe!" she then stood up and began gesturing wildly with one hand, "I could have had the power to change lives! I could have brought peace, order and security to so many worlds! War, poverty, hunger, crime, corruption, I could have ended it all! I had the power to make the universe a better place! I could have done it! I was so close!" She then held her thumb and forefinger an inch apart, "I was this close! Have you ever come that close to making a dream come true?"

"Can't say that I have," said the bartender.

"Well, it happened to me!" said Nerissa irately, "I had the chance and lost it!" she drank more of her beer and let out another burp before continuing, "and it's all thanks to those mewling, wet behind the ears, pubescent sluts! Them and their meddling boyfriends! Oh, and that idiot Phobos and his worm-tail of a minion, they had a hand in my failure as well! And let's not forget my ungrateful brat of a son, Caleb!"

"Your son?" the bartender asked.

"My son," said Nerissa venomously, "my dear, precious, backstabbing son! How dare he side with that impudent brat, Will Vandom! And what kind of name is Will for a girl anyway? Yes, her real name is Wilma, but Will is a boy's name!" she then drank more of her beer, "in my day, girls had real girl's names! I'm a lot older than I look, did you know that?"

"You certainly don't look your age," said the bartender.

"Kids," said Nerissa in a disgusted tone, "what's wrong with kids these days? Especially girls. Always in a hurry to waste money on clothes, makeup and stupid electronic items that break all too easily. All they care about is gossip, rotting their brains in front of a TV set and which teen idol is the most cute. And when you give a few of them some magical powers, they completely make asses of themselves! Sure, they save a few lives and make a few right decisions, but when you try to tell them how to do things better, they don't listen!"

"Children clearly have no respect for their elders," said the bartender.

"No respect," said Nerissa as she sat down again, "that's always been my problem; I get no respect. My friends, my family, even those ivory tower idiots in Kandrakar and their precious Oracle, they never respected me! Yes, I admit I made a bit of an ass of myself, but that's no excuse to push me aside. And when I had a truly brilliant idea that could make things so much better, they call me insane and lock me up!"

"You really had it rough," said the bartender.

"No respect," said Nerissa again, "not even from my son, my only child, my flesh and blood! I admit I wasn't a good mother, I could have tried more, I could have been more loving and attentive instead of pursuing my own goals. I could have been there for Caleb."

She then threw her beer glass against the wall, shattering it into pieces, "but that's no excuse for him betraying me!" she shouted, "I was a terrible mother, but I gave Caleb the most important thing a mother can give to her child; life. And he repays me by siding with those unworthy little girls!"

"Have you ever considered that they are worthy? They survived everything you and Phobos threw at them and won."

"They're unworthy because the power was taken from me!" shouted Nerissa, "I was chosen to be Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar! I had the power and it was stolen from me!" she then blinked in surprise and looked at the bartender, "wait, did you just say something?"

"Wasn't me," said the bartender as he poured a shot glass and handed it to the patron sitting to Nerissa's right.

Nerissa looked to her right and realized that the person there was none other than Alegra. "Long time no see, old friend," said Alegra as she picked up the shot glass and saluted Nerissa with it, "cheers."

**The End of Chapter 2.**

_Next chapter finds the reunion between Alegra and Nerissa turning a bit messy, while Sora and the others truly begin to understand the horrors gripping Banoi. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you then!_


	4. Chapter 3: Alliances

_Last time found Elyon, Yan Lin and the former Guardians irately and reluctantly accepting that not only is Lillian a Princess of Heart, but is also another of Alegra's Aces. Meanwhile, Sora, Will and the others arrived on the zombie-infested island of Banoi. After a rough start, they successfully rescued two sisters from a pack of ghouls, escorting them to the safety of the local Lifeguard Station. Elsewhere, a mildly inebriated Nerissa ranted about her woes. 'Nuff said, on with the show!_

**Chapter 3: Alliances**

"Have you ever considered that they are worthy? They survived everything you and Phobos threw at them and won."

"They're unworthy because the power was taken from me!" shouted Nerissa, "I was chosen to be Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar! I had the power and it was stolen from me!" she then blinked in surprise and looked at the bartender, "wait, did you just say something?"

"Wasn't me," said the bartender as he poured a shot glass and handed it to the patron sitting to Nerissa's right.

Nerissa looked to her right and realized that the person there was none other than Alegra. "Long time no see, old friend," said Alegra as she picked up the shot glass and saluted Nerissa with it, "cheers."

"You!" said Nerissa in a venomous tone.

"Surprised to see me after so long?" Alegra asked as she sipped her drink, "I must admit, you look fantastic. Last time we met, you were pretty much ready to drop dead. I see you regenerated your arm."

"No thanks to you!" said Nerissa irately, "you cut my arm off, you bitch!" she then grabbed a beer bottle from a nearby patron, smashed it against the bar and used the broken glass to stab Alegra in the neck, then in the stomach several times, then in the neck again for good measure. Alegra gave a gurgling gasp and fell to the floor where she drowned in her own blood within seconds.

Nerissa then realized that all the customers and the bartender were looking at her like she was something vile and disgusting, "What? She cut my arm off," she said, then downed another shot, "and owed me money if it makes any difference."

As if a spell had been broken, the patrons screamed with terror and ran for the exit, while the bartender ducked into a panic room behind the bar where a communication line to the police waited.

"Again I get no respect," said Nerissa as she gracefully leapt over the bar and poured herself another drink.

Seconds later Alegra came gasping back to life. She stood up, covered in blood, her shirt ripped and bloodstained beyond repair, yet she was completely healed.

"That never gets old," said a smirking Nerissa as she tossed Alegra some napkins and a bottle of water.

"Are you satisfied?" Alegra irately asked as she rinsed and wiped the blood from her neck and stomach.

"A bit," said Nerissa, "but considering what you did to me, a million deaths will never be enough."

"Well, considering that this is the twenty-ninth time you've killed me," said Alegra as she wiped the blood off her hands, "and ruined yet another outfit of mine, you've still got a long way to go. Now, shall we go somewhere private and talk like civilized people? Or are we going to wait here for the authorities to arrive and have a rather unpleasant mess to explain? While you're getting completely wasted in the process no less."

"You always took things too seriously," said Nerissa. She downed her shot, hopped over the bar and stood next to Alegra, "but you're right. This place stinks anyway." She grabbed onto Alegra's arm and they both teleported out, seconds before police officers burst into the room.

* * *

><p>Alegra and Nerissa arrived on a distant jungle planet atop a hill overlooking the vast green expanse of trees. It was mid-afternoon; humid and overcast. Lightning flashed overhead followed by a crash of thunder.<p>

"Always a flair for the dramatic," said Alegra, "some things never change."

"You're living proof," said Nerissa, "how long has it been for you since we last parted? Since the day you took my arm and left me to rot in solitary confinement for eternity? I seem to remember you wore an atrocious perfume that day." She then sniffed, "I'm glad your sense of scents have changed."

"I ran out of that particular scent," said Alegra, "over five hundred years for me, yet only few dozen for you. I can see that your vile machinations have restored you in body, yet your mind is as unbalanced as ever."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm sane and the universe is unbalanced?" Nerissa asked, "that one person with initiative and power can correct that imbalance and make things better?"

"But at what cost?" Alegra asked irately, "yes, you could have made thing better; you could have brought peace, unity and security to countless world, but at the price of freedom!"

"The only freedom lost would have been the freedom to inflict pain!" said Nerissa, "I would have destroyed all those whom would profit from war, from famine, from the suffering of innocents!"

At that Alegra sighed with annoyance, "I seem to remember having this conversation long ago. We never resolved our differences then, so why expect to do so now?"

"That's a good question," said Nerissa, "why did you come back, Alegra? Why did it take you five centuries for you to find me?"

"I got sidetracked," said Alegra, "I picked up a nemesis."

"Ah yes, The Puppeteer," said Nerissa, "I heard about your long game of cat and mouse, and was glad to hear of your long-delayed triumph. So, now you're back to deal with some unfinished business."

"I try not to leave unfinished business unfinished for too long," said Alegra, "yes, I've come to finish what was started so long ago."

"How long ago it seems," said Nerissa, "I remember being young and foolish, easily manipulated into believing we were acting for the greater good. We all were like that; Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma and myself. We thought we were making a difference. But then I woke up to the truth, that mere missions and quests wouldn't be enough to save the universe from itself."

"Have you forgotten how much good you and your fellow Guardians accomplished?" Alegra asked, "All the lives you saved? All the wicked souls you punished."

"All the worlds full of giant monsters you sent us to, yes," said Nerissa, "I remember it all. I remember everything that's ever happened to me, that's my curse."

"Then surely you remember the day you abused The Heart of Kandrakar for the last time," said Alegra, "the day you went too far and caused the destruction of a world."

"I tried to save that world!" snapped Nerissa, "Raxon IV was being mined by a ruthless corporation at the expense of its native population. I tried to destroy the machines that were tapping into the planet's core."

"And you caused the machines to overload and send a feedback pulse into the planet core," said Alegra, "Raxon IV shook itself to pieces from the tectonic instability!"

"I could have stopped it!" exclaimed Nerissa, "I had a plan that would have saved Raxon IV. All I needed was for Cassidy and the others to channel all their power into me. With all five Aurameres at my command, I could have corrected the instability."

At that Nerissa sighed and sat down, "it would have worked; my friends believed it would have worked, and if I had the chance to explain to The Oracle, he would have believed it too, so would Tibor. But that fur-brained bitch Luba, she prevented me from tapping into all five Aurameres and Raxon IV was doomed."

"That's when The Council of Kandrakar voted to strip you of the crystal," said Alegra, "and gave it to Cassidy."

"The Council had no right to take the crystal from me!" snapped Nerissa as she stood up again, "it was mine by destiny! I was the chosen one! Not Cassidy, not her, me! I asked her to give it back and she refused, so I had to take it back."

"And so you murdered her!" said Alegra in an outraged tone, "you and Cassidy fought over The Heart and you pushed her off the face of a mountain! You and Cassidy were like sisters and you murdered her! The rest is history; you ran, I chased after you and after many years and many deaths on my part, I caught and dragged you back to Kandrakar."

"Where those ivory tower idiots sentenced me to an eternity of imprisonment in Mount Thanos," said Nerissa, "where I still would have been, broken, decaying and minus an arm," she then touched her left arm, "had The Veil not gone up and a portal opened to Metamore."

"If I had known you'd escaped your cage and were hiding on Metamore," said Alegra, "if I had known, I would have…"

"You'd have what?" Nerissa asked daringly, "dropped a nuclear warhead on Meridian? Sent some of your aces after me?"

"I would have done something than allow you to run free!" said Alegra, "I had eyes and ears on Metamore, advising me of Phobos's antics and the status of the rebellion. But I was too engrossed in my war against The Puppeteer. Centuries I sought out that malicious manipulator, and when I finally defeated him and learned that you were playing the Machiavellian game, did I go to Metamore and rip your twisted black heart out? No, I had to pick up another nemesis, one I fear may be a bit more than I can handle."

"What?!" exclaimed Nerissa in mock horror, "the great and powerful Alegra Wells, near immortal time traveler and supreme meddling brat of the multi-verse, has gotten in over her head?"

"Well, it had to have happened to me sometime," said a slightly exasperated Alegra, "Columbina is unlike any foe I've faced in my fifteen hundred years of life. I'm almost tempted to ask The Doctor for help, even so far as to seek out my old beau, Jack Harkness, except that The Doctor has troubles of his own, while I could never involve Jack in my affairs, I couldn't do that to him."

"After all this time, you're still in love with that omni-sexual pervert," said Nerissa.

"Leaving him was the hardest thing I ever did," said Alegra, "we were soul mates even before I became immortal. But what do you know about soul mates and true love? You've never loved anyone but yourself!"

"I loved Julian and Caleb," said Nerissa, "I loved them enough to let them go before they got too deep in my affairs."

"But you fond it convenient to manipulate them both in order to further your goals," said Alegra, "you even tried to get your son to join you in your wicked crusade to dominate the cosmos!" she then smiled, "I'm glad he takes more after his father than you."

"Don't you make fun of me," said Nerissa irately, "we're in the middle of a jungle world, there's a million ways for you to die here."

"There's a million ways to die on every world," said Alegra, "and I'm just getting started in japing you. I also had eyes and ears on Will Vandom and her friends. I must admit, despite a shaky start, they're turning out to be pretty darn good Guardians."

"Will Vandom and her fellow brats are nothing!" snapped Nerissa.

"They beat you," said Alegra, "I say that trumps anything else you have to say."

"Damn you!" shouted Nerissa as she sent a bolt of lightning at Alegra, whom vanished just before the bolt hit her.

Alegra reappeared behind Nerissa and grabbed the corrupted Guardian in a full nelson hold and pressed her to the ground. Nerissa struggled to break free but Alegra's hold was too strong.

"We can go round and round with hateful words and death threats for the next cycle of the Mayan Calendar," said Alegra, "we can play the blame game until the universe is consumed by super massive black holes, or we can talk like civilized women and maybe help each other out."

"Whatever! Just let go of me!" shouted Nerissa.

Alegra released her and both women stood up.

"You always did fight dirty," said Nerissa as she dusted her clothes off.

"Only when I have to," said Alegra, "now, instead of reminiscing about the bad times, why not focus on the good? I seem to remember the day Yan Lin opened The Silver Dragon."

"We all were there," said Nerissa, "we had our picture taken in the local paper. And I seem to remember that you sent is on a mission to join a few Keyblade Wielders and one rather handsome Keyblade Master, what was his name?"

"Eraqus," said Alegra, "and I'm sorry to say that he bought the farm a little over ten years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," said Nerissa, "I rather liked him." She then sighed with exasperation, "you didn't come looking for me just to talk about the good old days, so what do you want?"

"To remind you that you were once a hero," said Alegra, "that you accomplished so much good and saved so many lives."

"I never forgot," said Nerissa, "the good and the bad, I remember it all. Now what do you want? Are you going to recruit me as one of your aces or not?"

"You always were clever," said a smiling Alegra, "yes, I need you as one of my aces."

"And you are so predictable," said Nerissa, "so, what do you want me to do this time? What world needs saving? Or what villain needs destroying? I can do both."

"It's nothing too serious," said Alegra, "rescue a dormant Princess of Heart from a world in the grip of a zombie outbreak."

"A zombie outbreak," said Nerissa in an intrigued tone, "haven't done one of those in a while."

"This one is different," said Alegra, "my sources tell me that the virus was engendered by Foundation X operatives."

"Never heard of them," said Nerissa, "I assume you've already told your other aces this? And what about the main group of heroes you've recruited? Who is it this time?"

"The newest batch of Keyblade Wielders," said Alegra, "six, well, seven actually, it's complicated. I've told them and the two aces I've already recruited what they needed to know. You're the third. Oh, before I forget, Will and her friends are involved as well."

At that Nerissa looked like she was ready to rush at Alegra and snap her neck. Instead, she smiled viciously, "and are the current Guardians fighting the undead as we speak?"

"They and the Keyblade Wielders are on Banoi," said Alegra, "fighting with everything they have against the unholy hordes of the walking dead."

"Good," said Nerissa venomously, "let them fight and be devoured by ghouls and whatever else is on that island! Let them rot there!"

"Oh, come on," said an annoyed Alegra.

"No, you come on!" spat Nerissa, "you come after me after all these years and have the sheer _chutzpah _to ask me for help, that's one thing. But to ask me to join forces with that red-head usurping slut and her bratty friends, that's going too far, even for you!"

"You have no idea how far I'm willing to go in order to drive back the darkness," said Alegra steely, "I've made so many sacrifices and seen so many friends die. You're not the only one who's cursed with perfect memory."

"So we've both suffered," said Nerissa, "that still won't make me work with Will and her friends. Even if I did, there's no way they'll accept me, there's simply too much bad blood between us."

"Even bad blood can be washed away," said Alegra, "And you'll find that Will and her friends may be more accepting of your assistance than you might think."

"Forget it!" said Nerissa, "there's nothing you can say or do that'll convince me to do it!" with that she turned her back on Alegra and raised her right hand. A ring on her hand glowed brightly as she swiped the air diagonally, opening a Fold in space and time.

"I know how you can make your dream come true!" called Alegra.

At that Nerissa paused and turned around to look back at Alegra, "like you'd ever help me bring order to the cosmos."

"I know how you can without enslaving the cosmos," said Alegra, "and you can do so with the powers you already have, no need to degrade yourself as a thief any further."

Nerissa paused in thought before speaking again, "the one thing I regret during the past months was stealing the powers of Elyon and my friends. With all my heart, I regret stooping so low," She then swiped at the air again, closing up the Fold before walking back to Alegra, "alright, how can I make my dream come true without acquiring more power? How can I bring order to a chaotic universe without dominating that universe?"

"By using the talents you were born with," said Alegra, "you have a remarkable ability to make others do what you want. You convinced several of Phobos's dogs to follow your cause."

"I merely offered then what they so desired," said Nerissa, "vengeance against those whom wronged them."

"You gained the confidence of the rebels and The Guardians under the guises of The Mage and Trill the castle cook," said Alegra, "and you wormed your way into the hearts of your former companions, even dear Cassidy, whom you forcibly called her soul back from the other side."

"Part of me regrets I had to hurt them so in order to make them mine," said Nerissa, "despite all that's happened, I still love them as friends. And Caleb, and Julian, I'd do anything to earn their forgiveness and love."

"You still can," said Alegra, "and you can bring order to the cosmos. A few whispers in the right ears, a few illicit deals here, a few knives in the back there and before you know it, you'll be the power behind the power of so many worlds."

"Rule from the shadows," said Nerissa in a thoughtful manner, "advice in public but control in private, yes…yes, it can work! But it'll never work, not in the time I have left. I may have restored my youth and beauty, I'm still living on borrowed time. Ten, fifteen years and I'll start to age uncontrollably and die."

"I can give you access to cellular regeneration techniques that'll keep you alive almost indefinitely," said Alegra, "just have to be careful of overusing the techniques, and the side effects, my former associate Sylvia Dunbar can attest to that."

"What kind of side effects?" Nerissa asked cautiously.

"Nothing too serious," said Alegra, "nausea, skin rashes, memory lapses, dementia, but you wouldn't abuse such a gracious gift, would you?"

"What about building new identities for each world and gathering secrets?" Nerissa asked, "if I'm going to rule from the shadows, I'll have to gain the trust of a lot of powerful people, and I'll need something to hold over them."

"I have plenty of dirt on plenty of high rollers for you to blackmail them with for the next thousand years," said Alegra, "time travel does have its merits after all."

At that Nerissa glared at Alegra with suspicious eyes, "you must really need my help to offer me such tantalizing rewards."

"The fate of countless worlds are on the line here," said Alegra, "five Princesses of Heart have been found and two more are needed to avert the coming crisis. If Columbina gets her hands on one of the dormant candidates and turns her heart dark, all will be lost."

"That serious, huh?" Nerissa asked, "that still doesn't justify giving me the means to dominate the cosmos from the shadows," she then frowned, "you don't expect me to survive, do you!"

"I expect you to do what you have to do for what you've always believed in," said Alegra, "the greater good. You've done a lot of good and evil in your time. I'm offering you the chance to change your universe for the better without destroying free will. All I'm asking is that you be one cog in a machine that will prevent a disaster of apocalyptic proportions." She then held out her hand, "be a hero one more time before becoming the savior of the cosmos."

At that Nerissa hesitated for a few seconds before shaking Alegra's hand, "I'll do it, but I won't enjoy it."

"Perhaps," said Alegra, "but you'll be satisfied when the job is done. You'll leave now."

"Now?" Nerissa asked in a slightly taken aback tone, "I thought you always kept your aces up your sleeve until you needed them."

"I'm playing one of my aces now," said Alegra, "right now you're needed in the streets of Moresby, capital city of Banoi where the outbreak has all but wiped out the human population. Those surviving humans are either savage criminals taking advantage of the ongoing chaos or simple innocent souls just trying to stay alive. Your job is to destroy as many ghouls, both dead and living, until The Guardians and Keyblade Wielders arrive in the city, which shouldn't be too long."

"They'd better not keep me waiting," said Nerissa, "and you'd better keep your word on all that you promised me. And I want one more thing; I do this for you, that's it, we're done. I help save this dormant Princess of Heart and prevent the coming catastrophe, we part ways forever. I don't want to see or hear from you ever again."

"Done," said Alegra, "I pride myself on keeping my promises." She then looked at her watch and frowned, "this conversation took a little longer than I hoped. I've a lot of work to do and not much time to get it done. Good luck, Nerissa, you're going to need it." With that she vanished.

"I make my own luck," said Nerissa. She then opened another Fold and stepped through it. She emerged in the middle of a filth-strewed alley that opened up onto a garbage-lain street. Wrecked cars and dead bodies were scattered all around, while the buildings showed signs of recent fighting. She had clearly arrived in a bad part of the city where crime and poverty was the norm, but the current crisis was making things exponentially worse.

Nerissa then saw two zombies feeding on a corpse nearby. The two Walkers stood up and began shuffling towards her.

"Mindless beasts," said a disgusted Nerissa as she raised her hand towards the oncoming zombies, "away with you and your foul stench!" she then sent out a bolt of lightning that vaporized the ghouls.

Nerissa then heard the screams of two fast zombies. The recently animated ghouls rushed at her, ready to beat her to a pulp and feed on her flesh. Nerissa waited until the last second before zapping the creatures into dust.

"I was wrong," said Nerissa as she smiled with vicious glee, "I'm gonna enjoy this."

* * *

><p><strong>…Lifeguard Station…Royal Palms Resort…<strong>

"What do you think?" Aiden asked as he handed a modified baseball bat to Bethany, whom took a few experimental swings with the weapon.

"It feels good," said Bethany as she swung the bat again, "real good."

"Who would have thought that a few wires, batteries, some duct tape and scrap metal and you could make a baseball bat that electrocutes on impact," said Sora.

"And who would have thought you could make a baseball bat that can set someone on fire," said Will.

"I'm surprised that you can use ordinary household objects to make a lethal weapon even more lethal," said Tess.

"I'm more surprised that they're giving lethal weapons to kids," said Taranee.

While the adults survivors were either wallowing in their post traumatic misery, arguing about what to do or actually doing something constructive, the children were actively preparing to wage war against the walking dead. Using whatever they could find to turn ordinary weapons into more effective weapons, almost a dozen young men and women were getting ready to strike back at the undead forces that had turned their lives upside down and forever scarred those lives.

Among the youths getting ready to fight back was Ellen Wallis, about 15 with shoulder-length blond hair and gray eyes. Her weapons of choice were batons and cudgels modified to set zombies on fire. Ellen was from Miami, Florida. Her parents were successful nightclub promoters looking to open a new franchise in Banoi. She was sleeping in her hotel room when the initial outbreak swept over the resort. When Ellen woke up and found her parents gone, her first act was to check her cellphone. There was one message where she heard her parents crying out to their daughter that they love her with all their hearts, before screaming in terror and pain, shortly followed by the sound of teeth ripping into flesh. Ellen had no doubts that her mother and father had been killed.

Next was Kevin Hoverson, age 17 with short brown hair and blue eyes. He preferred axes and hatches. Kevin's parents were New York stockbrokers whom managed to keep their investors money safe during the recession. As the economy improved, they decided to splurge on a vacation to Banoi. Kevin was out partying with friends on the beach when the zombies came. He and his parents managed to find each other and take refuge at a beach house with other survivors, eventually making their way to the lifeguard station. His mother and father were among the adults wallowing in PTSD.

Then there was Simon de la'Cruz, age 16 with short black hair and coal eyes. He preferred machetes modified to poison that which was cut. The son of a construction firm CEO, Simon was on Banoi with his tutor and best friend because his father had a last-minute conference to attend. When the outbreak started, Simon was separated from his friend and tutor.

Danni Iverson, age 17 with braided brown hair and blue eyes, preferred a hammer modified to deliver a more destructive impact. The only daughter of the head of a San Francisco law firm, Danni and her mother were preparing to check out of the hotel and head home when the outbreak began. Trapped on the island, Danni's mother was among the adults arguing about what to do.

And last, and clearly leader of the group was Amanda Bell, age 18 with short red hair, light brown eyes and well muscled from kickboxing training. Her weapons of choice were modified brass knuckles. A child prodigy in engineering, martial arts, and heir to a vast fortune left by her late parents, Amanda came to Banoi to celebrate her coming of age with some close friends. She was the only one in her party to survive the initial outbreak, partly due to her ingenuity in creating weapons and partly to her training.

"The main problem is keeping your weapons in good working order," said Amanda to Bethany as they stood in front of a workbench full of tools in the station garage. "Take your bat for example. It can take out a ghoul in one good swing to the head. But after a few score or more ghouls your bat is a splinted, bloody mess that's barely good for keeping zombies from getting too close."

She then handed another baseball bat to Amanda, this one modified with nails embedded in the wood, "always keep at least one backup weapon."

"I've got plenty," said Kate as she had several knives laid out and was sharpening them on a whetstone.

"And whatever you do, don't take on too many zombies at once," said Kevin as he sharpened one of his hatchets, "if you find yourself confronted by more than a handful of ghouls, get out of there fast! Most of the time you can outrun the things but if there's no easy way out, make for the nearest car and jump onto the roof."

"We call the most common zombies Walkers; they're slow and stupid," said Simon, "they'll surround the car but won't follow you up, leaving you free to kneel down and bash them on the head."

"Or kick them in the head and save your weapons for later," said Danni, "now Infected, the fast and screaming ones, they're tougher and more vicious. If you give them the chance, they'll beat you bloody and eat you alive."

"Best thing to do with them is kick them before they get too close," said Ellen, "kick and keep kicking until they fall down. Then you can use your weapon or crush their heads."

"If you're really lucky and daring," said Kevin, "you can time your swings right and take out the head of an incoming Infected. You already know how to take out a Thug without getting smashed to pieces."

"I just hope we don't run into too many of those zombies," said Aiden.

"There's more of them than you might think," said Kevin, "they're tough as iron, but even more slow and stupid than Walkers. Oh, another thing about these zombies is that they bleed."

"They don't have a pulse," said Amanda, "but something keeps their blood from clotting."

"The virus must prevent coagulation and lividity," said Taranee.

"If you cut them enough, they die for good," said Simon, "I don't know or why but they do. They're also vulnerable to poisons." he then held up one of his machetes, a nauseating vapor was wafting from the blade, "if you hit them right, you can make then puke their rotting guts out."

"And they burn even easier if they're puking," said Ellen eagerly as she held up one of her incinerating cudgels.

"And if you shock them," said Will, "they do a little dance before they die for real."

"Yeah," said a smiling Bethany.

"So, what are all the adults doing here?" Sora asked, "is anyone actually in charge?"

"The head lifeguard, Sinamoi," said Amanda, "he's really trying to keep everything together. He's organized search parties for food, water, weapons and supplies."

"He's also sent someone up to the lighthouse to get a part for a new radio antenna," said Danni, "once we get the word out to other countries, to like Australia, Japan, United States, anyone, they'll send help. All we have to do is hold out until the boats come."

"Why hasn't anyone tried to leave?" Caleb asked.

"Oh, they tried," said Amanda, "and some did get out, those rich enough to have their own personal airplanes and yachts."

"The airports and harbors were swamped by people trying to escape," said Simon, "all it took was a few zombies to make a bad situation worse. People went berserk with fear and wound up wrecking planes and overloading boats. Those with guns began shooting wildly. A few misplaced shots at a fuel tank at the airport, another at a propane tank at the harbor and kaboom! All planes and boats were rendered useless, hundreds were killed and more rose up as ghouls."

"So all we can do is stay alive until help comes," said Kevin.

"I don't think help's coming any time soon," said Aiden.

"Oh really?" Amanda asked, "and what makes you think that? Giving up already?"

Aiden was about to respond when he saw Riku giving him an admonishing look, "uh…we heard from…other survivors that the military was setting up a blockade around the island."

"See? The rescue mission is already here!" said Kevin eagerly.

"He said it was a blockade, dummy!" said Simon irately, "I should have known it wouldn't be that easy."

"Maybe they're isolating the island to contain the virus," said Ellen, "I'll bet they'll fly troops in to mow down the ghouls and save the living."

"What exactly did this blockade consist of?" Amanda asked Aiden.

"Uh…it was just rumors, but we heard that they've got destroyers, cruisers and carriers."

"They're probably fueling the helicopters now and we'll hear them soon," said Ellen hopefully.

"They would have come already if the were," said Danni.

"They would have come sooner," said Amanda, "a few days ago a jet airliner crashed somewhere in the jungle. You'd think, outbreak or no outbreak, someone would come looking for the downed jet. No, my friends, I fear we're on our own."

"We're not on our own," said Kairi, "we've got each other."

"And we've got more than a few tricks up our sleeves," said Will.

"Then what's the plan?" Bethany asked as she wrapped a few lengths of barbed wire around a baseball bat and added it to her collection.

"For now, save as many lives as possible," said Amanda, "the adults, the ones not suffering PTST or making asses of themselves with needless arguments, they're securing what we need to survive, but it's not enough.

"We have to assume that help is a long way off, if there's any help coming at all. So we need to go on the offensive against these things that want to destroy us, zombies and those shadowy things that keep appearing," she looked at Sora, "what'd you call them?"

"Heartless," said Sora, "and they're just as dangerous as the ghouls."

"They're not that tough," said Matt, "just don't let them overwhelm you."

"And we've still got to find Anna and Kristoff," said Will, "are you sure you haven't seen them?"

"They're not here or at the lighthouse," said Amanda, "but there are other holdouts of survivors on the island; a few fortified bungalows and old WW2 bunkers. There's a few in Moresby; St. Christopher's Church and a few fortified houses and buildings. We've even heard over the CB radio that there's some outposts in the jungle."

"We'll get the word out about your friends," said Danni, "if they're still alive, we'll find them."

"So while we're keeping an eye out for Anna and Kristoff," said Amanda, "we destroy as many zombies and Heartless as possible while rescuing as many survivors that we can reach."

"Aren't you worried that the adults might try and stop you?" Sora.

"They're too wrapped up in their own problems to worry about us," said Ellen, "which is unfortunate when you think about it."

"We've all lost so much in so little a time," said Amanda, "but we can either wallow in our own misery, get into pointless arguments over how to do what, or we can do something constructive."

"Like destroying zombies," said Simon.

"So here's my plan," said Amanda, "there's still a lot of people here in the resort that need help; isolated survivors that can be rescued, supplies to be gathered and, of course, ghouls to destroy. But we should also head to Moresby to locate more survivors and make contact with more groups. We need intelligence on the situation of the overall island."

"And especially about the weather," said Danni, "monsoon season's almost here, and before all hell broke lose, there was a distinct chance that Banoi would get hit by a tropical storm."

"Weather looks fine to me," said Nigel as he looked up at the partly cloudy but mostly sunny sky.

"Oh, it's fine now," said Hay Lin, "but a storm can come up before you know it."

"It's been raining on and off in Moresby for a while, last I heard," said Ellen.

"Then we've got to move fast," said Amanda, "before the big storm hits and before the adults let things get more out of control than they already are."

"How much worse can it get?" Eric asked.

"We're about an inch or so from declaring jungle law," said Amanda, "if things get any worse, it'll be every man for himself."

"The living will start killing each other just for a few scraps of food and a safe place to sleep," said Simon.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sora asked, "we've got to find Anna and Kristoff."

"Let's split into two groups," said Will, "half will stay in the resort to look for Anna and Kristof, the other will go to the city."

"Both groups should also do what they can for the survivors and gather supplies," said Amanda.

"And just how are we going to get to the city?" Cornelia asked.

"We drive, of course," said Danni.

"I thought all the cars were wrecked in the chaos," said Kairi.

"Not all of them," said Amanda, "a few pickup trucks and SUV's. Another group of survivors found this huge Hummer, fortified it at a nearby garage and plowed their way through the mountain tunnels to Moresby. The way is still open."

"Great," said Irma, "there's just one problem."

"Who here has a driver's license?" Hay Lin asked.

"I do," said Riku.

"Yeah, but you suck at driving," said Aiden.

"I don't suck!" said an indignant Riku, "I passed both the written and driving test."

"But you still suck at parallel parking," said Tess.

"And you still can't drive stick," said Sora.

"No offence, Riku," said Kairi, "but if we're stuck with a manual shift car, we're out of luck."

"We'll do the driving," said Danni, "my mother bought me a Ford F150 when I got my license."

"I've been able to drive since I was 13," said Amanda, "and I'm the only one here who knows how to hotwire a truck or an SUV."

"I can hotwire a car," said Nigel. He then realized that Taranee was glaring at him, "don't ask."

"Okay, so how do you want to do it?" Will asked, "who goes to the city and who stays at the resort?"

"We'll let fate decide," said Malcolm as he summoned a notebook and tore out a few sheets of paper.

"Dude!" exclaimed a startled Kevin, while Ellen, Danni, Simon and Amanda looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Oh, uh…" said a sheepish Malcolm, "I guess I should have told you all that I can use magic."

"We've all got magic," said Sora as he summoned his Keyblade.

"Different magic," said Will as she produced a few flashes of lighting in her hands, "but good magic nonetheless."

Just then Roxas and Naminé, whom had been inside the lifeguard station, ran out to our heroes and allies, "guys!" said Roxas, "we just heard from the lighthouse! That typhoon everyone's talking about, it's heading right for Banoi!"

"It'll be here in two days at the most!" said Naminé.

"Then there's not a moment to waste," said Amanda, "we've got to get going," she then looked at Sora, Will and Malcolm, "and worry about our friend's peculiarities later. Now," she looked directly at Malcolm, "what's this about letting fate decide?"

"I'm preparing lots for everyone to draw," said Malcolm as he ripped the pages into equally sized parts. He set two aside and marked them with the letter Z. Half the remaining pieces were marked with X's, the others with Y's. He then folded the pieces up and placed them into a small black bag he summoned.

"Whoever draws an X goes to Moresby," said Malcolm, "the Y's stay here at the resort to help in whatever way they can, and the Z's stay here at the lifeguard station with Bethany and Kate."

"What?! No!" shouted Bethany, "I'm coming with you!"

"Me too!" said Kate.

"No, you're not!" said Bethany as she glared at her little sister.

"Why not?" Kate asked as she glared up at her big sister, "I'm capable enough of fighting zombies, just as you are!"

"But you're too young!" said Bethany.

"And you're not!?" Kate asked. She then looked at Sora, Will and the others, "and how old are you guys?"

"Old enough to know that we can be killed at any moment," said Caleb.

"You're staying here at the lifeguard station," Malcolm insisted, "we promised your dad that we'd keep you safe."

"Don't argue," said Kairi, "just don't, please."

At that Bethany looked as if she did want to argue, but relented, albeit reluctantly, "alright, we'll stay."

"No we won't!" said Kate irately.

"Yes, we will," said Bethany in an insisting tone.

"Whatever," sighed Kate.

"Aright, so," said Malcolm as he held out the bag for everyone, "who goes where?"

One by one our heroes and allies drew lots. The end result found Sora, Kairi, Malcolm, Will, Matt, Irma, Hay Lin, Eric, Ellen and Kevin staying at the resort. Riku, Tess, Aiden, Taranee, Nigel, Cornelia, Caleb, Danni, Simon and Amanda would go to Moresby, while Roxas and Naminé would stay at the lifeguard station with Kate and Bethany.

"The next part is finding two pickup trucks that still work," said Amanda as she and the others got ready to head out.

"Hopefully without getting torn to pieces by ravenous ghouls," said Tess.

"All we can do is prepare for the worst and hope for the best," said Caleb, "that's how I've always lived."

"And how often has your philosophy kept you alive?" Kevin asked.

"Longer than you might think," said Caleb.

With that the Moresby group headed out along the road in search of working vehicles, the resort group headed up a nearby flight of steps towards the hotel, while Roxas, Naminé, Bethany and Kate stayed at the lifeguard station.

"They'll be fine," said Naminé to Bethany and Kate, "we'll see them again sooner than you think."

"I hope so," said Bethany. She then sat down near the building, "I just wish there was something I can do to help. I just know I'll go completely bonkers if I sit around and do nothing."

"Wanna see if we can get a kitchen going?" Kate asked, "there's a lot of hungry people here who've been eating nothing but cold canned stuff for days."

"I'll bet they'd appreciate a hot meal," said Naminé.

"Cooking was never by strongpoint," said Bethany. She then stood up and began pacing, swinging one of her baseball bats in frustration.

"Say, Bethany," said Roxas in a hopeful tone, "ever hear of a game called Struggle?"

* * *

><p>Riku's group found two working pickup trucks without too much trouble. A handful of Walkers and two screaming Infected stood in their way but were easily dispatched. The hard part was getting the trucks open without breaking the windows. Fortunately for our heroes and allies, the trucks were older models without alarms and the locks could be picked. From there it was a simple matter for Nigel and Amanda to hotwire the trucks and they were on their way. Amanda and Danni drove, with Riku and Tess riding shotgun in each vehicle, while Aiden, Simon, Taranee, Nigel, Cornelia and Caleb riding in the backs of the trucks.<p>

They made their way along the resort roads, through the mountain tunnel and found themselves in the devastated streets of Moresby.

"We're about half a mile from St. Christopher's Church," said Amanda to Riku, "we'll check in with Mother Helen and her group before setting out to look for more survivors."

Jut then Riku saw something that made his blood run cold, "stop the truck! Stop it now!"

Without waiting for Amanda to respond, Riku unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the passenger side door and rolled out of the truck. He heard both trucks screeching to a halt as he got up and ran towards a nearby pileup of wrecked cars, where several Walkers and Infected were mindlessly grasping for a little girl atop one of the cars.

Riku summoned his Keyblade and rushed at the converged ghouls, smashing the heads in of two Walkers before the others knew he was there. He smashed one of the Infected before another leaped at him, wildly waving its arms to knock him down. Riku blocked the creature and smashed its head in, before he realized that he was backed against a nearby wall and the remaining Walkers were closing in on him.

Just then he heard a magical shotgun blast that disintegrated the heads of two Walkers, before Aiden, Danni and Simon rushed in to dispatch the remaining ghouls.

"What the hell were you thinking, Riku!?" demanded Tess as she rushed up, the barrel of her Keyblade shotgun still smoking from the blast. "Jumping out of a speeding car like that. You could have killed yourself!"

"This is what I was thinking," said Riku. He then jumped onto the cars and helped down the little girl, whom was sobbing with hopeless despair, "it's gonna be alright, we'll get you somewhere safe, I promise."

"Oh…uh…okay," said Tess in a deflated tone, "sorry I yelled at you."

Just then they all heard the sound of a zombie growling.

"A Thug?" Taranee asked nervously.

"No, it's the wrong sound," said Amanda, "you can always tell by what sound they make."

Everyone then heard a loud stomping noise approaching the area. Emerging from around a corner was a zombie that was event taller and broader than a Thug. Its arms were restrained by a heavy straightjacket, while a Hannibal Lecter-like mask covered its mouth.

"Would you look at that," said Aiden in a humorous tone, "someone did half the job for us!"

"I got it," said Riku as he changed is Keyblade to its AK47 form. He aimed and fired a three shot burst of magic bullets at the creature. The shots hit the zombie but did little more than make it flinch.

"Well, that's not good," said Riku in a sheepish tone as the creature glared at Riku, growling furiously. It then charged at Riku, roaring with rage. Riku grabbed the girl and they barely avoided being trampled beneath the creature's enormous boots.

But then the creature ran at them again.

"Hey!" shouted Nigel, already in his Shardplate and his Shardblade out. He got in front of the creature but it hit him hard in the chest plate, knocked him down before he could bring his sword to bear.

"Nigel!" shouted Taranee as she ran to him. Nigel's armor was severely cracked in the chest plate, while smaller cracks had formed on the arm and leg segments, all of which were leaking Stormlight.

"Oh man," moaned Nigel as he saw the damage to his armor, "not again.

But then the creature turned around. Roaring with fury, it charged at Taranee and Nigel, ready to trample them to death.

**The End of Chapter 3.**

_Next chapter finds our heroes dealing with the ramming zombie and so much more, while at the same time, Alegra introduces Elsa to Elyon, with some interesting results in the process. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you then!_


	5. Chapter 4: The Two Queens

_Last time found Nerissa agreeing to be one of Alegra's aces, albeit reluctantly and with some spilling of blood in the process. Meanwhile, Sora, Will and the rest of our heroes made some new friends at the Lifeguard Station at the Royal Palms resort. It was agreed that some would stay at the resort to help search for more survivors and gather supplies, while the others would head to the city for Moresby for more of the same. Riku lead the group to the city, only to encounter a new, more dangerous type of zombie. 'Nuff said, on with the show!_

**Chapter 4: The Two Queens**

Everyone then heard a loud stomping noise approaching the area. Emerging from around a corner was a zombie that was event taller and broader than a Thug. Its arms were restrained by a heavy straightjacket, while a Hannibal Lecter-like mask covered its mouth.

"Would you look at that," said Aiden in a humorous tone, "someone did half the job for us!"

"I got it," said Riku as he changed is Keyblade to its AK47 form. He aimed and fired a three shot burst of magic bullets at the creature. The shots hit the zombie but did little more than make it flinch.

"Well, that's not good," said Riku in a sheepish tone as the creature glared at Riku, growling furiously. It then charged at Riku, roaring with rage. Riku grabbed the girl and they barely avoided being trampled beneath the creature's enormous boots.

But then the creature ran at them again.

"Hey!" shouted Nigel, already in his Shardplate and his Shardblade out. He got in front of the creature but it hit him hard in the chest plate, knocked him down before he could bring his sword to bear.

"Nigel!" shouted Taranee as she ran to him. Nigel's armor was severely cracked in the chest plate, while smaller cracks had formed on the arm and leg segments, all of which were leaking Stormlight.

"Oh man," moaned Nigel as he saw the damage to his armor, "not again.

But then the creature turned around. Roaring with fury, it charged at Taranee and Nigel, ready to trample them to death.

"Get away from them!" shouted Cornelia as she knelt down and touched the concrete, sending out a pulse of magic that triggered a small earthquake beneath the lumbering zombie, causing it to stop running and struggle to keep its balance.

"Take this!" shouted Danni as she rushed in and hit the creature on the leg with one of her hammers, yet the zombie barely felt the blow. It then turned towards Danni and lashed out with a hard kick that she barely dodged, the force of air displacement from the kick was so great that it knocked her over.

Taranee threw a fireball at the creature but it broke apart on its straightjacket.

"I think we should run!" shouted Amanda as she helped Danni up.

"I think we should run _it_ over!" shouted Tess as she shot a blast from her Keyblade but to no avail.

"We should get behind it!" shouted Simon. He then ran behind the creature and threw one of his poisoned machetes at its back. The blade penetrated the straightjacket and lodged itself in the creature's torso. It then doubled over, its body emitting noxious green fumes as it vomited into its facemask.

"Oh, now that's just sick," said a disgusted Cornelia.

"Never mind that!" said Amanda, "Taranee! Torch it!"

Taranee threw another fireball at the creature, hitting it and igniting the fumes. The creature writhed in agony as its body was consumed by the flames. After several seconds, the creature collapsed to the ground and didn't move again.

"Everyone alright?" Riku asked.

"A little shaken, rattled and rolled," said Nigel after vanishing his armor, "but I'm fine."

"We'll get your armor fixed when we get to the church," said Riku. He then looked at the little girl, whom was still sobbing but was otherwise unharmed, "are you alright?" the little girl then nodded slightly as she continued to cry.

"What the frak was that thing?" Aiden asked as he, Taranee, Amanda and Simon closed in on the burned zombie, "and why didn't you guys warn us about it?"

"We didn't know about it," said Amanda as Simon pulled his machete from the charred corpse.

"We heard rumors that there were giant zombies roaming the city," said Danni, "but nothing like this."

"How'd you know it was weak in the back?" Tess asked Simon.

"I didn't," said Simon, "nothing else seemed to be working, so I took a chance."

"Let's not take anymore chances than we have to and get to the church," said Amanda as they headed back to the trucks, "I'm sure Mother Helen will know what to do with the little one."

At that the girl clutched at Riku's hand defensively, not wanting to let go.

"Looks like someone picked up a new girlfriend," said Nigel in a teasing manner.

"We'll see about that," said Tess playfully.

Just then they all heard a loud explosion sounding off in the distance.

"Now what?" Cornelia asked.

* * *

><p>"Oh, dear me," said Nerissa, "I didn't mean to do that." She stood in the charred wreckage of a gas station where she had just blew up a fuel tank in an attempt to clear the area of ghouls and Heartless. A few patches of burning gasoline were still blazing on the ground and in the nearby street, yet overhead the sky was darkening as clouds rolled in. Within seconds it was raining heavily, extinguishing the flames before they did further damage to the already devastated city.<p>

"And here I am without an umbrella," said Nerissa as she stood beneath the downpour, heedless to the torrential rains, "it's just like Alegra to send me to a tropical island in the middle of monsoon season."

The rains then stopped as suddenly as they started, leaving Alegra soaked in the bright sunlight. She sighed and sent a spark of magic across her body, drying herself within seconds.

"I've yet to see another living soul since I arrived," she sighed again as she continued her trek through the city, "I may be the only living human on this god forsaken island. Then again, Alegra has never been one to send her friends and aces on snipe hunts." She then paused in thought, "I really shouldn't talk to myself so much." She shrugged, "oh well, I've always been my own best friends, so I might as well enjoy my own company." She then resumed her journey, "I do hope you are alive, Anna of Arendelle, for if I find you among the walking dead, I will show no mercy. So live, for your sake and the sake of those whom love you."

* * *

><p><strong>…Arendelle…<strong>

"I'm worried," said Olaf as he paced back and forth in Elsa's office, where the queen of Arendelle was working at her desk, reviewing several parchment documents that needed her signature.

"You've been worried for days now," said Elsa as she kept reading the documents, a quill pen in one hand poised over an inkwell.

"It's been days since we heard from them," said Olaf, "don't you think it's strange that Anna and Kristoff hasn't even sent a postcard?"

"I am concerned," said Elsa, "but not that concerned. They're probably just worn out from too much fun to write, or maybe there's a problem with the trans-dimensional postal service. Which reminds me," she then pulled out a plank piece of parchment and wrote herself a note, "I have to look into wiring the castle for trans-dimensional internet. All this new technology coming in, if Arendelle isn't on top of it then someone else will, and heaven help us if the weasel of Wesleton gets ahead of us."

"How can you not be that concerned!?" exclaimed Olaf, "she's your sister!"

"I know!" exclaimed Elsa as she stood up, "but she's my sister, I can't be looking over her shoulder all the time." She sighed and sat back down, "look, if we don't hear from Anna and Kristoff by tomorrow, I'll send word for them."

"Why not today?" Olaf asked, "why not now?"

At that Elsa sighed again but smiled, "the next portal to the trans-dimensional hub opens tonight. I'll have a letter ready to go by then. Does that make you happy?"

"Well, yeah," said Olaf.

"Good," said Elsa as she looked down at the mess of documents on her desk, "hopefully I can get some of this cleared by then." She sighed, "being queen is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"I could have told you that it wouldn't be all balls and parties," said Olaf as he waddled over and stood on his snowy toes to look at the documents, "what is all of this?"

"Arendell's budget for the next fiscal year," said Elsa, "the harbor needs maintenance, our trading fleet needs overhauling, we need to expand our farmlands by 20%, I want to set up a new healthcare system and reorganize the shelters for the poor," she then pushed a handful of the documents to the side, "I don't even want to look at the military budget today."

"Why is all of this so much of a problem?" Olaf asked as he picked up one of the documents and looked at it, then turned it upside down, then looked at it sideways, "I thought Arendelle made it rich on trade."

"We did," said Elsa, "until that paranoid fop of a duke, Wesleton, decided to spread vicious rumors about me and Arendelle. A lot of the kingdom's trading partners are still loyal but enough have broken off their agreements to disrupt the economy."

"Sheesh," said Olaf, "you give the guy the cold shoulder and he tries to bring the house down."

"He tried to have me killed," said Elsa irately, "I admit I overreacted the night of my coronation, but he completely went berserk. Calling me a monster, he's the monster! Well, I'll show him and anyone else who believes his lies. I don't know where I'll get the money to do so, but I'll do it."

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance," said Alegra as she emerged from behind a tapestry.

"Intruder!" exclaimed a terrified Olaf, "Guards! Guards!" He then ran out of the room and into the hallway.

"Be at ease, your grace," said Alegra to Elsa as she raised her hands in a placating manner, "My name is Alegra Wells. I am no assassin or enemy of any sort."

"If you're not my enemy," said Elsa as she stood up, remaining calm despite the sudden turn of events, "then who are you?"

"A friend who is completely at your mercy," said Alegra, "for I know you have the power to freeze me solid before I can get close enough to harm you."

"There are weapons that can kill at a distance," said Elsa, "but if you truly wished me harm, you wouldn't have given up the element of surprise."

"Wise words, your grace," said Alegra, "on the other hand, if I were a clever assassin, I would gain your trust before doing you in."

"I doubt that that's the case," said Elsa as she looked at Alegra with suspicious eyes, "have we met before? Your voice, I remember it from somewhere."

"I'm sure you do," said Alegra, "I knew your mother and father long ago. You were only five years old when I last visited Arendelle."

"If you knew my parents," said Elsa, "prove it."

Alegra reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver signet ring baring the royal seal of Arendelle. She then handed the ring to Elsa, "there are only two rings with that seal in all of this world. Your mother gave me this one and you're wearing the other."

"Dear God!" exclaimed Elsa as she looked at the silver ring, then at the gold ring on her finger, "this one was my father's; he left it here before he and mother died at sea."

"It shames me that I was unable to help your parents," said Alegra, "just as it shames me that I was unable to help you master your powers. But I'm here now to help you in whatever way I can."

Just then the door burst open again. In hurried Olaf, followed by half a dozen guards, "there's the intruder! Get Her! Get Her!"

"No! Don't!" shouted Elsa, "she's a friend! She has my mother's ring!" She then held up the silver ring for the guards to see. They recognized the seal and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Leave us," said Elsa, "but not you, Olaf, there's much to discuss."

The guards saluted and exited the room, while Olaf cautiously waddled over to the desk, "how do I know you really are a friend?" he asked suspiciously.

"You can tie me up with chains and ropes if you wish," said Alegra, "I can assure you, little snowman of joy and wonder, I am here to help Elsa and Anna."

"Anna?" Elsa asked, "what about Anna!?"

"And what about Kristoff!?" Olaf demanded.

"Oh dear," said a subdued Alegra, "I didn't mean to let that slip. Oh well, we all have off days." She then looked at Elsa, "I fear I must be the bearer of dire news, your grace. Your sister and future brother in-law are in mortal danger. A plague of the walking dead has broken out on Banoi. Before you say anything, you should know that I've already sent several brave and battle-proven heroes to help.

"You too shall go to Banoi to bring Anna home, but not before you travel to another kingdom. There's another young queen who is in need of both your friendship and wisdom."

"Wisdom?" Elsa asked, "if I was wise, I would have gone with Anna and Kristoff and stood with them against the undead. Better yet, I wouldn't have let them go at all."

"I knew something was fishy about all of this!" said Olaf, "free vacation my coal eye!"

"It's far worse than that, I fear," said Alegra, "but you must make this short journey before jumping into the jaws of death, and only at the right moment, for more than the lives of Anna and Kristoff are at risk."

"I remember you know," said Elsa, "and I remember you and my parents argued a bit. You're a meddling time traveler who can't die."

"Time travel?" Olaf asked.

"Oh, I can die, alright," said Alegra, "I just can't stay dead, that's my problem."

"Okay, what's going on here?" Olaf asked.

"A lot," said Alegra as she pulled out two small gold amulets on silver necklaces, "and there's no time to explain it all. Well, there will be time depending on how you look at it, it's all relative, time."

Before either Elsa or Olaf could say or do anything, Alegra placed the amulets around their necks. The amulets flashed brightly for a second.

"What…what was that?" Elsa asked.

"I temporarily pushed you both outside of normal time," said Alegra, "for this world that is. You're currently moving so fast, the rest of Arendelle and the worlds seem frozen in a moment of time."

Elsa rushed to a nearby window and looked out. She saw that her kingdom was indeed frozen in time. Birds were paused in wing flap, people were stopped in their tracks, while the waves in the harbor too had paused.

"Wow!" said an awestruck Olaf as he too looked out of the window.

"The effect will last until you return from your journey, Queen Elsa," said Alegra, "at which point you'll have successfully rescued Anna and Kristoff, and quite a few innocent lives as well, while barely any time for Arendelle would have passed."

"This is incredible," said Elsa, "but if I don't need to worry about leaving the kingdom without someone in charge, then why can't I simply go save Anna immediately?"

"You will save your sister," said Alegra, "but there's someone else who needs your help, someone whom can also help you with Arendelle's financial issues."

"And you're willing to do all of this for me, why?" Elsa asked.

"Because your parents were my friends," said Alegra, "and I hope to have your friendship as well. Now," she looked at her watch, "time may be at a standstill for Arendelle, but not everyone has such a luxury." She then opened a portal, "this way if you will, your grace."

"Hey, wait a second!" said Olaf, "why'd you pull me out of time too!?"

"Because you also have a part to play in this quest, little snowman," said Alegra, "not a dangerous part, but important nonetheless. Now come, your new friend awaits!"

"Alright," said Elsa, "but if this is a setup," her hands began emitting snowflakes, while the temperature of the room dropped several degrees, "by the time you thaw out, everyone you know will be dead and buried."

"I've buried a lot of friends, your grace," said Alegra, "shall we?" she then beckoned at the portal, "it's wide enough for both of us to step together, if it'll set you at ease."

"It does, a bit," said Elsa. At that they both stepped through.

"Hey! Wait for me!" shouted Olaf as he hurried after them into the portal.

* * *

><p>They emerged in Elyon's study at the castle, where Elyon was watching Yan Lin and the other former Guardians instructing Lillian in the art of magic.<p>

"Oh, sorry, are we interrupting anything?" Alegra asked as Elyon and the others were startled by the sudden arrival.

"On the contrary," said an irate Kadma, "you're just in time for me to beat you to a pulp!" she then advanced towards Alegra, but was restrained by Halinor and Cassidy.

"Don't!" said Cassidy, "she's not worth it!"

"If you kill her, she'll just come back to life!" said Halinor.

"I'm not going to kill her," said Kadma through gritted teeth, "I'm just going to break every bone in her body."

"She'll still recover from that in the blink of an eye," said Yan Lin.

"Uh…have we come at a bad time?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

"Depends," said Elyon as she walked over, "I'm going out on a limb here and guess that you're another of Alegra's aces."

"I…guess so," said Elsa, "frankly I'm just here to help my sister," she then looked at Alegra, "but if that means running whatever errand you want of me, then so be it."

"I promise it won't be anything unreasonable," said Alegra.

"Just what are you up to now?" Kadma asked.

"Just introducing two monarchs in hope they become friends," said Alegra, "Elsa of Arendelle, meet Elyon of Metamore."

"Hi," said Elyon as she waved at Elsa.

"Nice to meet you," said Elsa. She then looked at Alegra again, "now what?"

"Just sit and talk until I give the signal," said Alegra, "that's when you both will go to Banoi and help bring Anna home."

"My friends are doing your dirty work on Banoi," said Elyon, "and you want me and Elsa to sit and talk?"

"What are we supposed to talk about while so many brave souls risk themselves to save my sister?" Elsa asked.

"Whatever you want," said Alegra. She then checked her watch again, "now if you lot will excuse me, I have a few more places to go before the cataclysmic climax of this crisis." With that she vanished.

"Don't you just pop out like you always do!" exclaimed Kadma, "I want to know what you're up to!"

"She's gone," said Cassidy.

"I know," said an exasperated Kadma, "that woman is going to be the death of us all."

"She's never lead us wrong before," said Halinor.

"And now she's got another involved," said Yan Lin. She then walked up to Elsa, "I can honestly say with all my heart that there are a lot of good people trying to find your sister, your majesty."

"Yeah, I can vouch for them all," said Elyon, "they all saved my life more than a few times."

"Well, I may not know your friends," said Elsa, "but I promise that when the time comes, I'll give them more help than they could ever ask for."

"Same with me," said Elyon as she held her hand for Elsa to shake, which she shook. Elyon gasped with slight shock and surprise, "oh wow! You've got some serious magic in you."

"You too," said a surprised Elsa, "but your power is more…spread out in other stuff. All I can do is make things cold."

"Oh, you're not that simple," said Olaf, "you made me, remember?"

"Like I could forget," said a smiling Elsa.

"Good grief!" exclaimed Halinor as she and the other former Guardians finally saw Olaf, "that thing is alive!"

"Of course I'm alive," said Olaf, "and proud of it!"

"A talking snowman!" said a widely smiling Lillian, "that's so cool!" she then ran over to Olaf, "hello, Mr. Snowman, I'm Lillian. Nice to meet you."

At that Olaf smiled, "nice to meet you, Lillian. I'm Olaf, and I love warm hugs."

"Oh, I love warm hugs too!" said Lillian. With that she and Olaf embraced like old friends.

"This looks like the start of a beautiful friendship," said Elsa.

"More than one, I think," said Elyon. She then looked at Yan Lin, "I'm going to do what Alegra asked and get to know our royal guest here. If you need me, just yell."

"We'll be fine," said Yan Lin, "young Lillian is proving to be quite the adapt student."

"Assuming we can tear her away from her latest distraction," said Kadma as she looked at Olaf and Lillian talking.

* * *

><p>At that Elsa and Elyon walked to a nearby lounge and sat down in comfortable chairs. A tea service was brought in as they talked. They compared their respective kingdoms, their various adventures and misadventures that lead them to where they were now and especially about their friends and loved ones.<p>

"Believe me, Elsa," said Elyon, "your sister couldn't be in better hands. I trust Cornelia, Will and the others with my life, I've done it before."

"Your friends must be amazing," said Elsa, "but what about these Keyblade Wielders, are they really as powerful of warriors as you say so?"

"I may not know Sora and the others that much," said Elyon, "but they also saved my life. They can take on an entire galaxy full of monsters and win."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," said Elsa, "and I do hope that you can lift the curse on Metamore. Your world sounds like a beautiful, wondrous place. It'd be a sin for it to be destroyed by Phobo's evil."

"We're okay for now and there's still time to think of a solution," said Elyon, "I'm just glad that my people are coping with the situation so well. On Earth, if you were to suddenly announce that the world was dieing, civilization would tear itself apart long before the crisis would."

"People are stupid sometimes," said Elsa, "they're willing to believe the worst of someone, just because they're afraid of what they don't understand. I'm just glad my people accepted me after they got to know the real me."

"You actually caused an ice age because they were scared of you," said Elyon, "that Weasleton jackass, if I had to deal with him, I'd lock him up and throw away the key."

"I wish I did," said Elsa, "then he wouldn't be free to spread discord and disrupt Arendelle's economy. We are a small but proud kingdom, just one nation among many. Trade is vital to Arendelle's survival. Now that we've established contact with other worlds, we may be able to find more trading partners, hopefully ones whom won't fall for the lies of wicked, spiteful men."

At that Elyon sat back, a distant look on her face as she became lost in thought for a few seconds. She finally spoke, "can I trust you with a serious secret, Elsa?"

"Of course you can," said Elsa, "we're friends now, aren't we?"

"Then I want to show you something that only a handful have seen," said Elyon, "something that might just stabilize Arendell's economy." With that she bade Elsa to follow her thought he castle corridors, down several levels and around several twists and turns. They finally arrived at a large door in the corridor wall secured by over a dozen locks.

"Phobos took the original room and enhanced it at the height of his reign of terror," said Elyon, "he enchanted the door so that only him or a blood relation can open it," she then touched the door and the locks clicked open one by one, "he never thought I'd ever be in the position to take what was inside."

The door swung open and the interior was suddenly lit by magical torches that hung in the air.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed an amazed Elyon as she looked inside. The chamber was enormous, about the size of a football stadium. Within the room were heaps and heaps of gold, silver, platinum and other precious metals in coins and other items. There were also rubies, emeralds, sapphires and other precious stones and gems in all the colors of the rainbow.

"My goodness!" exclaimed Elsa, "is this…all yours?"

"Yes and no," said Elyon as the two monarchs walked into the treasure room. "On one hand, I inherited it all when Phobos was defeated. Part of this was the royal treasury from the queens of Metamore past, starting with my mother and going back to the foundation of the kingdom, but only a small part. The rest is loot that my brother stole from the people and the land."

Elyon walked over to a pile of gold coins and picked one up. She showed the coin to Elsa, the profile on the coin baring Phobos's likeness, "there's more of these in here than I'd like to count, more in silver and even more in copper buried beneath the gold and silver, and he never spent one."

"Your brother kept all of this for himself?" Elsa asked as she picked up a shield of solid polished silver, "what a greedy bastard."

"Greedy and insane," said Elyon, "he spent thirteen years raping the world of its wealth, all so he could lock it away and acquire more on other worlds, and he would have had more worlds if it wasn't for The Veil, and my friends of course." She then disintegrated the coin in her hand with a pulse of magic, "I ought to do that to everything in here with his face stamped on it, there'd still be plenty more left."

"You ought to melt it down and recast it," said Elsa, "mint new coins and give it back to the people."

"There'd still be way too much in here for me to feel better," said Elyon, "so I want you to have as much as you want, Elsa."

"What?" a taken aback Elsa asked.

"I'm giving it to you," said Elyon, "as a sign of our friendship. Take whatever you can carry back with you to Arendelle and use it to boost your kingdom's economy. If it's not enough, I can send you as much as you need, whatever it takes."

"I can't accept that," said Elsa, "I mean, I'm grateful for the offer, but it wouldn't be right."

"Well, I can't keep it!" said Elyon irately as she kicked a gold and gem encrusted goblet over a pile of platinum jewelry, "everything you see here and more is blood treasure, acquired by the blood, sweat and tears of my people over thirteen years. Even the stuff that is truly my inheritance, I couldn't tell it apart from my brother's junk. Even if I gave it all back to the people, what would we do with it? In a matter of months my people will begin to starve. Gold can't break a curse over an entire world."

"Maybe not," said Elsa thoughtfully as she picked up another gold coin, "but it can solve other problems. "Money is only as valuable as what you use it for. If you just put all your cash and coin under your mattress and kept it there, it'll only be so much worthless paper and metal."

"And you'll have really bad case of insomnia," said Elyon.

"True," said Elsa, "but if you have all of this treasure, then spend it."

"On what?" Elyon asked, "we'll be out of food and resources in less than a year. There's nothing left on Metamore worth buying."

"There is on other worlds," said Elsa as she smiled confidently.

"Oh, I get it," said Elyon as she smiled brightly, "trade with Arendelle! We'll buy what we need from your kingdom."

"Or trade it with other lands," said Elsa, "I'm still setting up contacts with other worlds, but if I were to say to my new trading partners that there was a young but wise queen with way too much gold and silver on her hands, there'd be a lot of offers made to get that treasure."

"You could find people with food and resources to sell," said Elyon, "and Arendelle can handle the deals. Of course, you'd get a cut of those deals and we'd have to work out prices for everything, not to mention taxes on transporting those goods across worlds."

"We'll work out the details later," said Elsa, "but for now we have hope for Metamore."

"Hope, yes," said Elyon.

* * *

><p><strong>…Castle Oblivion…<strong>

"Why are we watching those two blond bimbos when we should be focusing on Sora and his gang of goobers?" Dio Brando asked as the dark cabal of villainy sat around the Interocitor. They watched as Elyon and Elsa exited the vault. Elyon closed the door. All twelve locks engaged once the door had finished swinging shut. The two young queens then walked back up the corridor towards the upper levels of the castle.

"We would if we could actually see Sora and his companions," said Young Xehanort, "that Alegra Wells is proving to be even more of a meddling brat than Sora and his companions."

"Then why don't we kill her?" Lady Tremaine asked, "if she is a thorn in our sides, then remove it, expeditiously and with extreme prejudice."

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Sephiroth asked as he polished Masamune, "Alegra Wells cannot die."

"She cannot stay dead, you mean," said Regina, "she is a tough nut to crack, that one. But what is she up to now? Why has she mixed the Keyblade Wielders with The Guardians? And what does she want with those two young queens?" She walked closer to the Interocitor screen, "who or what are you, Alegra Wells?"

Just then Gaston burst into the room, his face a mask of unbridled outrage, "he's gone too far! I'm going to kill him!"

"Kill who?" Dio Brando asked.

"Who do you think?!" snapped Gaston, "that lunatic! He's gone too far this time!"

"Insano?" Regina asked, "what has he done this time?"

"I haven't done anything yet," said the goggled mad scientist as he walked into the room, "and I won't if the brute won't cooperate!"

"I absolutely refuse to be your guinea pig anymore!" said Gaston, "you've gone too far this time, madman!"

"Care to enlighten us as to what has disturbed you so?" Sephiroth asked.

"This degenerate wants to siphon out all my blood!" said Gaston as he pointed at Insano, "he wants all my blood for one of his sick experiments!"

"You have a rare blood type that I can use to synthesize a new recreational drug," said Insano, "not only will your blood help rake in the cash, you'll be an invaluable contribution to science," he then pointed high in the air and exclaimed triumphantly, "FOR SCIENCE!" he then laughed like the lunatic he was.

"Like hell you will!" snapped Gaston. He then looked at Regina, Young Xehanort and the others, "and you know what else? He wants to replace my blood with radiator fluid!"

"And how is that a problem?" Young Xehanort asked in an offhanded manner.

"I happen to like my blood!" shouted Gaston, "I like living!"

"Oh don't be so negative," said Insano, "it's not like a little exsanguinations will kill you."

"But radiator fluid might," said Regina, "I'm sorry, my good doctor, but I cannot condone such an experiment, not at the risk of losing such a valuable asset such as Gaston."

"Did I mention the monetary rewards involved?" Insano asked, "because according to that cross-dressing duck, Glumgold, we're pretty much broke."

"It's a kilt, ya' mad, hairless, damn dirty ape!" snapped Flintheart Glumgold as he walked into the room, "and ye all are broke."

"I almost forgot he was here," said Dio Brando.

"What took you so long to figure out our financial situation?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yer account books were a bleedin' mess," said Glumgold.

"Well, we didn't need them anyway," said Dio Brando, "we're super villains, we don't need money."

"Blasphemy!" snapped Lady Tremaine, "of course we need money! What kind of super villain are you to say such words! Blasphemy! Sheer blasphemy!"

"Okay, so we do need money," said Regina. She then looked at Glumgold, "just how much do we need?"

Glumgold then walked up to Regina and handed her a slip of paper, "yer that much in debt," he said coolly.

Regina read what was on the paper and made a strangled sound while wincing.

"How bad is it?" Lady Tremaine asked as she and the other villains gathered around.

"Fifty million munny!?" exclaimed a shocked Dio Brando, "how the hell did that happen!?"

"Who here spent fifty million munny!?" exclaimed Regina, her hands crackling with dark magic, "I want to know, now!"

"I believe that was my predecessor's fault," said Young Xehanort.

"The geezer?" Dio Brando asked.

"How could he have spent that much without any of us knowing it?!" Sephiroth asked incredulously.

"He spent it to hide this castle where no one could find it," said Young Xehanort.

"Fifty million just to hide a castle?!" asked Lady Tremaine, "blasphemy!"

"I thought he used a spell to zap the castle out of The Realms of Light," said Dio Brando, "or something like that."

"It takes more than mere magic to move a castle of this size," said Young Xehanort, "a castle that already has vast magical properties. That and setting up a certain madman's lab and equipment, as well as the means to resurrect certain individuals in this room."

"So the old man spent a fortune," said Regina as she calmed down somewhat, "a fortune he didn't have to begin with." She looked at Glumgold, "how long do we have to pay the debt off?"

"And who do we owe the debt to?" Sephiroth asked.

"Me, of course," said Glumgold as he smiled wickedly.

"Oh, I see," said Regina coldly.

"You knew all along how much was owed to you and yet you still went through he books," said an irate Young Xehanort, "my predecessor was a fool to trust you."

"That he was," said Glumgold, "that and for agreeing to an interest rate," he then pulled out a pocket calculator, "which raises the debt up to fifty-three million, two-hundred and sixteen thousand, four-hundred and ninety-one munny."

"So what happens if we can't pay you back?" Dio Brando asked.

"You _will _pay me back," said Glumgold, "or I repossess this castle and everything in it, including all of you."

"Just try it!" said Dio Brando as he pulled out a handful of his knives, while Gaston cracked his knuckles.

"There's no need for violence, dear friends," said Regina, a devious smile dawning on her face, "I have an idea that can satisfy all here."

"And what would that be?" Sephiroth asked as he leaned Masamune on one shoulder.

"We pay a little visit to Meridian," said Regina, "and relieve young Queen Elyon of some of her ill-gotten wealth. She wants to get rid of it so badly, we might as well ease some of her burden."

"What a wicked idea," said Young Xehanort, "I wish I had thought of it." he then looked at Glumgold, "will that satisfy you?"

"Depends on how much of her treasure you can get," said Glumgold.

"More than enough to clear the debt and interest," said Regina, "leave it to me." With that she summoned a Dark Corridor, "I'll be back soon." She then stepped through the Dark Corridor, which closed up after her.

"She's going to Metamore without backup!" said Insano gleefully, "with two high-powered magic users there. She won't last an hour!"

"Give her some credit," said Young Xehanort, "Regina hasn't survived this long to allow a pair of wet behind the ear queens destroy her."

"Assuming she doesn't get caught," said Lady Tremaine as she pointed at the Interocitor, which now showed Regina outside the treasure vault.

* * *

><p><strong>….Meridian…<strong>

"Now this is an impressive door," said Regina as she looked at the vault, "a tough nut to crack indeed. But how to get in?"

Just then a shimmering gray door appeared in the corridor and from it emerged The Lord of Illusions. He looked around at the corridor as he dusted off his color-changing outfit. "The Infinite City. Infinitively boring if you ask me." He then realized that Regina was there, "oh, it's you! Long time no see!"

"This isn't The Infinite City, you bastard!" snapped Regina as she raised her hand as it glowed with dark magic. The Lord of Illusions gasped and collapsed to his knees, his hands reaching for his throat as invisible hands strangled him.

"I knew you'd worm your way back into my life eventually, Leslie," said Regina, "you're nothing but scum, a disgrace to the dark forces. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you here and now?"

"Because you're not choking me," said The Lord of Illusions as he appeared behind Regina, while the one Regina had been strangling vanished.

The Lord of Illusions then pulled out a knife and held it at Regina's throat, "now _you _tell me why I shouldn't kill you?" he asked, "and be quick about it, Columbina has me on a tight schedule."

"Columbina? The woman with a gargantuan grudge against Sora and his friends?" Regina asked, "what manner of malicious mischief is she up to today?"

"Something that'll make Sora's life a living hell," said The Lord of Illusions, "not that it's any of your business. But," he then backed away from Regina and pocketed his knife, "since we had such a dramatic relationship, I'll let you in on the secret."

"There was nothing between us," said Regina as she felt her neck where the knife was, "so what is the secret?"

"Sora and his companions are trying to rescue a dormant Princess of Heart from a zombie plague," said The Lord of Illusions, "but the whole thing is a trap set up by Columbina. When the trap is sprung, not only will that Princess go dark, but Sora's heart will be broken beyond repair, assuming I finish what I came here to do."

"And what is that?" Regina asked, "oh, and since we're here," she pointed at the vault door, "would you be a dear and impersonate Queen Elyon for a moment? I'll make it worth your while if you do."

"As if I'd help you," said The Lord of Illusions, "on the other hand, Columbina wouldn't mind if I had a little assistance. Who knows, perhaps she'd reward you for assisting me. Very well!"

With a flash, he had assumed the exact appearance of Elyon, "what now?" he asked in Elyon's voice.

"Just touch the door," said Regina, "I'll do the rest."

"Is that all?" the fake Elyon asked in a disappointed tone. She then touched the door, disengaging the locks and the door swung open, "and here I thought you'd have me run amuck in Metamore, stir up a little unrest and ruin Elyon's reputation."

"Another time perhaps," said Regina. She then summoned several Large Bodies and directed them inside the vault. She then opened another Dark Corridor and instructed the Heartless to carry treasure to it.

"That takes care of one problem," said Regina as she watched the Large Bodies set up a chain to transport the treasure to the Dark Corridor, "now, what about Columbina's errand?"

The Lord of Illusions ended his disguise of Elyon, "she wants me to find Phobos and break him out of jail. It's all part of her plan; bring Phobos to the island of Banoi where the plague is running rampant. Why she wants Phobos, I don't know, but Columbina is the boss. What she says is law and I obey."

"And such a loyal toady you are," said Regina as the vault door closed, leaving the Large Bodies to steal the treasure within, "I'd be my pleasure to help you in this little endeavor."

* * *

><p><strong>…Castle Oblivion…<strong>

"So that's where Sora and the others went," said Sephiroth as she and the other villains watched Regina and The Lord of Illusions traverse the underground tunnels beneath the castle that connected to The Infinite City beneath Meridian.

"A plague of undead," said Lady Tremaine. She then shuddered with revulsion, "they're welcome to it!"

"But what is Columbina up to?" Young Xehanort asked, "Phobos is virtually powerless at this point, so why does she want him?"

"I'm more concerned about how much loot we can get before Elyon notices," said Dio Brando as the exit Dark Corridor spilled gold, silver and precious gems onto the floor.

"A few more minutes of this and the debt will be wiped away," said Glumgold as he mentally estimated the value of the stolen treasure.

But then the Dark Corridor collapsed, cutting off the flow of ill-gotten booty.

"Now what?" Lady Tremaine.

Insano adjusted the Interocitor so it now showed a view inside the treasure vault. The Large Bodies were being completely buried by treasure as the gold, silver and other precious items seemed to multiply exponentially and crush the invading Heartless. At the same time a few pieces of the last bit of treasure to come through the portal doubled, then tripled, before settling.

"A defensive spell against thieves," said Young Xehanort, "whomever comes to steal the treasure is buried alive by it. An effective countermeasure, amateurish, but effective."

"Yes, effective," said Glumgold as he bent down to count the treasure, "unfortunately for you lot, this isn't enough to cover the debt."

"You'll take it and like it!" snapped Dio Brando, "or I'll cook you for dinner and use your feathers for a pillow!"

"Ye still owe me several million munny," said Glumgold.

"On the contrary," said Insnao as he examined a dish of solid gold, "I do believe the debt is paid in full with interest, that is, taking into account the price of gold on certain worlds."

"You're trying to cheat us, you feathered bastard!" snapped Dio Brando, "I ought to flay you alive!"

"Forget the treasure and flaying certain ducks," said Young Xehanort as he focused his attention on the Interocitor, "I do believe things are about to get interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>…Meridian…<strong>

"Behind that waterfall is the prison where Phobos and his goons are locked away," said The Lord of Illusions as he and Regina stood in a large cavern. In front of them was said waterfall.

"So what's stopping you from going in?" Regina asked.

"I need to think of a proper means to dispose of whatever guards away on the other side," said The Lord of Illusions, "I have plenty of ideas, it's just a matter of choosing the right one. Ah, this will do." He then cast an glamour that disguised himself and Regina as trog soldiers, "follow my lead and all will be well."

"At least warn me before you include me in one of your sick scenarios," said an irate Regina as she and The Lord of Illusions walked towards the waterfall.

"Oh, there'll be nothing sick about this," said the Lord of Illusions, "just follow my lead." With that they passed beneath the waterfall. They found themselves inside another large carven, the walls of which were lined with cells that had energy bars. Each cell was filled with lurdens and other minions loyal to Phobos. One cell on the bottom level held Cedric in his human form, while directly across was Miranda in her human form. Right in the middle of the cell block was the mad prince himself.

Only two people stood on the floor of the prison to keep watch on the inmates; a single trog soldier and Vathek.

Before The Lord of Illusions and Regina could enact their plan, they saw one of the prisoners throw a tray of food at Vathek. He dodged the tray of bread and simple vegetables and glared at the inmate, "you should be more grateful to be getting anything to eat, Frost! A lot of good people got less under Phobos!"

"I'd rather starve than eat anything you give me, rebel filth!" snapped Frost the Hunter.

"There won't be much of anything to eat before too long!" said Vathek, "all thanks to your mad master!"

"Mad, am I?" Phobos asked, "mad to implement a means to ensure my final victory over my brat of a sister?"

"You cursed the entire planet, you madman!" shouted the trog soldier, "the whole kingdom is going to starve!"

"And that concerns me, how?" Phobos asked offhandedly.

"It should concern you, you fool!" shouted Cedric, "when the people starve, we starve!"

"Unless you have another brilliant plan to get us out of here," said Miranda.

"None of you will ever escape again!" shouted Vathek, "Nerissa is gone and Phobos is powerless again," he then walked up to Phobos's cell, "and as soon as Queen Elyon figures out what to do with you, you'll never hurt anyone again."

"As if my sister can be that cruel," said Phobos, "Elyon always was weak. She won't kill me. No, she'll keep me alive and locked in here with all of my old friends."

"You're friendless here, Phobos," said Cedric hatefully.

"We're not locked in with you," said Miranda, "you're locked in with us. I hope Elyon grants Cedric and me a furlough to attend your execution."

At that The Lord of Illusions and Regina walked forward, "Vathek, sir!" said the disguised trickster, "the queen begs that you attend her presence immediately, sir!"

"Probably wants to hand you Phobos's death warrant herself," said a viciously smiling Miranda.

"If she wanted me dead, she'd come see me herself!" said Phobos.

"We'll see about that," said Vathek. He then looked at the two disguised villains, "keep watch here, soldiers, this won't take long." He then looked at the real trog soldier, "let's go." With that they left the prison.

The Lord of Illusions waited a full three minutes before dispelling the glamour covering him and Regina. "That was easier than I thought," said the trickster as he straightened his color-changing cloak, "and here I thought that things would have to get messy." With that he cast a spell that canceled out the energy bars on Phobos's cell.

"Well now," said Phobos as he stepped out from the cell, "to whom do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected reprieve from incarceration?"

"I am The Lord of Illusions," said the trickster as he took off his hat and gave an elegant bow, "at your service."

"And I am she whom as one known as The Evil Queen," said Regina, "before taking up other occupations. For now I work with Young Xehanort."

"I've heard of Master Xehanort," said Phobos, "is Young Xehanort his scion?"

At that Regina made an 'either or' gesture with her hands, "more or less."

"My dear friend Regina is here on her own initiative," said The Lord of Illusions, "I however am on orders from Columbina, a woman of unusual talents who shares a common enemy with you, Prince Phobos."

"And which enemy would that be?" Phobos asked, "I have so many, it's hard to keep track sometimes."

"You only fought them for a short while before your initial downfall," said the trickster, "The Keyblade Wielders."

"Oh, _those _meddling brats," said Phobos, "I had hoped that Maleficent would have crushed them by now."

"Maleficent is no longer a player in the game," said Regina.

"But Columbina is," said The Lord of Illusions, "she has a plan to destroy Sora and his companions and wishes for you, Prince Phobos, to be a part of that plan."

"Interesting," said Phobos, "and what is the nature of her plan?"

"Oh, you're going to love this," said a viciously grinning Lord of Illusions, "she has lured both The Keyblade Wielders and The Guardians to a tropical island where a zombie epidemic is underway."

"A plague of the dead," said Phobos thoughtfully, "interesting, but what does it have to do with me?"

"All will be revealed in time," said the trickster, "but for now my purpose is to get you to Banoi. Oh, and before I forget," he then cast another spell that opened all the cells in the prison, "we'll need a proper distraction to cover your escape."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe someone broke into the vault!" said Elyon irately as she and Elsa, as well as a squad of guards lead by Raythor, hurried through the corridors to the treasure room, "we were just there!"<p>

They reached the vault and Elyon opened it. The guards and Raythor marched in to secure the room while Raythor waited outside with the two young queens.

"How'd they get in?" Elsa asked, "you said that only a blood relative of Phobos could open the door."

"It was a blood relative," said Elsa as she looked at the door, "I can sense that I opened the door after we visited it."

"But you didn't," said Elsa, "you were with me the whole time until you received an alarm spell that an intruder spell went off in the treasure room."

"Which means there's an imposter of me running around," said Elyon, "or is trapped in there."

At that Raythor walked out of the treasure, "my queen, I think you should see this."

At that Elyon and Elsa walked into the treasure room. They found the soldiers surrounding a Large Body that was buried up to its neck in gold.

"Someone sent Heartless to rob me," said Elyon irately.

Just then Vathek ran into the room, "you wished to speak with me, my queen?" he asked.

"What?" Elyon asked, "what are you talking about, Vathek? I didn't summon you."

"Then…oh no!" said a horrified Vathek, "not again!"

"Phobos!" exclaimed Elyon. With that she ran out of the room, with Elsa, Vathek, Raythor and the soldiers right behind.

Elyon was met by Julian as soon as she reached the upper levels of the castle, "it's a complete prison break, your majesty!" said Caleb's father, "Phobos, Cedric, Miranda, Frost, they all escaped!"

"Where are they now?" Elyon asked.

"Most of the lurdens and others have been contained in the city," said Julian, "Gargoyle and Sandpit are leading the guards into rounding them up. But there's no sign of Phobos and the others."

"He wouldn't come after you, would he?" Elsa asked.

"He's not that desperate for revenge," said Elyon, "no, Phobos will look for someplace to hide and plan revenge."

Just then Yan Lin ran into the area, "we heard what was happening. Kadma, Halinor and Cassidy are with Lillian."

"Good, at least she'll be safe," said Elyon.

Just then Blunk ran into the room, "Elyon! Blunk knows where Phobos goes! Blunk knows where Phobos goes!"

"Good work, Blunk," said Elyon. She then looked at Elsa, "oh, this is Blunk, he's a friend."

"Uh…nice to meet you," said Elsa as she struggled not to gag from Blunk's stench.

"You'll get used to him," said Elyon.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we have to be this far away from the city before opening a portal?" Regina asked as she, The Lord of Illusions, Phobos, Cedric, Miranda, Frost and half a dozen lurdens, stood atop a hill overlooking Meridian.<p>

"It's not my fault that the tunnel opened outside the city," said The Lord of Illusions, "but since we're here," he indicated the sky overhead, "I thought our princely friend would want a breath of fresh air before enacting his revenge."

"That I would enjoy a respite before destroying my enemies," said Phobos, "yet I would rather do without certain individuals."

"We would rather not be here either," said Cedric as he and Miranda glared at Phobos.

"Then why are you?" Regina asked.

"The same reason Phobos is," said Miranda, "revenge against The Guardians."

"Don't forget the Keyblade Wielders, my love," said Cedric, "they were responsible for our initial defeat as well."

"Of course, my love," said Miranda. With that Cedric bent down and the two kissed.

"Oh, that is so wrong on so many levels," said The Lord of Illusions in a disgusted manner.

"Why my dear Leslie," said Regina, "and here I thought you were without qualms of any sort," she then glared at Cedric and Miranda with disapproving eyes, "thought I'm forced to agree. You two shouldn't be involved."

"Why not?" Miranda asked irately, "even two abominations can fall in love."

"But you're a child!" exclaimed Leslie, "at least you have the appearance of a child."

"Just how old are you?" Regina asked, "twelve? Eleven?"

"I'm a lot older than I look," said Miranda, "and I originally chose this form in order to gain Elyon's trust. My true form is much more powerful."

"As is mine," said Cedric.

"And you will have your true forms once we're on Banoi," said The Lord of Illusions.

"Over my dead body!" exclaimed Elyon as she, Elsa, Vathek, Raythor, Julian, Blunk, Yan Lin and fifty soldiers approached the villains.

"Why, my dear little sister!" said Phobos, "how wonderful for you to see me off!"

"I'm not your sister!" snapped Elyon, "now come back and face the consequences for your actions, Phobos!"

"Or what? You'll lock me away again?" Phobos asked daringly/

"I don't have time to listen to two disgruntled siblings banter," said The Lord of Illusions, "Regina, be a dear and help distract the rabble while I open the portal?"

"It'd be my pleasure," said Regina. She then raised her hand and shot two beams of magic, one at Cedric, the other at Miranda. There was the sound of something shattering but the two villains remained unharmed.

"That didn't do anything!" said Vathek.

"It did," said a worried Elyon, "she broke the lock I put on them!"

"Which means…" said Julian.

"Which means, my dear Elyon," said Cedric viciously, "we are going to have ssome fun!" with that he assumed his serpentine form, while Miranda assumed her spider form.

"Ack!" exclaimed a terrified Blunk, "spider creatures eat Passlings!"

"I'm going to do more than eat you!" hissed Miranda, "I'm going to devour your soul!" with that she leapt at Blunk, whom hid behind Yan Lin. At the same time Cedric, Frost and the Lurdens rushed at Elyon and the others.

"Protect the queens!" shouted Raythor as he, Julian, Vathek and the soldiers got in front of Elyon and Elsa and began fighting the villains and minions.

"They'll keep the rabble occupied," said The Lord of Illusions, "now, just where in the endless expanse is Banoi? I'm having a bit of trouble remembering."

"You have got to be kidding me!" said an irate Regina, "after all your bluster and degenerate scenarios, you can't remember something as simple as a specific point in time and space?!"

"I never said I was perfect!" snapped The Lord of Illusions.

"Might I suggest you try harder to remember?" Phobos asked as he looked at the ensuing battle, "my servants are capable, yet somewhat outnumbered."

While the trog soldiers were able to hold the Lurdens at bay, Cedric, in his oversized snake form, proved far too slippery a foe to take down, while Frost was equally tenacious as he fought off Vathek, Julian and Raythor. At the same time, Yan Lin was able to use a small but effective amount of her former power to force Miranda away from her and Blunk.

"I can't stand by and let my friends fight for me!" said Elyon irately, "not when Phobos is about to escape!" she then raised her hands to blast the enemy with her magic.

But then Elsa gently touched Elyon's arm, "may I?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure," said Elyon as she calmed down and lowered her hands.

"Thank you," said Elsa. She then confidently stepped towards Miranda and raised her hands, sending out a gust of icy wind that knocked the spider creature flat on her back and far away from Yan Lin and Blunk and back towards Phobos, Regina and the Lord of Illusions.

"Miranda!" roared Cedric. He then slithered towards Elsa, intent on ensnaring and crushing the young queen in his coils.

"Not my friend, you slimy bastard!" shouted Elyon as she blasted Cedric with enough force to knock him into the air and crashing next to Phobos.

Elsa then froze the Lurdens solid, then summoned an enormous ball of ice and launched it at Frost, hitting the brute in the torso and knocking him back towards Phobos and the others.

"Now would be a good time to remember, Leslie!" said Regina as Elyon and Elsa walked towards them.

"I thought The Evil Queen was a natural in the dark arts," said The Lord of Illusions.

"I am," said Regina, "but two magical queens against one isn't my kind of odds. So hurry up with that portal!"

"I just need a few more seconds," said The Lord of Illusions.

"In that case," said Phobos as Cedric and Miranda got back up and resumed their human forms, "we'll need a bit of a distraction. Do either of you have a knife I may borrow?"

The Lord of Illusions tossed Phobos a small knife, "I don't know what good that'll do against those goody two shoes out to get us."

"Who said I was going to use it on them?" Phobos asked coldly as he looked at Frost, whom was now struggling to his feet.

Before anyone could react, Phobos rushed over and stabbed Frost in the back, burring the blade hilt deep and penetrating the vile hunter's heart. Frost let out a startled grunt of surprise and pain before looking back, "My prince…why!?"

"You've been undeniably loyal, Frost," said Phobos, "but I simply don't need you anymore." With that he kicked the dieing hunter off of the blade. Frost collapsed to the ground in front of a shocked as appalled Elyon and Elsa.

"Now I remember!" said The Lord of Illusions. He then opened the portal, "shall we?"

"About time," said Regina as she walked through the portal, followed by Cedric and Miranda.

"Coming, Prince Phobos?" the Lord of Illusions asked.

"Farewell, Elyon!" said Phobos as he and the vile trickster walked through the portal, which closed up after them.

As if a spell had been broken, Elyon and Elsa rushed towards the dieing Frost. The vile hunter gave one last rattling breath and breathed no more.

"His own subordinate," said a disgusted Elsa, "what kind of monster is Phobos?"

"The dead kind," said Elyon as she closed Frost's eyes and stood up, "I hope the zombies get Phobos, or he runs into Sora, Will and the others, because when I catch up with him on Banoi, he's going to regret he was ever born!"

* * *

><p><strong>…Banoi…<strong>

"So this is where Columbina has set her trap for the Keyblade Wielders," said Regina as she, Phobos, Cedric, Miranda and The Lord of Illusions stood on a hill just outside the vast expanse of jungle that covered most of the island.

"Yes, it'd be a lovely place," said the trickster, "if it weren't for the ravenous hordes of zombies."

"Then tell us what Columbina wants with me so we can be away from this accursed island of walking dead," said Phobos.

"Why, my dear Prince Phobos," said a viciously grinning Lord of Illusions, "Columbina has big, big plans for you, plans you'll find most enjoyable, or at least I will."

"Why do I suddenly feel that we've gotten more than we bargained for?" Miranda asked.

"You're not alone, my love," said Cedric, "you're not alone."

**The End Of Chapter 4**

_Next chapter finds our heroes and allies on Banoi facing the worst of humanity in a time of crisis, only to encounter quite possibly an even greater evil, or perhaps and ally? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you then!_


	6. Chapter 5: City of The Dead

_Last time found Riku's group surviving a horrific encounter with a Ram zombie as they mad their way through Moresby. Meanwhile in Arendelle, Elsa was contacted by Alegra and informed of what happened to Anna and the efforts of Sora and the others to save her. At that Alegra showed Elsa to Metamore and introduced her to Elyon. A beautiful friendship began to form between the two queens, especially when Elyon offered some of the illicitly-gotten inheritance to help stabilize Arendelle's economy. Elsa came up with the idea to use Elyon's treasure to trade for goods through Arendelle._

_Meanwhile, Regina had the brilliant idea to steal from Elyon's treasure vault to pay off a loan, during which she encountered The Lord of Illusions, on assignment from Columbina. The two villains then staged a jailbreak, freeing Phobos, Cedric, Miranda and several of the dark prince's followers. To evade recapture and escape to Banoi, Phobos distracted Elyon, Elsa and the recapture party by stabbing Frost in the back. 'Nuff said, on with the show!_

**Chapter 5: City of The Dead**

As if a spell had been broken, Elyon and Elsa rushed towards the dieing Frost. The vile hunter gave one last rattling breath and breathed no more.

"His own subordinate," said a disgusted Elsa, "what kind of monster is Phobos?"

"The dead kind," said Elyon as she closed Frost's eyes and stood up, "I hope the zombies get Phobos, or he runs into Sora, Will and the others, because when I catch up with him on Banoi, he's going to regret he was ever born!"

She turned towards Vathek, Julian and Raythor, "send word back to Meridian that I'm going after Phobos! Anyone who wishes to stay may do so, nothing will be said against them."

"We're with you to the end, your majesty!" said Julian, at which Raythor, Vathek and the soldiers shouted in agreement.

"Then get ready," said Elyon, "because we're about to go to a living hell!"

"You can't!" shouted Alegra as she appeared next to Elyon and Elsa, startling the two young queens, "it's not time for you to act!"

"Good grief! Are you trying to scare us to death!?" Elsa exclaimed.

"Or sabotage us?" Yan Lin asked in an outraged tone, "did you know this was going to happen, Alegra!? Did you know that Phobos would escape yet again!?"

"I figured that it would be a possibility," said Alegra, "that he would take advantage of the situation, but this…I should have known that Columbina would use him as one of her pawns."

"So you did know he'd escape!" snapped Elyon, "Tess was right; I shouldn't trust you at all!" She then looked at Vathek and the others, "we go now and warn Sora and the others!"

"I told you, you can't!" said Alegra irately, "if you go now, you'll be playing right into Columbina's hands!"

"I don't care!" snapped Elyon.

"You should!" snapped Alegra, "this trap of hers is not just for Sora and the Keyblade Wielders. She hopes to take down as many with light in their hearts as possible. It'd be an unparallel triumph for her if you, the Light of Meridian, were to die because you acted without thinking." She then looked at Elsa, "the same thing for you if you were to rush into this."

"We just stood by as a monster travel to the same world where my sister is," said Elsa, "and you expect me to wait?"

"I expect you to trust The Guardians and Keyblade Wielders," said Alegra, "and to trust me."

"How can we trust someone who knew that Phobos would escape?" Elyon asked, "how can I trust anything you say? For all I know you're Columbina and you sent my friends to their deaths!"

"She is Alegra Wells," said Elsa, "I remember her from when she visited Arendelle when she was little."

"That still doesn't mean we can trust her," said Elyon, "I put my trust in far too many people whom turned out to be evil."

"Ah, that's the problem with trust," said Alegra, "whom can you trust when it really counts? Who's the friends and who's the betrayer? I cannot answer that, your grace, but what I can do is ask you to take a leap of faith."

"You always did do the right thing," said Yan Lin, "sometimes for the wrong reasons, but things always turned out right in the end."

"And one should always try to do the right thing," said Elsa.

"Yeah," said Elyon. She then looked at Alegra, "alright, we'll wait, but not one second longer than necessary."

"I'll do my best not to keep you waiting," said Alegra, "oh, just one thing to keep you occupied." She then pulled out a scroll of parchment and handed it to Yan Lin, "this is for Lillian. No matter what, it is of the utmost importance that she learn this spell. The lives of the Keyblade Wielders, Guardians and so many more depend on it."

Yan Lin unrolled the scroll and looked at what was written on it, "you want her to learn this spell? Why?" she then looked up at Alegra but she was gone. "I hate it when she does that."

"So what now?" Elsa asked, "do we truly wait? Or are we going to go anyway?"

"We wait," said Elyon, "and hope that Will, Sora, your sister and the others are safe and stay safe until we get there. And if any harm comes to them because Alegra made us wait too long, heaven help her."

"Ain't that the truth," said Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>…Banoi…Royal Palms Resort…<strong>

"Why! Won't! These! Things! Stop! Moving!?" shouted Irma as she kicked a Walker she had knocked onto its back, the hapless ghoul moaning as it tried to get back up but fell down with each kick.

"You got to take out the head!" said Malcolm as he used his Keyblade to smash the skull of the creature. It let out one last moan from its deflating lungs as it truly died.

"Thanks," said a slightly breathless Irma. She then looked around the area. She, Will, Matt, Sora, Kairi, Malcolm, Hay Lin, Eric, Ellen and Kevin were at one of the many poolside bars around the hotel. They had just finished clearing the area of ghouls, with Sora, Kairi and Matt in his transformed state, dealing with a single Thug near the bar.

"These things are more tenacious than cockroaches," said Kevin as he wiped his axes clean on a towel.

"Only much bigger," said Ellen as she wiped zombie fluids from her cudgel, "but the creeyp up on you just the same." She then checked the pockets of the recently disposed ghouls.

"That seems kinda wrong," said Will, "looting the dead."

"They're just that, dead," said Ellen, "and you might just find some useful stuff in a zombie's pocket."

"Same goes for luggage laying about," said Kevin, "the owners are most likely dead; they won't miss their stuff."

"The right person could become very rich in a situation like this," said Eric, "all those wallets and cash laying about."

"You'd think a zombie apocalypse would make cash meaningless," said Kairi.

"Only after civilization collapses," said Kevin, "until then, cash can keep you alive."

"And make others extremely rich," said Eric, "you saw how much they're charging for a first aid kit? Back home you can get a good one at the supermarket for under twenty dollars."

"Desperate times, you know," said Matt after powering down. He then looked at the poolside bar, "now let's see if our efforts here pay off."

"I hope there's some fresh fruit in there," said Ellen, "I'd kill for a banana right about now."

"You just did," said Hay Lin as she walked towards the bar. But then she yelped in terror as a seemingly normal dead body grabbed her ankle. "AH! Get it off! Get it off!"

"I got it!" shouted Will as she, Eric, Sora and Kairi rushed in. Sora kicked the creature until it released Hay Lin, leaving Will a clear shot to zap the creature, while Kairi put a three round burst of magic bullets into the ghoul's head for good measure.

"You alright?" Eric asked Hay Lin.

"I'm fine," said the slightly trembling Air Guardian, "I just wish there was a better way to tell the real dead bodies from the ones that can get back up again."

"Note to self," said Kairi, "always double check a corpse before you get too close."

"Good idea," said Sora. He then kicked another nearby dead body, then kicked it again, verifying that it was indeed inanimate.

"Okay, let's see what we got," said Matt as they began looking around the bar.

"Get any bottles of booze," said Kevin, "we can use them for Molotov Cocktails."

"I found some beer bottles that are partly full," said Malcolm, "whoever was last here was having a really bad day."

"Let's check inside," said Will as she looked at the closed door that lead inside the bar, "but be careful, there could be ghouls."

"And keep an eye out for fresh fruit," said Ellen, "canned fruit can keep you alive, but it's not the same."

"Right," said Sora as he and Kairi stood near the door, their gun-form Keyblades ready to shoot anything dead, while Matt and Eric stood ready to open the door. They did and after a quick check, found the interior of the bar empty of anything alive or dead.

"No fresh fruit, sorry, Ellen," said Will as they searched, "but there plenty of bottled water."

"There's fruit cocktail," said Matt as he held up a few cans, "and there's one with peaches."

"I'd settle for coconuts," said Ellen, "and I hate coconuts." she then spied a metal chest on the floor, "but I'll settle for that for now." She then opened the chest and pulled out a an ordinary-looking meat cleaver.

"Why are there so many metal chests around full of weapons?" Sora asked.

"We've been wondering that since the plague started," said Kevin as he looked in one of the storage cabinets, "hey, I think…" he then pulled out a small bag of limes and lemons, "they're still good."

"Least we won't get scurvy any time soon," said Hay Lin cheerfully.

Kevin took out one of the limes, cut them into slices and handed out the slices among our heroes, "we're all in this together, so share and share alike."

"Life gives you lemons and limes," said Will as they all began sucking on the slices.

"It's good," said Ellen, "but I still want a banana."

"I'll bet there's some fresh fruit in the hotel kitchens," said Eric.

"Bad idea," said Ellen seriously, "the other day a group of searchers went into the hotel to try and find another Hummve. They never came out."

"Another group tried to search for survivors holed up in the hotel and they never came back," said Kevin.

"Still, there's a lot of valuable and invaluable stuff to be found," said Matt as he looked at the hotel.

"There could be over a thousand zombies waiting in there for someone with a pulse," said Ellen, "we can't go there."

"We won't know if we don't try," said Matt.

"Go ahead if you want," said Kevin, "go ahead if you've got a death wish. Me, I plan on getting the hell off this island and never look back."

"I just want to stay alive," said Ellen.

Just then Sora felt his phone vibrate. He checked and saw a text from Sidney telling him to call ASAP. "Uh, I'll be right back," he said as he headed outside.

"Where are you going?" Kevin asked.

"I…have to use the bathroom," said Sora as he indicated the nearby poolside bathroom.

"You're kidding," said Ellen, "we're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and you want to go off alone to relieve yourself?"

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do," said Malcolm, "I need to go too."

"Me too," said Kairi.

"I don't but I'll go along," said Matt, "to keep watch.

"Me too," said Will.

"Okay, just be careful," said Kevin.

"Right," said Sora, with that he, Kairi, Malcolm, Will and Matt hurried around the corner towards the bathroom.

"I don't like lying to our friends," said Will, "it's bad enough that I have to lie to my mom about being a Guardian."

"Amanda and the others may be okay with us having magic and super powers," said Kairi, "But I doubt they'd be alright with us being from other worlds."

"And that we've got a spaceship in orbit," said Malcolm.

"Good thinking," said Sora. He then dialed _The Intrepid Heart_. He got an answer after one ring and put the call on speaker.

"Sora!" said Sidney, "how are things down there?"

"Messy and smelly," said Sora, "but we're doing alright."

"No sign of Anna and Kristoff yet," said Kairi, "but we're looking in the resort and city. We'll find them."

"We've also found a lot of survivors," said Matt, "and we're going to keep them that way, alive."

"That's good," said Martin, "but we've got some bad news on our end. There's a typhoon heading right for Banoi."

"We know," said Will, "Everyone back at the lifeguard station said that we're in monsoon season."

"But I don't see a typhoon," said Sora as he looked up at the sky. He even tilted his head a bit, "nope, no storm clouds."

"From way up here, there is," said Martin.

"It's a Category 2 storm and it's heading your way," said Sidney, "I estimate that it'll hit Banoi in less than thirty-six hours."

"Any chance it'll miss the island?" Malcolm asked.

"There's always a chance," said Sidney, "but not a good one. But that's the least of the bad news."

"The naval blockade of Banoi is getting bigger," said Martin, "more destroyers, cruisers and carriers are taking up positions around the island."

"And if my decryption of secure military transmissions are correct," said Sidney, "the Americans are dispatching a nuclear submarine carrying a tactical nuclear missile. It'll be in firing range before the storm hits."

"No way," said Malcolm, "they wouldn't use a nuke."

"They would if they think they can't control the situation," said Kairi.

"I'm afraid the situation is out of control," said Sidney, "I've also picked up chatter about zombie outbreaks in other countries."

"The virus has spread off of Banoi?!" exclaimed Will.

"There's no confirmation yet," said Martin, "only rumors and hearsay."

"But what if it has spread beyond the island?" Sora asked, "then the whole world could be at risk."

"We don't know that," said Will, "we don't know that things have gotten that bad."

"Keep an eye on that, Sidney," said Kairi, "and keep your other eye on that typhoon."

"Technically I don't have any eyes," said Sidney, "but I will."

"And tell Riku and the others," said Kairi, "they need to know about the storm and submarine."

"Will do," said Sidney, "Over and out." With that the call ended.

"Okay, so we've got a storm and a nuclear submarine coming our way," said Sora as he pocketed his phone, "and the plague may have spread beyond the island."

"And we still have to find Anna and Kristoff," said Kairi.

Just then they all heard something that gave them all goose bumps on their goose bumps.

_ "HELP ME!"_

"What was that?" a startled Matt as he and the others looked around.

They then saw a zombie slowly walking towards them, but it was unlike any ghoul they had seen so far. The creature's skin was heavily distorted and pulsating with gas pockets. It's head could barely be seen, while its eyes looked out at our heroes, begging for mercy. Sora and the others could hear it hoarsely call for help as it slowly walked towards them.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Kairi, "we've got to do something!"

"Can we do anything for him?" Matt asked.

"We can't just leave him suffering like that," said Will.

"I'll do it," said Sora with grim determination. He walked towards the mutated zombie, "just hold on, man, you'll be out of pain soon."

But then the creature began convulsing, the pulsating gas pockets in its skin grew larger.

"Sora! Get away!" shouted Malcolm.

Almost at the last second, Sora put up a shield spell as the creature exploded violently with enough force to send Sora flying back and landing hard on the ground, while Kairi and the others were knocked back a few paces.

"Sora!" shouted Kairi as she ran to him. She reached Sora and helped him sit up.

"I'm alright," said a somewhat battered, bruised and dazed Sora, "what…was it something I said?"

"What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Ellen as she, Kevin, Hay Lin, Eric and Irma ran towards Will and the others.

"We found another kind of zombie," said Will.

"One that explodes if you get too close," said Malcolm has he examined the skeletal remains of the creature. He pulled out a plastic bag from his pocket and secured a fragment of the creature's flesh.

Just then they all heard moaning of approaching Walkers.

"The blast must have alerted them to our presence," said Kevin, "we've got enough for now. Back to the lifeguard station!"

"So, we've seen Walkers, Infected, Thugs and now this," said Kairi as they all hurried out of the area, "a zombie that commits suicide by explosion."

"Suiciders, said Ellen, "makes you wonder how many other types of zombies are on this island."

"Let's hope we don't find out," said Eric.

* * *

><p>…<strong>St. Christopher's Church…Moresby…<strong>

"I don't believe it," said Cornelia as she, Caleb, Tess, Riku and Simon came back into the church courtyard after searching the city for supplies, "we've been to five hardware stores and not a single spade."

"You'd think that'd guy would be happy with a shovel," said Simon, "But no, he specifically asked for a spade."

"What's the difference?" Cornelia asked, "spade, shovel, they both dig holes in the ground. I could just as easily dig some graves and that'd be that."

"The last thing these people need to see is any of us using magic," said Amanda as she, Aiden, Taranee, Nigel and Danni walked out of the building to meet them, "that Mother Helen, she's a good person, but considering how freaked out everyone is…"

"They'd be looking for someone or something to blame the outbreak on," said Caleb, "they're already calling the zombies demons."

"Demons," said Aiden venomously, "they wouldn't know demons if one ran up and punched them in the nose."

"But remember what they said in 'Dawn of the Dead," said Simon, "'when there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth.'"

"Hell didn't have anything to do with this," said Amanda, "there's a logical reason behind the outbreak. And if I ever find out that it was manmade, there'll be some serious hell to pay."

Just then Riku felt his phone vibrate. He discretely checked and saw a text to call The Intrepid Heart. He then mouthed to Tess, 'Sidney.'

Tess nodded in acknowledgement before speaking to the others, "you guys go on in without me, I need a moment."

"Take five," said Danni, "take ten if you want."

While Tess remained outside to call the ship without being overheard, Riku and the others went inside the church. They saw several survivors kneeling in prayer, pleading to a higher power to save them from the tide of darkness engulfing Banoi.

"I know that faith is a powerful thing," said Nigel as Riku and Amanda went to talk to Mother Helen, "but these people can do a lot more with actions than prayer."

"It gives them hope," said Taranee, "and hope's the only thing a lot of them have left."

"Hope kept the rebellion alive for thirteen years," said Caleb.

"That and a really great leader," said Cornelia.

"I only took over as leader a few months before we met," said Caleb, "half the time I didn't know what I was doing."

"You did well enough," said Aiden, "enough that if Phobos hadn't gotten involved with The Heartless, The Guardians and rebels would have saved Elyon and won without us."

"Are you kidding?" Taranee asked, "half the time we were flying and fighting on gut instinct and sheer luck."

"Oh, we didn't do that bad," said Cornelia.

"You're right, but things got pretty sticky from time to time," said Taranee.

"Oh yeah," laughed Cornelia, "things really got messy," she then looked at her boots, "like now. I knew I should have brought extra shoes."

"Just be glad that zombie gunk washes off," said Riku as he walked back towards them.

"And be glad that we've got enough material to keep our weapons in working order," said Danni as she finished at the nearby tool bench, while Simon took his turn and Amanda waited to repair her weapons.

"How disappointed was Mother Helen that we didn't find a spade?" Caleb asked.

"None at all," said Amanda, "turns out another search party found a spade."

"Well, how do you like that?" an irate Cornelia asked, "here we are tramping around the city, fighting our way through hordes of zombies and Heartless, just to run some errands and someone else does the work for us."

"At least we're making a difference!" said Amanda, "every ghoul and Heartless we destroy is one less we have to deal with later."

"We're about to have bigger problems than zombies and Heartless," said a worried Tess as she walked back inside, her cell phone clutched in her hand.

"Your phone's working!?" exclaimed Simon, while Amanda, Danni and a few other survivors looked at Tess with unbelieving and somewhat angry eyes.

"I…got a few bars for a minute," said Tess hastily, "long enough to make contact with Sora's group. They're fine but they heard that we're about to get some rough weather."

"Monsoon season," said Amanda, "it's been raining on and off in the city for days now."

"Well, this is worse," said Tess, "That typhoon the lighthouse warned us about, it's definitely heading for the island."

"Oh, that's just grand," said an exasperated Nigel, "that's all we need."

"Any more bad news?" a slightly exasperated Danni asked.

"Just a rumor that the blockade around the island is getting bigger," said Tess, "and that there's a nuclear sub on its way."

"Why aren't they sending The Marines or something!?" exclaimed Danni, "why are they just sitting out there!? Why isn't anyone coming to help!?"

"We're on our own, it seems," said Simon.

"We're not on our own," said Amanda, "we've got each other and it'll have to do for now," she then looked at Tess, "if you can get another signal out," she then frantically looked and asked around for a pen and piece of paper. She found it and wrote down a phone number and handed it to Tess, "if you can get another signal out, call this number. My father's secretary, she'll know who else to call and send help."

"I will," said Tess as she took the paper.

"Okay," said Amanda, "so, for now we can only keep fighting. Which brings us to what Mother Helen asked for next. The church's infirmary is running out of antibiotics and painkillers. The search group who went to scrounge the local pharmacies never came back."

"And we're go to look for them," said Riku, "all of us. The search group went to one of the more seedier parts of town that was bad even before the outbreak."

"The whole city was bad before the outbreak," said Simon.

"Which is why we need to be even more careful where we're going," said Amanda, "there's more than zombies and Heartless lurking the streets of Moresby."

* * *

><p>A short time later found Riku, Tess, Aiden, Taranee, Nigel, Cornelia, Caleb, Amanda, Simon and Danni cautiously making their way through the devastated streets of Moresby. They did their best to move quickly and quietly, dispatching ghouls when encountered in small numbers and bypassing large groups.<p>

"Can you believe how many metal chests are just laying about?" Tess asked as Simon used a lock pick to open said metal chest they found behind a wrecked car, "why are there so many?"

"They probably fell off the back of some trucks or something," said Simon as he opened the chest and pulled out a .357 magnum, "sweet!" he said eagerly as he pocketed the revolver.

"A gun is good," said Aiden, "but good luck finding ammunition in all this chaos."

"The gun shops were all raided by gangs once the hammer came down," said Amanda, "law and order is all but a memory in town since the gangs took over the police stations."

"What happened to all the cops?" Nigel asked.

"Either they're eaten, turned into zombies or ran for the hills," said Danni, "not that I don't blame them. I mean, I do blame them, but they're only human."

"Human or nor, they shouldn't have left all that ordinance lying about for the gangsters to pick up," said Simon, "all those guns and ammo can do more harm than help in the wrong hands."

"And we're the right hands?" Tess asked, "you realize that if the plague was stopped and the zombies were all wiped out, then as soon as the adults take control again…"

"We'd have to give up our weapons and go back to being normal kids," said Amanda, "I know. But things will never be normal again, not for us survivors."

"I know," said Tess.

* * *

><p>A short time later found the group nearing a pharmacy. It was clear that the facility had been ransacked for anything and everything of value as our heroes searched it.<p>

"They even ripped out the soda machine," said Danni, "and those things weigh a tone."

"The other search party didn't stay here long," said Riku, "let's move on to the next pharmacy."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later found them several blocks away and at the next drugstore. Once again the place was stripped clean, yet something was left behind.<p>

"Blood, bones and bullet holes," said a slightly uncomfortable Aiden as he and the others examined the scene of carnage. The remains of at least three people lay on the floor, their bones strewed about blood stains that covered the floor and walls, while several bullet holes adorned the walls as well.

"Poor bastards," said Tess, "someone shot and left them to be eaten by zombies."

"I hope they were dead before the creeps started to eat them," said Amanda, "I've seen people being eaten alive by the ghouls; the stuff of nightmares."

"We might as well go back to the church and tell Mother Helen what happened to the search party," said Cornelia, whom was standing outside, trying not to throw up.

"We can't go back yet," said Taranee, "those people need medicine. The search party must have found what they were looking for and someone killed them over it."

"Then we've got to get it before someone kills them first," said Caleb as he examined the sidewalk outside, "there's a relatively fresh blood trail here."

"One of the attackers must have been hurt in the fight," said Tess, "if we're lucky, it'll lead us straight to the bastards!"

They followed the blood trail several blocks along the street until it turned left towards a side alley.

"Careful," said Caleb, "this is the perfect place for an ambush."

Cautiously, they passed through the alley into a lot that had been partially fortified against zombies; all exits out of the lot to the streets had been barricaded with crates, chain-link fences and various heavy items, while the largest opening was blocked by a disabled truck. Within the lot lay more boxes and crates, as well as piles of canned food, water bottles, ammunition boxes and other stolen items.

"Jackals," said a disgusted Amanda as she and the others looked around, "they're nothing but jackals feeding off the chaos."

"They're worse than jackals," said Caleb, "they're vultures."

"But where are they?" Cornelia asked.

"Probably out stealing from some other poor, helpless soul," said Simon.

"Then let's find what we need and get out before they come back," said Danni.

"Here's the painkillers!" said Taranee as she held up a box of morphine tablets, "but where's the antibiotics?"

"Here!" said Riku as he found a box full of penicillin vials, "anyone see any clean syringes?"

"I found .357 ammo," said Simon as he held up a box of bullets.

"We can get syringes later," said Amanda, "let's just go before our luck runs out."

But then a gunshot rang out, forcing our heroes to take cover behind boxes.

"Well look at this!" shouted an unfriendly voice as several men in dirty clothes and armed with either pistols, revolvers or other weapons, approached the fortified lot, "we step out to do a little business and some pups invade our territory. Bad move, my friends, bad move."

"You're the ones who made the bad move, you vultures!" shouted Caleb as he and Cornelia hid behind a pile of crates, "you murdered those people from the church!"

"They wanted to give the drugs away!" shouted the leader of the gangsters, "we would have let them have it, for a price."

"And when they didn't pay you shot them like dogs!" shouted Tess, "I can't imagine which is worse; the zombies or you sons of bitches!"

"You've got a pretty voice," said one of the gangsters, "is your mouth as pretty?" at that the other looters laughed wickedly.

"How about a trade," said the leader of the gangsters, "you can have the drugs, but you leave us the girls. My boys and I have been on our own for a while now. It'd be nice to have some female companionship."

"Whatever you touch me with, you'll lose!" shouted Amanda as she readied her modified brass knuckles, while Simon tossed her a pistol he found.

"I feel dirty enough as it is from just being here," said a disgusted Cornelia.

"I won't let them near you," said Caleb, "they want a fight, they'll get it."

"You shouldn't have left your base unguarded, you morons!" shouted Danni, "it's ours now!"

"We've got a deal of our own," said Aiden, "you turn around and we let you walk away with your miserable lives."

"I'm afraid we can't do that," said the gangster leader, "it's survival of the fittest here. Whoever's got the most of everything; guns, food, supplies, brains and brawns, whoever's got it all stays alive longer."

"Enough talk!" shouted one of the gangsters, "let's just kill them and take whatever they've got!"

"Take this!" shouted Simon as he jumped out from concealment with his magnum, aimed and shot the gangster in the chest, knocking him down to bleed to death on the pavement.

"Why'd you do that!?" shouted Taranee as Simon took cover again, while the gangsters seethed with rage, "we could have talked out way out of this!"

"The only way out is through those thieving bastards!" said Simon, "they were going to kill us and violate you girls anyway, so why not start the fight on our terms?"

"You may have started the fight, you little prick," said the gangster leader, "but we'll end it! Get them!"

At that the gangsters began storming one of the barricades. Simon and Amanda fired at the punks, forcing the gangsters back to return fire.

Just then shots came from one of the other barricades as a handful of punks tried to climb over the fence.

"No you don't!" shouted Cornelia as she sent a pulse of magic through the ground, creating a small earthquake that shook the fence. Two of the punks fell into the lot while the rest fell outside the fence.

"I got them!" shouted Riku as he rushed at the fallen punks, summoning his Keyblade which he used to knock them unconscious. Tess ran up to the fence and fired two magical shotgun blasts at the retreating gangsters.

"Let's get out of here while we can!" said Amanda as her pistol ran out of bullets. With that our heroes began retreating towards the alley they came in.

But then they saw more gangsters coming up the alley towards them, while more were approaching the last entrance to the lot.

"They've got us surrounded," said an irate Simon as he reloaded his magnum, while Danni picked up a .38 special and tossed a fresh magazine to Amanda.

'You mean they've got us right where _we _want them," said Nigel as he eyed two cases of high proof alcohol.

"I like what you're thinking," said a grinning Tess.

Riku picked up one of the liquor cases and threw it at one of the barricades, while Nigel threw the other case at another barricade, the bottles spilling out of the cases and shattering, spraying the barricades and the punks with liquor. Taranee threw two fireballs at the two barricades, setting the spilled alcohol alight and roasting several punks.

"Stop, drop and roll, you bastards!" shouted Simon.

But then one of the punks at the truck barricade pulled out an RPG launcher and aimed it at the center of the lot. He fired off the grenade, which hit and detonated, knocking our heroes down.

"Where the hell did they get that?!" exclaimed a disoriented Simon.

"Same place they got everything else, they stole it," said a disoriented Caleb as he tried to crawl over to Cornelia. He reached her just as the gangsters entered the lot.

"Now, see what you made us do?" the leader of the punks asked, "we had to wreck our base because of you. Now you're going to have to pay double." At that the gangsters rushed at and pinned down Riku, Aiden and the boys, while more punks grabbed Tess, Cornelia and the girls.

"You let her go!" shouted Nigel as he tried to get up and run to Taranee, but one of the punks kicked him in the ribs, knocking him back down, much to the laughter of the hoodlums.

"Oh, so this one is yours?" one of the punks asked as he looked at Taranee with vile lust, "good, you can watch as we have fun with her."

"No, we do this one first," said the punk leader as he looked at Tess, her face a mask of terror as she struggled to break free, "she's the most scared."

"No," said Tess in a trembling tone, "no! Not again! Please! Not again!"

"Ah, so she's already had the pleasure of a man," said the punk leader as he stepped closer to Tess, "I always did like experienced girls. Hold her down, boys, this is going to be wild."

"Don't you dare!" shouted Riku, "she's been through enough as it is!"

"Take a good look, loverboy," said the punk leader as he unbuckled his pants, while the gangsters holding Tess were about to rip her clothes off, "it's going to be quite the show."

_**"QUINTESSENCE!"**_

A shard of broken glass levitated up and shot straight for the punk leader, slicing into his lower torso and dismembering his member. The man screamed with agony as he collapsed to the ground, clutching at his mangled and bloody privates.

More inanimate and sharp objects rose up from the ground and attacked the gangsters, stabbing some in the punks in the heart, while others were impaled in the arms and legs at vital pressure points that caused them to bleed out within seconds.

"Who's doing this?" Aiden asked as Riku ran to Tess, while Caleb ran to Cornelia, Nigel to Taranee, and Simon to Amanda and Danni.

"I think I know," said Caleb venomously.

"Scum of the earth," said Nerissa as she calmly walked into the lot, glaring down at the exsanguinated punks, "preying on the helpless in a time of crisis. I should have kept a few of you alive to serve as an example to others of your kind."

"Cornelia," said a still disoriented Taranee, "either I have shell shock, or that's Nerissa."

"Then we both have shell shock," said Cornelia, "because I'm seeing her too."

"You're not hallucinating," said Caleb as he glared wrathfully at Nerissa, "it's her alright."

"Hello, Caleb," said Nerissa calmly, "you're looking well, for someone fighting the legions of the dead."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" snapped Caleb.

At that Nerissa frowned, "saving your miserable, disrespectful life, you ungrateful brat! If I hadn't came along, your beloved Cornelia would still be in line to be ravaged. And speaking of which," at that she walked over to Riku, whom was comforting Tess. She was trembling with fear and holding onto Riku for dear life, "how is she?"

"Traumatized," said Riku as he glared suspiciously at Nerissa.

"Yes, I remember now," said Nerissa, "this is the girl whom was ravaged at Phobos's orders and was nearly driven mad."

"She did go crazy a bit," said Aiden, "and you, you're a certified sociopath!"

"She's a friggin psychopath!" said Cornelia.

"I am many things," said Nerissa coldly, "but I am no lunatic."

"You're crazy enough to spend months making our lives miserable," said Taranee, "and you enjoyed it!"

"You kidnapped my best friend and brainwashed the former Guardians!" said Cornelia, "all so you could dominate the universe!"

"How many times must I explain myself!" shouted Nerissa, "I tried to save the universe from itself!" she then pointed at the dead gangsters, "these miserable excuses for human beings are prime examples of the evils that are corrupting the cosmos. I only want to protect the innocent and rid the universe of such evils."

"At the cost of freedom and self determination," said Caleb.

"The only freedom that will be lost is the freedom to harm others," said Nerissa.

"This is crazy!" said Amanda as she stood up, "why are we having this conversation at a time like this!? Just who are you!?"

"Long story short," said Caleb, "she's our enemy."

"And your ally this time," said Nerissa, "I'm also Caleb's mother, for what it's worth."

"She's your mom?" Simon asked.

"For what it's worth," repeated Caleb.

"Not that we don't appreciate the help," said Aiden to Nerissa, "but your reputation speaks for itself. You caused Elyon, Will and the others a lot of unnecessary suffering."

"From my point of view, it was necessary," said Nerissa, "but what's done is done. I came here hoping to put the past behind us and move towards a better future for all, but since you lot are still licking old wounds, I might as well be on my way and search out Anna of Arendelle on my own."

"You're looking for Anna and Kristoff!?" exclaimed Tess as she stood up and walked towards Nerissa, "who told you about them?!"

"A mutual friend," said Nerissa, "a certain semi-immortal time traveler whom has a bad habit for meddling."

"Alegra," laughed Tess, "I should have known."

**The End Of Chapter 5.**

_Next chapter finds Sora and the others forced into an uneasy alliance as they finally locate Anna and Kristoff. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you then!_


	7. Chapter 6: St Anna of Arendelle

_Last time found Riku's group traversing through the zombie-stricken streets of Moresby in search of needed medical supplies for the survivors, only to get into a firefight with a vicious gang of looters and rapists. Just when it seemed our heroes would either be murdered or violated then murdered, Nerissa showed up and eviscerated the gangsters. Naturally she was met with suspicion and untrusting hostility, despite her claims of being on the side of good, this time. 'Nuff said, on with the show!_

**Chapter 6: St. Anna of Arendelle**

"Not that we don't appreciate the help," said Aiden to Nerissa, "but your reputation speaks for itself. You caused Elyon, Will and the others a lot of unnecessary suffering."

"From my point of view, it was necessary," said Nerissa, "but what's done is done. I came here hoping to put the past behind us and move towards a better future for all, but since you lot are still licking old wounds, I might as well be on my way and search out Anna of Arendelle on my own."

"You're looking for Anna and Kristoff!?" exclaimed Tess as she stood up and walked towards Nerissa, "who told you about them?!"

"A mutual friend," said Nerissa, "a certain semi-immortal time traveler whom has a bad habit for meddling."

"Alegra," laughed Tess, "I should have known."

"She made you one of her aces," said Riku.

"And you are the main hand," said Nerissa, "at least you're part of it," she looked around, "I haven't seen our favorite redhead anywhere. Just where is Will and that precious crystal of hers?"

"You stay far away from Will, you crazy woman!" shouted Taranee, "far away!"

"Or what, you'll beat me up?" Nerissa asked daringly, "come now, is that any way to talk to an ally?"

"You're no ally of mine!" snapped Caleb.

"Dude, she's your mom!" said Simon.

"I wish she wasn't," said Caleb, "not after what she did."

"What could she have possibly done to turn you against her?" Amanda asked, "what did she do that was so horrible?"

"It's a long story," said Caleb.

"Too long to explain here and now," said Nerissa, "so, are we going to search for Anna of Arendelle or not?"

"We're not doing anything with you!" said Cornelia.

"Especially not looking for Anna," said Taranee, "you'll probably use her in one of your disgusting schemes for universal domination!"

"I'm trying to reunite an innocent girl with her loving sister," said Nerissa irately, "I'll do it myself if I have to, but our mutual friend Alegra wishes for us to work together."

"Alegra, it's always Alegra," said Tess venomously, "I swear, I'm gonna cut her head off the next time I see her!"

"It'll just grow back," said Nerissa, "I've been trying to kill Alegra Wells longer than you've been alive. Trust me, she just doesn't stay dead."

"Well, what if we use a whole bunch of different things to kill her?" Tess asked, "like we shoot her, stab and poison her at the same time, and then we cut her head off."

"Still wouldn't work," said Nerissa, "the only way I can think of eliminating Alegra Wells is to destroy every single cell in her body in one shot, and even then it wouldn't work, she'd know it was coming."

"Right, time travel," said Tess.

"Well, it's been lovely catching up with you and all, Nerissa," said Cornelia sarcastically, "but we've got work to do," she then picked up the boxes of morphine and penicillin, "there's a lot of good people who need this stuff. You want to make things better, stay out of our way."

"We don't have time to settle old grudges," said Taranee, "not with a nuclear sub on its way."

"A nuclear submarine?" Nerissa asked.

"One armed with a tactical nuke," said Riku, "it'll be in firing range in less than two days. Oh, and there's a typhoon coming too."

"How can you be so sure of the incoming nuke?" Simon asked, "I thought it was just a rumor."

"Just where is your source of information?" Danni asked.

"It's a long story," said Aiden, "but we don't know if the sub has orders to fire its nuke yet."

"They will if the military thinks it'll get rid of the outbreak," said Amanda, "sacrifice Banoi to keep the plague from spreading to the rest of the world."

"How quickly does the virus turn the living?" Nerissa asked Amanda, Simon and Danni, "from first bite to reanimation?"

"A few hours," said Simon, "depending on where the bite is, and on how bad the wound is."

"We've seen people die almost instantly from fatal wounds and rise up less than a minute later," said Danni.

"But some last almost twelve hours before they die and come back," said Amanda.

"Then a nuclear attack won't solve the problem," said Nerissa, "if some people stay alive for half a day after being bitten, then some infected could have gotten off the island and made it to other countries. The outbreak could have reached epidemic or even pandemic levels by now."

"Sidney did say that she picked up rumors about the virus beyond the island," said Aiden.

"Alright, that does it!" snapped Simon, "just who the hell are you people?!"

"And who the hell is Sidney?" Danni asked.

"It's a long story," said Riku.

"Summarize it," said Amanda, "and be honest about having a working cell phone."

"It isn't what you think," said Tess as she pulled out her phone, "we can only call Sora and the others, and Sidney and Martin."

"Who are they?!" Danni asked irately, "just give us a freaking straight answer already!"

"We'll tell you everything on the way back to the church," said Riku, "at which point we'll call Sora, Will and the others back at the resort," he then looked at Nerissa, "you'd better be on the level about helping us."

"Straight as an arrow," said Nerissa proudly.

"An arrow pointed at us," said Caleb venomously.

"I think we should give her the benefit of the doubt," said Nigel, "she did save us."

"Only to use us later!" said Taranee, "you don't know her, Nigel!"

"That's right, _I_ don't know her," said Nigel, "she's done nothing against me. I believe you when you said that she's done a lot of wicked things, but for now I believe she's sincere."

"So do I," said Tess.

"This can't be happening," said Cornelia, "Nerissa is our worst enemy and you guys are trusting her."

"Only so far as back to the church," said Riku, "and then we'll talk with Sora, Will and the others. Then we'll decide if we can trust Nerissa for the rest of the mission."

"And if she's not on the level," said Tess as she looked at Nerissa, "if she even thinks about betraying us, I'll feed her to the ghouls, both dead and living."

"Fair enough," said Nerissa, "now, are we going to go to church? Or are we going to sit around and talk while more ghouls and possibly more hoodlums come?"

"Sounds reasonable to me," said Aiden.

* * *

><p><strong>…Royal Palms Resort…Lifeguard Station…<strong>

"The way I see it," said Will as she, Irma, Hay Lin, Ellen and Kairi helped make Molotov Cocktails, "if we could lure a whole bunch of zombies into some shallow water, I can zap the water and short all those ghouls out."

"Yeah, but who's gonna be the bait?" Ellen asked. "Okay, that's the last of the bottles. I'd say we've got about two hundred Molotov's. What's next?"

"Let's see about these blueprints," said Hay Lin as she pulled out a sketch from the tool bench, "according to this, all we need to make a bomb is some duct tape and two deodorant cans."

"We need more than that," said Kairi.

"What do you think we're doing?" Bethany asked as she and Kate sat nearby, modifying knives. Already, Kate had a knife that could inflict a devastating amount of poison on impact and was working on a knife that could make a zombie's head explode.

"You're going to need a tone of knives like those to make a difference," said Irma.

"No, these are reusable," said Kate as she held up her modified knives, "I just need to clean them after each fight."

"And all they cost was a few diamonds and ten-thousand dollars each," said Bethany as she began work on a glove that fired an electrical charge.

"Just where did you get ten grand and a bunch of diamonds to throw away?" Kairi asked.

"Would you believe me if I said they were in a box of Crackerjacks?" Kate asked as she smiled innocently.

"No, I wouldn't," said Will.

"Well, I did," said Kate, "found them buried in the sand just before the zombies came."

"She did find them in a box of Crackerjacks," said Bethany, "I'll swear it on a stack of bibles."

"Who would just burry a box of Crackerjacks filled with cash and diamonds?" Irma asked.

"Someone who wants to keep them hidden, obviously," said Ellen.

Just then Sora, Malcolm, Roxas and Naminé walked in with Matt and Eric, "We just got a radio call from the church," said Sora, "Riku and the others are ok but they want to talk to us."

"Then let's go talk to them," said Kairi as she stood up, "last one up to the radio is a rotten egg!"

"No, they want to talk to us, now," said Sora as he held up his cell phone.

"Dude," said Kevin as he walked in, "you might as well throw that away. There's no reception on the island."

Just then Sora's cell phone rang.

"SORA!" exclaimed an outraged Kairi.

"YOU'VE GOT A WORKING PHONE!?" exclaimed an outraged and startled Ellen.

"We've been keeping a lot of secrets from you," said Sora sheepishly. He then answered the phone, "We're ready on this end, Sidney."

"Who's Sidney!?" Kevin asked irately, "and who the hell are you guys for that matter? Seriously, who the hell are you?"

"We'll explain everything later," said Sora, "right now Riku and the others have something serious they want to tell us." He then put his phone on speaker, "you there, Riku?"

"Loud and clear, Sora," said Riku, "I take it Ellen and the others aren't too happy that our phones work."

"Damn right we're not happy," said Ellen.

"If you've got a working phone," said Bethany, "then you can call for help!"

"Like we didn't ask that before," said Amanda on the other end.

"What the hell's going on, Amanda?" Kevin asked.

"We're still trying to get our heads around it here," said Danni, "but listen to Sora, Riku and the others."

"They've kept us in the dark about some things," said Simon, "but it makes sense when you listen."

"Oh, Will? You there?" Taranee asked, "you're not going to believe this, but Nerissa, she's here, with us, in Moresby."

At that Will blinked in surprised shock. She walked up to Sora and grabbed his phone, "say again, Taranee? I didn't hear you right that time."

"Your friend told the truth, Wilma Vandom," said Nerissa, "I'm here."

"No," said a shocked Hay Lin, while Irma shook her head in denial, "no, it can't be."

"It's her, alright," said an irate Caleb.

"Every inch of her evil self," said an irate Cornelia.

"I'm not evil, I'm here to help," said Nerissa.

At that Will's hair stood up a bit as her whole body crackled with static electricity, "you can help by staying right where you are. Don't move a muscle, I'll be right over to beat you to a pulp!"

"Will, she's on our side, this time," said Tess.

"How can you say that?!" exclaimed Irma, "I'll bet she told a manipulative lie about…I don't know…like she was recruited by Alegra or something."

"She kinda was recruited by Alegra," said Tess.

"We can argue and make threats until the whole world is overrun by the walking dead, Will," said Nerissa, "or we can set our differences aside for the time being and work together."

"Why should we?" Will asked, "why should I even think about thinking about trusting you?"

"Because without me," said Nerissa in a matter of fact tone, "your chances of ever finding Anna of Arendelle and bringing her home are dramatically reduced, and you know it."

"If Nerissa is as powerful as you told us," said Eric, "then she'd…"

"Don't even think about it!" said Hay Lin, "you don't remember, but this one time she kidnapped and held you hostage!"

"For which I apologize," said Nerissa, "I apologize for a lot of what I did."

"What you did can never be forgiven!" said Will, "you killed your best friend! You murdered Cassidy!"

"For which I will carry in my heart until the day I die!" said Nerissa.

"You don't have a heart!" snapped Will.

"Stop it, Will!" said Matt.

"Don't you start!" spat Will, "don't you defend her! Not after what she did to you!"

At that Kairi slapped Will across the face.

"Kairi!" exclaimed Sora.

"That's enough, Will!" said Kairi sternly, "at this rate, you're gonna tear your own heart out."

"Don't you talk to me about hearts!" snapped Will, "you weren't there when Nerissa made my life a living hell! You weren't there when she turned Matt into a monster that wanted to destroy me!"

"I nearly lost myself to the darkness because of my own fears and anger," said Kairi, "that plus a curse and a wasp sting."

"Must have been one seriously evil wasp," said Eric.

"You have no idea," said Kairi as she rubbed her arm where the Tracker Jacker stung her, "the point is that Will, at the rate you're going, your own anger and fears will do the job Nerissa started."

"I never wanted Will or any of the others killed," said Nerissa, "well, at first I did, not anymore."

"No, you just want to enslave us and use us as tools in you bid for universal domination," said Irma.

"Why should we trust you?" Hay Lin asked, "what makes you think we'll ever trust you?"

"For all we know, you're planning on using the zombies to take over the universe," said Irma, "or maybe you caused the outbreak in the first place."

"Alegra wouldn't have brought her here if she didn't trust her," said Tess.

"This coming from someone who hate's Alegra's guts?" Hay Lin asked.

"I never said I hated her guts," said Tess, "I don't particularly like Alegra, but I trust her to do the right thing. I'm prepared to give Nerissa the benefit of the doubt."

"So are the rest of us," said Riku.

"You can't see us," said Aiden, "but I'm nodding, Taranee's nodding, Nigel's nodding and Cornelia's nodding."

"_Et tu_, Corney?" a shocked Irma asked.

"I only trust her as far as I can throw her," said Cornelia, "but I believe she's here to help."

"And you, Caleb?" Hay Lin asked, "you trust her?"

"No," said Caleb, "but I'm willing to take a leap of faith, and a small one at that."

"I'd be happy with just a small step on my behalf," said Nerissa smugly.

"You're lucky to get an inch from me," said Caleb venomously.

"Give me one reason why I should trust you, Nerissa," said Will, "one sincere reason."

"And it'd better be a good one," said Irma.

"After all you did to us," said Taranee, "after all the pain and suffering, after all the lies and manipulation, why should we even think of working with you, let alone trust you?"

"Because someone reminded me of what I was," said Nerissa, "of who I still am deep down in this twisted heart of mine."

"And what's that?" Will asked.

"A good person who wants to do the right thing," said Nerissa.

"Good and evil is in the eye of the beholder," said Malcolm, "but there is a way to tell if Nerissa is indeed sincere." He then summoned a small vial of clear fluid.

"What is that?" Will asked.

"_Veritaserum_," said Malcolm, "the most powerful truth potion ever made. Three drops of this stuff and you'd be spilling your deepest, darkest secrets."

"Where'd you get that?" Aiden asked, "Hogwarts?"

"Professor Slugworth gave me an autographed copy of Advanced Potion Making," said Malcolm, "an updated edition that Harry Potter helped to make from the original notes of Severus Snape, The Half Blood Prince."

"And you want to use that on Nerissa?" Irma asked. She then smiled eagerly, "Cool! I'll hold her down, you shove it down her throat!"

"No, I'm gonna hold her down!" said Hay Lin.

"No, I'll hold her down!" said Caleb.

"We'll all hold her down!" said Cornelia.

"That's unnecessary," said an impatient Nerissa, "time is running out for Anna, for Banoi and all of us. I'll swallow the potion if it'll make you feel better."

"You'd do that?" Caleb asked.

"If it'll get the mission accomplished, yes," said Nerissa, "I'll drink your concoction."

"There's just one problem," said Matt, "we have to get to the city to give Nerissa the truth potion."

"Leave that to me," said Sidney, "it's about time I did more than listen to the radio."

"Just who are you?" Amanda asked.

"I'm a good friend of Sora and the others," said Sidney, "if you want the full details, I'm an advanced A.I. program that is the brains of their starship."

"You've got an A.I and a starship?" Kevin asked, "just who the hell are you people?"

"We might just be your last and best hope for staying alive," said Malcolm, "I'll be ready to go in a minute, Sidney."

"I'll be standing by," said Sidney.

"We're going with you," said Will, while Hay Lin and Irma nodded in agreement.

"Same with us," said Sora, while Kairi, Eric, Roxas, Naminé, Ellen and Kevin nodded in agreement.

"No, you guys need to stay at the resort," said Will, "Anna and Kristoff could still be here."

"A reasonable statement," said Nerissa.

"Don't try to patronize me, Nerissa," said Will coldly, "when we get there and if the truth spell reveals that you're lying, that you've got even the smallest of alterative motives, I will end you!"

"I assumed as much," said Nerissa, "so I'll keep my pallet ready for your truth potion."

"Big trouble, guys," said Danni in a slightly breathless tone, as if she had just been running, "we just lost contact with one of the survivor groups in the city."

"Zombies?" Riku asked.

"We don't know," said Danni, "one minute, Mother Helen was talking with them over the radio, the next all she got from them was static. Maybe they were attacked, maybe their radio's busted, we don't know."

"And she wants us to go find out," said Tess, "you hear that, Sora?"

"We hear you," said Sora on the other end.

"You guys go check out the survivor group and we'll meet you there," said Will.

"Just be careful," said Hay Lin.

"After all we've been through," said Taranee, "I think we learned that lesson."

"See you soon," said Riku, and with that the call ended.

"Wow, Nerissa's back," said Irma, "as if we didn't have enough as it is to deal with."

"Is she really as dangerous as you told us?" Naminé asked.

"Very," said Matt. "Will, I'm going with you to the city."

"No, you need to stay and look for Anna," said Will.

"I can't let you face Nerissa alone!" said Matt.

"She won't be alone," said Hay Lin, "she's got us." At that Irma nodded in confident agreement.

"And me," said Malcolm, "I think I can handle one sorceress suffering from delusional psychosis."

"She's more than crazy," said Will, "in her mind she's the good guy and we're all trying to stop her from saving the universe."

"Saving it from slavery, you mean," said Irma.

"Exactly," said Will.

"I can still handle her," said Malcolm as he gripped the vial of _Veritaserum_, "this is the best truth potion ever made, but even if she figures out how to overcome it, there are other ways of getting the truth out of someone."

"You hold her down and I'll get the bamboo," said Hay Lin.

"What do you need bamboo for?" Ellen asked.

"To shove pieces under her fingernails, of course," said Hay Lin.

"We could always stick her head into a vise and squash her head until her eyeballs pop out," said Kate eagerly.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you stay up and watch all those R rated movies," said Bethany.

"Oh, you've been doing that for years," said Kate.

"You really think Nerissa's on the level?" Eric asked.

"Of course not," said Will, "but all the same, if she is here to help, then I'll accept her help."

"And if she isn't?" Matt asked.

At that Will began typing into her phone, "if she isn't, I'll send a text for help."

"By the time we get there, it could be too late," said Sora, "you sure you don't want us to go with you?"

"It would help to have some backup, just in case," said Malcolm.

"Sidney could beam us just outside the safe house and we can burst in if there's trouble," said Kairi.

"That might just work out," said Will.

"Then let's plan how we'll do it," said Sora, "who stays where outside the safe house, and we'll need to set up a signal if there's trouble."

Just then Sora's phone rang, "it's from Riku," he said as he read the caller I.D. He then answered and put the call on speaker, "yeah, Riku."

"We've got good news, Sora," said Riku, "we're already at the safe house."

"Already?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," said Aiden on the other end of the call, "Nerissa, she teleported us all to the safe house."

"She just asked us to point out on a map of the city where the safe house is," said Aiden, "and BAMM! We were there. For a psychotic sorceress, she's kinda cool."

"For a psychotic sorceress that is," said Tess, "and it turns out that the survivor group's radio had a frayed wire or something."

"But that's not the best part," said Riku, "Sora, we found Anna and Kristoff!"

* * *

><p><strong>…Safe House…Moresby…<strong>

The house was in fact a low-rent, two-storey apartment building, one of many ramshackle abodes in the city, all but indistinguishable from its neighbors save for the fact that the lower entrances had been boarded up and barricaded from the inside, while the fire escape, the only other way in or out of the building, had been fortified with razor wire and guarded by survivors with various weapons.

Inside the building, the apartments situated on the upper floor were filled with survivors doing that, surviving as best they could. One section of the upper floor was a common room where the survivors had set up their radio set. Off in one corner was Riku, Tess and Aiden, talking on the phone to Sora and the others back at the resort. Nerissa, Simon and Danni were keeping watch out the windows, while off in other corner was Caleb, Cornelia, Taranee, Nigel and Amanda, whom were speaking with Anna and Kristoff.

While Kristoff appeared to be taking the horrific crisis in stride, Anna wasn't in such good shape. She clearly hadn't been sleeping more than a few hours at a time, while her hands occasionally twitched. Her eyes nervously darted around, as if expecting zombies to come bursting through the door at any moment.

"It's okay, Anna," said Taranee, "we're here to help get you home."

"Did…did Elsa send you?" Anna asked as she looked down at her twitching hands. She then gripped a crowbar she had nearby, one that had been modified to deliver an intense electrical charge on impact. She also had a police baton wrapped in barbed wire.

"Not exactly," said Cornelia, "a friend told us that we had to find you and get you back to Arendelle."

"I'll bet Elsa did send someone to send you guys," said Kristoff as he finished fixing a pickaxe he modified to inflict a critical amount of damage. He also had two hatchets and a machete.

"Not exactly that either," said Nigel.

"Don't look at me," said Amanda as she cleaned a stray spot of zombie blood from her modified brass knuckles, "I'm only met these guys today."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," said Anna as she stood up, "but we can't go back to Arendelle, not yet anyway."

"Well of course we're not going back yet," said Caleb, "we've got to give Nerissa the truth potion."

"You really don't trust her?" Kristoff asked as he looked at Nerissa, whom was still looking out the window, "she doesn't look evil to me."

"Trust me, she is," said Caleb.

"I'll bet she's plotting on how to turn this whole situation to her favor," said Cornelia, "like, a spell or something so she can take control of the zombies."

"Wouldn't be that hard," said Kristoff, "they don't really have that much on their minds."

"We can't leave yet," said Anna as she began pacing back and forth, "we can't leave yet."

"We're not going yet," said Tess as she walked over, "not until we've gotten everyone together. Oh, Amanda, Sora says that as soon as we've got Anna and Kristoff beamed aboard our ship, we can transport you and the others anywhere on the world you want to go."

"We can't leave yet!" said Anna in a desperate and slightly unsteady tone, her hands tightly gripping her modified crowbar.

"What is your problem?" Cornelia asked as she, Amanda, Caleb, Taranee and Nigel stood up, "don't you want to get off this zombie-infested island?"

"We can't leave yet!" snapped Anna as she raised her crowbar menacingly at Cornelia.

"Okay, we won't go!" said Cornelia as she raised her hands in a placating manner, "good grief, what is your problem?"

"What happened to you two?" Nigel asked Kristoff.

At that Kristoff sighed, "everything was perfect. We arrived at the resort and were treated like gods, well, almost like gods. We had a penthouse suite at the hotel with this really great view of the island. Our vacation package had free room service, free surfing lessons, free boat rentals at the harbor, dining vouchers at the hotel restaurants, spa treatments, an obscene credit voucher for the city, whatever we wanted, all we had to do was ask and it was ours. The whole thing was perfect."

He sighed again, "a little too perfect. Our friend Olaf said that the whole thing was suspicious, but we didn't care at the time; Anna and I were so happy. But then it all came crashing down."

"Where were you when the outbreak overran the island?" Tess asked.

"Here in Moresby," said Kristoff, "we were trying to find a rare antiques shop when we heard an explosion a few blocks away. Some people said it was a gas main, others said a riot was happening, others said a terrorist attack, no one knew for sure. Whatever it was, Anna and I thought it was best that we catch the next shuttle bus back to the hotel.

"Then things really got out of hand when hundreds of people were running through the streets, trying to get away from something. Anna and I were nearly separated but we managed to get atop a car and tried to see what was going on. That's when we first saw the ghouls."

"They were eating people," said Anna in a slightly shaky tone, "they were attacking and eating people! They were eating children!"

"Anna saw a mother and father bitten by zombies," said Kristoff, "then they turned into zombies and attacked their little girl."

"She didn't run away," said Anna, "the little girl, she…she just stood there as her mom and dad lunged at her. Then she screamed," she then sat down and clapped her hands to her ears, her eyes closed with tears falling between her lids, "she screamed as they ate her alive!" At that Kristoff sat down and placed his arms around her in a comforting manner.

"It's official, she's lost it," said Danni as she and Simon walked over.

"No, she's not crazy," said Nerissa as she walked over, "she's driven."

"Driven mad, you mean," said Simon.

"She is _not _mad!" said an irate Nerissa, "Anna is driven by a purpose. She has a reason for staying on Banoi in the middle of the zombie holocaust."

"What could possibly make you want to stay in the middle of this living hell?" Aiden asked as he and Riku walked over.

At that Anna walked out of the common room towards one of the apartments. She knocked on the door and a survivor unlocked it from the inside. Riku, Cornelia and the others followed Anna in and saw that the apartment had been turned into a makeshift daycare center. Nearly fourty children, with ages ranging from infancy to twelve, were playing with scavenged toys, reading books and doing what they could to distract themselves from the horrors raging outside.

"Anna rescued them all," said Kristoff as Riku and the others watched Anna mingle among the children, briefly speaking with them all in turn, playing with a few and all in all being an inspiration of hope, "after we hooked up with some other survivors, Anna convinced them that no matter what, they had to save as many children as they could. We made this building our base and we've been combing the city for lost children."

"What about the adults?" Taranee asked, "haven't you been looking for adult survivors?"

"Who do you think's been helping us?" Kristoff asked, "every adult we take in has to swear that he or she will help save as many children as possible. We've got people looking for more lost kids, others are scavenging for food, weapons and supplies, thank heaven that the water's still running in this part of town."

"Any luck finding the parents?" Tess asked hopefully.

"Some," said Kristoff, "we've reunited a few kids with their moms and dads. They're in some of the apartments, but as you can see," he indicated the two score boys and girls playing with Anna, "there's still hope, but most likely their parents are dead or Walkers."

"And Anna's been taking care of them," said Nigel, "awesome."

"'Anna of Arendelle, patron saint of lost children,'" said Amanda, "it has a nice ring to it."

"She's more than a saint," said Nerissa, "Anna is a dormant Princess of Heart."

"Say what now?" Danni asked.

"Don't say that!" snapped Aiden, "we're not supposed to talk about that!"

"Talk about what?" Anna asked as she looked at Aiden. It was clear that spending time with the children had eased her troubled mind.

"You're more than a princess of Arendelle, young Anna," said Nerissa.

"Stop it now!" said Tess irately, "Alegra told us that Anna has to figure that out for herself!"

"And you're going to do what Alegra says without question?" Nerissa asked.

"No," said Tess, "but I happen to agree with her on that point."

"Figure what out for myself?" Anna asked, "just who are you people?"

"A friend of your sister and an old comrade of mine sent us to help you," said Nerissa as she walked over to Anna, "not just to reunite you with your sister, but to make sure you survive to fully realize your destiny. You, Anna, possess a pure heart filled with light that sets you apart from others. You have the potential to become one of seven special young women destined to save all of time and space from a crisis that makes this zombie apocalypse seem like an April Fools Day prank."

At that Anna stood up, looked Nerissa in the eye and laughed as if it were all a big joke.

"Did I say something wrong?" Nerissa asked as she frowned in confusion.

"I'm sorry," said Anna as she calmed down, "I'm really sorry," she then walked over to Nerissa, "it's just, it all seems to stupid. Here I am, an ordinary girl from Arendelle who just happens to be the kid sister of the queen. Here I am in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, trying to save as many children as possible, and then you come along and say that I'm some kind of super princess or something."

"A Princess of Heart, that's the proper title," said Nerissa.

"I'm sorry but you've got the wrong girl," said Anna.

"Oh, but I do have the right girl," said Nerissa as she gave Anna a confident smile.

"Well, you're wrong," said Anna, "I'm no super hero. I'm clumsy and awkward. I talk too much sometimes, and this one time I fell head over heals for the wrong man who turned out to be so wrong, you couldn't get any more wrong."

"Your faults pale in comparison with your strengths," said Nerissa, "anyone else would most likely have lost their head in this crisis. But you, you saw an abominable atrocity and vowed to do something about it. How many children have you reunited with their parents? And how many more are alive because of your actions? And let us not forget your act of true love that saved your sister's life."

"Hans would have killed Elsa if it weren't for you," said Kirstoff.

"An act that not only saved Arendelle's queen," said Nerissa, "but Arendelle itself, for if my understanding of your sister's powers are correct, had she been murdered, then the enchanted ice age she indivertibly created would have been permanent."

"So you are a super hero, Anna, sort of," said Taranee, at which Riku, Aiden, Tess, Cornelia, Nigel, Caleb, Amanda, Simon and Danni, all nodded in agreement.

"And if you need further confirmation," said Nerissa, "just look at all the children whom are alive and well because of you."

At that Anna looked at the children, whom smiled up at her like she was indeed their hero.

"If anyone deserves to be a Princess of Heart," said Tess, "it's you, Anna."

"I…I just wish I could believe that," said Anna as they all walked back to the common room. She looked at Nerissa, "you said my heart was pure, well, after all that's happen, I sure don't feel pure."

"You just need a long, hot shower," said Taranee.

"I know I need one," said Cornelia irately as she wrinkled her nose against the purveying stench.

"I can wait for a shower," said Anna, "whatever I am or whatever you people think I am, there's no way I'm leaving Banoi, not so long as there's more children out there to find and get to safety."

"And I won't leave without Anna," said Kristoff as he walked up to her and placed his arm around her shoulder, while she grasped his hand in hers, smiling up at him lovingly.

"Then let's do something about all these kids," said Amanda, "let's get them and as many survivors as we can the hell off of this god-forsaken island!"

"There's a whole fleet of warships blockading the island," said an irate Danni, "why doesn't someone try to radio them and get some helicopters to fly survivors out?!"

"They won't risk spreading the virus," said Riku, "one infected human can turn an entire warship into a ship of ghouls in a few hours."

Just then Will, Irma, Hay Lin and Malcolm teleported into the room.

"Sorry we're late, everyone," said Malcolm, "we had to convince Sora, Matt and the others to stay behind to keep things going at the resort."

"They wanted to come and see Anna," said Irma.

"I'm glad they stayed," said Will as she walked up to Anna, "no offense, but you look terrible."

"I feel like I've been pummeled by ice balls," said Anna, "you're Will, right?"

"In the flesh," said Will cheerfully. She then saw Nerissa and frowned, "hello," she said dryly.

"Is that all you've to say to me, Will?" Nerissa asked in a half insulting, half taunting manner, "just 'hello?' After all we've been through together, all you can say is 'hello?'"

"I acknowledged your presence and was polite about it," said an irate Will, "what more do you want form me?"

"How about a few words of appreciation," said an irritated Nerissa, "I could have told Alegra to piss off and left you lot here to be devoured by ghouls. I could have ignored Taranee, Cornelia and their group to be ravaged and murdered by those lawless animals! I could have let my own son be tortured and shot, or worse, be left helpless in the streets to be devoured by zombies."

"The wouldn't have done that," said a shocked Cornelia, "they…they wouldn't have fed us to the zombies, would they?"

"They were punks taking advantage of the ongoing chaos," said Tess, "I've seen worse people do worse things."

"Speaking of people and actions," said Malcolm as he pulled out the vial of _Veritaserum_.

"Ah, yes," said Nerissa as she picked up a glass and filled it with water from a nearby faucet, "the necessary truth potion." She then handed the glass to Malcolm, whom then opened the vial.

"Give her the whole thing," said Irma.

"Three drops is the required dosage," said Malcolm as he carefully poured three drops into the water.

"You sure about that?" Cornelia asked.

"Give her four to be safe," said Hay Lin.

"Sure, I can do that," said Malcolm sarcastically as he stirred the water until it was well mixed, "if you want to cause brain damage. No, three is enough." He then handed the glass to Nerissa.

"Bottoms up," said Nerissa as she lifted the glass up in a toast and downed the water.

"How long do we have to wait until she spills her guts?" Caleb asked.

"Not long," said Malcolm, "I remember hearing from Professor Slugworth that when Albus Dumbledore forced Barty Crouch Jr. to drink the potion, he was singing like a canary within seconds." He then looked at Nerissa, "what is your name, age and place of birth."

"Nerissa Imogene Delgato," said Nerissa, "sixty-nine, San Francisco, California, U.S.A."

"No way you're sixty-nine," said Danni.

"Magic has it's benefits," said Nerissa.

"What's my grandma's full maiden name?" Hay Lin asked.

"Chin Fon-Yan," said Nerissa.

"That's right," said Hay Lin.

"How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" Irma asked.

"It's a rhetorical question," said Nerissa, "there is no answer."

"Works for me," said Irma as she smiled cheekily.

"Be serious, will you?" Will asked. She then looked at Nerissa, "why are you here?"

"Alegra asked me to come and help," said Nerissa, "she told me to help The Guardians and Keyblade Wielders in their quest to save Anna of Arendelle. She told me that Anna is a potential Princess of Heart and must survive at all costs. She also warned me of Columbina, that she suspects the whole scenario was set up as a trap for Sora and the Keyblade Wielders."

"She didn't tell us that," said Tess irately.

"Doesn't matter," said Riku. He then looked at Nerissa, "what are you getting out of this? What did Alegra offer you in return for your help?"

"The means to change the universe for the better," said Nerissa, "but I doubt she'll follow through on her promises."

"What did she promise you?" Will asked.

"Information on key individuals throughout the cosmos that can be blackmailed and influenced," said Nerissa, "people in power, movers and shakers, individuals I can use to end corruption, war, strife and suffering on countless worlds."

"So you are still out to conquer the universe," said Cornelia.

"Not conquer, not anymore," said Nerissa, "I now seek to rule from the shadows, to be the power behind the power. Let others take the credit for saving the universe, but I will know that I started the ball rolling in the right direction, that I kept it rolling that way until things are finally made right."

"You haven't changed at all," said Caleb, "you're still as selfish, cruel and overall heartless as ever."

"I was never heartless," said Nerisa, "I was cruel and selfish, but never heartless. I still love you, Caleb, you and your father, and I still hope that you'll accept me and that one day, we can be a family again."

"Never!" snapped Caleb, at which Will was surprised and shocked to see a tear running down Nerissa's face.

"She's telling the truth!" said Will.

"How can you be sure?" Irma asked.

"She is, trust me," said Malcolm, "there are other ways to know if someone is lying."

"Okay, we've established that Nerissa is sincere about helping us," said Aiden, "and we've established that Anna and Kristoff won't leave. What now?"

"We could give them each a little knock on the head and carry them back to Arendelle," Irma whispered to Cornelia.

"No way," said Cornelia.

"Well, we have to do something," said Will, "we can't just sit around and wait for the military to make the next move."

"I'll bet all those sailors on all those warships are just sitting around on their collective asses," said an irate Simon, "just waiting around while innocent people are dieing."

Just then Riku's phone rang, "it's Sidney," he said as he read the caller I.D. He then answered and put the call on speaker, "go ahead, Sidney."

"Riku!" said Sidney franticly, "I've got Sora on conference, are you reading me, Sora?"

"Loud and clear," said Sora, "what's wrong?"

"A lot is wrong," said Sidney gravely, "Martin and I just intercepted and decoded a military transmission of the highest security clearance."

"It really wasn't that hard to decode," said Martin, "which doesn't speak well for the security of this world's military."

"Never mind that," said Sidney, "Sora, everyone, remember that nuclear submarine that I told you about? The one that's supposed to be in firing range just before the typhoon hit's the day after tomorrow? Well, it's moving a lot faster than I thought. The sub received orders to make full speed for Banoi and launch its tactical warhead at Banoi once it reaches firing range. It'll be in position in less than twelve hours."

"What does that mean?" Kristoff asked.

"It means we won't have to worry about the oncoming typhoon anymore," said Nerissa as she looked at a nearby wall clock, noting the time as 1:26 P.M., "Banoi won't live to see another sunrise. By 1:30 A.M., everything on the island, alive and dead, will be utterly annihilated."

"Well, that sucks," said Kristoff.

**The End of Chapter 6.**

_Next chapter finds our heroes and allies attempting to find a way off of Banoi, only to discover the dark origin of the outbreak. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you then!_


	8. Chapter 7: Into The Jungle

_Last time found our heroes and allies finally finding Anna and Kristoff, whom had been helping rescue children separated from the families in Moresby. Refusing to leave any more children behind, Anna convinced our heroes to stay and help her further. After being assured that Nerissa was telling the truth, our heroes and allies learned some rather unpleasant news from Sidney. 'Nuff said, on with the show!_

**Chapter 7: Into The Jungle**

"Never mind that," said Sidney, "Sora, everyone, remember that nuclear submarine that I told you about? The one that's supposed to be in firing range just before the typhoon hit's the day after tomorrow? Well, it's moving a lot faster than I thought. The sub received orders to cruse at full speed for Banoi and launch its tactical warhead at Banoi once it reaches firing range. It'll be in position in less than twelve hours."

"What does that mean?" Kristoff asked.

"It means we won't have to worry about the oncoming typhoon anymore," said Nerissa as she looked at a nearby wall clock, noting the time as 1:26 P.M., "Banoi won't live to see another sunrise. By 1:30 A.M., everything on the island, alive and dead, will be utterly annihilated."

"Well, that sucks," said Kristoff.

"It's just plain stupid!" said Cornelia irately, "there's still a lot of uninfected people on Banoi and they're going to get nuked!"

"There's got to be a way to stop that sub," said Sora, "I think we should go to the authorities, the media, anyone! We need to let the outside world know that there are survivors on Banoi who need help!"

"What do you think we've been doing for the past few minutes?" Sidney asked, "we've been trying to contact the military, media and governments of the world to let them know that they're making a mistake, but no one is listening."

"Or they are listening and just don't care," said Martin, "we've also been receiving transmissions about how the Banoi Island Defense Force has been feeding information to the rest of the world. They've basically been lying about the island being completely overrun by the dead and there are no survivors."

"Why would they do that?!" exclaimed Anna, "why would they allow so many innocent people die?"

"We don't know," said Sidney, "but we're still trying to get through to someone who can stop that nuke."

"Can't you shoot down the nuke?" Simon asked, "I mean, you're in a starship or something."

"I _am _a starship," said Sidney, "and yes, _The Intrepid Heart _has the means to destroy a nuclear missile."

"But they'll just launch another from the sub," said Martin, "and if we destroy that one, they'll launch an ICMB. By then they'll be looking for us for real."

"Then I think we should cut our losses and save what we can," said Nerissa, "evacuate as many survivors as possible before the hammer falls."

"And just how are we going to get everyone off of the island?" Amanda asked, "the airport and harbors are wrecked. Even if we manage to find enough working airplanes and boats for all the survivors in the city, resort and jungle, assuming we can get to them all in time, there's still that blockade around the island. They'll shoot us all like dogs the second we reach international waters."

"And there's still more people to help," said Anna, "isolated groups and individuals. We'll need more than twelve hours to save them all."

"We may not be able to save them all," said Nerissa, "Not that we shouldn't try, but we should also be realistic."

"You can't save everyone, Anna," said Will, "no matter how hard you try, innocent people will always end up dieing."

"Well, I'm still going to try," said Anna defiantly, "and I'll keep trying until the last second, and I mean the very last second. I'm staying on Banoi until the last possible instant, not so long as there's still people who can be helped."

"Which brings us to the question of how we're going to get all these people off the island?" Caleb asked, "the military won't let anyone leave and there won't be any help from the world's governments."

"Have you forgotten so easily, Caleb?" Nerissa asked as she held up her right hand, displaying the ring of The Seer, "one Fold coming up." With that she raised her right hand and swiped diagonally in the air, but nothing happened.

"That's not right," said a moderately worried Nerissa as she raised her hand and swiped diagonally again to no effect, "that's definitely not right."

"Look who's forgotten how to open a Fold," said a grinning Irma.

"Shut up!" snapped Nerissa, "I…I need to concentrate," she then swiped the air again but still nothing happened, "something's wrong, something is very wrong."

"Yeah, you're going senile," said a laughing Irma, while Cornelia, Hay Lin and Taranee were having trouble hiding their giggles.

"No, I can do this!" said Nerissa as she swiped the air again and again, "why won't it work!?"

"How the mighty have fallen," said Caleb in a pitying tone, "you had such mad, grand dreams, and now you can't even open a Fold."

"Don't you look down on me, boy!" snapped Nerissa, "it's not me that's the problem!"

"She's telling the truth," said Malcolm in a slightly distant yet focused tone, "her magic isn't on the fritz."

"Sure it isn't," said Cornelia. "Will, show her how it's done."

"Gladly," said Will as she took out The Heart of Kandrakar and swiped the air diagonally with it, yet nothing happened. "That's not good," said a worried Will. She swiped the air again with the crystal but to no effect.

"I told you so," said a smug yet still anxious Nerissa, "something is preventing the formation of Folds."

"What could possibly do that?" Will asked.

"I don't know," said Nerissa, "this has never happened to me before. I suppose it is possible that a spell or enchantment powerful enough can prevent a Fold from opening, but as to what, I cannot say."

"Neither can I," said Malcolm, "there's all sorts of ways to stop magical transportation. It could take days to figure out what's causing this."

Riku, Tess and Aiden had summoned their Keyblades and tried opening a portal with them, but to no avail, "okay, if whatever the problem is strong enough to block a Keyblade," said Tess, "then we really are in trouble."

"Maybe it's just here," said Aiden, "like in the city or even just this part of the city."

"No! It's not!" said Sidney urgently, "everyone! I'm detecting a field of intense magical energy across the entire island!"

"The whole island!?" exclaimed Will.

"The whole island," said Martin. He then said something else but it was distorted by a burst of static.

"Say that again, Martin?" Riku asked, "we lost you for a second."

"I said we're trying to locate the source of the jamming but…" said Martin, only to be cut off again by another burst of static, "trying to pin down…three sources…jungle…"

"Martin? Martin!?" said Riku urgently into his phone, but all he got back was static. "Sidney! Sidney!" but again all he got was static.

"Okay, this isn't funny, Martin," said Irma in an impatient tone, "you can stop right now and talk again." She waited a few seconds but Martin didn't answer, "I mean it, stop playing around! Alright, I'll go on a date with you, just say something!" yet all that came over the phone was static.

"Well, I guess whatever's jamming the Folds and portals is jamming _The Intrepid Heart_," said Hay Lin.

"Is it that obvious?" Cornelia asked as she placed her hand on her forehead, "we're all going to die."

"No we're not," said Will determinedly.

"Oh yes we are, Will!" snapped Cornelia, "we're stuck on a zombie and Heartless infested island that's about to be nuked. We try to fly or sail out, we'll be blasted by the military. No help is coming, we can't Fold out, beam out and I'll bet we can't even teleport out. Face it, we're finished!"

"Then what do you think we should do?!" snapped Will, "just sit around and wait for the zombies to eat us? Or do you think we'll last long enough to be incinerated when the bomb goes off?"

"Actually, there's a small but definite chance that we'll survive the blast," said Taranee, "if we're far enough away from ground zero to avoid being cooked by the fireball and heat flash, then there's the shockwave to deal with. Of course, if we survive all that, there's still the radioactive fallout. And let's not forget the initial burst of radiation from the explosion."

"Well, I'm not going to sit around and wait for the zombies and nuke to get me," said Amanda as she stood up and walked to the far side of the room, returning with a battery powered CB radio, "we can't call your starship, but we can still talk to each other." Within seconds she had the lifeguard station at the resort, with Sora, Kairi, Matt, Eric and the others on the other end of the channel.

"You guys lost contact with _The Intrepid Heart _too?" Kairi asked.

"All we're getting is static," said Riku.

"Then we really do have a problem," said Sora.

"Less than twelve hours to stop the nuke," said Matt, "with no way of contacting the outside world."

"Sidney and Martin know the nuke is coming," said Malcolm, "they can still shoot it down if they have to. Oh, and Nerissa passed the truth test if you're wondering."

"I wasn't, but that's good to know," said Matt.

"Then what the hell are supposed to do now?" Kevin asked, "just sit around and wait for the hammer to fall?"

"Martin was trying to tell us something before we got cut off," said Taranee, "something about the source of the jamming field."

"He said three sources," said Aiden, "the field must have three projectors covering the island."

"He said something about the jungle," said Tess.

"That reminds me," said Eric, "before Sidney called, we were monitoring the CB bands for more survivor groups, when we picked up an SOS from the jungle." He then gave Riku and the others a radio frequency.

"We'll get back to you when we hear it," said Riku, "over and out." He then began changing the frequency on the radio.

"Do you think this has something to do with the jamming field?" Hay Lin asked.

"At this point, I'll accept any and all leads," said Taranee.

Riku found the frequency. They all gathered closer to the radio and heard a repeating message.

_ "…If anyone can hear this, we're at the laboratory approximately 17 kilometers north northeast of Moresby. We've been overrun by the walking dead and other…other things I can't even describe. Half our people have been infected and nearly everyone else is either dead or will be soon. Please, if anyone can hear this, come help, please!…"_

"What do you think?" Tess asked as Riku tuned the radio back to the lifeguard station's frequency.

"Seems awfully suspicious," said Caleb, "we're blocked from leaving the island, Martin tells us that there's a jamming field coming from the jungle and all of a sudden, we get an SOS from the jungle. It stinks worse than Blunk."

"That's a bold statement," said Irma.

"It does stink," said Riku, "but it's the best option we have. I say we go to this lab and find out what's going on."

"Same here," said Sora.

"It's something to do," said Amanda, "beats sitting around and waiting for the end."

* * *

><p><strong>…Castle Oblivion…<strong>

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Dio Brando as he and the other villains glared at the Interocitor, the view screen which only moments ago showed Riku and the others panicking about the impending nuclear attack, now showed nothing but static.

"The damn thing's broken again!" said Gaston as he walked up to the Interocitor and smacked it on the side.

"Don't do that!" snapped Insano as he hurried over to the machine, "you break it, you're going to be the one to pay for a new Interocitor. Remember, it's nearly impossible to get a replacement part."

"Who designs a machine like that?" Lady tremaine asked, "it seems both wasteful and deviously clever at the same time."

"There's nothing wrong with the Interocitor," said Young Xehanort, "we're being jammed from the side of the island, and it's not that meddling whore, Alegra Wells."

"How can you be sure?" Sephiroth asked.

"Instincts," said Young Xehanort, "no, someone else is meddling, someone who wants Sora and his companions cut off and helpless. And at the same, Regina and her companions are cut off from us."

* * *

><p><strong>…Outside Moresby…<strong>

"You know what to do?" The Lord of Illusions asked as he, Regina, Phobos, Cedric and Miranda, stood on the hilltop outside the city.

"We're to gather as many Heartless as we can and wait at the specified coordinates," said Phobos.

"How sure are you that the Guardians and Keyblade Wielders will come where you say they'll come?" Miranda asked.

"They will come," said The Lord of Illusions, "everything is going according to Columbina's plan. This time, my fellow followers of the darkness, this time Sora, Will and their companions are finished."

"And then we shall be free to return to Metamore and wreck our vengeance on Elyon and the rebels!" said Cedric eagerly.

"Upon which I shall be free to seek my own goals elsewhere," said Phobos, "with an occasional favor owed to Columbina now and then."

"Columbina wishes for more than the occasional favor from you, Prince Phobos," said The Lord of Illusions.

"The idea of an alliance with anyone is not a pleasing one," said Phobos in a distasteful tone.

"Well too bad," said The Lord of Illusions, "that's the terms of your continued freedom. Besides, she likes you."

"Ooh…someone has a crush on you, Phobos," said Miranda mischievously.

"At least wait until you meet the woman, Phobos," said Cedric, "then you can lust after her."

"Silence!" snapped Phobos.

"Or what? You'll zap us down to the size of vermin again?" Miranda asked daringly, "we don't work for you anymore."

"We're free agents," said Cedric, "free to go where we want, do what we want, take what we want and kill whoever we want!"

"Then why don't you go do what you want where you're supposed to be?" The Lord of Illusions asked, "we're on a bit of a schedule here."

"That we are," said Cedric. He then knelt down and embraced Miranda, "until we meet again, my love."

"Until then, my love," said Miranda. With that they kissed and went their separate ways.

"That is so wrong on so many levels," said Regina, "even for someone as dark as I am." She then looked at Phobos, "whoever did you find those…those creatures?"

"It is a long and rather unpleasant story," said Phobos, "and I have my own location where I need to be." He then looked at The Lord of Illusions, "I will do your mistress's dirty work, this time, and then she is to leave me be. If and when I wish to work with her again, I shall seek her out, not the other way around!" At that he walked out of the area.

"Charming man," said Regina sarcastically as she watched Phobos leave, then turned to look at the trickster, "are you sure your mistress has the right man for the job?"

"No," said a frowning Lord of Illusions, "but it's the best we can come up with on such short notice. The meddling of Sora and his companions threw Columbina for a small loop, so she had to pull more than her usual amount of strings to get this plan set up. But that is of no importance now. Come, time to observe the destruction of Sora and his companions!"

"This plan of yours and Columbina had better work," said Regina as the vile pair descended the hill, "I don't like the idea of being trapped on an island doomed to nuclear destruction."

"We have our own exit strategy," said The Lord of Illusions, "where as Sora and his friends, they are the ones trapped, and the only one with the key is Anna of Arendelle. Only her heart can spare their lives, but only if she makes an otherwise impossible choice, one that will crack heart and fill it with darkness. Soon, the Princess of Dark shall arise and give birth to a new age of darkness and despair!"

* * *

><p>…<strong>the jungle…two hours later…<strong>

"Are you sure this is the place?" Eric asked as our combined heroes, Keyblade Wielders, Guardians, respective boyfriends and survivors, stood within walking distance of a large complex built in the middle of the jungle along a road.

Having hotwired enough cars for everyone, Riku's group at Moresby traveled, with Anna and Kristoff along, back to the resort to pick up Sora, Kairi, Eric, Matt, Ellen, Kevin, Roxas, Naminé and, albeit reluctantly on everyone else's part, Bethany and Kate, whom refused to be left behind anymore, drove into the jungle towards the source of the SOS call.

It took a few wrong turns and one near accident, as well as running into a gang of vicious jungle bandits that resulted in a brief but intense firefight, but Sora and the others made it to the laboratory.

Yet they found the complex a wreck. Fire and explosions had gutted several buildings, while rotting remains of ghouls and devoured humans lay strewn about the road and the walkway leading to the front door of the laboratory.

"Something incredibly bad happened here," said Amanda, "this was a mistake. We should head back to the resort."

"And do what?" Aiden asked, "we've already wasted two hours getting here and it'll take another two hours to get back to civilization, if you can call what we left civilization."

"We're here, we might as well look around," said Sora.

"Carefully, of course," said Kairi as she readied her P90-form Keyblade.

"What in the name of sanity were these people doing out here?" Kristoff asked as he and the others made their way towards the main building of the lab.

"A lot of private companies do their work in remote locations," said Taranee, "maybe they set up shop here so they wouldn't be distracted by a lot of visitors."

"Or maybe they were hiding something," said Caleb in a suspicious tone.

They reached the front door when all of a sudden a lone figure stumbled out, a live human woman wearing a lab coat-like business suit, her eyes betraying a haunting look of partial madness.

"Who are you?" the woman asked in an unsteady tone as she looked at our heroes.

"We heard your SOS over the radio," said Sora, "we came here to help."

"There's no one here to help," said the woman, "everyone else is dead."

"Are there anymore zombies around?" Danni asked.

"I don't know," said the woman, "everything went sour so quickly."

"Uh…just what happened here?" Sora asked.

"We were just doing our job," said the woman, "it was just a job."

"What was a job?" Will asked, "what happened here, Ms…"

"Doctor," said the woman, "Dr. Bayonet of Foundation X."

"Of course, Foundation X," said Nerissa irately, "it just had to be them."

"Who or what is Foundation X?" Caleb asked.

"A think-tank of mercenary scientists," said Nerissa, "a conclave of ruthless geniuses whom whore out their talents to the highest paying customer. You have a high-risk project that offers an obscenely large financial profit, Foundation X is the ones to do the research and development."

"But what do they do?" Hay Lin asked.

"Anything from developing weapons of mass destruction to engineering a high-tech assassination," said Nerissa, "they're merchants of death, and number 11 on my list of people and organizations I planned on eliminating once I had assumed ultimate power."

"You have a hit list?" Tess asked.

"A very long and detailed one," said Nerissa, "your old friend Maleficent's on it, she's at number 7."

"But what was Foundation X doing here?" Will asked.

"I'll show you," said Dr. Bayonet, "what difference does it make if I violate security? The whole world's going to hell soon anyway." She then bade our heroes and allies to follow her inside the building. They followed her, passing more dead bodies, human and ghoul, eventually reaching the outside of a sterile room for working with hazardous materials.

"This is where it started," said Dr. Bayonet, "where we took a rare strain of the Kuru virus and mutated it into an organism that could reanimate the dead."

"The zombie virus," said an outraged and astonished Amanda, "you guys did it! You killed thousands and thousands of people!"

"You robbed so many children of their families!" exclaimed Anna, "why would you do that?!"

At that Dr. Bayonet laughed like the half-madwoman she was, "for money, of course!" she said, "and for the chance to work with something new and powerful."

"Foundation X has a habit of attracting rogue and blacklisted scientists whom lust after money and power," said Nerissa.

"Who in their right mind would pay anyone for a zombie virus?" a disgusted Cornelia asked.

"A terrorist group who wanted to end the world," said Dr. Bayonet, "they saw the world and corrupt and rotten to the core, so they decided to jumpstart the apocalypse."

"I'd say the terrorists got their money's worth," said an irate Matt.

"Not quite," said Dr. Bayonette, "you see, everything was going according to plan. We had the Kuru strain isolated and had developed several promising mutations. Already we had a necrovirus with a 99.999% mortality rate. Only one on a hundred-thousand would be immune to infection. But the terrorists were paying for a full mortality rate. They specifically asked for an airborne virus with a 13 day incubation period, and we at Foundation X always deliver what we promised.

"But several test subjects broke lose. A lot of our personal were infected and one of the test subjects escaped into the jungle. That's when our project leader, Dr. Glaive, lost it," she then indicated a nearby dead scientist whom had a bullet hole right between the eyes, "he continued work on the virus, developing further and more bizarre mutations and releasing them into the jungle."

"The Thugs, Rams and Suiciders," said Amanda, "and we heard about even more zombie types; Floaters that spew toxic fluids, Butchers that can cut you up before you have a chance to defend yourself."

"Even more are out there," said Dr. Bayonet, "Dr. Glaive, he just wouldn't stop, even after the terrorists said they were satisfied with what he had done. He kept working, drunk on the power of creation. Even as we begged him to stop he kept working, rambling 'I Am The God! I AM The God!' By then half the staff were infected and nearly everyone else wanted to quit. You've seen the result of the mutiny.

"Myself and the few uninfected, we presented our clients with an airborne strain with a limited rage. All they had to do was get in position in ever major city in the world and infect themselves. From there it would be like spreading a common cold. Airports, bus and train stations, supermarkets, shopping malls, sporting events, everyplace where people gather in large numbers, they'd all be infected."

"NO!" shouted Anna, "you can't do that! You can't infect the world! Sora! Will! Everyone, we've got to stop them!"

"It's too late," laughed Dr. Bayonete, "the terrorists are already off the island. By now they're positioning themselves to begin their own private apocalypse."

"The virus, is there a cure? Or maybe a vaccine?" Aiden asked, "you said that it only had a 99.999% mortality rate. Maybe a cure or a vaccine can be made in time."

"Before the island is nuked? I don't think so," said Malcolm.

"What Sidney and Martin told us about zombies in other countries," said Kairi, "you don't think…?"

"That the terrorists have released the virus? I hope not," said Will.

"There's a chance that they never made it off the island," said Amanda, "the airports and harbors were destroyed. We have to hope that the terrorists didn't leave Banoi."

It was then that Columbina appeared before our heroes and allies, "you're correct, the terrorists never made it off the island."

"You bitch!" shouted Malcolm, "you're behind this!"

"Guilty as charged," said Columbina.

"Then suffer for your guilt!" shouted Bethany as she grabbed one of Kate's knives and threw it at Columbina, but the knife passed through her as her image laughed cruelly.

"She's not really here," said an irate Tess.

"One of these days we'll find you and rip your tongue out!" said Aiden.

"You'll be long dead before anyone finds me," said Columbina.

"Why are you doing this?!" Kairi demanded, "what's your plan this time?!"

"Why, to lure you all here to your dooms, of course," said Columbina, "it was all too easy to fool Anna of Arendelle and her delicious paramour with the promise of a free holiday."

"If we get out of this," said Kristoff to Anna, "remind me that I owe Olaf a big apology."

"Same with me," said Anna.

"So you lured her here in order to lure us here as well," said Sora.

"Yes," said Columbina, "I knew that disgustingly righteous Alegra Wells would do anything to protect a potential Princess of Heart, that she would use her favorite team of meddling brats to save Anna. This whole plan was for your benefit, Sora, you and your fellow Keyblade Wielders. The fact that Alegra got The Guardians involved was an added bonus. I get to eliminate a potential Princess of Heart and two groups of heroes at the same time."

"We're not dead yet!" said Will defiantly, "we can still stop you!"

"How?" Columbina asked, "you're on an island overrun by the walking dead with no means of escape, an island that will be engulfed by nuclear fire in just under ten hours. I'd make your peace with whatever higher power you believe in, you'll be meeting that power soon enough!" she then vanished, laughing like the vile villainess she was.

"I stand corrected," said Kristoff, "this really sucks."

**The End of Chapter 7**

_Next chapter finds Sora and the others scrambling to find a way off of the island before it's too late. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you then!_


	9. Chapter 8: Triple Strike

_Last time found our heroes trapped on Banoi with no way to teleport, Fold or Portal out, while also unable to communicate with The Intrepid Heart. After some investigation, they traversed the island to a laboratory deep within the interior where they discovered the source of the zombie plague, not to mention the fact that the whole incident was set up by you know who. 'Nuff said, on with the show!_

**Chapter 8: Triple Strike**

…**Foundation X Laboratory…Jungle…Banoi…**

"I can't believe that Columbina got the best of us!" said Sora as he and most of the others took a quick break in the laboratory's cafeteria. Amanda, Riku and Matt were outside refueling their vehicles, while Aiden, Taranee, Nigel and Nerissa were with the still half-mad Dr. Bayonet in the labs, trying to figure out something. Exactly what they were trying to do, Sora and the others didn't know.

"We're not finished yet," said Will.

"There's got to be something we can do," said Kairi.

"We've got to get the people off the island!" Anna insisted.

"How?" Cornelia asked, "we can't open a Fold or a portal, we're cut off from Sidney and Martin, the island is surrounded by warships with orders to blast anyone trying to leave and we've got," she looked at her watch, "nine and thee quarter hours until Banoi gets the Hiroshima treatment. I'd say our chances are slim and none, and slim just left town."

"Slim's train hasn't left the station yet," said Taranee as she, Nigel, Aiden, Nerissa and Dr. Bayonet, walked into the cafeteria. A smile of hope was on the face of the Fire Guardian.

"You look as if you've found something," said Tess.

"We did," said Nigel, "at least I think we did."

"We did indeed," said Nerissa, "Columbina believes she has us trapped on the island, but in fact she has us right where we want her."

"I don't get it," said Irma.

"It's not that hard to get," said Aiden, "we know there's a jamming field around the island that's blocking magical transportation and stops us from calling _The Intrepid Heart_. But what Columbina doesn't know is that we've found the source of the jamming."

"I didn't know what it was," said Dr. Bayonet as she sat down, "I thought it was last minute instructions from my superiors."

"The last email Dr. Bayonet got from Foundation X contained a file," said Taranee.

"And like an obedient soldier, she opened the attachment," said Nerissa.

"It didn't make any sense," said Dr. Bayonet, "it looked like junk data."

"It was a coded file with instructions to the lab's computers," said Taranee, "to activate the jamming field."

"I didn't know," said Dr. Bayonet, "I didn't know."

"Can you deactivate the jamming field?" Will asked.

"I wish I could," said Taranee, "the file decoded itself after the field went up, but it requires a second coded file to deactivate."

"Which we don't have, of course," said Cornelia.

"If only Martin were here," said Irma, "he's a turbo nerd who needs to hook up with someone else, but he's great with computers."

"We may not need that," said Aiden, "Dr. Bayonet, tell them what you told us."

"I didn't know what was going on, I swear!" said a panicking Dr. Bayonet, "I was only following orders! I didn't know they were planning to destroy the island! I didn't know it was all a trap! I swear!"

"We're not blaming you!" said Will, "just calm down and tell us what you told Taranee and the others."

At that Dr. Bayonet took several calming breaths and spoke, "I was ordered to supervise three construction projects while we were working on the virus. We had to assemble three satellite dish instillations across the island; one here at the lab, one in Moresby, and one at Banoi Island Prison."

"There's a jail here?" Hay Lin asked.

"A maximum security prison on a small island across the harbor from the resort," said Amanda as she, Riku and Matt walked back in, "they house some pretty nasty criminals there and the conditions are brutal at best. Oh, the cars are all gassed up and ready to go."

"The satellite dishes, they're projecting the jamming field," said Aiden, "we take them out and we're good to go too."

"Sweet! When do we go smash some satellite dishes?" Irma asked.

"It's not that simple," said Taranee.

"Of course it isn't," said Cornelia.

"Hey, don't be so negative," said Nigel, "we know exactly where the dishes are."

"The one at the lab is in fact just up the road from the lab," said Aiden, "up the hill are trailers where the lab staff live. The jamming dish is disguised as a T.V. dish."

"The one in the city is right about here," said Taranee as she pulled out a map of Moresby and pointed at a street in the middle of the city.

"Oh, that's not good," said Amanda as she, Danni, Simon, Kevin and Ellen all cringed.

"What's not good?" Sora asked.

"It's right in the middle of the quarantine zone," said Danni.

"You remember passing that big wall blocking off the street?" Amanda asked Riku, whom nodded, "well, they tried to contain the virus when the outbreak got started. They sealed off part of the city but it was too late, the virus was everywhere. All the did was create a section of town that's crawling with more zombies than anywhere else in Moresby."

"Nearly everyone who went into the quarantine zone never came back," said Ellen.

"Well, that's where the second jamming dish is," said Aiden, "and the third is on the roof of the prison hospital."

"Getting to the prison is an adventure in itself," said Simon, "the island's surrounded by a mine field, and even if we knew a safe way through, we don't have a boat."

At that Aiden, Taranee, Nigel and Nerissa all grinned like children eagerly awaiting Christmas morning.

"What?" Will asked, "you know where we can get a boat?"

"It's not exactly a boat, but it'll do the job," said Nerissa.

"As long as it floats and won't sink, I'll ride it," said Anna.

"You're not going anywhere except back to the safe house," said Kairi, "our job is to keep you alive."

"And my job is to get as many innocent people off the island as possible!" said Anna defiantly, "I'm not going to sit around while you all risk your lives."

"Neither am I," said Kristoff.

"Same with us," said Bethany, while Kate nodded in agreement, "we've been through too much to stand aside at the last moment."

"But…" said Kairi.

"Don't argue with them," said Nerissa, "their minds have galvanized."

"Then all that's left to do is figure out who to go where," said Riku.

"I don't think we should divide our forces like this," said Caleb, "no doubt Columbina anticipated that we'd figure out the jamming dishes, so she'll have them protected."

"We don't have time to gallop around the island and take out the dishes one at a time," said Will, "no, we need to hit them all at once."

"At the same time we need to get the survivors ready to evacuate," said Amanda, "just where are we all going anyway?"

"Meridian," said Will, "it's a safe place, trust me."

"I think one should go back to the resort and organize the survivors," said Riku.

"Then here's what we'll do," said Malcolm as he prepared three sets of paper lots, one set marked with X's, the second with Y's and the third with Z's, while a single lot was marked with a Q, "whoever draws this one goes back to the resort to get the survivors ready to leave. Whoever draws an X goes to the prison. Y goes to the quarantine zone in Moresby while telling the survivors there to get to the resort. Z takes out the dish up the hill."

At that our heroes and allies drew the lots. Sora, Tess, Will, Matt, Roxas, Naminé, Amanda, Anna and Kristoff drew X's. Riku, Aiden, Nerissa, Taranee, Nigel, Simon, Ellen, Bethany and Kate drew Y's. Kairi, Malcolm, Cornelia, Caleb, Hay Lin, Eric, Danni and Kevin drew Z's, while Irma drew the Q.

"Guess that's the way the cookie crumbles," said Irma as she held up the Q lot.

"Take this to open a Fold when the field goes down," said Nerissa as she handed Irma the Seer ring, "my own magic can open a Fold in the city."

"And we can evacuate the prison," said Will.

"No," said Cornelia defiantly.

"Why not?" Will asked.

"No way are we letting a prison-full of vicious convicts lose on Metamore," said Cornelia, "Elyon would never forgive us if we did that."

"Well, we can't just leave them there to get nuked," said Matt.

"Why not?" Tess asked, "they're criminals, they obviously committed some seriously heinous acts to be locked up."

"They still deserve a chance," said Will.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Sora asked, "with the field down, we can call _The Intrepid Heart _and Sidney can shoot the nuke down."

"Then the military will launch another," said Kairi. "Look, we're wasting time arguing, so we'll figure out what to do with the prisoners when we get there."

"Just how are we getting to the prison in the first place?" Amanda asked.

* * *

><p>"This is how we're getting to the prison," said Nerissa as our heroes and allies stood outside near a shed to the side of the main building. Inside the shed was a hovercraft that could seat ten people.<p>

"What's a hovercraft doing in the middle of the jungle?" Irma asked.

"It belonged to Dr. Glaive," said Dr. Bayonet, "he always was a little eccentric."

"You'd have to be crazy to work for a bunch of irresponsible bastards like Foundation X," said Aiden.

"But you're different, Dr. Bayonet," said Kairi, "you actually have good in you."

"I wouldn't have gotten involved in the first place if I was a good person," said Dr. Bayonet, "I was consumed by greed and corrupted by my fellow reckless scientists."

"Well, you can make up for your mistakes," said Sora, "come with us."

"As soon as we're done here on Banoi, you can help us go after Foundation X," said Riku, "we can shut them down before they hurt anyone else."

"It's too late," said Dr. Bayonet, "you'll never find the main conclave of Foundation X, not even Dr. Glaive knew where headquarters is."

"You can still come with us," said Sora.

"And be arrested by the authorities? I don't think so," said Dr. Bayonet coldly as she pulled out a pistol, "someone's going to be punished for this and it won't be me!"

"Hey, take it easy," said Will as she and the others backed away from the half-crazed scientist, "we're not going to hurt you."

"I'm as good as dead already," said Dr. Bayonet, "not from the virus, but from my own comrades. Just by talking to you people marked me for death. My superiors know I've disclosed key information, trust me, they know, they always know."

"Then what are you going to do?" Sora asked.

"I'll figure that out later," said Dr. Bayonet, "I've told you all that I have to tell, now go! Go and stop this madness!" with that she walked back inside the building.

"What a strange person," said Nerissa, "too we'll never see her again."

"What makes you think that?" Caleb asked.

"Because she'll either go underground and pray that she's never caught," said Nerissa, "or find a nice, quiet place to commit suicide. Either way, we can't help her and if we try, she'll react rather badly. So I suggest we simply leave her be and be on our way. There's so much to do and so little time."

"I hate to agree, but I do," said Will. She then looked at Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin, "well, this is it."

"I hate when we have to split up," said Hay Lin, "we're strongest together."

"But we've got our friends to back us up," said Taranee, "we're that much stronger with them."

"And even though we'll be all over the island," said Irma, "we'll still be together."

"Yep, friendship is awesome that way," said Cornelia.

"Then let's show Columbina just how awesome friendship is," said Will as she pulled out The Heart of Kandrakar, "Guardians Unite!"

With a flash of light and magic, the five girls assumed their Guardian form, each calling out their respective element.

**"Quintessence!"**

**"Water!"**

**"Fire!"**

**"Earth!"**

**"Air!"**

"See you all soon!" said Irma. She then took flight and flew back towards the resort.

"That never gets old," said an amazed Caleb as our heroes divided into their respective groups, "seeing Cornelia and the others transform and fly, it never gets old."

"Neither does this," said Kairi as she and Malcolm summoned their Keyblades.

"All we have to do is smash the satellite dish at the trailer park?" Cornelia asked.

"It's just up the hill," said Malcolm, "we'll be there in no time." With that Malcolm, along with Kairi, Cornelia, Caleb, Hay Lin and Eric, Danni and Kevin, hurried up the hill towards the trailer park for the lab workers.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we had Keyblades and wings?" Kate asked her big sister.

"Yeah," said Bethany, "but I'm glad to have what I've got," she then swung one of her modified baseball bats, "this and you."

"Me too," said Kate. She then grinned as she brandished one of her modified blades, "that and a big knife that can make a zombie's head explode."

"You can explode as many zombies as you want once we get to the city," said Nerissa as she, Bethany, Kate, Simon, Ellen, Riku, Aiden, Taranee and Nigel, hurried back to the cars. They then drove down the road back to Moresby.

"I don't suppose anyone here knows how to drive a hovercraft?" Amanda asked as she, Anna, Kristoff, Roxas, Naminé, Will, Matt, Sora and Tess, hurried to the shed and got aboard the vehicle.

"It shouldn't be that hard," said Sora as he looked at the controls and saw a big red START button, "oh, that's handy." He then pressed the button. The fans on the back of the hovercraft spinning rapidly and filling the lower skit of the vehicle with air.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Sora?" a worried Tess asked.

"It's like flying a Gummy Ship," said Sora as he manipulated the vehicle out of the shed with a few shaky jerks and stops, "See? Nothing to it. Now, which way back to the resort?"

* * *

><p>"It's almost time," said The Lord of Illusions to Regina, "we had best get ready."<p>

"Just what are we supposed to do?" Regina asked. "The only thing we've done so far is walk around the island. Thank you for the zombie-repellent item by the way." She then held up her left wrist, on which wore a gold bracelet that had large green gem that glowed with an insidious light.

"Yes, they are handy," said the trickster as he held up his left wrist, where a similar item was displayed. "At this time we are to sit and wait for Sora and his companions to take down the jamming field, or, at least try to. The little surprises Phobos and his former minions are preparing should wear down Sora and the others enough for Columbina's death stroke. Trust me, my dear Regina, the Keyblade brats, Guardians and the rest of the meddling brats are finished."

"That's been said about Sora and his friends time and time again," said Regina, "how sure are you that this is their last stand before meeting their maker?"

"Positive," said The Lord of Illusions, "as sure as I am of my attraction towards you."

"You can stop right there," said Regina coldly, "whatever feelings you have for me, forget them! I'm not the least bit interested."

"Surely you can't deny that we make a vicious team," said the trickster, "and can you honestly say that you're satisfied with the men in your life? Sephiroth? A mutant with a hopeless desire for godhood. Dio Brando? A wannabe vampire whackjob who's best trick is a simple time-stop. Insano? Don't make me laugh! And then there's that dried-up husk of a Keyblade Master, Xehanort. Oh, I forgot, the old goat is dead thanks to you. I'll admit that his successor, Young Xehanort, he is an impressive specimen, but most untrustworthy."

"I never trusted the original Xehanort," said Regina, "nor do I trust you, and I certainly don't trust Columbina. As soon as this fiasco is over, I'm going back to Castle Oblivion, without you. You can tell Columbina that her help isn't wanted. And I sincerely doubt she's capable of destroying Sora and his companions."

"Is that so?" The Lord of Illusions asked, "care to make a wager then? If Columbina's plan succeeds, then you will accept an alliance with her."

"And if Sora and his friends survive, which I believe is a distinct possibility," said Regina, "then you and Columbina are to leave and never come back!"

"It's a bet then," said The Lord of Illusions as he and Regina shook hands, "all we have to do now is sit back and wait for the final act to begin."

"And here I am without popcorn," said Regina.

"That's easily amended," said the trickster. With a wave of his hand, the two villains found themselves in an outdoors movie theater, complete with seats, bags of popcorn and a triple screen that showed the three groups approaching their targets.

"Another of your juvenile scenarios," said Regina dryly.

"My scenarios are not juvenile," said The Lord of Illusions as he sat down, "now do sit down. And enjoy the popcorn, it's my own recipe."

At that Regina, reluctantly, sat down and tried some of the popcorn, "you know, this is really good popcorn."

"I thought so," said The Lord of Illusions as he stretched his arms out and tried to put his arm around Regina's shoulders.

"Don't!" said Regina sharply, at which the trickster's hand shot back into his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>…Quarantine Zone…Moresby…two hours later…<strong>

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Aiden asked as he, Riku, Nerissa, Taranee, Nigel, Simon, Ellen, Bethany and Kate, stood in front of the wall stretching across the street, blocking off the area of the city first overrun by the walking dead. The only way over the wall was up a nearby fire escape and over a makeshift catwalk that went to the other side of the barrier.

"Are we sure that the transmitter for the jamming field is on the other side of that?" Ellen asked.

"As sure as the sun sets in the west and rises in the east," said Nerissa, "We can stand here and look at the wall all day, or we can get going."

"Well, you go if you're so brave!" said Bethany impatiently.

"I'll go first," said Taranee, "I'm the one with the wings, remember?" with that she flew up over the barrier and hovered for a few seconds before coming back down, "I think we're at the wrong place. There's no zombies on the other side."

"That's not possible," said Simon, "this is where the outbreak first went into overdrive in the city. It should be choking with ghouls."

"Well, I didn't see any," said Taranee, "which means they're all dead or hiding."

"Zombies don't hide," said Nerissa, "as for their all being destroyed, it's possible that they've decomposed enough to be rendered harmless."

"I didn't think zombies rotted that fast," said Aiden, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I've had a bad feeling ever since we got here," said Nigel, "but if the area ahead is clear, then let's get going."

"Before we waste anymore time," said Nerissa. With that she began climbing up the fire escape and crossed to the other side of the barrier. One by one the rest of the team went over the wall and down a fire escape on an adjoining building. Once on the ground, Riku and Aiden summoned their Keyblades, Nigel activated his Shardeplate and summoned his Shardblade, while Simon, Ellen, Bethany and Kate readied their weapons.

"Now I get why the virus spread so fast here," said Simon as they carefully but quickly made their way through the streets of the Quarantine Zone, "this is one of the most poorest, most violent, most overcrowded neighborhoods of Moresby."

"A neighborhood filled with crime and poverty," said Nerissa, "one where police and paramedics would be reluctant to enter. It's places like this that only makes me want to clean up the universe that much more."

"You really do want to make things better," said Taranee, "but why do you have to be so…well…evil about it?"

"Sometimes the only way to defeat the darkness is to first embrace it," said Nerissa. She then looked at Riku, "you know that as well. Don't deny it, I can see it in your eyes."

"What's she talking about, Riku?" Kate asked.

"I went through a really rough patch in my life a while back," said Riku, "I did a lot of bad things and hurt my friend. I made a lot of mistakes and had to hurt more people in order to make up for those mistakes."

"But you got over it," said Aiden in a positive tone, "you broke out of your dark place. Otherwise you'd still look like Ansem; Seeker of Darkness." He then looked at Simon, Bethany and the others, "long story."

"You can tell it later," said Nigel, "we're getting close." He then pointed at a street intersection ahead, "according to what Dr. Bayonet told us, we turn right here, then turn left after two blocks and come to a cul-de-sac of apartment buildings. One of the apartments has a satellite dish attached to the outside railing."

They hurried through the street, turning where they needed to and arrived at the cul-de-sac. Five dilapidated apartment buildings made up the enclosure, each showing extensive signs of rain damage. The walls and foundations were cracked, parts of the masonry had broken off, paint was peeling everywhere, gutters were filled with so many holes, they might not have been there at all, and all over the ground was garbage, sewage and other forms of filth.

"I'm starting to agree with your motives, Nerissa," said Riku as he and the others looked around at the appalling condition the buildings were in, "how can anyone stand to live like this?"

"They take what they can and learn not to complain," said Nerissa, "for they've given up hope of a better life, and that's the worst thing of all; a life without hope for a better tomorrow."

"You really believe you can make a difference?" Aiden asked.

"I can certainly try," said Nerissa with grim determination, "and I'll start by eliminating that wretched thing!" with that she blasted the satellite dish with a bolt of lighting from her left hand, reducing the object to dust.

"One down," said Taranee, "that was easy."

"Too easy," said Riku in a suspicious tone.

Just then they all heard the telltale scream of an Infected, followed by another, and another, then five more, then so many it was impossible to tell them apart.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you!" snapped Simon as Infected began pouring out of the apartment buildings. They all formed up in a defensive circle with Kate and Bethany in the middle, while Taranee flew up and supplied air support, or rather, fire support, sending down a hail of fireballs and streams of flames at the ghouls, yet more creatures ran out of the apartment buildings faster than Taranee could incinerate them.

"It's Clobbering Time!" shouted Nigel as he swung Blazing Justice, smashing through five Infected, then destroying another five on the backswing of his Shardblade.

"Don't get them get close!" shouted Riku as he fired a burst of magic bullets from his AK47-form Keyblade, while Aiden shot bolts of alchemic energy from his Keyblade crossbow.

"We know!" shouted Simon as he decapitated one Infected after another with his modified machetes, while Ellen smashed left and right with her modified cudgels.

"Another thing I intend on doing!" said Nerissa as she blasted scores of Infected with lightning, "find a universal cure and vaccine for all zombie viruses!"

"You can use my blood!" said Aiden as he changed his Keyblade back to its normal form and shot a blast of alchemic energy at one of the apartment buildings, turning it and everything inside into dust and reducing the flow of Infected by one fifth.

"What about your blood?" Nerissa asked as she charged up and shot an intense blast of lightning at a second apartment building, collapsing it and crushing the remaining Infected inside.

"He made a vaccine for Wamphyri bites," said Riku, "we're pretty much immune to the undead."

"A blood transfusion," said Nerissa, "or better yet, derive a new vaccine from his blood, that's genius!"

"Don't thank me," said Aiden, "thank the powers that be whom put all that alchemic junk into my brain. There's still hundreds of formulae in my mind that I still can't figure out."

Simon, Ellen and Bethany then threw several homemade grenades at the remaining apartment buildings. The grenades detonated, damaging the already weakened foundations and supports. Within seconds the three apartment buildings collapsed and crushed the remaining Infected within, thereby ending the battle as our heroes mopped up the Infected already outside.

"Well, that was fun," said Kate.

"Fun?" Bethany asked irately, "that was nuts!"

"It's about to get worse," said Miranda as she appeared out from the smoke of the collapsed buildings.

"Miranda!" exclaimed Taranee, "how'd you get out of prison?!"

"A certain man with a really weird fashion sense freed me and Cedric," said Miranda, "he also freed Phobos, but that's not my concern. What is, is that I crush you losers once and for all!"

"I hate to defuse your ego," said Nerissa, "but I believe we're all a match for one mutated spider."

"Nice too see you again, Nerissa," said Miranda, "I was hoping I'd get to eat your heart. Humans aren't as tasty as Passlings," she then morphed into her spider form, "but I'll make do with man flesh this time!"

"She's just one monster," said Simon.

"You're wrong," said Miranda as hundreds of Neo Shadows appeared around her, "I'm not alone."

"I hate when that happens," said Riku as Miranda and the Neo Shadows charged at them.

* * *

><p><strong>...Jungle Lab…<strong>

"'Just up the hill,' you said," remarked an annoyed Cornelia as she, Caleb, Hay Lin, Eric, Danni, Kevin, Malcolm and Kairi, trudged up the dirt road from the lab, "'we'll be there in no time,' you said."

"How was I to know that the road was half washed out?" Malcolm asked, "and that the other half was mud?" He then indicated his mud-caked shoes and pants, then the shoes and pants of the others, while Kairi, Danni and Kevin were all but completely covered in mud. Hay Lin and Cornelia were relatively mud free. "You two have wings, and you're the one who's supposed to be able to manipulate dirt!"

"I did," said Cornelia, "I pulled Kairi, Kevin and Danni out of two mudslides."

"You could have dried up the mud!" said Kevin as he tried in vain to scrape the mud off of his clothes, while Kairi and Danni tried to clean the mud out of their hair

"That's Irma's specialty," said Cornelia.

"She just doesn't like mud," said Hay Lin.

"Oh really?" Kairi asked as she smiled mischievously. She then scooped up a handful of mud.

"Don't you dare!" said Cornelia harshly as she glared at Kairi.

"I'm not doing anything," said Kairi in an innocent tone as she shaped the mud into a ball.

"Just don't," said Caleb as he took his boots off to let the mud drip out from inside, "it's not worth it."

"I'm not doing anything," Kairi said again. She then stuck out her tongue a bit to get a feel of the wind.

"I'm warning you," said Cornelia, "if you throw that at me, I'll make you regret it."

"Then I'd better make it count!" said Kairi as she threw the mud ball at Cornelia, whom easily dodged it. The mud ball flew on and hit an oncoming Butcher in the face. The ghoul, a savage-looking zombie with its hands gone and forearm bones sharpened into blades, scraped at its eyes in vain to try and clear its vision of mud.

"How's that for lucky?" Hay Lin asked as Danni and Kevin got behind the still blind Butcher. Danni bashed it on the head with her hammers. The creature fell to the ground, damaged but still active. Danni hit it again in the head, while Kevin began chopping off its limbs with his axes. Within seconds the creature was an inert mess of decaying flesh and goo.

"Guess you owe Kairi one, Cornelia," said Caleb, "if she hadn't thrown that mud at you, you would have been blindsided by the zombie."

"I…guess you're right," said Cornelia. She then looked at Kairi, "thanks. Just don't throw anymore mud at me."

"Girl Scout's honor," said Kairi as she held up her right hand.

"You were a Girl Scout?" Hay Lin asked.

"No," said Kairi, "but I was always prepared." At that everyone laughed and they continued their arduous hike up the muddy road.

They didn't have to go much farther as they sighted one, then another trailer house, most of which had been wrecked, while a larger group was relatively untouched.

"There it is!" said Eric as he pointed at a satellite dish atop one of the trailers. He ran up to the portable building, climbed up a conveniently placed ladder to the roof and began cutting the wires of the dish. He then ripped the dish free of the roof and threw it down to the ground.

"And that's that," said Eric, only for him to give out a yelp of surprise as he fell through the roof of the trailer.

"ERIC!" shouted Hay Lin.

"I'm alright!" shouted Eric from within the trailer, "I'm just…"

But then he was cut off by the telltale roar of a Thug, followed by a second roar.

"Oh crap!" shouted Malcolm, "let's go!"

But then Eric, in his Shardplate, came crashing out of the trailer while grappling with a Thug. They landed hard on the ground with Eric on the bottom, the Thug pressing against his armor while trying to bite him through his helmet. All the while, the second Thug was shuffling towards the hole in the trailer.

"Get off of him, you brute!" shouted Hay Lin as she blasted the Thug with a concentrated gust of hurricane-force wind. At the same time Caleb, now in his Shardplate, rushed in and, after summoning Dauntless Forest, slammed his sword against the Thug, while Eric got up and summoned Soaring Justice. The two armored youths then took turns hacking and slashing at the Thug, effectively dismembering and decapitating the creature.

At the same time, Kairi and Malcolm were blasting the second Thug with their machinegun-formed Keyblades. Yet their magic bullets had little effect on the creature as it stumbled out of the trailer and onto the ground, roaring with instinctive fury.

"Oh shut up!" shouted Cornelia as she gestured at the trailer with her hand. The building rose up from the ground, hovered over the Thug and, with a flick of Cornelia's wrist, fell on the creature. The trailer was reduced to rubble, trapping the creature up to its calves as it struggled to get free as it roared again.

"I'm so getting sick of that," said Cornelia as she stomped her foot on the ground, creating a small earthquake that opened the ground up beneath the creature. It fell into the crack in the ground and was lodged up to its shoulders, leaving only its head free to gnash its teeth at our heroes.

"I almost feel sorry for it," said Kevin as Kairi changed her Keyblade back to its normal form and she cut the creature's head off, "almost."

"Well, at least we got rid of the jamming dish," said Eric, "and it wasn't too hard."

"Yeah, we just had to get really dirty in the process," said Kevin.

Just then Cornelia cried out in disgusted surprise as a large glob of mud hit her, covering her head and front in mud.

"Oh, you're in trouble now, Kairi," said Hay Lin as she and Caleb helped clear the mud from Cornelia's face.

"I didn't do anything!" said Kairi, "seriously, I didn't do it!"

"Well, if you didn't do it," said a furious Cornelia as she tried to clean the mud out of her hair, "who did!?"

Just then Cedric emerged from behind a trailer, "I did," he said as he wiped mud from his hands with a handkerchief.

"Cedric?!" exclaimed Caleb, "what are you doing here?!"

"How'd you get out of jail again?!" Hay Lin asked.

"I have friends in high places," said Cedric, "and I didn't escape alone. Miranda is having fun with some of your friends as we speak. Oh, and Phobos escaped from prison as well, but that is none of my concern."

"Phobos is out too?" Kairi asked, "just what are you up to now?"

"Your demisse, of coursse," hissed Cedric as he morphed into his serpentine form, roaring with unbridled rage, while at the same time, hundreds of Neo Shadows appeared around the snake-like monster.

"Just like old times," said Caleb grimly as Cedric and the Neo Shadows charged for them.

* * *

><p><strong>…Outside Banoi Island Prison…<strong>

"There's the minefield!" said Tess as she pointed at several floating sea mines that surrounded the prison.

Sora stopped the hovercraft only a few yards from the first mine. "We touch one of those and we're shark bait," said Amanda.

"I don't suppose anyone here knows how to disarm a whole slew of mines in a hurry," said Roxas.

"Not me," said Kristoff, while Sora, Matt and the others shook their heads.

"I can't believe we came all this way without a plan on actually getting into the prison," said an exasperated Anna.

"Why did we let Irma go back to the resort?" Will asked, "she could have divided the water like Moses and we could just walk the rest of the way."

"Couldn't you use your extra power to talk to the mines?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," said Sora, "you could just ask them to not explode for us."

"Oh, be serious, will you?" an irate Tess asked, "just look at those things!" she then pointed at the minefield, "do they look like they've got electrical parts?"

"She's right," said Will, "those mines are all mechanical, nothing for me to talk to." She then smiled as inspiration, "but even if they're simple machines, I still can't get them to do what I want." She then raised both hands at the minefield, "Quintessence!"

A wave of magic passed through the minefield. One by one the mines sunk beneath the water, until a wide path through the minefield had formed.

"Will, you're officially at the top of my Christmas list now," said Naminé as Sora drove the hovercraft through the break in the minefield. They landed at a small dock in front of the main entrance to the prison. Behind them the sunken mines rose up again.

"So, how do we get to the prison rooftop?" Matt asked once they got the hovercraft secured and were on the dock.

"According to the data from Dr. Bayonet," said Amanda, "the shortest way is through the main cell blocks of the prison, through a few corridors to the hospital and up the stairs to the roof."

"We do that and we'll have to fight our way through who knows how many zombies and inmates," said Kristoff.

"You think if we ask the prisoners nicely, they'd let us through?" Matt asked hopefully.

"They'll take one look at us girls and they'll be lining up to ravage us," said Amanda grimly.

"I don't want to be ravaged," said Tess nervously, "not again!"

"They won't touch you," said Sora, "there's got to be a way to get the inmates to let us pass."

"We could just …" Anna tried to say

"They won't let us pass," said Amanda, "not unless we have something to trade."

"What would they want?" Sora asked.

"Couldn't we just…" Anna tried to say.

"Money, drugs, porn," said Amanda, "whatever convicts want after being locked away for who knows how long. But considering the dire situation, they'd probably be satisfied with food and medical supplies."

"Or guns," said Kristoff, "assuming they didn't take them off of the guards."

"I think we can…" Anna tried to say.

"How do we know the guards are all dead?" Naminé asked, "for all we know, they're still in charge."

"Or maybe the inmates rose up at the first sign of trouble and took over the prison," said Roxas.

"We really didn't think this through," said Tess.

"Unbelievable," muttered Anna as she walked away from the others.

"I say we burst in," said Will, "guns, weapons and magic blazing and take out the biggest, meanest-looking punk in there. That'll get the attention of the other inmates."

"And have the rest of them try to kill us?" Matt asked, "I don't think so."

"We show them that we're a force to be reckoned with and they'll respect us," said Amanda.

"Even if we get past the live inmates," said Kristoff, "who knows how many zombies are between us and the hospital rooftop?"

"A lot," said Sora. He then looked around, "where's Anna?"

"That's a good question," said Will as she and the others looked around.

"Oh no!" said Kristoff in a horrified tone, "you don't think she went in by herself?"

"That's just plain stupid!" called Anna from above. Sora and the others looked up and saw that Anna was climbing a ladder on the side of the main building, "hey guys! I think this goes all the way to the top!"

"Of course, take the ladder," said an exasperated yet glad Amanda, "why didn't we think of that?"

A short time later found our heroes atop the prison roof. They made their way across the rooftops of the buildings, eventually reaching the roof of the hospital. They sighted and raced towards a large satellite dish, which Matt promptly destroyed after transforming, taking out the dish with a blast from his eyes.

"And that's that," said Matt as he and the others looked at the smoldering remains of the dish.

"The others should have taken out the other dishes," said Sora as he pulled out his phone. He then pulled out his phone and called The Intrepid Heart. But to his confusion, he got a message that said that the number was unavailable.

"That's not right," said Sora as he redialed, only to get the same unavailable number message, "that's not right at all."

"The jamming field should be down by now!" said Will as she pulled out The Heart of Kandrakar and tried to open a Fold, but to no avail.

"Maybe Riku and Kairi got held up," said Tess, "a few zombies in their way or something."

"Or maybe," said Phobos as he emerged from behind an air vent, "you pathetic young fools were duped by a superior intelligence."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" exclaimed Matt.

"Enjoying your defeat," said Phobos. He then looked at Tess, "ah, it's you, the infamous Razor. A pity you threw away your father's legacy."

"How'd you know I got rid of my dad's razor?" Tess asked.

"I have a friend whom knows practically everything about you and your fellow Keyblade Wielders," said Phobos.

"Columbina," said Sora.

"She sets up again!" said Will.

"Indeed, Guardian," said Phobos, "she knew you meddling brats would try to take down the jamming field. But what you failed to realize was that the source of the jamming field was elsewhere, that you were duped by someone you should never have trusted!"

"Dr. Bayonet!" snapped Tess, "She lied to us! I'll kill her!"

"Where's the real source of the jamming field, Phobos?!" Roxas asked.

"As if I'll tell you," said Phobos, "or perhaps I shall tell you, if you play a little game with me."

"We don't have time for games, you creep!" snapped Naminé.

"Oh, but you'll like this game," said Phobos, "All you have to do is simply reach me," he then backed away a few paces, "just touch me and I'll tell you everything you need to know; the source of the jamming field, where my fellow escapees from prison are, even how to find Columbina."

"Oh, you'll tell us, alright," said Tess eagerly, "you'll sing like a canary after I'm done with you!"

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple," said Phobos as he smiled viciously as hundreds of Neo Shadows, Nova Shadows and Invisibles appeared between himself and our heroes.

"It never is!" said Sora as he and the other rushed at the throngs of Heartless.

"This is Columbina's plan?" an irate Regina asked as she and The Lord of Illusions watched the three groups battle the swarms of Heartless, "lure the brats into traps and wait for them to die? They'll wipe out those Heartless in a heartbeat! And then where will we be?"

"Ready to spring the true trap of this trap," said The Lord of Illusions, "plans within plans, my dear, plans within plans."

"There are times when I could do without intrigue," said Regina.

"How disappointing for you," said The Lord of Illusions, "to grow tired of intrigue is to grow tired of imagination, and I for one value imagination above all else."

"Then imagine a way to get rid of Sora and the others once and for all!" snapped Regina.

"Patience, my dear evil queen," said The Lord of Illusions, "for the real show has yet to begin."

* * *

><p><strong>…Meridian…<strong>

"The time has come!" said Alegra as she appeared in front of Elyon and Elsa, startling the two queens as they sat in Elyon's study.

"Are you trying to send me to an early grave!?" exclaimed Elyon as she and Elsa clutched at their franticly beating hearts.

"Oh don't be ridiculous," said Alegra, "I know for a fact that both of you will live long and fruitful lives and have lots of children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren."

"Aren't you worried about spoiling things for us?" Elsa asked, "I'm nowhere near ready to settle down and get married."

"All good things in due time," said Alegra, "now come, your friends and loved ones are in dire need of your assistance."

"There's one thing I'd like you to explain, Alegra," said Elyon as she and Elsa followed the enigmatic time traveler through the castle corridors.

"Just one?" Elsa asked.

"For now," said Elyon, "anyway, Alegra, why Lillian? Why is she one of your aces? Just what is this one spell you've had her work on? And why is it so important?"

"She's essential to so much," said Alegra, "for one thing, she's the only one with the right stuff that can get you two to Banoi."

"Why?" Elsa asked, "What's happened on Banoi?"

"Columbina's sprung her trap on Sora, Will and the others," said Alegra, "trapping them on the island with an enchanted field that prevents them from opening Portals, Folds and cutting communications with their starship. If they try to leave the island by conventional means, they'll be attacked by a military blockade."

"And Lillian's the only one who can break through this enchanted barrier on the island?" Elyon asked, "I can do that."

"You could but it would take too long," said Alegra, "I'm sorry, but Lillian is the only one who can. You'll just have to trust me on this."

"As if we have a choice," said Elsa as they reached the castle library, where Yan Lin and the other former Guardians were working with Lillian, whom was carrying Napoleon in her arms. Olaf was standing to the side, to the side, looking at the thousands of books adorning the shelves.

"Is she ready?" Alegra asked Yan Lin.

"As ready as she'll ever be," said Kadma.

"Then there's no time to waste," said Alegra as she walked up to Lillian, "it's time, young sorceress of light. You know what to do?"

"I guess so," said Lillian in an unsure tone, "it's just…"

"Just what?" Alegra asked, "there's no time for second guessing and doubts. The lives of your sister and her friends hang in the balance."

"That's the thing," said Lillian, "I'm no hero, not like Cornelia and the others."

"But you are the chosen one," said Alegra, "the one child in your generation singled out by the powers that be to bring magic back to your world, but only if you believe in yourself. Faith in oneself is half of what magic's all about, or at least a good part of it."

"I didn't want to believe in myself for a long time, Lillian," said Elsa, "I had to nearly lose my sister in order to truly accept my powers."

"Same thing happened to us," said Halinor.

"When we first started out as Guardians, we didn't know what we were doing 90% of the time," said Kadma.

"Only 90%?" Cassidy asked, "we were lucky not to have killed someone accidentally."

"Your sister and her friends also started from scratch," said Yan Lin, "relying on sheer dumb luck and each other, not to mention one really hip and cool teacher."

"I never had that problem," said Elyon, "I guess, despite growing up as a normal girl on Earth, I always believed in my heart that I was different. That's why I so easily believed Phobo's lies; I wanted to believe that I was different."

"You're stronger than you were then," said Alegra, "Now," she looked at both Elyon and Elsa, "I'd recommend a change of wardrobe before you two set foot on Banoi."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Elsa asked as she indicated her blue gown.

"She's right, we need to change outfits," said Elyon, "we're about to jump into a zombie outbreak." She then indicated her robes of state, "this is hardly the ideal outfit for a zombie apocalypse." With a flash of magic, Elyon's robes changed into a blue and green shirt, jacket and jeans with sturdy boots, while her hair had been tied back in a bun.

"I suppose so," said Elsa. With a flash of her own magic, her gown transformed into a set similar to one would wear on a jungle safari, only in various shades of blue, while her braid had been secured by several pins.

"Much better, and very stylish if I may say so," remarked Alegra, "Oh, I almost forgot," she then looked at Yan Lin, Cassidy, Halinor and Kadma, "I recruited Nerissa as one of my aces, by now she's joined forces with the Keyblade Wielders and Guardians."

At that the former Guardians and Elyon were left dumbstruck, until Kadma calmly walked over and punched Alegra in the face, knocking the semi-immortal time traveler back several paces.

"I suppose I deserved that," said Alegra as she felt where Kadma punched her.

"You deserve so much more, you manipulative bitch!" snapped Kadma.

"How dare you get that murdering psychopath involved?!" snapped Halinor, "after all she's done to Will and the others? After what she did to us?!"

"I did because she's needed!" snapped Alegra, "and if you cannot accept that," she then indicated the door, "feel free to go back to Kandrakar," she then looked at Kadma, "and you can go home to Zambala," then at Cassidy and Yan Lin, "and you're free to go home to your Earth." She then looked at Elyon, "and you're free to protest all you want, but I need you to go to Banoi."

"Damn right I'm going," said an irate Elyon, "and when I'm done helping Cornelia and the others, you and I are going to have some serious words."

"Same with us," said Yan Lin, "after we are finished helping Will, Sora and the others."

"I never said you were going to Banoi," said Alegra.

"Well, we are now," said Halinor, "so try and stop us."

"We may be old and semi-retired," said Kandma, "well, some of us are old," she looked at Cassidy, "no offense."

"None taken," said Cassidy. She then looked at Alera, "point is, we're going, end of discussion."

"I suppose there's no point in arguing," said Alegra, "it may in fact be for the best. Now," she then knelt down in front of Lillian and gave her a confident smile, "whatever happens next, know that I have the utmost confidence in you."

"I believe in you, Lillian," said Olaf as he waddled over, "and so do a lot of good people here."

At that Lillian saw Elyon, Elsa and the former Guardians give her nods of acknowledgement.

"You ain't alone in this, kiddo," said Napoleon, "so get rid of your doubts and make with the magic."

"Alright," said Lillian, "I'll try, and give me some room to work here." At that Alegra and the others backed a few paces away from Lillian, whom took several calming breaths as she closed her eyes in concentration.

"Wouldn't it be better if some of us helped?" Elyon whispered to Alegra, "just give her a bit of a boost?"

"She'd know if she was helped," whispered Alegra, "I'm afraid this is something Lillian has to do herself. But she can do it, and will, trust her."

At that Lillian raised her hands as they glowed with white light and a sphere of magic began forming between her fingers. The sphere grew as she moved her hands apart.

But then Lillian's brow furrowed with effort as the sphere began to pulse and destabilize.

"She's losing control!" said a worried Yan Lin, "if she cannot keep the sphere in balance, the spell could backfire and cause a lot of damage!"

"No, she has this," said Alegra confidently, "just trust her!"

But the sphere kept pulsing and became irregular. "It's no good!" shouted Lillian, "I can't control it!"

"Yes you can!" shouted Elyon as she ran to her, "you can do this, Lillian."

"We believe in you," said Elsa as she ran up to Lillian, "trust yourself. You have the power, it's part of you but it doesn't control you."

"It's who you are!" said Elyon as she put a comforting hand on Lillian's shoulder, while Elsa places her hand on Lillian's other shoulder.

This burst of confidence was what Lillian needed as the sphere stabilized. Closing her eyes again, Lillian fed the sphere one last burst of magic and it vanished with a bright flash. Gasping with effort, Lillian nearly fainted into Elyon's and Elsa's arms.

"Wow," said Lillian weakly as the two queens helped her over to a chair to sit down, "that was so cool!"

"You did great, Lillian," said Elyon.

"Really?" Lillian asked, "I almost lost it there."

"But you didn't," said Elsa, "and I do believe it was a success."

"It was," said Alegra, "the barrier is down."

"How can you be so sure?" Kadma asked.

"Open a Fold and find out," said Alegra, "open three Folds, one to the city of Moresby where Riku, Nerissa, Taranee and their group are. The second portal to the jungles inland of the island where Kairi Cornelia, Caleb are with their group. The last one is to the island prison where Will, Sora and the rest are. Oh, Anna and Kristoff are with them."

"Again, how do you know?" Kadma asked.

"She's a semi-immortal time traveler," said Cassidy, "duh!"

"That's your answer for everything these days," said an irate Kadma, "and we'll go to the city."

"Nerissa's there with Taranee," said Halinor, "someone has to keep an eye on our old leader."

"And if she even thinks about stirring up trouble," said Yan Lin irately, "she's got another thing coming!"

"I'll take the jungle," said Elyon as she opened the three Folds.

"And I'll take the prison," said Elsa. She then glared at Alegra, "just what the hell is my sister doing at a prison?" But Alegra was gone.

"I so hate it when she does that," said Kadma.

"Let's just go and help our friends," said Cassidy.

"Olaf, you take care of Lillian until we get back," said Elsa.

"You can count on me," said Olaf as he held Lillian's hand.

"Kick plenty of zombie butt!" said Lillian.

"Will do!" said Elyon. With that they all hurried through their respective Folds, which closed up after them.

**The End of Chapter 8.**

_Next chapter finds our heroes and allies fighting their respective fights, only to discover that the enemy is about to drop the biggest bombshell yet. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you then!_


	10. Chapter 9: Traps Within Traps

_Last time found our heroes splitting into three groups to take out the three shield generators that were preventing them from escaping Banoi. With time running out before the island faced nuclear annihilation, our heroes and allies destroyed each shield generator, only to discover that they had been lead into a trap. 'Nuff said, on with the show!_

**Chapter 9: Traps Within Traps**

"Okay, this is not good," said Simon as he, Ellen, Bethany, Kate, Nerissa, Taranee, Nigel, Aiden and Riku, found themselves surrounded by hundreds of Neo Shadows that were practically crawling over each other to get to our heroes. Nerissa was using her powers to project a barrier that kept the creatures away, while Riku, Aiden and Taranee provided support with magic bullets, alchemic bolts and fire attacks. A handful of Heartless pushed their way past the barrier, only to be destroyed by Simon, Ellen, Bethany and Kate with their weapons, while Nigel mopped up the rest with his Shardblade. Yet for every Neo Shadow that was destroyed, two appeared to take its place.

"It's official!" said a panicking Ellen, "I regret coming to Banoi! I regret even asking my parents to come here! We should have gone to visit my cousins in Toledo!"

"You think you would have had a better vacation?" Bethany asked as she bashed in the head of a Neo Shadow, while Kate threw a knife at another, "we could have gone on a tour of Europe! Paris, Rome, Berlin, Madrid, London, we could have seen it all!" She then glared at Kate, "but someone had to beg mom and dad to come here instead!"

"Hey, I wanted to go to Europe too!" said Kate, "so don't blame me for getting us into this mess!"

"Oh, that's right, we both wanted to go to Europe," said Bethany, "and so did mom and dad. Why did we come here anyway?"

"Worry about it later!" said Riku as he shot and destroyed a group of Neo Shadows, "let's just focus on surviving." He then looked at Nerissa, who's brow was furrowed and sweat soaked in concentration, "how're you holding up?"

"I'd be a lot easier if that mutant wasn't throwing things at us!" said Nerissa in a strained tone. She then winced as a wrecked car slammed against her barrier and exploded, destroying several Neo Shadows. The barrier held but more Heartless rushed in to replace their fallen comrades.

Riku then saw that Miranda had picked up another wrecked car. The spider creature was clearly a lot stronger than she looked as she effortlessly heaved the car at the barrier.

Aiden aimed and fired his Keyblade crossbow, shooting a bolt of alchemy at the car and turning it into sand that harmlessly bounced off the barrier.

"Is that the best you can do, little miss spider?" Aiden taunted.

"You'll need a lot more than Heartless and heavy objects to beat us!" said Nigel.

"That's far from the best I can do!" hissed Miranda, "and my power over The Heartless is far greater than you can imagine!" she then jumped onto the roof of another car, "Merge and grow, my mindless slaves! Merge and grow!"

At that dozens of Neo Shadows began piling atop each other, forming three mounds of throbbing Heartless. The mounds then seemed to melt and converge, growing in height until they solidified into three enormous Neo Shadows. The first had red markings, the second had blue markings and the third had yellow markings.

"Uh…they couldn't do that before, could they?" Taranee asked nervously.

"Get them!" shouted Miranda at the three giant Neo Shadows. The creatures then advanced on the barrier. The one with red markings began slamming its fists against the barrier, while the one with yellow markings shot Thunder spells and the one with blue markings shot Blizzard spells.

"I hate it when the enemy pulls out new Heartless!" said Aiden as he fired alchemy bolts at the giant Neo Shadows, yet his attacks had little effect on the creature. Taranee shot a stream of flame at the creature with red markings. In response, the giant Neo Shadow backed up and joined the other two, now shooting Fire spells at the barrier.

"Why don't you fight fair, Miranda!?" exclaimed Taranee.

"Where's the fun in that?" Miranda asked viciously. It then spat a glob of sticky webbing at the barrier. The webbing then began to smoke and bubble as if it were acid, "as you can see, I've had time to improve myself!"

"So have we all!" shouted Aiden as he turned his Keyblade back to normal and shot a bolt of alchemy at Miranda. The bolt flashed just before it hit her, transmuting the area around Miranda into a sphere of airtight crystal that encased the creature.

"Let's see you get out of that!" said Aiden confidently as Miranda struggled to escape her crystal cage. Miranda responded by spitting more acid webbing at the crystal sphere, melting it from the inside enough for her to shatter her way out, then spat more acid webbing at the barrier.

"I can't hold it much longer!" shouted Nerissa in a shaky voice as she swayed in her footing, nearly losing balance as she struggled with all her power to maintain the barrier.

"Then let it go!" said Riku, "we'll fight those things head on!"

"You'd better know what you're doing!" said Ellen as she and the others braced themselves to face the dark creatures out to destroy them.

"I hope so too," said Riku.

At that Nerissa let out a cry of exhausted effort as she released the barrier. Aiden and Simon caught her before she collapsed to the ground.

"Finish them!" shouted Miranda as the three giant Neo Shadows and regular Neo Shadows rushed at our heroes and allies.

But then a concentrated earthquake shook the area, disrupting the balance of the Heartless and Miranda, while leaving Riku and the others untouched.

"What?! What is this!?" shouted Miranda, only for her to see and dodge an incoming fireball.

"Did you do that?!" Nigel asked Taranee, whom shook her head in confused negation.

Just then the giant Neo Shadow with red markings was hit by a blast of water that came out of nowhere.

"Irma?" a confused Taranee asked.

"Nope," said Cassidy as she came out from around the corner of the street, "just me."

"And me!" said Kadma as she also emerged from hiding.

"And me," said Halinor.

"And me," said Yan Lin as she flashed the peace sign.

"It's you," said an astonished Nerissa as Aiden and Simon helped her stand up, "my old friends."

"Don't you 'old friends' me, you crazy bitch!" snapped Kadma.

"Save it for later," insisted Halinor, "we old broads have a job to do."

"Let's show the younger generation how we do things old school!" said Yan Lin as she summoned two tornadoes and shot them at the lesser Neo Shadows, scattering the creatures about the ground and knocking others into the air.

"We may have lost a lot of our former glory," said Cassidy as she smiled mischievously, "but we've still got a few tricks up our sleeves." She then pointed up and created a condensed rain cloud that hovered over Miranda and drenched her with a downpour that had the force of Niagara Falls.

Halinor then sent several fireballs at the giant Neo Shadow with blue markings, forcing the creature back, while Kadma trapped the giant Neo Shadow with yellow markings in a sinkhole she created.

This allowed Riku and the others to rush in and destroy the remaining regular Neo Shadows. At that they faced the giant Neo Shadows. Riku and Aiden faced the red Neo Shadow, alternating between normal Keyblade attacks and shooting it with magic bullets and alchemy bolts while dodging fire attacks from it.

Aiden then transmuted the ground beneath the creature into spikes, impaling one foot of the giant Neo Shadow and trapping it in place. Riku then jumped atop a nearby wrecked car and stabbed the creature in the head, delivering a critical amount of damage and reducing it to black smoke.

Simon, Ellen and Bethany were facing the blue Neo Shadow. One would rush in to attack the creature while the other two distracted it and drew its Blizzard attacks, then they would switch attackers and distracters. At the same time, Kate provided further distraction and damage with her thrown knives. Kate then threw two knives that hit the creature in the eyes, blinding it and allowing Bethany, Simon and Ellen to rush in and attack as one, delivering enough damage to destroy the giant Neo Shadow.

Nigel faced the final giant Neo Shadow alone, dodging its Thunder attacks and waiting for a chance to rush in. He got his chance when he deflected a Thunder spell back at the creature with Blazing Justice, stunning the giant Neo Shadow with its own attack. Nigel then rushed in, jumped high into the air and delivered a downward stroke that cut the creature in half, destroying it in a double puff of black smoke.

Taranee meanwhile was trying to catch Miranda, whom was jumping all over the rubble-strewed cul-de-sac and shooting back globs of acid webbing that Taranee was forced to dodge.

But then Yan Lin blasted Miranda with a gust of wind. Cassidy added a blast of water, Halinor a fire blast and Kadma a large boulder, all of which hit the spider creature and knocked her to the ground.

"It's over, Miranda," said Taranee as she landed in front of the dazed creature, "we're taking you back to Meridian and lock you up again."

"Only this time you'll be in a jail so secure, so isolated," said Kadma, "you'll never escape."

"Your days of hurting people are over!" said Riku.

"I think not!" said Miranda as she got to her feet and leapt at Bethany, tackling the surprised girl to the ground.

"Bethany!" shouted Kate as she and the others rushed in to help, but stopped as Miranda got up and held Bethany by her throat.

"Stay back!" shouted Miranda, "or she dies!"

"Let her go, you sick monster!" shouted Aiden as he aimed his Keyblade crossbow at the creature.

"You won't risk hitting her, you foolish boy!" said Miranda. She then exposed a set of venom-dripping fangs, "no, you're too good to risk the life of an innocent."

"Where as you're completely without reason and accountability," said Nerissa as she walked over, "I regret recruiting you into my Knights of Vengeance."

"And yet you did," said Miranda, "setting myself and my love, Cedric, onto the path of power. We have become so much stronger since Kandrakar and Heatherfiend in our confinement, yet there is more power awaiting us! Leslie explained it to us."

"Leslie?" Riku asked, "The Lord of Illusions helped you escape?"

"He set us free and gave us this task of delaying you fools!" said Miranda, "and as a reward, he shall introduce us to Columbina, whom shall endow Cedric and I with ultimate power!"

"Sounds like a really great plan," said Bethany in a strained tone as she struggled to get more air past Miranda's grip, "Too bad it'll never work."

"Oh? And why's that?" Miranda asked.

"Because I'm the designated hitter on my school's baseball team!" said Bethany as she held up her baseball bat in both hands. She then kicked up a piece of rubble that had a spherical shape and hit it with her bat. The rubble then bounced off several more pieces of rubble before hitting Miranda in the eye.

The spider creature hissed with agonized fury as she released Bethany and thrashed about. "I'm also good at trigonometry," Bethany said smugly as she leaned her bat across her shoulder.

"You wretched little girl!" snapped Miranda, "I'll rip you open and devour your heart!"

"Eat this, you freak!" shouted Kate as she threw a knife at Miranda. The blade embedded itself in the creature's midsection yet did little damage.

But then Miranda heard a beeping coming from the knife and saw that a homemade grenade was attached to the handle. "Oh no," she said meekly, just before the bomb exploded, reducing Miranda to a pile of gray goo.

"Nobody messes with my big sister," said Kate as she hugged Bethany, whom hugged her back.

"Well, so much for Miranda," said Aiden as he looked at the gooey remains of the spider creature with disgust.

"A life spent deceiving and inflicting misery," said Kadma, "such a waste."

"At least she won't hurt anyone else," said Halinor.

"Yep, we all did good," said Cassidy, "and I gotta say, it felt good fighting the darkness again! We got to come out of retirement more often."

"Yes, it was satisfying," said Kadma.

"But I still have a bitter taste in my mouth," said Yan Lin. She then walked over to Nerissa, "I didn't want to believe that you were here, that Alegra got you involved."

"I didn't want to believe that you came of your own volition," said Halinor.

"And yet here I am," said Nerissa, "here and willing to help."

"I don't believe that you're not helping us without planning to stab us in the back," said Kadma harshly.

"She isn't," said Riku, "Nerissa drank a truth potion."

"It's worn off but I assure you," said Nerissa to Kadma, "I'm done forcing others to do my bidding. What's done is done, so I hope we can move beyond the past to a better future."

"Move beyond?!" an irate Kadma asked, "after what you did to us?! Never!"

"Then go back to Meridian and wait," said Cassidy sternly, "because if we're not all in this together, we might as well not be in it at all." She then walked up to Nerissa, "I'll give you another chance, only because deep down, despite everything that's happened, you're still my friend and forgive you." At that she embraced Nerissa, whom hesitantly and unsurely, hugged back.

"You really are forgiving me?" Nerissa asked.

"Being dead for four decades and then getting a second chance at life can really put things into perspective," said Cassidy.

"If you're giving her another chance, then so am I," said Hallinor as she rushed in and hugged Nerissa, "I can't stay mad at you."

"Unlike some people," said Yan Lin as she looked at Kadma, "I for one believe in second chances." She then hugged Nerissa.

"This is madness," said Kadma as she shook her head in denial, "sheer madness. Do you all honestly expect me to believe that she's changed? You expect me to forgive her after what she did?"

"I forgave her," said Taranee, "so did Will and the others."

"She's still on thin ice," said Nigel, "but not that thin."

Just then Riku's phone rang, "it's from Sidney!" he exclaimed. He then answered the call and put it on speaker.

"Riku!" said Sidney, "finally! What's happening down there?!"

"It's a long story, Sidney," said Riku, "but it'll have to wait. Can you call Sora and Kairi?"

"I'm still trying to get through to them, the reception is still a little fuzzy," said Sidney.

"Keep trying," said Riku, "and get ready to help. We've got a plan to evacuate the survivors from the island and we need your help, now more than ever."

"I'm ready," said Sidney confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>…Jungle Lab…<strong>

"Damn you, Cedric!" shouted Caleb as he and the others fought with all their might against the swarms of Neo Shadows, "you've gone too far this time!"

"I've only jusst begun, rebel!" shouted Cedric as he slithered up to and tried to ensnare Caleb in his coils, yet Caleb jumped out of the way and struck back with Dauntless Forest, barely missing the snake creature as it reared back, then lunged at Caleb. He dodged, then was hit on the side by Cedric's tail, knocking him to the ground and cracking his armor.

"We've got to help Caleb!" shouted Cornelia as she used her powers to grow several vines that ensnared and crushed a group of Neo Shadows, while Hay Lin trapped several more in a concentrated whirlwind.

"We'd love to help but we're a little busy right now!" shouted Kevin as cut a Neo Shadow in half with one of his hatchets, then threw another hatchet at another creature, destroying it. He then ducked an attack from a third Neo Shadow, whom was then destroyed by one of Danni's hammers, while Eric rushed in and destroyed several more Neo Shadows with a furious combination attack from Soaring Justice.

"I'd give real gold to find out how to stop a villain from summoning Heartless!" said Kairi as she and Malcolm fought back to back against the encircling Neo Shadows, "it'd certainly make our lives a lot easier."

"Wait! That's it!" said Malcolm. He then shot several Poison spells at the Neo Shadows, weakening them enough for him and Kairi to finish that group off. He then rushed at Cedric, "hey! Leather-lips!" He then shot a Blind spell at Cedric, hitting him in the eyes.

Cedric roared in fury as he clutched at his sightless eyes, thrashing about violently as Caleb got out of the way of the writing coils. Several nearby Neo Shadows weren't so lucky and were crushed by Cedric's flailing body, while less and less Heartless were appearing to replace those destroyed.

"Just got to distract the villain," said Malcolm confidently, "otherwise they can't control so many Heartless."

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Cornelia as she flew in and pushed Malcolm out of the way, only for her to be hit by Cedric's smashing tail, knocking Cornelia across the area and into a nearby wrecked car. She hit the vehicle hard and hit the ground in a slump.

"Cornelia!" shouted Hay Lin as she tried to fly over, but Cedric reached Cornelia first and ensnared her in his coils.

"Sstay back!" shouted Cedric as he tightened his grip on Cornelia, causing her to gasp in constricted pain, "sstay back, or I sshall crussh her like an inssect!" he then tightened his coils again, earning another gasp of pain from Cornelia and making it extremely difficult for her to breathe.

"I thought I blinded you!" shouted Malcolm.

"I can sstill hear and ssmell you foolss," hissed Cedric.

"Okay, I see where this is going," said Eric as he vanished his armor and sword.

"Are you crazy?!" exclaimed Danni.

"If we don't put our weapons down and give up, he'll kill her," said Eric.

"He'll…kill me…either way!" gasped Cornelia, "don't…give up!"

"Ssilence, Guardian!" shouted Cedric, "but you are correct. You will die, by my own fangss!" he then reared back and prepared to bite Cornelia.

"CEDRIC!" shouted Elyon as she walked into the area, her eyes blazing with cold fury, "let her go, Cedric!"

"Elyon," hissed Cedric as he relaxed from his striking pose, "I was hoping I'd ssee you again, sso to sspeak."

"Let Cornelia go, Cedric!" said Elyon as she stalked towards the snake creature, "I won't say it again!"

"Or what?" Cedric asked as he tightened his coils again, earning another gasp of pain from Cornelia as a few drops of blood escaped her lips, "neither you or your friendss are in any posssition to isssue demandss to me!"

_ "Imperio!" _shouted Malcolm as he aimed his Keyblade at Cedric, hitting the creature in the head with a flash of green mist-like magic, at which Cedric's expression changed from vicious fury to relaxed happiness, as if the snake creature hadn't a care in the world.

"Let Cornelia go," said Malcolm in a commanding tone. At that Cedric instantly released Cornelia. Caleb ran forward and caught her before she hit the ground then hurried away from the creature.

"Is she…?" Caleb asked as he placed Cornelia on the ground, while Kairi, Elyon and the others rushed over.

"She's alive but seriously hurt," said Kairi as her hands glowed with healing magic over Cornelia's body, "another minute or so and she would have been completely crushed."

"But you can help her, right?" Elyon asked nervously.

"That's what I'm doing," said Kairi, "good thing Malcolm did what he did," she then looked at Malcolm, "just what did you do?"

"Imperius Curse," said Malcolm, "it allows the user to completely take control of whomever you use it on. It's one of three Unforgivable Curses I learned about at Hogwarts. But I think this time I _can _be forgiven."

Just then Cedric roared with unbridled outrage as he glared at our heroes.

"I think your curse wore off!" said Kevin, "and he can see again!"

"You impudent bratss!" hissed Cedric, "you won't sstand in my way of assuming ultimate power!"

"And just how are you going to get ultimate power this time?" Hay Lin asked, "I don't see any super-charged dark magic users nearby for you to eat!"

"I don't need to sswallow Phoboss again," hissed Cedric, "Columbina promissed to endow Miranda and I with ultimate power once sshe and I had completed our tasskss!"

"So you are working for Columbina!" said Malcolm.

"Yeah, she busted Cedric, Miranda and Phobos out of jail," said Elyon.

"Phobos's out again!" exclaimed a now conscious Cornelia.

"Phoboss is of no concern for you!" snapped Cedric, "you sshould be more focussed on me!" He then slithered over to one of the few Neo Shadows still in the area and before anyone could react, ate it.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed a nauseated Kairi as she and the equally disgusted others watched as Cedric swallowed several more Neo Shadows.

"You are one sick snake, Cedric!" exclaimed Hay Lin. Her eyes then widened in horror as Cedric began to mutate. The creature stood upright as a pair of scaly legs sprouted from his tail, while his arms elongated, while his overall height increased. By the time Cedric had settled into his new form, he was almost three-hundred feet tall, while his scales had darkened to near black and his eyes glowed a luminous yellow, like those of a Heartless.

"Did I say you were sick, Cedric?" Hay Lin asked as the mutated creature glared down at her and the others, "you are a FREAK!"

Cedric responded by roaring a deafening bellow, then spat a ball of black fire at Hay Lin, whom barely flew out of the way in time. He then tried to grab her out of the air with his elongated claws but she was too fast for him. Hay Lin then shot a concentrated blast of wind at Cedric but the creature was barely phased by it as he breathed more black fire at her.

"Chew on this!" shouted Kevin as he threw his axes and hatchets at Cedric. The blades hit Cedric, embedding in his scaly hide but causing little if any damage.

"Oh, this is definitely not good!" said Kairi as she and Malcolm helped Cornelia to her feet. They then barely dodged another black fireball.

"There's got to be a way to beat that thing!" said Malcolm as he watched Eric, now back in his Shardplate and wielding his Shardblade, tried to run up to Cedric, but was knocked aside with a swipe of the creature's tail.

"How?" Cornelia asked, "it took everything us Guardians had to stop him last time, and we nearly lost our humanity in the process."

"There still has to be a way," said Malcolm.

"I'm open to suggestions," said Kairi as she saw Elyon throw bolts of magic at Cedric, yet this only annoyed the creature, whom now advanced on the young queen, "how can we stop a creature that takes on the power of what it eats?"

"Eats, that's it!" said Caleb. He then lifted the visor on his helmet as he took Cornelia by the arms, "do you trust me?"

"Uh…yes, I trust you," said a slightly confused Cornelia, "but…"

"Because I'm going to do something incredibly brave and stupid," said Caleb, "and it may not work. So, just in case I don't come back, I just…"

"You don't have to say anything," said Cornelia. With that she and Caleb embraced and kissed.

Caleb then released Cornelia and lowered his helmet visor while vanishing Dauntless Forest. By now Elyon had tripped and was laying on the ground, while Cedric stalked towards her.

"Hey! You!" shouted Caleb up at Cedric, grabbing the attention of the creature, "it's me you want, Cedric, it's always been me you wanted."

"What's he doing?" Danni asked as she and Kevin helped Elyon back up and over to Cornelia and the others.

"Remember all the times we fought during the rebellion, Cedric?" Caleb asked, "and after the war was won? Remember how you always thought you had me cornered and beaten? Only to slip out of your grasp to fight again another day!" By now Cedric's face, already a mask of natural hideousness, was twisted even further with blind fury, "well, I always got away because I'm better than you, and I'll always be better than you!"

"He's gonna get himself killed this way!" said Hay Lin.

"He's not gonna get killed," said Eric. He then pointed at Cedric as the creature stomped up to Caleb, "he's making _him _mad!"

"I always beat you and I always will!" said Caleb as Cedric got within striking range, "now eat me, you slimy sack of lurden crap! Eat me! EAT ME!"

At that Cedric reached down, grabbed Caleb and swallowed him whole in one gulp.

"Well…that was…unexpected," said a shocked Kairi as she and the others looked at Cedric with dumbfounded eyes.

"I thought you trusted him!" exclaimed Malcolm at Cornelia as Cedric began stalking towards them.

"I…did," said a horrified Cornelia, "I…"

But then Cedric stopped in his oversized tracks as he clutched at his stomach, bending over in agony.

"I think I get it now!" said Elyon, "Cornelia! Snap out of it and trap that thing!"

"Huh? Oh!" exclaimed Cornelia. She then raised her arms and summoned dozens of vines that rapidly sprouted from the ground and ensnared Cedric, dragging him to the ground as he continued to groan in agony.

"That won't hold him for long," said Kairi.

"Hey, give me some credit," said Cornelia as she summoned more vines, "but you may be right. We've got to finish him before he breaks lose."

"I don't think he's in any shape to do that," said Malcolm as he and the others watched Cedric feebly struggle against the ensnaring vines.

Just then the creature's stomach began to distend violently as Cedric let out several screeches of agony. With a gush of blood and guts, Caleb sliced his way of the creature's digestive track, leaving behind a disgusting mess as he walked clear of Cedric's body.

"Are you okay?" Elyon asked as Caleb walked up to her and the others.

"A little grossed out," said Caleb as he took off his helmet, "and I'll need a couple baths to get rid of the smell, but yeah, I'm fine."

At that an irate Elyon slapped Caleb across the face, "what the hell is the matter with you!?" she shouted, "letting yourself get eaten alive like that!? Are you crazy or something!?"

"I…" Caleb tried to explain himself, but then Cornelia slapped him across the face.

"You ask me to trust you and then you go do something insane like that?" Cornelia asked, "Why don't you just throw yourself off a cliff while you're at it? Or drink a bucketful of industrial waste?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," said Caleb as he felt where the two girls slapped him, "and it worked, he's down for the count."

"He's not dead yet," said Kevin as he and the others saw Cedric shrink down to his normal yet still gigantic size, all the while the wound in his midsection was regenerating. Already he was beginning to get back up.

"No you don't!" shouted Danni as she ran up to and swung her hammer with all her might, hitting Cedric on the head and cracking his skull, dropping the creature back to the ground.

"He's still alive after everything!" said Malcolm as he rushed over with Kevin and Eric.

"Not for long!" said Eric.

"Let's mess him up for good!" said Kevin as he, Eric and Malcolm began hacking, stabbing and slashing at Cedric, while Danni continued to smash with her hammer.

"You'll…never…defeat…Columbina!" shouted Cedric between hammer blows to his head.

"Go to hell, you freak!" shouted Danni as she flipped her hammer around and hit Cedric with the hammer claw. The two sharp and heavy prongs broke through the creature's skull and damaged his brain. Danni pulled the hammer out and hit again, and again, and again, and again, until Cedric's head was a mess of blood, skull fragments and puréed brains.

"If he's not dead now, he never will be," said Malcolm.

"Oh yes he will," said Elyon as she used her magic to lift broken pieces of one of the trailers up and impaled Cedric dozens of times.

"And for good measure," said Kevin as he walked over to one of the jeeps our heroes used to travel from the lab. The car had a working cigarette lighter and he pressed the device. He then pulled out a spare can of gasoline, walked over to Cedric and poured the gas over the body. By now the cigarette lighter was red hot. Kevin got the device, walked over to Cedric's body and tossed the lighter, setting the body aflame.

"For extra good measure," said Hay Lin as she used her powers to summon a tornado that concentrated the fire around Cedric's body, raising the flames higher and hotter until the body was reduced to ashes.

"And for even more good measure," said Cornelia as she opened the ground up, spilling the ashes down into a makeshift grave. She then closed the grave up and raised up grass and flowers, leaving no trace of the creature that had inflicted so much pain and misery on the lives of her and her friends for so long.

"And that's the end of Cedric," said Kairi, "he won't be missed."

"I still can't believe I had a crush on that jerk," said a disgusted Elyon.

"He's dead and can't hurt you or anyone again," said Cornelia.

"You're right," said Elyon, "and I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too," said Cornelia, "nice outfit by the way."

"Thanks," said Elyon, "I just threw it together for the zombie apocalypse." At that the two best friends hugged.

Just then Kairi's phone rang, "it's from Sidney!" she said as she answered the call and put it on speaker.

"Kairi!" said Sidney, "first of all, the jamming field's down over the island. Riku and his group are okay and they're evacuating the survivors in the city to the resort."

"That's good," said Kairi, "any word from Sora's group at the prison? Are they alright?"

"I still can't get through to them," said Sidney, "I'm still trying. In the meantime, you'd better get to the survivor camps in the jungle and tell them to get ready. I'll beam them to the resort when I'm finished beaming the city survivors."

"With luck we'll be able to get everyone off the island before it gets nuked," said Eric.

"I just hope Sora and the others are as lucky," said Kairi.

* * *

><p><strong>…Banoi Island Prison…Hospital Rooftop…<strong>

"We've got to get off the roof!" shouted Sora as he, Tess, Will, Matt, Roxas, Naminé, Anna, Kristoff and Amada, fought with everything they had against the seemingly endless horde of Neo Shadows, Nova Shadows and Invisibles that Phobos had at his disposal, all the while the deposed prince leisurely leaned against an air vent, watching with vicious glee at the ensuring struggle.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," said Phobos, "not until I'm done with you!" with that even more Heartless swarmed the rooftop. It took everything Sora, Will and the others had to keep from being buried alive by the dark creatures flooding the area.

But then Amanda overbalanced a punch at a Neo Shadow and tripped, landing on the rooftop hard. Almost instantly she was pinned down by several Neo Shadows, restraining her so she could barely move.

Roxas and Naminé were next to be restrained, followed by Anna and Kristoff, the four of them held down by so many Heartless, they could barely breathe.

Matt blasted left and right with his eye beams, unaware that scores of Nova Shadows were piling atop each other behind him. He noticed too late to stop from the creatures falling on him, pinning him to the rooftop.

"Matt!" shouted Will as she tried to fly to his rescue, only to be hit in the back by an Invisible. She landed hard on the rooftop and was pinned by more Invisibles.

Sora and Tess suddenly found themselves the only ones still fighting as hundreds of Heartless closed in on them.

"Oh, this is bad," said Sora.

"We can still beat them!" said Tess defiantly.

"I disagree," said Phobos as he walked over, the throngs of Heartless parting to allow his passage, "in fact, now would be a good time for you two to surrender."

"Never!" shouted Tess, "face me, you coward!"

"Now why would I do a foolish thing like that?" Phobos asked, "I've lost my magic, and it's only by the strength of my own wickedness that I am able to control so many Heartless. What chance would I have against a vengeful Keyblade Wielder like you?"

"Come over here and find out," said Tess.

"I would, but Columbina wants you and Sora alive," said Phobos.

"So you're working for Columbina," said Sora.

"And she so wants to see you, Sora," said Phobos, "personally I'd kill you myself, but Columbina wishes to do the honor herself."

"How is she gonna do that?" Sora asked, "she never comes out in the open."

"Every time we've seen her, it was a holographic avatar," said Tess. "Are you saying that she's truly coming here? To Banoi? To finish us off?"

"That's what your old beau, Leslie, told me," said Phobos.

"I hate that guy," said Tess irately.

"He's not too fond of you either," said Phobos, "so here is the situation; both of you are to surrender and await Columbina's arrival for summery execution. Do so and I may, repeat, may, consider sparing the lives of your friends."

"Don't listen to him!" shouted Will, only to have her face slammed against the roof by a Heartless.

"Like he gives a damn about us!" said Matt, only for his face to be slammed down.

"And Columbina's not gonna let me live!" said Anna as she managed to partly shrug off her Heartless captors, "I'm a Princess of Heart, no way she'll let me go!" She was then roughly shoved back down.

"True, you won't survive the coming of Columbina," said Phobos, "but she's not scheduled to arrive for a few minutes." He then glared at Sora and Tess, "surrender and your friends will have a few extra minutes to live."

"What do you think?" Sora asked Tess.

"We've been in some tough spots before," said Tess, "but this one takes the cake."

Just then the area darkened as an enormous storm cloud covered the sun, while an intense wind began blowing.

"The typhoon," said Tess as she and Sora looked up, "as if things couldn't get worse."

"That's no typhoon," said Kristoff.

"Of course it's the typhoon," said Tess.

"Have you ever been in a typhoon?" Sora asked.

"Well…no," said Tess, "but it's a huge storm, so what else would it be?" she then shivered and rubbed her arm, "are typhoon's supposed to be this cold?"

Sora and the others also noticed that the temperature was rapidly dropping

"Why is it getting so cold?" Naminé asked as she struggled to sit up against her captors.

But then to everyone's even greater surprise, it began snowing.

"Snow? In the tropics?" Amanda asked.

"What the devil?!" exclaimed Phobos as he looked around at the falling snow in panicked confusion, then even in greater confusion as the rooftop began to freeze over. Scores of Heartless were frozen solid, while the ones restraining Will, Matt and the others also froze, leaving our heroes unharmed and still warm somewhat.

"What the devil is going on!?" spat Phobos as he glared at Sora and Tess.

"I don't know," said Sora honestly while Will and Matt smashed their frozen captors into pieces, then broke Amanda and the others free.

"It's not devil," said Anna as she smiled with warm joy, "it's my sister."

Everyone then saw Elsa standing at a nearby doorway to the inside stairs, her face set with concentration and her hands raised to maintain the snowstorm, while her left foot was outstretched, from which emanated magic that froze the Heartless in place.

"You!" shouted Phobos as he glared hatefully at Elsa. "How dare you interfere! I'll…"

That's as far as Phobos got before Amanda walked up and tapped him on the shoulder, distracting him. Phobos turned around, just in time for Amanda to deliver a bone-shattering punch to his jaw, knocking Phobos six feet into the air and crashing down on the icy rooftop.

At that Elsa sighed with satisfaction as she ended the snowstorm. The clouds broke apart and sunlight flooded the area as Elsa rushed up to and embraced Anna, "are you alright?" she asked earnestly.

"I'm a little traumatized by the whole zombie apocalypse thing," said Anna, "and I'll probably have nightmares for the rest of my life, but yeah, I'm alright. And what are you wearing?"

"Just something I put together for the zombie apocalypse," said Elsa, "why? Is it too tacky? Too gaudy?"

"No, you look great in it," said Anna.

"Thanks, and I'm glad you're alright," said Elsa as she hugged Anna a bit more closely. She then walked up to Kristoff, "and you? You okay?"

"I'm no worse for wear," said Kristoff as he brushed some snow off of himself.

"Good," said Elsa. Without warning, she slapped Kristoff hard across the face with enough force to nearly knock him down.

"Ooh, I felt that all the way over here," said Matt, while Will, Sora and the others winced.

"Elsa!" said a shocked Anna.

"I asked you to do one thing, Kristoff!" snapped Elsa, "_one_ simple thing: keep Anna safe, and you couldn't even do that!"

"I did keep her safe!" said an irate Kristoff as he felt where Elsa slapped him, a bruise the size and shape of Elsa's hand already forming, "I kept her safe from the zombies, Heartless and vicious gangsters. I kept her safe from herself."

"Please don't argue," said Anna, "I'm fine, Elsa, really."

"What do you mean 'kept her safe from herself?'" Elsa asked.

"It's nothing, really," said Anna, "I just…got a little in over my head for a while, that's all."

"You wanted to single-handedly save every single kid on the island," said Kristoff, "even if it meant diving headfirst into a flock of zombies."

"You dove headfirst into a flock of zombies?!" an exasperated Elsa asked.

"No," said Anna, "it was more like four or five, and I jumped, not dove."

"Uh, can we talk about this later?" Sora asked.

"Especially not when we're on the roof of a prison full of vicious criminals," said Amanda, "whom no doubt are on their way up here to find out what all the racket is."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about the prisoners," said Elsa, "they're all dead, well, a few are. There weren't any alive when I got here, and there weren't that many zombies either."

"They must have either been destroyed or turned into Heartless," said Will in a slightly depressed tone, "so much for saving the convicts and guards."

Just then Sora's phone rang, "it's from Sidney!" he said as he read the caller ID. He answered the call and put it on speaker.

"Sora!" exclaimed Sidney, "thank the matrix you're alright!"

"We're all fine here, Sidney," said Sora, "but how are Riku, Kairi and their groups?"

"They're all safe and sound," said Sidney, "a little roughed up, but safe. The whole jamming field is down and I've got clear reception all over. I'm trying to make contact with the military to stop that sub from launching the nuke. In the meantime, I've been beaming survivors from the city and jungle camps to the resort. Irma's got the Fold to Meridian up and running and the evacuation's started. It's going slow but steady. What about you guys? You found any survivors in the prison?"

At that Sora, Will, Anna and the others looked at Elsa hopefully, whom shook her head regretfully.

"There's no one here we can help, Sidney," said Sora, their either all zombies or Heartless."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Sidney, "no one deserves that kind of fate. Just hang tight for a bit. Riku, Kairi and their groups are already back at the resort to help the evacuation. As soon as I've finished beaming the survivors from the city and jungle, I'll transport you all, so just hang in there for a bit longer."

"We'll be standing by," said Sora, "over and out." With that he ended the call and pocketed the phone. "So all we have to do now is wait."

"In the meantime," said Anna, "everyone, this is my sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"It's an honor to meet you, your majesty," said Tess as she, Sora, Will, Matt, Roxas, Naminé and Amanda bowed.

"Oh, it's just Elsa," she said, "any friend of Anna's a friend of mine." She then glared at Kristoff, "we'll finish our talk later," she scowled. She then smiled as she looked at Anna, "but what happened to you? Tell me everything."

"It's a really, really long story," said Anna, "but you first. How'd you get here?"

"I can guess," said Tess, "Alegra."

"She told me that I had to come and help," said Elsa, "I don't trust her fully, but she's been honest so far, albeit a little strange."

"Strange doesn't even begin to describe Alegra," said Tess.

"Well, she did get me here to help," said Elsa, "though I had to run through the prison first."

"But what if you had run into zombies and live convicts?" Will asked.

"I actually did run into a few zombies," said Elsa, "nothing I couldn't handle. And I had a plan for the convicts. If I ran into any prisoners whom wanted to have their way with me, I'd freeze their manhood off."

"You wouldn't," said a shocked Matt, while Sora, Roxas and Kristoff winced.

"In a heartbeat I would," said Elsa smugly.

"Good grief!" said Sora, "that'd be so cold!"

* * *

><p>"Not as cold as I can be, you impudent, snot-nosed guttersnipe!" spat The Lord of Illusions as he watched on the triple screen the unfolding events in the city, jungle and prison, growing more and more irate with each intervention on the behalf of the former Guardians, Elyon and Elsa. At the same time, a fourth screen showed Irma standing beside a large Fold near the hotel, through which the survivors were slowly but steadily making their way to Meridian.<p>

"Well, well, well," said Regina smugly, "looks as if Columbina will have to seek allies elsewhere."

"The campaign isn't lost yet, my dear evil queen!" said The Lord of Illusions, "I can still turn this around." He then pulled out a syringe and vial from his coat pocket.

"What is that?" Regina asked cautiously.

"A little insurance policy," said The Lord of Illusions as he filled the syringe with a dark yellow fluid from the vial, then put a cap on the needle, "just in case Sora's companions prove uncooperative in their destructions." He then summoned a shimmering gray door, "now let's go upset Sora's little victory."

"No thank you," said Regina as she summoned a Dark Corridor, "I've had enough."

"But the battle is far from over," said The Lord of Illusions, "Sora hasn't suffered his defeat."

"Nor will he," said Regina, "not by your hands or Columbina's. I'd rather not be here to see you two crash and burn." With that she stepped through the Dark Corridor, which closed up behind her.

"Insufferable woman," said The Lord of Illusions. He then smiled with vicious lust, "I do believe she's beginning to like me." With that he stepped through the gray doorway, which vanished after him.

* * *

><p><strong>…Banoi Island Prison…Hospital Rooftop…<strong>

He emerged through the gray doorway to the surprise of Sora and the others, "I wasn't invited to the party, so I thought I'd crash!"

"You bastard!" shouted Tess as she summoned her Keyblade, "I'll skin you alive and stuff you as a trophy!"

"I'd love to give you that chance, dearest Tess," said The Lord of Illusions, "but I have other matters to attend to first." He then walked over to the unconscious Phobos and cast a Heal spell, reviving him.

"Easy now, Prince Phobos," said The Lord of Illusions as he helped Phobos stand up, "you've had a quite an unpleasant experience just now."

"It's you," said Phobos as he looked at the trickster, "I knew you wouldn't let me stand alone." He then glared at Amanda, "you! How dare you strike me!"

"I'll do it again in a heartbeat, you son of a bitch!" snapped Amanda, "you and your fruity friend!"

"He's no fruitcake," said Tess, "he's much worse."

"You have no idea just how evil I can be, dear Tess," said The Lord of Illusions, "but enough about me," he then pulled out the syringe and handed it to Phobos, "a final gift from Columbina."

"What is it?" Phobos asked as he took the syringe.

"The means to wreck your vengeance on your enemies," said The Lord of Illusions, "or rather, a secondary means. Inject that into your veins and you shall become more powerful than ever before!"

"More powerful than when I stole Nerissa's power?" Phobos asked, "more powerful than I was before Cedric betrayed me?"

"You shall surpass all!" said The Lord of Illusions, "nothing will be able to stop you!"

"What's in that needle?!" Matt demanded.

"I don't' know," said Sora, "but I've got a bad feeling about it."

"I've got an even worse feeling," said Elsa. "Phobos, whatever you heard from that guy, don't do it!"

"Just put the needle down!" said Amanda, "drugs are bad!"

"Oh, it's no drug," said The Lord of Illusions as he smiled viciously. He then looked at Phobos, "do it! Do it and destroy all whom stand in your way!"

"Don't do it, Phobos!" shouted Sora.

"You dare to tell me what to do!" snapped Phobos as he rolled up his sleeve and injected the contents of the syringe into his veins. Almost instantly, Phobos collapsed to his knees, grasping his arm with agony.

"You evil, evil bastard!" exclaimed Tess at The Lord of Illusions, "you poisoned him!"

"It was no poison, you fool!" the trickster spat back at Tess.

"Then what…oh no!" exclaimed Will, "it can't be! It just can't!"

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"The virus!" said Anna, "he gave Phobos the virus!"

"And now it's power shall transform Phobos!" exclaimed The Lord of Illusions.

By now Phobos's skin began to fester, his blood vessels distending and his eyes turning gray, all the while his height and muscle mass doubled. Spikes erupted down his arms and legs, while his hands and feet sprouted claws. His mouth enlarged, his teeth elongated into rotting fangs, while a pair of half-decayed bat-like wings sprouted from his back.

"Oh, I hate it when bad guys do that," said a horrified Sora as he and the others looked at the mutated Phobos.

"Let's get him now before he catches his breath!" shouted Tess as she changed her Keyblade back to its shotgun form

"You're not going to fight him," said The Lord of Illusions, "not yet anyway."

The zombified Phobos then spread his wings and took flight towards the resort.

"He's heading for the hotel," said Amanda, "why's he doing that?"

"Because that's where your friend Irma Lair has set up the evacuation Fold to Meridian," said The Lord of Illusions, "where the rest of your friends are holding back the normal ghouls while the survivors evacuate."

"You bastard!" shouted Tess as she aimed her Keyblade shotgun at the trickster, but he had vanished, only to appear behind her.

"Now you have a choice," said The Lord of Illusions, "you can stay here and fight me, or you can go after Phobos and try and stop him before he completely slaughters your friends and turns the survivors into even more ghouls. The choice is yours!" He then vanished, laughing like the vile villain he was.

"God damn it!" shouted Tess, "I will kill that man! If it's the last think I do, I will kill him!"

"Later!" said Sora as he called up to The Intrepid Heart, "Sidney! We need to be beamed to the hotel and we need to be beamed now!"

* * *

><p><strong>…Royal Palms Hotel…<strong>

"Are you sure it's safe here?" a survivor asked Kairi.

"Safe as can be," said Kairi. The large area of pools and bars on one side of the hotel had been cleared of zombies and Heartless, leaving a considerable amount of space for the hundreds of survivors from the resort, city and jungle. Riku and most of the others were keeping an eye out for more zombies as Elyon, Kairi and Irma helped the survivors through the large Fold to Meridian.

"It'll be even safer on the other side," said Elyon to the survivors as they walked up to and through the Fold, "I swear it. There's no zombies where you're going."

"I'm amazed that Sidney got everyone over here so quickly," said Aiden as he, Malcolm, Eric and Nigel, kept their eyes out for ghouls, "she's amazing."

"She's a computer or something," said Nigel.

"An amazing computer," said Malcolm, "and don't you forget it!"

Just then Hay Lin, whom was in the air with Cornelia to act as an early warning against approaching ghouls, called out to her friends below, "there's something coming!" she shouted, "something big and fast!"

"Where?" Eric shouted up as Malcolm, Aiden and the others looked around with ready weapons.

"It's already here!" shouted Cornelia, just as the zombified Phobos crashed into the hotel several stories up. Large pieces of masonry, metal and broken glass fell down onto the panicked survivors.

Elyon summoned a protective shield that blocked the falling debris, just as zombie Phobos emerged from the hole in the hotel. He jumped down to the ground, causing the already panicked survivors to back away in even greater terror.

"Is that…Phobos?!" exclaimed a horrified Elyon.

"Either he's been messing with some real bad mojo," said Irma, "or he got real unlucky with a zombie.

The undead mad prince roared with vile fury and began attacking the survivors, ripping them apart with claws and spikes, smashing with his tail and tearing apart with his rotten fangs as he devoured the living.

"Phobos!" shouted Elyon as she shot a sphere of white magic at her zombified brother. The sphere hit but did little more than irritate him as he continued to attack and feed on the survivors.

"We've got to stop him!" shouted Kairi as she fired magic bullets from her P90 Keyblade, while Aiden shot bolts of alchemic energy from his Keyblade crossbow, yet both barely scratched the undead creature.

Just then they all heard the telltale scream of approaching Infected.

"Zombies!" shouted Cornelia from above.

"How many?!" Caleb asked.

"Too many!" shouted Hay Lin, "they're all over and coming right this way!"

Just then Sora, Tess, Will, Matt, Roxas, Naminé, Amanda, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff, beamed into the area. Sora, Tess, Will and Matt immediately attacked Phobos, yet their magic bullets, lightning and eye beams again did little more than irritate the zombified prince.

Elsa tried to freeze Phobos solid but he shrugged it off. He then tried to grab and eat Elsa, but Kristoff pulled her out of the way.

"Thanks," said a gratefully smiling Elsa as Kristoff set her down again, "but you're still in trouble!"

"At least I made you smile again," said Kristoff.

Meanwhile, the terrified survivors were all but climbing over each other to reach the Fold. It took everything Elyon, Kairi and Irma had to keep them calm enough to go through.

"There's plenty of room!" said Elyon as she forced the survivors to go through in groups of ten, "and there's still time, so stay calm!"

But then, just as another group of ten passed through the Fold, it closed up, leaving our heroes and almost two-hundred survivors still on Banoi.

"What happened?" Will asked as she flew over, "why'd it close up!?"

"I don't know," said Irma as she pulled out Nerissa's ring, put it on and swiped the air to open another Fold, yet nothing happened, "it worked before!"

Will pulled out The Heart of Kandrakar and swiped the air, but nothing happened.

"Oh no," said Kairi as she pulled out her phone and called The Intrepid Heart, only to get an unavailable number message, "not again!"

"What's going on?!" Cornelia asked as she and Hay Lin landed, "the zombies will be here any second!"

"And we've still got uber-zombie-Phobos to stop," said Hay Lin.

Just then the zombified Phobos stopped in his undead tracks, startling our heroes and the survivors. At the same time, the throngs of Infected and other zombies approaching the area stopped just before they reached the survivors.

"Okay, this is weird," said Cassidy as she and the other former Guardians looked at the stopped ghouls. The creatures looked as if they were still intent on eating the survivors down to the bone, yet some force kept them in place, not even their eyes moved.

"What's going on?" a highly confused Sora asked.

"I can explain," said Nerissa in a wickedly triumphant tone as she walked into the middle of the area. In her hand was a tall wooden staff topped with a large yellow stone that glowed with an insidious light.

"Where'd you get that, Nerissa?" Yan Lin asked, "wait…are you…controlling the zombies?"

"Indeed I am," said Nerissa as she smiled viciously, "as for where I got it, my new friends gave it to me."

Just then The Lord of Illusions and Columbina's avatar appeared next to Nerissa.

"Well done, Nerissa," said The Lord of Illusions, "well done indeed."

"All has gone according to plan," said Columbina, "the trap has sprung perfectly."

**The End of Chapter 9**

_Next chapter finds our heroes and allies leaning just how far up a certain creek without a paddle they are. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you then!_


	11. Chapter 10: Secrets Exposed

_Last time found our heroes and allies getting out of their respective traps, only to discover that Columbina had been one step ahead of them the whole time, while Phobos deliberately infected himself with an enhanced strain of the zombie virus, becoming a living nightmare of a ghoul. But just when everything seemed to be going according to plan, Columbina revealed her secret weapon; Nerissa. 'Nuff said, on with the show!_

**Chapter 10: Secrets Exposed**

"All has gone according to plan," said Columbina, "the trap has sprung perfectly."

"You've been working with them the whole time!?" exclaimed Caleb at Nerissa.

"And you're really that surprised?" Nerissa asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Caleb.

"I don't understand," said Will, "the _Veritaserum_."

"How could you have gotten past the _Veritaserum_?!" Malcolm demanded of Nerissa, "how could you have fooled my truth spells?"

"Did you honestly think that a mere truth potion could reveal my secrets!?" exclaimed Nerissa, "that a mere child with a smattering of magical talent can cast a truth spell that can effect me!?"

"As a matter of fact," said Malcolm in a deflated tone, "I had hoped so."

"So you really weren't sincere about changing," said Kadma coldly, "you haven't changed a bit!"

"Of course not," said Nerissa, "as if that insufferable bitch, Alegra, could change me."

"We approached Nerissa long before Alegra recruited her as one of her aces," said The Lord of Illusions, "and offered her a bargain she couldn't refuse."

"Let me guess," said Taranee, "revenge."

"And the Heart of Kandrakar," said Will

"Both were added incentives," said Nerissa, "but the real pot of gold at the end of the rainbow was the chance to see you all utterly outfoxed."

"Everything that has transpired has been of my own design," said Columbina, "luring both Keyblade Wielders and Guardians to the island with the bait of a potential Princess of Heart in mortal danger. But that was just a morsel of bait, the first part of the plan. I knew that Alegra would involve the former Guardians, that she would introduce Shardplate and Shardblade to the respective paramours of the Guardians, I anticipated it all!"

Columbina then looked at Cornelia, "I even anticipated that Alegra would involve your dear little sister, the so called Heart of Earth."

"What?!" exclaimed Cornelia. She then looked at Elyon, "what's this about Lillian?"

"Alegra brought her to the castle," said Elyon, "I thought it was a bad idea but she insisted that Lillian was the only one who could break through the jamming field."

"She had us instruct Lillian," said Cassidy, while Yan Lin, Halinor and Kadma nodded in agreement.

"She's really a gifted young girl, your sister," said Kadma to Cornelia.

"And she took the facts of magic, Guardians and being a Princess of Heart rather well," said Yan Lin.

"Lillian's a Princess of Heart!?" exclaimed Cornelia.

"The sixth of the third tier," said Columbina.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," said Nerissa, "Columbina promised that I could have Lillian to do with as I please. I look forward to making her my apprentice. Who knows? Perhaps some day she'll come to love me, even so much as call me 'mother.'"

At that Cornelia let out a shriek of fury and lunged at Nerissa, only for Caleb and Elyon to hold her back.

"You stay away from Lillian, you foul, wicked woman!" snapped Caleb as he and Elyon struggled to hold onto Cornelia.

"She'll be a lot more appreciative of my attentions than you ever were, you sorry little ingrate!" snapped Nerissa.

"If I ever get the chance," said a livid Kadma, "I swear, if I ever get the chance, I'll burry you up to your neck and saw your head off!"

"I'll boil you alive in oil and preserve your body in glass so I can spit on you every day!" snapped Halinor.

"I'll drown you and feed your corpse to the sharks!" snapped Cassidy.

"I'll just never talk to you again!" said Yan Lin coldly as she crossed her arms and turned her back on Nerissa.

At that the fallen Guardian frowned, as if Yan Lin's actions truly hurt her, "that's not necessary, my old friend."

"No!" shouted Yan Lin as she kept her back on Nerissa, "you do not get to call me that! You forfeited any and all rights to my friendship!"

"She's right," said Kadma to her friends, "Nerissa's truly beyond forgiveness!" At that she crossed her arms and turned her back to Nerissa.

"I truly wanted to believe that you changed," said Halinor, "that you were sorry for what you done. I guess I was wrong." At that she crossed her arms and turned her back on Nerissa.

"Oh come on!" said Nerissa, "this is hardly the time for a joke!"

"You think this is a joke?!" an outraged Cassidy asked, "you really are sick, and we're done being friends, now and forever!" at that she crossed her arms and turned her back on Nerissa.

At that Nerissa looked as if she was about to cry, but then her expression of sorrow turned to one of fury, then one of desperation as she looked at Caleb, "my son…"

"I am _not_ your son!" snapped Caleb, "and you were _never_ my mother!" at that he crossed his arms and turned his back on Nerissa, "and the same goes for my father! You mean nothing to us!"

"You truly are alone now, Nerissa," said Will in a pitiful tone, "without friends, without family, you're an island to yourself, and I feel so sorry for you."

"I don't need your pity!" spat Nerissa, "I don't need friends or family! All I need is power!"

"And power you shall have," said Columbina, "power to reshape your universe as you see fit," she then looked at Sora, "after the conclusion of our little drama of course."

"Okay, Columbina!" said Sora as he vanished his Keyblade, "you've got me and my friends right where you want us. You win! Are you happy yet?!"

"Not yet," said Columbina, "you are far from defeated yet, Sora. I want you broken," she then walked over to Anna, "and he will break after I'm done with you."

At that Elsa and Kristoff stood in front of Anna between her and Columbina, "you stay away from her, you freaking psychopath!" said Elsa coldly.

"I have no intention of harming your dear sister," said Columbina, "not physically that is. I'm prepared to offer a deal, a one in a quadrillion opportunity that Anna would be wise to consider."

"What is it?" Anna asked as she walked in front of Elsa and Kristoff, "and what do you want from me?"

"I'm willing to spare Sora and his companions," said Columbina, "as well as The Guardians, their companions, their predecessors and all these innocent people," she then waved her arms about, indicating the trapped survivors.

"And you're okay with that?" Tess asked The Lord of Illusions.

"It'd be a worthy price to pay in return for what Columbina truly wants," said the trickster, while Nerissa nodded in agreement.

"You really will let all my friends go?" Anna asked, "you'll spare all these people?"

"Without hesitation," said Columbina as she gave a disarming smile, "and in return, all I ask is a simple favor, and it's such a simple thing, truly."

"Who do I have to kill?" Anna asked metaphorically.

"Your sister," said Columbina.

The silence that followed was so complete, you could hear a pin drop half a mile away.

"What did you say?" Anna finally asked after several seconds.

"You heard me," said Columbina, "my price, for sparing your friends and all these survivors, is the death of your sister, Elsa, and you are to do it."

"Now I know you're pure evil!" exclaimed Will, "I just had to be sure!"

"No deal, Columbina!" snapped Sora, "no way is Anna gonna kill Elsa!"

"You'd be surprised what someone would do when pressed hard enough," said The Lord of Illusions.

"Why?" an outraged Kristoff asked, "why do you want Anna to kill Elsa."

"So Anna's heart will crack and be filled by darkness," said Kairi as she glared at Columbina, "you tried the same thing with Violet!"

"This is different," said Columbina, "where as Violet Baudelaire was forced into killing in cold blood someone she hated to avenge the loss of her one true love, Anna will be forced to kill her last living relative in order to save the lives of hundreds. This one unforgivable act, the murder of a loved one, shall crack Anna's heart down to its core. She will be consumed by darkness and rise as a Princess of Dark!"

"On the other hand," said Nerissa, "if Anna refuses to kill Elsa, Elsa will still die, as well as everyone else here, all except for poor, pathetic Anna, whom allowed the massacre to take place. The guilt alone will be enough to crack her heart."

"In the end, Columbina shall have her Princess of Dark," said The Lord of Illusions.

Just then everyone heard the sound of someone clapping.

"Bravo," said Regina as she emerged from the throngs of zombies, walking up to Columbina, The Lord of Illusions and Nerissa, "bravo. I couldn't have planned it better myself."

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" The Lord of Illusions asked. "I thought you were going home?"

"I just couldn't stay away," said Regina as she stood next to the three villains, "I just had to be here for the climax," she then looked at Nerissa, "I've heard so much about you, I just had to meet the legendary fallen Guardian."

"Am I really that famous?" a flattered Nerissa asked, "and I don't even know who you are."

"She's dead! That's what!" shouted an outraged Kevin. He then charged headlong at the four villains, his cudgels raised to bash their heads in.

Columbina merely raised her hand and hit Kevin with a psychic blast, knocking him off his feet and skidding to the ground several yards away. "Impudent brat," said Columbina in a contemptuous tone.

"Is he…?" Ellen asked as she, Simon, Amanda, Danni and Kairi rushed to Kevin, "is he…?"

"He's alive," said Kairi as she examined Kevin, "and he doesn't seem to be hurt.

Just then Kevin sat up and smiled happily, "hi, gang!" he said in a giddy tone, "is it time to open our Christmas presents yet?" he then giggled like an eager child.

"What the…?" a confused Simon asked.

"You guys think the principal knew we're the ones to put sea monkeys in his coffee?" Kevin asked, "hey, let's all go out for pizza and ice cream!"

"You bitch!" spat Ellen at Columbina, "you scrambled his brain!"

"I'm not scrambled," said Kevin, "I'm poached."

"You fraked up his mind," said Amanda to Columbina.

"And you shall suffer the same," said Columbina, "so shall anyone else who interferes!" She then walked up to Anna, "and now the time has come. Either you kill your sister and save all these people, or do nothing and watch as your friends, loved ones and all those you fought to save suffer a most gruesome and excruciating death."

"Don't listen to her, Anna!" shouted Sora, "we can still win!"

"I thought you gave up," said Regina.

"That's before I learned just how rotten Columbina is," said an outraged Sora, "arranging all of this just so she could make Anna kill Elsa." He looked at Columbina, "you make me sick!"

"The more you hate me," said Columbina, "the greater the satisfaction I shall have when you are destroyed."

"Anna," said Elsa, "whatever happens, nothing can change the fact that you're my sister, and I love you."

"I love you too, Elsa," said Anna in a trembling tone, her expression a face of near panic, "and I would never want to hurt you, but…" she then looked around at Kristoff, at her friends and at the survivors, "but…I can't let all these people suffer because of me. I…I have to do something!"

"I know," said Elsa calmly, "and that's why I want you to do what you have to do," she then held her arms out, as if welcoming death, "so take that crowbar of yours and get it over with."

"What?" Anna asked, "you…you want me to…?"

"I want you to save these people," said Elsa, "enough have died on this thrice-damned island as it is, so if my own death is the price to pay to save hundreds of lives, then so be it. Just make that first swing count, I don't want to you to make a mess of it."

"You really want Anna to kill you?" Kristoff asked in an exasperated tone, "are you crazy?!"

"She's not mad," said Alegra as she appeared next to Sora, startling him. Alegra now wore a green and white pantsuit with green shoes and carrying a blue and orange umbrella in her hand, "she's an elder sister prepared to do what must be done for the sake of her younger sibling."

"So, you're here," said Columbina in a contemptuous tone as she glared at Alegra.

"Yes, I am," said Alegra, "sorry I'm a bit late, I had a few errands to run."

"What kind of errands?" Tess asked suspiciously.

"Oh, this and that," said Alegra as she leaned against her umbrella while admiring her nails on her other hands, "a few trips back and forth in time and space." She then walked over to Elyon, "after I last spoke with you and Elsa, I went on a little fact finding mission. Ten years gallivanting through creation in search of clues."

"Clues to what?" Elyon asked.

"To that," said Alegra as she pointed at Columbina with her umbrella, "you wouldn't believe how many rocks I had to look under, how many informants I had to browbeat, how deep I had to dig, just to uncover a few hints as to the enigma of Columbina."

"And…did you solve the riddle that is me?" Columbian asked suspiciously.

"Not entirely," said Alegra as she nonchalantly walked over to Columbina, "I did learn that you're somewhat like me; a time traveler. Your exact origins are still a mystery, but I know that you first emerged on the scene one-hundred and fifty-seven standard years ago, that you first claimed to have come from the distant, distant future, some nine billion years from now."

"Is this true?" Nerissa asked Columbina, whom looked as if she was ready to chew Alegra's head off.

"Regardless of your true origins, I know that you've been wrecking havoc across the cosmos," said Alegra, "standing in the shadows of those whom manipulate from the shadows; Dai-Shocker, Foundation X and so many others dancing to your tune without knowing that they were following your commands. You've been an even greater puppet master than The Puppeteer, a beast of a man whom I feuded with for so long, I almost grew to like him, almost."

"You've labored hard and tirelessly," said Columbina, the steel in her voice betraying her fury, "yet your efforts are for naught. I still have the upper hand!"

"I still have more of your secrets to expose!" said Alegra. She then looked at Sora, "remember the incident at Yubaba's bathhouse? Columbina set that up as a wager."

"I remember," said Sora, "if we didn't save Kairi, you'd have to give Columbina whatever she wanted."

"We never did find out what she wanted," said Aiden.

"But I know now," said Alegra, "I know what 'it' is, the one thing that will make Columbina all but unstoppable, in her eyes that is."

"What is it?" Regina asked, "what is this 'it' that she desires?"

"What she wants," said Alegra, "is The Sampo."

"You dare?!" exclaimed an irate Columbina.

"It's what you want, isn't it?" Alegra asked.

"It is," said Columbina as she calmed down somewhat.

"What's a Sampo?" Irma asked.

"Something that doesn't exist," said Elsa.

"That's right," said Kristoff, "The Sampo's just a legend, a bedtime story."

"Oh, it's quite real," said Alegra, "or rather, it can be real, if the right person can make it."

"Just what is a Sampo?" Caleb asked.

"It's a magical artifact of great and wondrous power," said Elsa, "one that bestows good fortune and prosperity to whomever possesses it."

"Legend has it that The Sampo can create an endless supply of gold, grain and salt," said Anna, "any of which can make its owner very, very rich."

"An item like that could save a dieing kingdom," said an astonished Elyon.

"So can The Philosopher's Stone," said Aiden.

"But like most magical items," said Malcolm, "there's a price, there's always a price."

"The price is that someone else will covet The Sampo," said Anna, "once you have it, you have to keep it."

"The legend says that if a land that owes its prosperity to The Sampo, and then loses The Sampo, will suffer great and terrible misfortune," said Elsa.

"Is that what you want!?" Kairi demanded of Columbina, "and endless supply of gold, grain and salt?!"

"And they say I'm mad," said Nerissa in a disgruntled tone, "all this for material gain."

"She's not in it for the gold, grain and salt," said Alegra, "I couldn't find out why Columbina wants The Sampo, only that she needs it, she desires it, will do anything and everything in her power to get it." She then walked right up to Columbina, "isn't that right?" Without warning, Alegra grabbed Columbina by the arm, startling the masked villainess and everyone else.

"I thought you were just a hologram!" exclaimed Sora as he and the others watched Columbina struggle to free herself from Alegra's grasp.

"She came here in person to gloat," said Alegra as she kept her hand on Columbina's arm, "I had my suspicious that she would, but it wasn't until she mind-fraked young Kevin that I knew for sure."

"I am the Lizard King!" said Kevin, "I can do anything!"

"Great, now he's channeling Jim Morrison," said Amanda.

"You just couldn't resist being here, could you!" snapped Alegra at Columbina.

"Let go of me!" shrieked Columbina, "release me now!"

"You had to be here to witness Sora's downfall," said Alegra, "you thought you had every angle covered, every facet of your plan perfectly crafted. Yet you forgot one important fact, your own hubris."

"Leslie! Help Me!" shouted Columbina.

"I'd love to, oh great and terrible one," said The Lord of Illusions in an unnerved tone as he starred down at the barrel of Tess's Keyblade shotgun, which was only a few inches away from his face, "but I seem to be in quite a bit of a bind."

"Even you're not good enough of a trickster to avoid getting your head blown off!" said Tess.

"You've had your way far too long, Columbina," said Alegra, "assuming that is your name. But no more! I'm ending this madness here and now!" With that she grabbed Columbina's mask with her free hand and tore it off.

With a cry of fear, Columbina covered her face with her free hand before anyone could get a good look at her. "Nerissa! Do something!"

"Whatever you say, friend," said Nerissa as she raised her staff, the yellow crystal pulsing with dark magic.

The zombified Phobos then lunged forward and knocked Tess away from The Lord of Illusions.

"About time," said the trickster as he brushed some lint off of his color-changing outfit, "do you realize…" that's as far as he got before Phobos grabbed and lifted him up into the air.

"What…? What are you doing!?" an livid Lord of Illusions asked as Phobos reared up to his full height, "put me down! Put me down this instant!"

In response, Phobos raised The Lord of Illusions to his mouth and bit his head off.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Tess, while Sora, Will, Elyon, Alegra and the others looked on with horrified eyes. Alegra was so shocked, she released Columbina, whom franticly reached down and recovered her mask.

Phobos then threw the trickster's body into the throngs of zombies, whom promptly tore it to bits and devourer it all within seconds.

"Your own comrade!" said an appalled Yan Lin at Nerissa.

"I never liked him," said Nerissa dryly.

"Well now," said Columbina as she straightened her mask, then glared at Nerissa, "not exactly the kind of assistance I had in mind. I still had use for him, and…"

"Shut up!" snapped Nerissa, "I'm done listening to you. Gold, grain and salt indeed! I should have listened to my gut and told you to piss of when you first approached me!"

"Then I take it that our alliance is at an end?" Columbina asked, "that you're forfeiting the promise of ultimate power?"

"Our alliance never existed," said Nerissa. She then held up her staff, "I have all the power I need right here."

"You were playing her all along," said Will, "you've been waiting for the right moment to strike."

"Plans within plans, Will," said Nerissa, "Intrigue has always been my strongpoint. This staff endows me with utter control over those infected with the virus. With that power, I can go from world to world, infecting its population, enlarging my army of the dead and subjugating the living survivors. One by one the worlds shall fall, until I stand as the ultimate necromancer; the supreme overlord of the living and the dead!"

"Not bad," said Regina, "not bad at all. Too bad you'll fail."

"What makes you say that?" Nerissa asked.

"Call it a hunch," said Regina. "I can guess where this is going and don't need to be here to see it." She then opened a Dark Corridor, "until next time, Sora, assuming you and your friends do survive. But if it's any consolation, my money's on you and yours." With that she walked through the Dark Corridor, which closed up after her.

"I don't need her," said Nerissa, "I don't need friends, family or allies, only power," she then glared at Columbina, "and I certainly don't need you, so go chase after your damn Sampo and never contact me again!"

"So be it!" snapped Columbina, "but know that you forsake any and all chance of true power!" She then glared at Sora, "this isn't over yet! I will bring about a Princess of Dark! I will destroy all that you love, Sora, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me!" she then glared at Alegra, "and we still have unfinished business, you and I!" With that she summoned a shimmering gray doorway, which she stepped through and vanished.

"Now that all the riffraff is gone," said Nerissa, "We can truly talk turkey." She then addressed our heroes, allies and survivors, "you've seen my power over the ghouls, my control over Phobos. Your choice is clear; submit and swear fealty to me, or resist and die. I won't let you be eaten; just a fatal bite and let the virus do the rest. You'll reanimate without any special powers or abilities, but you'll be mine nonetheless."

"So it's either live as a slave, or die and be remade as a slave," said Irma, "not much of a choice there."

"With live comes the promise of prosperity and glory," said Nerissa. She then walked up to Will, "swear eternal loyalty to me and you will be masters of worlds," she then looked at Sora, "I will grant you power to protect those you love from those whom would destroy all you hold dear." She then looked around at all the living in the area, "all of you can have high places in the new order that we will create."

"Go to hell!" shouted Caleb, "we'll never obey you!"

"We'll fight with everything we have!" shouted Anna as she stood with Elsa and Kristoff, "who knows, one of us might get lucky and put a knife in your twisted heart."

"I've got one with her name on the blade right here!" said Kate as she stood with Bethany, a Sharpe marker in one hand that she used to write Nerissa's name on one of her knives.

"You might just be that lucky," said Nerissa as she looked at Kate, "some of you may just come out of the fight alive, but even so, it matters not. I know that Columbina has made sure that none would leave the island alive. In fact, she's doomed the entire planet."

"What are you talking about?" Yan Lin asked, "What have you done, Nerissa?"

"I did nothing," said Nerissa, "it was Columbina who did it. Before setting her plan in motion, she instigated a failsafe plan, one to implement should things go sour. Using her vast resources in Dai-Shocker, she covertly took control of the nuclear arsenals of the major nations of the world."

"She did what?!" exclaimed Amanda.

"She has control over the ICBM's of every country capable of launching them," said Nerissa, "and if my guess is right, she's already sent out the launch orders. The technicians operating the missile silos believe their respective nations are at war, but in fact they've only doomed themselves, and you lot. In less than half an hour the missiles will reach their targets and detonate their warheads."

"How many missiles?" Will asked.

"All of them," said Nerissa in a matter of fact tone, "every single one. More than enough to blanket every major city in the world with mushroom clouds and spread a radioactive shroud across the globe. This world is dead, it just hasn't stopped moving yet.

"But I can save you all. If there was time to stop the missiles I would, if there was time to save more people, I would, but there isn't, just enough time to save you paltry few and start anew under my leadership."

"You're bluffing," said Sora.

"She isn't," said Alegra, "at least as far as I can tell."

"Did you know that Columbina would nuke the planet?!" Tess demanded.

"No," said Alegra, "I figured she'd have her own ace in the hole, but I never suspected that she'd go so far as bring about Mutually Assured Destruction."

"We're wasting time here," said Nerissa, "join with me while there's still time to evacuate!"

"We could do that," said Alegra, "we could join you, but we won't. In fact, we're going to stop you before you hurt anyone else."

At that Nerissa laughed cruelly, "look who's bluffing now!"

"I never bluff when I have to," said Alegra.

"Then tell me," said Nerissa, "just how are you going to stop me? By playing one of your aces? You've used them all!"

"I still have one," said Alegra, "you see, I already knew that you were working with Columbina when I found you at that dive bar."

"So you knew that Nerissa knew that Columbina knew that you knew that she knew that you knew," said Irma.

"Don't start that again!" snapped Cornelia.

"You really are a piece of work, Alegra Wells," said Nerissa, "it's a shame, you could have been of great help in my new order, but I'm afraid you'll be the first to die." She then raised her staff, " I doubt even you could come back from being eaten alive!"

"It's possible," said Alegra, "but why be devoured by zombies when I can cheat? I happen to like living."

Just then everyone heard something loud in the skies.

"What is that!?" shouted Danni as she pointed up at a large object rapidly approaching the area.

"IT IS BALLOON!" exclaimed Kevin.

"That's no balloon!" said a grinning Sora, "that's a Gummy Ship!"

"_Our_ Gummy Ship!" shouted Kairi as _The Intrepid Heart_ screamed overhead, circled around and launched a barrage of laser fire and missiles at the undead hordes, destroying hundreds of ghouls. The ship circled around and launched a missile at the zombified Phobos, hitting the creature in the torso and knocking him down.

Alegra used the confusion to punch Nerissa in the face, knocking the mad sorceress unconscious. She grabbed Nerissa but failed to catch Nerissa's staff, which hit the ground hard, shattering the yellow crystal.

Instantly, the remaining ghouls, still numbered in the hundreds, found themselves unrestrained and charged forward at the survivors. But then Elsa raised up a wall of solid ice, fifty feet tall and ten feet wide, cutting the ghouls off from the living.

"That won't hold them for long!" said Elsa, "they'll be climbing over each other to get to us!"

"Then let's get out of here before they do!" said Will as she swiped the air with The Heart of Kandrakar, opening another large Fold, "everyone through to Meridian! Now!"

Just then the zombified Phobos got back up. Roaring with undead fury, it charged at the survivors.

But then Elyon blasted Phobos with a sphere of magic, "over here, Phobos!" she shouted, "come and get me!"

His eyes focused on Elyon, Phobos rushed at her, leaving the survivors to hurry through the Fold.

"That's right, come and get me!" said Elyon as she dodged a claw swipe from Phobos, "you couldn't kill me before with magic, and you won't as a ghoul!" But then she tripped and fell to the ground. Roaring with triumph, Phobos rushed to grab Elyon.

But then Aiden and Tess ran behind Phobos and together, blasted his tail off. The undead flesh writhed on the ground before dissolving into slime.

Will, Irma and Taranee flew up and began blasting Phobos with their respective magics, while Cornelia trapped Phobos on the ground with several summoned vines. Hay Lin then flew in and delivered a hard kick to the head that knocked out several of Phobos's fangs.

Sora, Kairi and Riku then threw their Keyblades at Phobos' back, slicing off his wings. The tattered bat-like flesh twitched on the ground for several seconds before dissolving into slime.

But then Phobos ripped the vines away and stalked again at Elyon, whom was now up again and blasting with her magic. Yet none of the attacks inflicted on the main body of the creature seemed to have any effect.

"There's got to be a way to stop him!" shouted Sora as he and the other Keyblade Wielders shot magic bullets at Phobos.

"There is," said Alegra as she walked up to Caleb, Eric and Nigel, whom had been helping with the evacuation, "your Shardblades, they can penetrate his undead hide."

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked.

"That's why you have them," said Alegra, "so get in there and slice the beast!"

"What have we got to lose?" Eric asked.

"Other than our lives," said Nigel, "hell, immortality's overrated!" with that the three armored warriors rushed at Phobos. Nigel delivered a slash that nearly cut off the zombified prince's left arm, leaving it dangling from the shoulder by a few strands of necrotized flesh and sinew.

Eric stabbed Phobos in the right leg just below the kneecap, jumped back, then ran in to deliver a slash to the midsection, spilling rotten intestines on the ground, while Caleb jumped up and impaled Phobos in the heart before jumping back.

Yet despite all of this, the undead prince was still able to fight as he limped towards Elyon.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Will as she, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin flew up to Phobos, "everyone! Together!" with that the five Guardians unleashed their magic upon the undead prince. Phobos growled in frustration as he tried to get away from the five streams of elemental magic, swiping with his remaining arm in the air to get at Will and the others but they kept flying out of the way, maintaining their barrage of magic.

"Enough is enough, Phobos!" said Elyon as she powered up and shot a stream of her own magic at her undead brother, adding her power to the Guardian's. Energy began to crackle across the undead prince as he roared in defiant fury before exploding.

"We got him again!" shouted Hay Lin triumphantly.

But then, when the smoke cleared, there lay Phobos, reduced to a live human again. His left arm and right leg crippled, bleeding from two torso wounds, scorched from head to toe, yet alive.

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Cornelia.

"How'd he become human again?!" Irma asked.

"Some kind of magical backlash against the virus, or something," said Taranee.

"He really is the devil," said Caleb.

"Then let's send the devil back to hell where he belongs!" said Riku.

"My thoughts exactly," said Tess as she cocked her Keyblade shotgun.

"No!" insisted Elyon, "killing him is too easy. I want him alive to face his punishment."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Cornelia.

"He'll just wait until someone busts him out of jail again," said Will, "or he'll bust out himself."

"I'm not sending him to jail," said Elyon, "I've got something else in mind. Kairi, please heal him enough to keep him alive."

"You're the queen of Metamore," said Kairi as she walked over to Phobos and used her healing magic, while Tess, Riku and Malcolm kept their Keyblade guns trained on the wounded dark prince.

Just then _The Intrepid Heart_ landed and from it emerged Martin and Sidney.

"You guys!" Martin shouted eagerly as he ran over, "did you see? I totally blasted those zombies and that big one!"

"You did that?" Irma asked.

"I did the actual flying," said Sidney, "but Martin, he manned the weapons station like he was born to it."

"But how did you know to come here at the right time?" Sora asked.

"I paid them a visit just after you all finished beaming down to Banoi," said Alegra, "they were more than happy to be my fifth Ace."

"Sorry we couldn't tell you all," said Martin, "but Alegra insisted that we wait until we were truly needed."

"Boy, did we need you," said Aiden.

"What about the nukes?" Will asked, "was Nerissa telling the truth about Columbina taking over the launch systems?"

"Hold on," said Sidney as she closed her eyes in concentration, "I'm checking the world's communication systems….oh my god! There's over ten thousand missiles in flight! Some of them have already reached their targets in Europe, Asia and North America; Washington, New York, Los Angeles, London, Paris, Rome, Moscow, Beijing, Tokyo, they're all destroyed, and more missiles are falling on their targets as we speak….oh no! There's at least six warheads on their way to Banoi! ETA…four minutes!"

"We've got to stop them!" shouted Sora.

"It's too late, Sora," said Alegra, "half the civilized world has been incinerated. The only thing we can do is save those we can," she then looked at the remaining survivors as they filed through the Fold, "and ourselves."

"But…" said Sora as he tried to figure out how to argue saving the world.

"Sora…" said Kairi after she finished healing Phobos, while Malcolm and Tess tied the mad prince up, "we can't save every world."

"We have to go now, Sora," said Riku, while Aiden, Malcolm and Tess nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Okay," said Sora, "let's just go."

The rest of the survivors finished crossing through the Fold. Sora insisted that Bethany, Kate, Amanda and their friends cross next, with Simon and Ellen helping Kevin. Next when Anna, Elsa and Kristoff.

Will enlarged the Fold enough for _The Intrepid Heart _to fly through as Martin and Sidney boarded the ship again. Next went Nigel, Eric, Caleb and Matt, followed by Yan Lin and the former Guardians.

Elyon cast a hovering spell on the bound Phobos and they both went through, followed by Alegra and the unconscious Nerissa. After that went Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin, then flew _The Intrepid Heart_.

"There's nothing more we can do, Sora!" said Kairi, "we've got to go now!"

"Oh gods! Look!" shouted Aiden as he pointed up in the air. Sora and the others looked and saw a glinting object rapidly crossing the sky, leaving a white contrail as it streaked towards the island.

"We've got to go now!" shouted Riku, "come on!" with that he, Tess, Malcolm and Aiden ran through the Fold.

"Sora!" shouted Kairi.

"It's not right," said Sora, "it's just not right!" With that he and Kairi ran through the Fold, which closed up after them, just as the first warhead detonated over the resort, while two detonated over Moresby and three over the rest of the island.

* * *

><p><strong>…Meridian…<strong>

"Everyone alright?" Elyon asked as she, our heroes, allies and the survivors, stood in the largest square in the city, while the citizens of Meridian helped the survivors, offering food, medical care and showing groups of survivors to new housing that was recently constructed.

"We're all fine," said Sora, "though I can't say the same for that world."

"It's not your fault, Sora," said Kairi, "there was nothing we could do."

"Was there?" Sora asked, "maybe we could have stopped Columbina from leaving, or maybe found a way to blow up all those nukes before they went off."

"It was too late to stop the end of that world," said Alegra, "and don't ask me to go back in time to change things. The events are now time-locked. Not even the combined powers of the Time Lord of Gallifrey can change a time-lock."

"Then what was the point?!" Sora exclaimed, "why did we go to that world if we couldn't save it?!"

"There's the point!" snapped Alegra as she made Sora look at Anna, whom was helping several children find a place to stay in the new housing, "she's alive and free to rise to her destiny. And hundreds of people are still alive because of you and your friends, Sora; men, women and children. They're alive and free. You did everything you could and did it right, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Yeah," said Sora, though he still had doubts and guilt over his actions.

"Your majesty," said Vathek to Elyon, "with all due respect to you and your friends, and the utmost congratulations on your return and victory over the living dead, but…"

"But what, Vathek?" Elyon asked.

"What are we to do with all these people?" Vathek asked as he indicated the survivors, "true, we've rebuilt most of the city and will make do for housing, somehow. But we're barely have enough food to last our own people through the coming winter. The land is still suffering from Phobos's curse."

"I know," said Elyon, "but I've made arrangements for food and resources," she then looked at Elsa, whom was happily talking to Olaf, while nearby, Cornelia and Lillian were having a serious conversation.

"That's the beauty of friendship, Vathek," said Elyon, "you can always count on your friends when you truly need help."

"I think I'm going to be sick," said an annoyed Phobos as he sat nearby, his arms and legs bound by chains and six trog soldiers standing by with spears in case of trouble.

"You wish me to silence this cretin?" Vathelk asked as he gripped his mace.

"No, he's suffered enough physical harm," said Elyon, "but his true punishment has yet to begin."

"Are you going to lock me up again, Elyon?" Phobos asked as he struggled to his feet in defiance of his chains and injured leg, "no matter how many times you place me behind bars, no matter how strong the prison, no matter how numerous and dedicated the guards, I'll always escape to torment you."

"Not with your body, you won't," said Elyon, "I asked Kairi to heal you just enough to keep you alive. You won't be running away with that leg of yours, while your left arm is severely handicapped. That and the damage done to your heart will keep you from exerting yourself for the rest of your life."

"So I won't be doing any hard labor," said Phobos, "I'll still find a way to make you and yours suffer!"

"Then I'll just have to keep you otherwise occupied," said Elyon as she smiled coldly, "I've recently made a deal with a kingdom from another world; gold for food and supplies, enough to last until we figure out how to break your curse on Metamore.

"In the meantime, I need someone to help keep track of the monetary transactions between Metamore and Arendelle. You, Phobos, are my new bookkeeper/accountant."

"I am not!" said an outraged Phobos, "I'll never do anything to help you!"

"But you will," said Elyon, "say, Kairi, how long until your healing spell wears off and he starts to feel the extent of his wounds?"

"I'm surprised he's not screaming in pain already," said Kairi, "I really wish you let me heal him more. I know Phobos is pure evil, but no one deserves to suffer like that."

"It'll be a proper incentive to work," said Elyon, "you see, Phobos, you _will_ be my new bookkeeper/accountant. You'll keep track of every transaction between Metamore and Arendelle. You will note and record all the money going out and all the food and supplies coming in; from the first and last copper penny to the first and last grain of wheat."

"And if I refuse?" Phobos asked as he struggled to keep his composure, though his look of rage could be one of increasing pain as he breathed harder, his face flushed and sweat broke out on his brow.

"Then you won't get any pain medication," said Elyon, "a lot of plants on Metamore are still immune to the curse, including a species of flower that has similar narcotic properties to Poppies."

"You're gonna turn him into an opium addict?" Taranee asked.

"Oh, I'll make sure he get hooked," said Elyon, "just enough to allow him to keep working. And I'll make sure that he is guarded by my most loyal soldiers, that he receives no help from anyone remotely loyal to his dark ways."

"So this what you've been planning to do to Phobos?" Caleb asked.

"I had other ideas," said Elyon, "but this one suits the situation best."

At that Phobos laughed viciously.

"For someone about to be chained to a desk to crunch numbers for the rest of his life, he's taking it rather well," said Irma.

"Forgive me," said Phobos, "it's just that, Elyon, it would be more of a mercy if she had me executed."

"The punishment fits the crime," said Alegra, "you, Phobos, whom was consumed by greed to the point where you cursed the world that you could no longer have. Now you shall repent for your crimes by serving the very world you doomed to destruction."

"I know that," said Phobos, "but what I find so funny is that Elyon thought up of that instead of a more," he then mimed a knife slitting his throat, "a more quick and relatively painless solution. It pleases and saddens me that you're now truly capable of such cruelty, dear sister."

"I learned from the best," said Elyon.

With that the trog soldiers, along with Vathek, Julian and Aldarn, escorted Phobos to the castle where he would repay his debt to society.

"That's one criminal dealt with," said Elyon, "now about the other."

"Nerissa," said Will as she and the others looked at the fallen Guardian, "you really had a chance to start over, to restore your friendship with Yan Lin and the others, to earn the trust and love of your family. But you threw it all away for power. Have you no sense of decency? Have you no sense of shame?"

"What good has decency and shame ever done anyone?!" Nerissa asked, "if you have the means to an end, use it. And if you don't have the means, get it at all costs, no matter how dirty your hands get in the process."

"Well, your hands are so dirty, you stink worse than Blunk!" said Cornelia, "where is Blunk, by the way?"

"That's a good question," said Elyon.

"Oh, he'll be here in a minute or so," said Alegra as she looked at her watch.

Just then Nerissa pulled out a pistol and shot Alegra in the heart. Alegra let out a gasp of surprise and collapsed to the ground, dead.

Before anyone could react to this sudden turn of events, Nerissa ran over and grabbed Will, holding the pistol to her head and keeping her in front as a human shield.

"Never underestimate your enemy!" Nerissa shouted triumphantly, "even one you think is defeated!"

"You let her go!" shouted Matt as Sora and the others trained their Keyblade guns and crossbow on Nerissa, yet couldn't risk shooting for fear of hitting Will.

"I think not," said Nerissa, "you see, me and Will are about to take a little trip to Kandrakar, where The Oracle shall hand over the Aurameres to me."

"You crazy bitch!" said Will as she tried her best to remain calm, "The Oracle will never give you what you want! And good luck convincing Luba!"

"I'll deal with that furball fool in due time," said Nerissa, "as for the dear, sweet, good-natured Oracle, he'll have no choice but to give me the Aurameres, unless he wants your blood on his pure hands."

"You'll never get away with this, Nerissa!" said Cornelia.

"I already have!" said Nerissa as she tightened her grip on Will, "now, Wilma, be a good girl and open a Fold to Kandrakar."

"I said you won't get away with it!" said Cornelia, "and I mean it!"

"Oh yeah?" Nerissa asked daringly, "and what makes you think you can stop me?!"

"I won't," said Cornelia, "but my sister will."

At that Lillian, whom had been standing next to Cornelia, stepped forward and with a wave of her hand, turn Nerissa's pistol into butterflies, startling the fallen Guardian.

"I never liked guns," said Lillian as Will twisted her way out of Nerissa's grasp.

"No!" said Nerissa as she pulled herself together, "I won't be denied!" she then pulled out another pistol, but then gasped in surprise and pain as her hands were encased in ice.

"I don't like guns either," said Elsa as she lowered her aimed hand.

"Guess you really are without shame and decency," said Will to Nerissa in a contemptuous tone, "and don't call me Wilma!"

"Now you're going to pay for _your_ crimes, Nerissa," said Elyon as she advanced on the fallen Guardian.

"Let's not be hasty, Elyon," said Nerissa as she tried to raise her frozen hands in a placating manner, "you don't want to kill me. I can help you save Metamore. I can help break Phobos's curse!"

"No more lies, Nerissa," said Elyon, "no more of anything from you! I'm going to make sure that you never hurt anyone or anything, ever again!" She then raised her hands and behind Nerissa appeared a doorway to a black expanse of nothing.

"The Möbius Continuum," said Aiden.

"No, not that!" said Nerissa as Elyon advanced on her, a look of unadulterated terror on the face of the disgraced Guardian, "anything but that, please!"

"You, who are without mercy, now beg for it?" a contemptuous Caleb asked, "I thought you were made of stronger stuff, 'mother.'"

"Caleb?" a startled Nerissa asked, "did…did you just call me…"

"No more words, Nerissa!" said Elyon, "you are hereby banished from space and time!" she then kicked Nerissa in the midsection, sending her through the doorway.

"Caleb!" Nerissa cried out as she fell through the endless primal darkness, the doorway to the Möbius Continuum vanishing after her.

"Thus unto all would be tyrants," said Yan Lin somberly, while Halinor, Kadma and Cassidy looked down in remorse.

Just then Alegra came gasping back to life, "I hate when they do that," she said as she stood up, brushing her clothes off and picking up her umbrella, "shooting or stabbing me in the heart. If they're going to try and kill me, they should try to be more creative."

"I thought you'd be used to dieing and coming back by now," said Tess.

"I am," said Alegra, "but when you're semi-immortal, dieing can become somewhat monotonous."

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Amanda as she held her nose, "what is that smell!?"

"Did a zombie follow us?" Simon asked.

"That ain't no zombie," said Danni, "it's worse."

"Blunk," said Elyon as the Passling smuggler waddled up to her.

"Right on time," said Alegra as she looked at her watch.

"Just where have you been?" Cornelia asked.

"Blunk look for what Keyblade kids look for," said the Passling, "search high, search low. Search near, search far."

"You were looking for the missing power," said Kairi.

"Blunk sniff out strange thing deep in forest," said Blunk, "had to go deep, dig, dig." He then held up a sphere of pure light, "Blunk find what Keyblade kids look for?"

"That's it alright," said Sora as he walked up to Blunk, but the Passling then backed away a few steps, holding the missing power away.

"You want pretty, pretty, shiny, shiny?" Blunk asked, "we sit and talk, make deal for trade."

"Unbelievable!" said an exasperated Hay Lin, while Irma and Will groaned in annoyance.

"I should have known," said Caleb, "you can make a hero out of a smuggler, but you can't take the smuggler out of the hero."

"Retailer!" insisted Blunk, "so, we talk business or what?"

"Oh we'll talk business," said an irate Malcolm, "business of kicking your slimy, green ass."

"And let me tell you something," said Aiden as he pressed his wrists, "business is booming."

"We're open for business," said Tess as she borrowed Kate's head-exploding knife, "business of giving you the business, up your ass!"

"Let me handle this," said Cornelia, "you just have to know how to talk to him." She then bent down to Blunk, smiling sweetly as she spoke, "Blunk, if you don't give Sora that thing this very instant, I'll find a way to resurrect Miranda and feed you to her. Is that a fair deal?"

"Uh, fair enough," said Blink nervously. He then hurried over to Sora and gave him the sphere of light, "here you go, no charge."

"So that's the way to talk to him?" Kairi asked Cornelia.

"It works well enough," said Cornelia as she flipped a stray lock of her hair into place.

**The End of Chapter 10.**

_It's not over just yet, fellow readers and writers, so stay tuned!_


End file.
